Hollow Dragon Devil
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: Challenge Fic. Yukio Hosokawa will enter the world of Devils and learn more about himself as Rias Gremory's Pawn, along with his mysterious family past which allows him to wield a legendary demonic sword... and he's the next Red Dragon Emperor. Harem with Rias being the main girl.
1. Chapter 1

I've accepted Storylover213's challenge fic given that I found it was an interesting idea...Anyway the challenge is for a OC who would take Issei as Main character and in Rias peerage (meaning that he starts out Human) along with a OC Sacred Gear that would give the Fic a slight Bleach crossover. The OC's Sacred Gear would either be Ichigo's Zanpaktou Zangetsu or Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa form the fic would follow the cannon with whatever changes I would want to make of it also the OC unlike Issei isn't a Ero-gaki and unlike Issei has some fighting skills having taken Martial Arts classes for a time before stopping once he got into high school also the OC will have a Harem of however many girls I like with Rias as the Alpha Female of the Harem.

Hopefully my take will catch your interest and here's the first chapter, I know its a a bit short but I figured I may as well put up what I've got at the moment.

...

The silver haired sixteen year old teenager trudged downstairs with a yawn, dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform as he entered the kitchen as he spoke "Morning Keiko-nee"

"Morning Yukio-kun" replied the shoulder length blonde haired young woman smiling back at him as she set the two plates of breakfast onto the table, taking her seat opposite him as she appraised her younger brother's appearance.

Yukio's scruffy silver hair was pulling back into short stub of a ponytail that was held in place by an elastic band, while the front reached down to just past his eyebrows in a spiky pattern and could hide his dark red eyes on occasion. He stood at five foot eight with a lean build that had come from his martial arts lessons when he was younger.

"So how's school?" She asked, working as a nurse at a hospital during most of the day meant that there only time to talk would be in the mornings before she had to go.

"Alright…Still trying to get use to it" Yukio replied in between mouthfuls of food noticing the time as he wolfed down what he had left before grabbing his bag and running out the door as he called behind him

"Bye nee-san!"

…

Yukio stretched as he walked to school, his sister had looked after him since he'd lost his parents when he was about eight but he still wanted to protect her so had taken to learning a few different martial arts styles until he started at Kuoh, more from Keiko telling him that she could take care of herself.

Reaching the school gates he was reminded of the boy/girl ratio of the school, before his eyes picked up the popular students of the school which consisted of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the two school idols, Yuuto Kiba, otherwise known as the handsome prince, and Koneko Toujou, who was considered the school mascot.

Yukio himself was use to being considered helpful and had tutored a few of the girls from his class, although he wasn't aware of the small fan club that had formed for him cause of it.

As he headed inside the school building he didn't notice the pair of looks he was getting from the two school idols Rias speaking up once he was no longer in sight "Who was that?"

"Oh…That's Yukio Hosokawa…a few of the girls like him because he doesn't mind tutoring those that need it from his class" Akeno replied looking to her friend to see Rias nodding

"Interesting…"

…

"Looks like time's up, Kiryu-san" Yukio spoke friendly, the glasses wearing black haired girl smiling as they both packed there things away before starting to walk out.

"Thanks for you're help Yukio-kun, I'd be stuck on that for a while otherwise" Kiryu spoke with a smile as she lied, she understood it but had figured it would give her reason to spend time around him splitting ways at the school gates, each headed towards there own homes.

Yukio broke into a jog so he could get home so he could finish his own school work, his ears pricking up as he heard a girly scream for help. Skidding on his feet he turned towards the direction of the noise his eyebrows lowering as he decided to help the girl that was in trouble.

Only a few minutes passed till he found himself looking at a man trying to force a black haired girl against the wall, not thinking for another second as Yukio rushed forward. He threw a punch at the man knocking him back and away from the girl as a serious look dominated his face. He relaxed as he figured that the man was unconscious turning to speak to the girl only to find a sharp pain piercing his stomach.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." Yuuma spoke with a cold smile as she pulled the light spear from his stomach flying off as Yukio collapsed onto the ground.

'I can't believe I died cause of helping someone…I wish…' He thought his eyes growing heavy as the crimson glow of a magic circle appeared no more then a few feet away from him.

…

Yukio woke up with his alarm as usual switching off the annoying sound as he turned over and snuggled into the warmth next to him in an attempt to savour a few more moments of sleep, his eyes widening upon hearing the soft moan from it as he found himself looking into the peaceful face of Rias Gremory.

Backing up instantly, Yukio swore he didn't go to bed last night with her before his eyes widened at not remembering going to bed at all the previous night. He caught his traitorous eyes trailing down her beautiful body, his cheeks reddening as he looked away to calm himself down.

'Rias Gremory…is sleeping in my bed…naked…' He thought, his mind frying for a moment before he found himself recalling that he'd been killed the night before as he moved his hand to his stomach to find not even a scar.

"Yukio-kun! Wake up" Keiko called, Yukio jumping slightly at what his sister would think of Rias being in here with him as he turned to wake her. Keiko had always been protective of him in that manner and even if he didn't know what had happened last night she'd assume the worst and blame it all on Rias.

"Come on Sempai…you need to get up and dressed" Yukio spoke, trying to keep the panic from his voice as he gently shook her shoulder, Rias stirring as Yukio threw her shirt on her head as he started to pull on his own clothes.

Rias pulled the shirt from off her head as she sleepily looked around the room, giggling as she watched Yukio hop around his room as he attempted to pull his slacks up, his shirt was open and a panicked look was on his face.

"Yukio…?" She asked, confused as Yukio finally managed to fasten his slacks as he turned to face her. He blushed as he remembered her state of dress, turning back around as he spoke seriously

"You should hurry and get dressed before my sister suspects something…but you're going to have to explain things later"

"Yukio-kun, come on you're breakfast is done" Keiko called, Yukio fastening his shirt before pulling on his blazer as Rias asked

"Why…?"

"She's protective of me and finding you in here like that…well you may have her temper directed at you at full force…not a good thing…I swear she could take on the Maou with her death glare" Yukio spoke, shuddering at the last time he was the target of it. Rias' eyes were wide as she decided to get dressed not wanting to get on the bad side of her new servant's sister.

"Please just wait here till I call for you Sempai…" Yukio spoke as he checked there wasn't anything else he needed to do before leaving the room closing the door behind him before heading downstairs. He smiled sheepishly as he spotted Keiko looking at him sternly with her hands on her hips as she spoke

"You're going to be late now…and you're going to need this" She held out an elastic band for him, Yukio scratching the back of his head as he accepted it with his other hand. Fixing his hair in a few seconds he thanked her as she turned to head into the kitchen as she spoke

"Who is she?" Yukio froze for a moment, looking at her back as he wondered how she knew as he lied

"I don't know what you're talking about, Onee-san…I just had trouble getting up today"

"Don't lie…it's not something you can do" Keiko spoke seriously as Yukio gulped as she turned to look at him angrily

"She had better not have corrupted my little Nii-kun otherwise I'll have to teach her a lesson" Her eyes were ablaze as she tightened her clutch on the wooden spoon in her hand, Yukio stepped back from her as he spoke

"Nothing happened…" Keiko searched his face for a few moments before nodding to herself as she turned to enter the kitchen as she called behind her

"I suppose _she_ will want some breakfast as well" Yukio sighed in relief, having managed to take the brunt of his sister's anger as he headed back upstairs, jumping at seeing a dressed and ready Rias waiting on the landing, nervous over what she had heard

"Don't worry Sempai…You'll just have to endure a twenty questions now" Yukio spoke with as best a relaxed smile that he could manage, given the whole confusing morning he'd been having.

…

Sitting in the kitchen, an uncomfortable atmosphere filled the room; Keiko seemed to keep her stern gaze between the two others, Yukio avoiding it as much as possible by looking at his plate while Rias answered "Yukio-kun was just helping me with my studies last night…we must've fell asleep when we took a small break"

Keiko took a moment to swallow the mouthful of food before looking to Yukio as she spoke "I didn't know Nii-kun was that smart"

Yukio blushed as he looked up to his sister; she only called him 'Nii-kun' in front of any girl. His eyes widened at the hollow look in his sister's eyes as he heard Rias whisper into his ear "I'm sorry... It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power"

'Power? What power?' Yukio thought as he turned to look at her, Rias smiling friendly as she turned back to Keiko who seemed to have calmed down with the story she'd given her, Yukio looking confused between the two before jumping slightly as Rias spoke

"Don't waste Onee-sama's food..." Yukio blushed as he finished his meal, catching glimpses of Rias' elegant eating next to him.

…

The pair's walk to school seemed to be filled with the confused and, mostly, angry stares from other students

"Why is he with Rias-oneesama?"

"How could she pick him…I'm so much better?"

"No! Yukio-kun has been taken by Onee-sama" The last comment was from one of the few girls that liked Yukio, the silver haired boy blushing as Rias giggled as they reached the school gates, accepting her bag from Yukio as she spoke

"I will send someone to you afterwards. I'll see you after school."

Yukio nodded as she walked off, trying to come to terms with all that have happened this morning, looking up as he heard Kiryu spoke up annoyed "How could you hide the fact you're with Rias-oneesama?"

"I'm not with Sempai…we just happened to be walking the same way" Yukio rebuked as he stepped back, his hands up in defence as she calmed down, only for more rumours starting up.

…

The school day seemed to stretch by as he had to put up with the rumours about him and Rias, some of the boys making threats to kick his ass if he didn't break up with her. The thought of them trying made him laugh, even if he'd stopped taking martial arts classes he still remembered most of it.

He was curious over who Rias would be sending to collect him as he packed his schoolbag up, looking up as he heard a voice from the door

"Hi, how are you doing?" Looking over he found Yuuto Kiba standing before his desk, the girls screaming with joy at the handsome prince's appearance in there class room.

"I'm fine…Did Gremory-sempai ask you to…?" Yukio spoke confused as Yuuto nodded as he added

"Would you follow me?" Yukio stood up as he grabbed his bag, the girls screaming up about the pair of them being some sort of couple as Yukio thought confused

'What the big deal about us walking together'


	2. Chapter 2

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} - **One of the Gear spirits

Yukio followed Yuuto as they headed out the back of the school building and towards the building know as the old school building which is surrounded by trees. The building itself looked creepy and considered one of the seven wonders of the school but it was just an old building made from wood. Yukio seemed surprise that all of the windows looked to still be in place, turning his gaze to Yuuto, who spoke "Buchou is here"

'Buchou…? I guess he means Gremory-sempai' Yukio thought as he continued to follow the blonde haired second year, looking in surprise at the clean corridors and empty rooms they passed as they headed up to the second floor.

Yuuto stopped before a particular classroom, Yukio looking confused as he noticed the sign on the doorway

"Occult Research Club" Yukio spoke to himself confused, Yuuto seemed to smile before calling out

"Buchou, I have brought him" A reply soon following from Rias

"Come in" Yuuto entered first with Yukio close behind, the latter freezing in surprise as his eyes roamed the room, picking up on all the weird signs and words all around the classroom. His eyes lingered on the large circle written on the floor, getting a creepy vibe from the whole room before he picked up on the couple of sofas and desks in the room.

"This is Hosokawa Yukio-kun" Kiba introduced as Yukio's eyes finally met with Koneko's as he spoke lowering his head as she did

"Nice to meet you" Koneko didn't reply, reminding Yukio of the rumours about her not talking much, as she continued to eat the plate of youkan.

The sound of water caused Yukio to turn wondering where it was coming from, his eyebrows knitting in confusion at seeing the shower curtain at the back of the room.

'I swear I've fallen asleep again…A shower in a classroom which is filled with unusual signs and a magic circle on the floor' Yukio thought, opting to pinch the back of his hand to be sure as he was awake.

"Here, take this, Buchou" A female voice spoke, Yukio wondering who else was there as he heard Rias

"Thank you, Akeno" Yukio decided to sit down on one of the sofas, sighing as he found himself remembering what had happened that morning, his face darkening for a moment before paling as he found Keiko's glare from this morning at the front of his mind.

'I'm glad Nee-san didn't come into my room this morning…' He thought with a shudder, looking up to find Koneko looking confused at him before finding Rias looking at him as she spoke

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now."

Yukio nodded understandingly as he scratched the back of his neck, still a part of him wondering why there was a shower in a classroom before he picked up on the black haired girl behind Rias.

"Oh my, how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself politely with a smiling face, Yukio surprised at the two school idols in the same club as he spoke up formally

"My name is Hosokawa Yukio. Nice to meet you too, sempai"

"Looks like everyone is here. Hosokawa Yukio-kun. No, let me call you Yukio" Rias spoke, taking Yukio's nod as an agreement as she continued

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you…"

"Um… okay" Yukio spoke, hoping to get some explanation over all that had happened as Rias finished speaking

"…as a Devil" Yukio's mouth dropped open as he looked confused at her.

…

"Here's your tea" Akeno spoke handing a cup to Yukio who'd regained some of his mind as he spoke

"Thank you…" Taking a quick sip out of courtesy, he'd never seemed to like drinking it before, he found himself surprised as he added

"It tastes great…I don't normally like tea"

"Oh my. Thank you very much." Akeno replied as she started to laugh. Yuuto, Koneko and Rias also sitting on the sofas surrounding the table as Rias put down her own cup of tea as she spoke

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno spoke as she moved to sit next to Rias, everyone looking at Yukio, who fidgeted slightly nervous before Rias spoke to him

"I will tell you directly. We are all Devils."

'Definitely direct…' Yukio thought as he sweatdropped, wondering whether that would explain what had happened the previous night before settling on the fact it didn't explain anything and just gave him more questions.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You remember the girl yesterday that killed you?" Yukio's eyes widened as he now figured it was relevant as she spoke

"That's a Fallen Angel. They were former Angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Rias continuing so Yukio would understand things better "We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wait what has that got to do with me being killed?" Yukio asked confused, feeling as if he'd stepped into a fantasy game as Rias answered

"The reason why your life was aimed for by her is because that you were a human who possessed the Sacred Gear."

-Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.-

Yukio remembered the girl saying that to him after she'd stabbed him with whatever she was using as Rias continued "That day you were killed by the Spear of Light."

Yukio wondered if she could read his mind as he turned his thoughts onto whatever a Sacred Gear was as Yuuto spoke up to answer "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

'Now that's weird' Yukio thought as Akeno continued from where Yuuto finished

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels. Yukio, raise your hand high." Rias spoke, Yukio complying even if he was confused, his left hand held up as she continued

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

Yukio closed his eyes as he trawled through his mind for a few moments before settling on Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Strongest being? Umm…Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn"

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." Rias spoke as Yukio gave her a look which asked 'are you serious' for a few moments before closing his eyes and focused on how Tsuna stood for his X Burner.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Rias spoke, Yukio complying as he got up from the sofa, awaiting her next instruction

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back."

Yukio blushed slightly at the idea of copying the move in front of them even with his eyes closed he could still tell they were there.

"Hurry and do it." Rias urged him again, Yukio gulping as he took a calming breath and moved his feet apart, putting his right arm behind him with his palm facing the wall behind him while his left was held up in front of him, his hand scrunched up in a fist

"X Burner!" Yukio called, thrusting his left palm forward as he copied Tsuna's attack, embarrassed, Rias soon speaking up

"Now, open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

Yukio opened his eyes, a flash of light starting to glow from his left arm and right hand. He found himself shocked as the light started to form over his left arm, the light soon fading to reveal a red gauntlet, a green orb set in the back of his hand, while in the right hand he now held the hilt of a giant cleaver shaped weapon which was about the same height as he was, completely covered in crimson clothe with black borders which wrapped horizontally down it to hide the blade underneath. Looking closer he could see that the clothe covering had come from that which was wrapped around the hilt and there was even a little piece of it sticking out of the top of the hilt.

"What the hell are these?" Yukio spoke confused and surprised as he looked between his two weapons, not noticing the surprise on the others faces as Rias spoke

"A multiple Sacred Gear user…" Her voice sounded as shocked as she looked at them and him, Yukio feeling his body becoming heavier as he started to pant, dropping to one knee as the clothe covered weapon disappeared.

"Looks like you can't handle both at the moment but that's ok…Those are Sacred Gears, and they are yours. Once they've appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias spoke with a smile as Yukio pulling himself back to his feet easily, the weight having disappeared as soon as the large weapon had, while looking surprised at his hands and the red gauntlet that covered his left arm.

"You were killed by the Fallen Angel because of the big threat you're Sacred Gears poses and you called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned by this poster." Rias spoke as she pulled out a single leaflet, Yukio recognising it as one he'd been given during his walk home

The leaflet had a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that read, "We will grant your wish!" If someone looked carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that was disguised as a human was handing this out amongst your route home. You got it at that time, Yukio. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually, Akeno and the others from my household are the ones who are summoned."

'Did I wish that hard…?' Yukio thought confused, he remembered wishing for something but what he wasn't sure of.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel and that you were the possessor of the Sacred Gear. But there was a problem, and that was that you were on a brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also would be killed instantly if impaled by Fallen Angels' Spear of Light. You were also in a state like that, and I decided to save your life..." Rias spoke, Yukio understanding how he was still alive now as she continued

"...although, as a Devil. Yukio, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

She clicked her fingers and at that moment wings grew out of the back of everyone besides Yukio. They looked like the wings of a bat. Rias clicked her fingers again and from his back a pair appeared, looking back over his shoulder to look at them.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." Rias spoke, Yuuto smiled at him as he spoke

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. Like you already know, I'm a 2nd year like you, Hosokawa Yukio-kun. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

"1st year... Toujou Koneko...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a Devil..." Koneko spoke, bowing her head slightly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in 3rd year. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Oh my." Akeno also bowed her head very politely, leaving Rias to introduce herself as she waved her crimson hair and spoke directly

"And I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on, Yukio"

"Yes, Sempai" Yukio spoke as Rias corrected him

"No, that's not it. You will have to call me 'Buchou' as its more fitting in school"

"Alright, Buchou" Yukio replied with a nod.

…

A few days had passed since then as Yukio walked back to his home. He'd been delivering leaflets since the day he found out everything from Rias, his master. He silently sighing as he ran through what Rias had explained that he needed to know. His devils wings and the red gauntlet were gone so he could continue with his daily life although he was curious to learn to fly even if it was impossible to be taught in the city.

'I'll have to avoid any Fallen or Angels from now on' He thought as he continued to walk towards his home, replaying most of the important details he'd been told by Rias in his head. Yukio soon found the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck as he felt like he was being followed, turning to look behind him he found no one standing there before deciding to hurry home in a jog.

**{Jump}** A deep male voice spoke out inside his mind, Yukio reacting before he could question it before looking back to find that a spear of light slammed into the pavement where he'd been only a few moments ago.

'Who the…' He thought looking around for the person who'd thrown it as he landed a few feet away.

"Just my luck" He spoke to himself quietly.

**{Left}** The voice spoke again, Yukio moving to the left as another spear hit the ground, right where he'd been standing, turning to see a middle aged man flying there with his black wings spread out behind him

"How did you avoid those, little devil?" He asked curious, Yukio adopting a fighting stance as he wondered how he'd get away without getting killed again.

**{You would not get away unless you could fly}** The voice spoke back to his idea, Yukio looking confused as he spoke quietly

"I'm going mad…"

**{You are not…}** The voice replied as the Fallen prepared another spear in his hands as Yukio spoke quietly

"So what is your plan?"

**{Your Gauntlet will be sufficient to give you enough of a distraction}** The voice spoke, Yukio arching an eyebrow in confusion as the fallen spoke

"You seem to be an "Exiled Devil" who's gone mad…Don't worry I'll soon put you out of your misery"

**{Wait till he throws it before attacking…and if you wish to speak with me you only have to think}** The voice spoke up, Yukio gulping as he readied himself to dodge the incoming attack.

The fallen threw his spear Yukio jumping over the attack, activating his gauntlet as he threw a punch, hitting the fallen in the face cause of his surprise. The fallen taking a few moments to stabilize his flight before looking around for Yukio only to find no one around, cursing under his breath as he flew off again.

…

Yukio panted as he finally reached home, letting himself in as he found Keiko taking off her shoes before him. She looked over her shoulder to him, giving him a smile as she spoke "Welcome home"

"I should be telling you that, Keiko-nee" Yukio spoke, as he regained his breath remembering that Rias had said something about using her magic on her so he would be able to return and go as he needed to during the nights, quickly pulling off his shoes before heading into the kitchen as she asked

"Did you eat earlier?" Yukio smiled as he nodded as he replied

"I just wanted some water before I go to bed" Filling a glass from the drainer he headed out of the room but not before bidding Keiko good night. Heading upstairs to his room, draining the water before setting the glass onto his desk as he decided to find out more from his saviour.

'So who are you?' Yukio mentally asked to the voice that had saved him before soon getting an answer from it

**{I am the spirit inside your power…I am known as** **Sparda}**

'My power…but you referred to the gauntlet as mine…so are you to do with that clothe covered thing I've got, Sparda'

**{Yes…The gauntlet still sleeps although you can use its current form to protect yourself…my power, Amonusen, is too strong for you to use at the moment and even holding its sealed form drains you greatly}** He answered, Yukio finding himself confused as he slumped onto his bed.

'Oh…Thank you anyway, I'd have had a spear in my back if it wasn't for you' He thought back, as he looked at the ceiling for a few moments as he felt himself drift off to sleep, Sparda speaking up once Yukio was asleep.

**{I would not wish my descendant to die so young…although I was lucky to call Gremory-hime to save you through that leaflet}**

Author's Notes

Here's the second chap of this challenge fic and in an attempt to keep Yukio from being considered too powerful he's got his version of Ichigo's Zangetsu in a sealed form for now inside the clothe which'll kinda run along with bits I figured would work for later. Plus allows me to run along and have him use the Boosted Gear on its own for a bit. Also I can't really see any OCs I've read would typically fall for the whole surprise girl showing up and confessing thing that happens at the start of this although it does work with Issei. Anyway used Baka-tsuki's translations to help with this as well.

**Cloudfarren: **I hadn't figured to include Raynare but then that depends on whether I can give Yukio a good reason to stop her being killed later on, who knows at the moment.

**ShadowUzumaki39:** As I put above he's got both but just can't use Amonusen at the moment, even though he can talk to Sparda, but the current plan is for it to be first used after Asia joins.


	3. Chapter 3

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} **- Sparda

Yukio walked to the old school building, some of the students were still whining about why he was able to join the Occult Research Club but he'd managed to explain that Rias had found out that he had a curiosity for old folklores and asked him to join cause of it.

**{Very good story to come up with on the spot}** Sparda spoke approvingly as Yukio smiled embarrassed as he mentally replied

'It was the first thing to come into my head'

He'd finished handing out the leaflets the previous day and understood how tedious the job was now he'd done it himself. Normally Rias' familiars dealt with it, disguised as humans, but it was something that all the rest of the group had done at some point in the past.

He found it surprising that Akeno and Koneko had asked for him to use there first names, although Akeno had insisted that Yukio drop the 'sempai' for 'san'. Scratching the back of his head he found the reaction from the other students to be extreme at best when she corrected him in front of everyone.

Yukio headed into the old building which he was starting to get familiar with and headed to the club room on the second floor, stopping outside the door as he called out "I'm entering."

Entering he found the room was dark, the windows covered to stop the light, the others were already there and the only light in the room came from the various candles spread out on the floor. Heading over to the others, Rias turned to look at him as she spoke "You're here"

She turned back to Akeno as she gave an order to her, the black haired she-devil nodding as she spoke waving for him to enter the circle which she was the only one standing at the middle of "Yes, Buchou. Yukio-kun, please sit here in the middle of the magic circle."

The silver haired teen complied, wondering what would happen as he looked back as Rias spoke with a smile "Yukio, your work of giving out leaflets is finished now. Well done…Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally."

Yukio seemed to perk up, interested as he spoke "Oh! So now I can make contracts?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Yuuto received two contracts beforehand. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you." Rias spoke with a nod before Yuuto spoke up as he smiled

"I'll leave it to you, Yukio-kun." Yukio nodded as he replied

"Alright, Yuuto-san" Turning back to Akeno, Yukio found himself curious about what she was casting before the magic circle started emitting blue and white lights, opting to stay quiet in case he distracted her.

"Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle, Yukio" Rias explained, Yukio nodding as Sparda decided to inquire curious

**{So this will assist with you're powers…}**

'From what Buchou explained' Yukio mentally replied before Rias spoke up

"Yukio put your palm towards here." Sticking his left hand towards her, Yukio watched as Rias started to write something on his palm with her fingers. From what he could feel she was drawing something like a circle on his hand before his palm started to glow, a blue and white magic circle on his hand.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room." Rias explained looking at him as Yukio nodded understandingly as he looked at the circle for a few moments before Rias looked up as she spoke

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou" Akeno stepped out of the magic circle before Yukio pulled himself back to his feet awaiting his next instruction from his crimson haired master

"Now stand in the middle of it" Doing as asked, Yukio looked down at the magic circle as it started to glow blue, feeling the power coming from it inside his body.

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?" Rias asked as Yukio took a calming breathe before answering

"Yep…"

"Good…Now get going" Rias spoke with a relaxing smile which seemed to calm Yukio down a bit. Noticing the magic circle glow brighten around him, he closed his eyes as he waited to be transported, light covering his body as he disappeared.

…

Yukio opened his eyes as the light faded, looking around the room as he heard a female voice speak "You're not Yuuto-kun!"

"I'm sorry…Yuuto-san is popular with other clients as well. He represents the handsome category of Devils." Yukio spoke calmly, like he'd been explained to by Rias. The teenage girl before him wore a pair of large circular glasses and had shoulder length dark hair held in twin tails

"I wished for a Devil from the handsome category when I used the leaflet..." She whined, Yukio scratching the back on his neck as he spoke

"I'm sorry, this is my first contract so is there anything I would be able to do in his place?" She took a moment to think it over, appraising his appearance as she pouted before speaking "I guess there is…"

She headed to the corner of the room picking up a coat hanger which had clothes he recognised as Yukio spoke up "Is that the exorcist coat of Allen Walker?"

She nodded as she blushed slightly, speaking embarrassed "Yes…I wanted Yuuto-kun to wear it but….you do look more like Allen-kun then he does…in some ways"

Yukio checked the devil device Rias had given him, inserting the wish before smiling at the fact he could do this for her as he spoke "I can do that…I'm Yukio"

She seemed to blush more as Yukio accepted the clothes hanger from her, the teenage girl leaving the room so he could get changed recalling all he'd seen of D Gray Man so he could be a convincing Allen.

**{It's funny that you're a devil pretending to be an Exorcist}** Sparda spoke up as Yukio rolled his eyes as he mentally replied

'It's only for a while anyway not like I'm going to injure myself by accident just by wearing a coat'

…

Yukio sighed in relief once he'd stepped off the magical circle, he'd had to cosplay and acted like Allen which luckily for him he'd seen, wincing slightly from thinking about the show again as Sparda spoke up

**{You need to stop thinking about 'him' otherwise you'll keep having headaches}**

'I know…It's just hard…Anyway how did you know how to massage?' Yukio mentally asked, Sparda staying quiet for a moment before answering

**{I've seen a lot of things in my time I was bound to pick up a few things}**

Yukio figured the spirit was right as he saw Yuuto walking towards him as he asked

"How did it go?"

"Alright…had to cosplay while I was her butler" Yukio answered as he stretched, his arms and legs feeling slightly sore from all the things he'd had to do.

"That tends to be the most common things that I do" Yuuto spoke up with smile as Rias headed over to them as she spoke

"You can both head home now and good job Yukio"

…

Yukio yawned as he walked to school the next day, he was getting use to the fact he was weaker in the day although it still didn't help although on the good side he had started up running around early in the morning. Sparda's idea, as there wasn't much else he could do to learn how to use his Sacred Gears.

"Good Morning Yukio-kun" Yuuto spoke as the blonde caught up with him, giving him a tired morning as they continued

"Everything alright…?" Yuuto asked, Yukio nodding as he answered

"Just taken up running in the mornings…Sparda's idea"

"Sparda?" Yuuto asked confused as Yukio nodded before explaining about when the Sacred Gear spirit had spoke up to save him from that fallen.

"Interesting…" Yuuto spoke curiously as they started to see other groups of students. Most of the girls squealing angrily at Yukio being near the blonde while the boys were declaring him a traitor.

The pair spilt at the school gates, Yuuto quickly getting surprised by girls quizzing him about why he was around Yukio, the silver haired teen deciding to head inside before he got mobbed by a group of angry looking guys.

After school saw the silver haired teen sat in front of Rias as she gave him a curious look

"So Sparda's inside that clothe bundle…" She asked, Yukio nodding as Sparda spoke up

**{It might have helped that you have kept my presence quiet to Gremory-hime until you could control my power, but I guess it can not be helped now}**

'It's not like you told me to keep quiet about you and… Gremory-hime?' Yukio thought back before turning his attention to Rias as she asked

"Did he tell you what's underneath the clothe…?"

"He mentioned about Amonusen, but I'm not strong enough to wield it yet even in its sealed form" Yukio replied, gaining a confused look from the crimson haired she-devil as she spoke quietly to herself

"Sealed form…?"

**{She is the daughter of a High Class family in the underworld...many would refer to her as 'hime' although you don't need to worry about that}** Sparda explained to him, Yukio making a silent 'oh' as he understood

'That makes sense then' Yukio thought back, noticing Rias was looking at him again waiting for him to focus back on her before asking

"Does Sparda know anything about that gauntlet?"

**{If I did I would have told you already…}**

"Nothing outside of knowing that it's still asleep, Buchou" Yukio replied with a shake of his head, Rias thinking as she spoke up

"You can head home now…I'll see what I can find out about them"

…

Yukio's ears pricked up as he walked home, turning back as he heard a thud and a girly shout "Hawaa!"

He turned around to find a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face.

"Umm...are you okay?" Yukio asked going over and offering his hand to help her up as she moaned

"Aww. Why do I keep on tripping over...Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." Yukio helped her up easily, the wind sweeping her veil off revealing her blonde straight hair. Yukio released her hand once she was standing before picking up her veil which was nearby as he spoke

"It's no problem…Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She replied with a friendly smile as she accepted her veil back as Yukio noticed the suitcase near her

"Are you travelling around, Sister?" Yukio asked curiously, the blonde Sister shaking her head as she replied bowing her head

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too…" Yukio replied with a smile as she continued putting her hands in front of her chest and looking sadly down

"I was troubled since I got here. Umm I can't speak Japanese that well... I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying..."

'Buchou was right then about this 'language' ability. What did she say again…?' Yukio thought as he recalled what she'd said

_"When you turn into a Devil, you get a unique ability called "Language". As soon as you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And the opposite, if they speak in another language, you will hear it in Japanese."_

"I think I know where the church is" Yukio spoke to her, her face brightening as she spoke

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

**{You shouldn't be helping her…}** Sparda spoke up sternly

'Why not...? She just needs a little help finding the church not like I'll go inside' Yukio thought back as he started to lead the Sister to it.

**{Don't blame me for not warning you if you get in trouble with Gremory-hime}**

'I won't…' Yukio thought back being broken from his thoughts as he heard

"Uwaaaaah!" He turned to see the a boy crying as his mother asked

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" Yukio was about to continue till he realised that the Sister wasn't behind him, looking around to see her going towards the boy

"Hey." Yukio headed after her as she continued talking to the boy, patting his head to calm him, even though he probably didn't understand her

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The Sister put her palm where the boy had injured himself, the next moment Yukio was surprised to see a green orb of light appear from her palm before flashing onto the boy's knee.

'Healing magic?' Yukio thought as he watched her heal the boy's injuries

**{No…Sacred Gear}** Sparda answered, picking up on Yukio's itchy hand as she soon finished

'Amazing' Yukio thought before noticing that the boy's mother was startled, which made sense given that it was and unimaginable thing to happen

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister patted the boy's head and looked at Yukio

"I'm sorry. But I had to." Yukio shook his head understandingly as he spoke

"I understand…" he boy's mother, who was startled before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly as the boy called back "Thank you, Sister!"

"He said, thank you Sister" Yukio translated, the blonde Sister smiling happily as Yukio asked

"That power…?"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me" She replied with a hint of sadness, Yukio deciding against bringing up his own Sacred Gears given the situation before feeling annoyed at being unable to use his own

**{You will learn eventually...do not trouble yourself for now}** Sparda spoke up to reassure him as the two teens continued on there way to the church, Yukio stopping over the road from it as the Sister spoke

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" She sighed in relief as Yukio managed to hide his wince of pain, noticing that night was setting in as he spoke up

"I best be on my way"

"Please wait" She asked, Yukio stopping after a few steps as he looked back as she continued

"I would like to make you some tea..."

"I'm sorry but I'm in a rush so I have to get going." Yukio replied with a smile and a shake of his head as she started to sound worried as she spoke

"But that's..."

"How about next time? I'm Hosokawa Yukio, but just call me Yukio. What's your name?"

She smiled as she nodded before introducing herself "My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Alright then, Sister Asia, I'll see you some other time" Yukio spoke with a smile as she replied

"Yes Yukio-san! I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bowed her head down as Yukio left giving her a quick wave before Sparda spoke up

**{You really going to accept tea from her next time}**

'If we meet in town then yeah, why not' Yukio thought back as he decided to grab a quick meal before heading back to the clubroom.

…

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias reprimanded Yukio in the club room. Her expression looked more serious than usual as she continued

"To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness, by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you. But the Angels are always on the lookout, and you were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light." Yukio's face paled, he expected that he would be fine given that he was helping Asia find the place but if they would've attacked him for just being near a church, he shuddered at the thought of what could've happened as Rias continued

"Don't get involved with people from the Church, especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Yukio." She looked seriously into Yukio's dark red eyes making sure that the silver haired teen knew it wasn't a joke. Yukio nodding as he replied

"Ri-Right"

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Rias spoke, Yukio looking shocked and confused back at her before she sighed

"I'm sorry, I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Alright" Yukio replied with a understanding nod, jumping from the voice behind him

"Oh my, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked with a smile, Yukio calming himself down as Rias asked

"Akeno, did something happen?" The black haired girl's expression changing as she nodded and answered

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

…

The group went to the unused building which was located at the outer part of the town. They had come to deal with an Exiled Devil who was luring in humans so it could feed on them.

**{Now this brings back memories} **Sparda spoke up with a nostalgic tone as Yukio looked curiously as he mentally asked

'So you've hunted devils before…?'

**{Yes…Even before I was put inside Amonusen}** Sparda answered as Yukio followed the others through the tall grass towards the empty building; still slightly surprised at the fact Devils had night vision.

"Smell of blood..." Koneko spoke up, Yukio taking a tentative sniff only to find he couldn't smell anything before his eyes widened at the feeling of an enemy presence with intent to kill.

Rias stood at the front of the group, looking reliable with her hands on her hips. Yukio's eyes doing a quick look at her body before catching himself looking at her slender legs, forcing himself to look away as she spoke up "Yukio, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"Really!? I'm not sure I'll be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She said looking straight at him, Yukio's eyes flickered sadness for just a moment as she continued

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the Servants have."

"Traits..?" Yukio asked, Rias smiling as she nodded

"Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their Servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils as well..."

From then she started to explain the current situation of the Devils to her new servant "There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yuuto continued "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continued on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then Rias spoke again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?" Yukio asked confused, expecting things to get complicated from here on as he focused on taking it all in

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a "King". In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Yukio asked, Rias nodding as she continued

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

'So being a strong servant in a Rating Game will mean I'm a splendid Devil?' Yukio thought to himself

**{Yes…It will also represent you and Gremory-hime's pride with how you fight}** Sparda added before Rias continued

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that the others haven't played in that game yet?" Yukio asked curious

"Yeah" Yuuto answered, Yukio starting to wonder what piece he was as he asked

"Buchou, what Piece am I? And what are my role and traits?"

"Yukio, you are..." Rias started before a chill running down Yukio's spine as he felt the killing intent grow stronger.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice that sounds like it's coming from below the ground, Yukio feeling weird at hearing the scary voice.

"Exiled Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias declared before the voice came out again, echoing around the room

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

From the shadows, a figure showed up being revealed as a topless woman but with heavy footsteps as her lower body came into view, showing a body of a gigantic beast. In each hand she had a large spear and her lower body had four fat legs with sharp claws as well as a snake tail which moved on its own.

**{She's smaller then I'm use to}** Sparda spoke up causing Yukio to gulp as he mentally spoke back to him

'She's about five metres tall and you're calling that small?'

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias declared seriously before the Exiled Devil barked back

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and colour it in red just like your hair!"

"Vaizor speaks in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias spoke

"Yes!" Yuuto replied before sprinting ahead as soon as Rias ordered him to, Yukio surprised at how fast he was moving as he couldn't keep up with his movements.

"Yukio, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias spoke to him, Yukio remembering that she was talking about the Evil Pieces before, as she continued

"Yuuto's position is "Knight". Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased." Yukio watched on as Yuuto easily disappeared with the speed he was travelling Vaizor trying to hit him with her spears but continuously missing

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Yuuto stopped his movements and suddenly he was holding a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard and the naked sword was reflecting the light of the moon before he suddenly disappeared again. The next moment Yukio heard the scream from Vaizor

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" He looked surprised at seeing both of the Exiled Devil's arms had been cut off, blood gushing out of the wounds as Rias continued

"This is Yuuto's power, speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he became the fastest Knight."

Yukio's eyes fell as they picked up a shadow by the Exiled's legs, widening as he realised that it was Koneko as Rias continued speaking

"Next is Koneko. She is a "Rook". The trait of a Rook is its -" The enormous monster tried to stamp on Koneko but it didn't hit the ground

"The trait of a Rook is simple, absolute strength and also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias spoke as Yukio watched Koneko easily lift up the Vaizor

"Fly…." Koneko uttered before jumping high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply throwing its body backwards, Yukio gulping as he reminded himself not to get on her bad side.

"Lastly Akeno" Rias spoke, Akeno laughing and walking towards the monster, as she continued

"Akeno is a "Queen". It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Queen who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" Vaizor moaned as she stared at Akeno, who had a fearless laugh after seeing her opponent's gaze as she spoke

"Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" She put her hands up towards the sky, sparks in the air before a lightning bolt struck down onto the monster who shouted

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Its body was burnt and smoking as Akeno spoke

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." Launching another lightning bolt, that hit the monster.

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt had a scary and cold expression even though she was smiling. Yukio shuddering as she laughed

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confessed like it was nothing, Yukio looking confused as Sparda answered his unspoken question

**{A Sadist is someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others}** Yukio's face paled as he gulped before Rias added

"Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I'm scared of Akeno-san..." Yukio spoke, nervous and worried for himself as Rias spoke

"You don't have to be afraid, Yukio. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Yukio looked surprised between Rias before turning back to the scary Akeno as she spoke

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster-san? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!"

Yukio shuddered as for the next few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continued until she calmed down. Rias confirming it and nodded her head before approaching the monster that had already lost its will to fight, putting her hand towards the monster as she asked "Any last words?"

"Kill me." The monster said.

"Is that so? Then disappear." Rias replied heartlessly before a gigantic black magic ball shot out from her palm. The magic attack was big enough to cover all of the monster's body which it soon did before disappearing to reveal nothing, not even a trace of the Exiled Devil's body remained, Yukio gulping nervously at the power of his master, who sighed once she'd confirmed that the Exiled had disappeared turning back to the others as she spoke

"It's over. Good work everyone." Everyone relaxing to how they usually acted at that moment, aside from Yukio who was still surprised at what he'd witnessed before remembering Rias hadn't mentioned about his piece yet

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." Yukio asked, Rias smiling as she looked at him and asked

"What is it?"

"What is my piece as a Servant?" Yukio asked, curiously as the crimson-haired beauty smiled at him and said clearly.

"Yukio, you are a Pawn." Yukio slumped slightly at hearing that until Sparda spoke up

**{In the human game, the Pawn can promote itself into one of the other pieces aside from a King so it's considered as important as other pieces and potentially a game changer}** Yukio thought about it for a moment before deciding that being a Pawn wasn't all bad if he could do what Sparda had said.

…

Author's Notes

Thinking that I will start him training before Issei does in the canon so I can at least have him fight a little against Freed and Raynare, although I might focus it on magic for now so he can start throwing flames around. Probably take a few ideas from KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn), maybe a few of Tsuna's moves seeing as there's a good few he could use while only using the Boosted Gear.

Hope you Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} **- Sparda

...

Yukio entered one of the empty classrooms of the old school building, intent on using this place to do a bit of training as he closed the door behind him before sitting down cross legged as he followed Sparda's instructions

**{Now…Cup your hands in front of you and concentrate…magic is all about will and imagination}**

Yukio kept his gaze on his hands, taking calming breathes before an red ball of magic started to form, stopping once it was the size of a snooker ball.

**{Good…now you need to decide on what you want to use it as…}**

"Oh my…I didn't think you would be taking up magic so quickly" Akeno spoke from the now open doorway, the ball of magic in Yukio's hands disappearing due to his surprise as he spoke

"Akeno-san…? How did you?"

"I sensed your magic…" Akeno answered with a smile, moving to kneel down opposite him as she added

"You have a good start but you should practice to summon it easier"

"Right…" Yukio spoke, turning his focus back onto gathering his magic together again, the red ball forming in his hands before looking up as Akeno spoke

"So do you know what you want to use it for…?"

"Not really…"

"Well…I would suggest fire magic considering the colour shows your strong points…" Akeno spoke, turning her gaze to the doorway as she smiled to Rias. Yukio surprised he'd been snuck up on by both third years as she spoke

"So this is why you didn't head home then…? If you wanted to start training you just had to ask, Yukio"

"I didn't want to be any trouble and Sparda knows enough to help me get started" Yukio replied embarrassed, scratching his cheek with his forefinger.

"It's no trouble, Yukio. You are my cute servant and wanting to be prepared for anything is a good sign" Rias spoke with a smile as she looked to Akeno as she added

"I'll leave this to you then Akeno" There crimson haired master left the room, leaving Akeno to teach Yukio about magic after she'd put barriers around the walls of the room to avoid him destroying anything.

…

Yukio appeared out of the magic circle as he looked around the empty room. He was here for a contract but no one seemed to be here to meet him which he found odd, trying to sense for any humans, only to find nothing aside from the growing bad feeling in his gut.

**{Stay alert}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio nodding in agreement as he spoke quietly

"Hello…? I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household…Is the client here?"

Yukio finally realised he was in the kitchen as he headed to the door, taking a moment to poke his head out to look around only to find no lights around the entire house until his eyes were drawn to the door opposite. Moving slowly and carefully to the door he pushed it open, picking up the candles which brightened the room.

Yukio took a few steps into the room, his eyes picking up the sofa, table and such that would be found in a living room. His nose picked up something disgusting, Yukio quick to cover it as he turned, his mouth dropping open in shock at the corpse that was nailed upside down to the wall.

'Who…Who could do such a thing?' Yukio thought, failing to hold back his gag reflex and vomiting onto the floor, coughing a few times to clear his mouth as Sparda spoke

**{We need to get out of here}** Yukio eyes knitting in confusion as he picked up the writing on the wall

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." A young male voice spoke up behind him, Yukio turning to see a foreign teenager with white hair, dressed as a priest. An evil smile grew on his face as he spoke

"Hmm. Well, well. If it isn't a Devil-kun!" He sounded happy although there was a creepy tone to it

'Damn…Exorcist' Yukio thought, as he slipped into a fighting stance as he started to sing

"I'm a priest. A boy priest. I cut Devils. And I laugh while cutting the head of you Devils. Lalalala" Yukio wondering what was wrong with the exorcist who continued to speak

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism group. Oh, just because I introduced myself, you don't need to introduce yourself. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is a waste of my memory. It's okay. You are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

**{He's insane…}** Sparda spoke, Yukio mentally agreeing as he gulped before speaking nervously

"How could you kill that person?"

"I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils. So I had to kill him." Freed spoke as if it was nothing, smirking as he picked up on Yukio's shocked look

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Weird indeed. I mean humans who makes a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are scum, Devil."

"I thought Exorcists were only supposed to kill Devils…?" Yukio asked

"Huh? What the fuck is that? A Devil like yourself lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then. Listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils use humans' greed to survive. If you live by making a pact with a Devil, then you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job." Freed retorted angrily before Yukio fired back

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. It's common sense. Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you. Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it?" Freed spoke as he pulled out a sword that had no blade and a gun the air vibrating with a bang as the sword gained a blade of yellow energy as he continued.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this light sword, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest sprinted towards Yukio, slashing his sword at him. Yukio using a blast of flames to push himself back out of the way of the attack, skidding to a halt a few steps back.

"Huh…? Using magic to dodge my attacks? At least I still got you" Freed smirked, Yukio dropping to one knee as he noticed the bullet wound in his left calf.

"Gwaaaaah!" Yukio moaned as he clutched his injured leg, seeing Freed smirk victoriously as he spoke

"How is it!? The special bullet made from light that is specially made for Exorcists! And it doesn't make any sound. Because the bullet is made from "light". This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

Yukio activated his gauntlet as he took a deep breathe forcing himself back to his feet, most of his weight on his right leg as Freed spoke "So still up for some more Devil-kun…Then Die! Die, Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

He was laughing by the end, preparing himself to fight Yukio until a familiar voice caused both to freeze

"Please stop!" Both looked to see Asia, Yukio speaking quietly before he realised himself

"Asia"

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"No..oooooooo!" Asia screamed as she saw the corpse that was nailed to the wall

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it Asia-chan? Then look carefully. This is the fate of humans that are entranced by a Devil."

"No, no…." She spoke, turning to look at the pair, shocked at seeing Yukio there, his hair covering his eyes and his gauntlet shaking slightly at how the Priest could just show such a thing to the innocent Sister.

"Father Freed….that person…" She spoke as she looked directly at Yukio

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahahahaha. What are you misunderstanding?" Freed spoke curiously as he looked between the pair as Asia spoke shocked

"Yukio-san is a Devil…"

'I didn't want her to find out' Yukio thought bitterly

"What... what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" Freed spoke with a smirk

"Ahahahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans that are from the church for whom Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heresy that was deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels"

"Anyways I don't actually care about that but I need to kill this trash here to finish my job. Are you ready?" Freed spoke as he thrust his sword towards Yukio again, the silver haired teen starting to build up magic into his gauntlet as he thought

'Guess I've got to see if I can pull that move off now' Putting his gauntlet clad fist up in front of his chest he readied himself to attack, his eyes widened as Asia stepped in between him and the Priest with her arms spread out in an attempt to protect him.

"Hey, hey…Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Father Freed. I do. I beg you, please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Yukio looked on speechless as his leg gave way under him, wincing as he mentally cursed himself for not having good enough control as his magic dispersed as Asia continued

"I can't stand it anymore…You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil. You also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You learnt that Devils are trashes at Church! Seriously, you have issues in your brain!" Freed seemed to be annoyed at the Sister who quickly replied

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, moron!"

"That's what I thought until recently….But Yukio-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgiveable! God won't allow such acts!" Asia spoke, surprising Yukio that she was standing up for her beliefs to the priest.

Freed hit her with the side of his gun and something snapped inside Yukio, magic starting to gather in his hand as his eyes glared at Freed as Sparda spoke up

**{Don't Yukio the Fallen will sense you!}** Yukio still gathered energy into his hand as he mentally replied

'That bastard deserves it!'

"The Fallen Angel girl insisted that I don't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. I can't kill you but maybe I can rape you? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed spoke annoyed, turning just to see Yukio back on his feet, his hair covering his eyes, his left hand glowing red.

"Eat this…!" Yukio roared, pointing his palm at Freed, flames blasting the priest into the wall as Yukio took a few moments to regain his breath. Freed's clothes were scorched all over the front as he remained standing with a creepy grin on his face which turned to confusion as the floor glowed blue and white, speaking up in surprise

"What is this?" The magic circle of the Gremory household appeared on the floor before the others appeared as Yukio dropped down to one knee as he panted tiredly, his eyes turning as Yuuto spoke up with a smile

"We came to rescue you, Yukio-kun"

"Oh my, this is awful" Akeno spoke looking at Yukio

"Preist…." Koneko spoke, narrowing her eyes at the priest, who grinned despite the wound in his stomach which was covered in blood.

"Wowoooof! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The priest spoke up as he started to slash his sword, Yuuto blocking the priest's attacks with his sword as the sound of them clashing filled the room.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Wow, wow! A touching word coming out from a Devil! What are you guys? Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you doing it? Is he the one bending? So are you guys in this kind of relationship?" He asked as they continued to clash swords, the priest with his tongue sticking out as Kiba looked back at him with anguish as he spoke back

"What a vulgar mouth…It's hard to believe you are a priest…Oh, that's why you are an "Exiled Exorcist", right?"

"Yes, yes! I'm vulgar! I'm sorry about that! Because I'm an Exiled! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed was laughing and enjoying the fight while Yuuto was staring seriously at him with a calm expression as he spoke

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils….To us the most harmful type"

"Haaah!? I don't want to be told off by a Devil! I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules" Akeno spoke while smiling but with serious eyes, showing signs of waning to fight Freed who spoke back to her with a smirk

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Big sis, you are amazing. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." Rias spoke seriously as she stood next to Yukio, turning her gaze to him as she looked over him and apologised

"Yukio. I'm sorry. I never expected the Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the wound on Yukio's leg before asking "Yukio…Did you get wounded?"

"Yeah…He shot me…but I got him back" Yukio answered sadly, expecting to be told off later. Rias looking at the priest with cold eyes, picking up the burnt clothes Yukio had caused as she spoke in a low and scary tone

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but he shot me and then I was interrupted. It finished as if it was a dream."

An explosion roared through the room, a piece of furniture behind the priest being blown away by Rias' ball of magic.

"I will never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." She spoke seriously pissed off at him, waves of magic power surrounding her.

"Buchou! there seems to be a group of Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage" Akeno spoke up as if she'd detected the Fallen Angels coming towards them, Rias gave another stare at the priest as she spoke

"…Akeno, retrieve Yukio and prepare the transport. We will go back to our headquarters"

"Yes" Akeno stated as she started to cast a spell, Yukio looking to Asia for a moment before turning to Rias as he spoke

"Buchou! We have to take her with us as well"

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only transport me and my servants"

"But she saved me from being in an even worse condition, Buchou…please" Yukio replied, his gaze meeting Asia's as she smiled at him as she spoke

"Yukio-san, let's meet again"

"Asia!" Yukio called, reaching out to her as the floor started to glow blue again, as Freed shouted

"Like I will let you escape!" He started to slash towards the group, Koneko throwing the sofa at him. By the time the priest evaded it with his sword, the devils were already transported to the club room.

…

"There are two types of Exorcist." Rias started to explain while healing Yukio's leg

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform excorism in the name of justice. This group borrow its power from God and Angels. And the other ones are called the "Exiled Exorcists"."

"Like the Exiled Devils?" Yukio asked as Rias nodded before continuing

"Excorism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils. Killing Devils become their purpose in life and it becomes their entertainment. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"So they would be killed?" Yukio spoke as Rias spoke

"But there are some who survive. What do you think happens to those bunch? Simple, they go to the Fallen Angels."

"…and use there power of light to continue to go after Devils" Yukio spoke as she smiled to him as she spoke

"Yes…The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us"

"So the Fallen Angels and the Exiled Exorcists have the same objective which is to kill Devils, right?" Yukio asked, understanding why they were dangerous as Rias nodded and answered

"Yes, that's exactly it. That's why they are called "Exiled Exorcists". Some dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. So the boy priest from before is exactly like that. He is an "Exiled Exorcist" and he is in a certain group with Fallen Angels supporting them. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions, they are harder to deal with. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Yukio took a few moments to think wondering how Asia got involved with such dangerous people before he spoke just loud enough for her to hear him "Buchou…I want to save that girl, Asia"

"It's impossible. How would you pull it off? You are a Devil and she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. If that happened, we would also have to fight…" Rias spoke back seriously, Yukio looking down at his lap as he replied sadly

"But…they're just abusing her healing power…and she deserves better then being with those Fallen Angels…I mean, she stood up for me even though she knew I was a Devil"

Rias looked at him sadly as she smiled, pulling his head to her chest she hugged him gently as she spoke softly "Yukio…If there was something I could do without making them my enemy then I would…"

"I understand Buchou…I just wish I could do something to help her" Yukio replied with a sigh, a red line over his cheeks as he enjoyed the moment.

…

Yukio sighed as he sat on the bench, in a park, the next day. He's skipped school given that he still had an injured leg from the priest the previous night and Rias had said it would be fine.

He looked at his hands as he wondered what he'd done against the priest, he didn't understand what Cero was or even how he knew how to do it, even his talks with Sparda seemed distracted as if the spirit was working on something else as he answered questions from him and even then it felt like he wasn't getting the whole story.

'Whatever that Cero was I can't do it again…' He thought to himself with a sigh, somehow his thoughts drifting back onto Rias as he blushed. He knew he didn't really stand much of a chance but he enjoyed his time around her and the others; that was the main reason for him to become proficient with what powers he had, so he could protect them as best he could.

'I wish there was something I could do to help Asia…but I'd be putting Buchou and the others at risk…and I'm not even sure what I can do with that Gauntlet…if only I could use Amonusen…' His thoughts were broken by a loud rumbled from his stomach, Yukio scratched the back of his head, deciding he should go get something to eat as he looked up to see a golden colour.

Yukio's eyes quickly searched around before settling on a blond haired girl that looked familiar. She turned towards him as she noticed his look her face turning shocked along with Yukio's as they realised who they were looking at

"Asia….?" Yukio spoke in disbelief.

"Yukio-san…?" Asia gasped in surprise

…

Yukio smiled as he watched Asia get confused in front of the register, as the employee asked troubled

"Umm, what would you like to order…?"

They were both standing in a fast food restaurant in the business district. Given that Asia was probably use to living in Churches, Yukio found it understandable that she'd never been to somewhere like this as he decided to help despite her earlier protests that she'd be fine.

"Sorry. She will have just a hamburger and some fries" Yukio spoke up, the cashier smiling as she took the order

"Okay" Asia looking shocked as she spoke

"Ouuu. I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Don't worry about it… you'll be fine once you get use to Japanese" Yukio replied with a friendly smile.

They both sat down in a booth once they had got there meals, Asia looking surprised at the small pile on Yukio's tray as he answered her unasked question.

"I skipped breakfast this morning" Asia nodded as she turned her attention back to her own food, looking at the hamburger with intrigue while Yukio spoke

"You can eat that by taking the wrapping off like this" He demonstrated for her as she looked amazed at him as she spoke

"There's actually a way to eat like that!? Amazing!" Yukio smiled as he kept an eye looking out for any unsavoury characters, a small part of him realising that he was acting like his sister when he'd been younger, stifling a laugh as she looked at him confused

"What's the matter?"

"Oh…it's nothing really…just remembering how my sister acts around me when I was younger" Yukio answered turning his attention back to her as he realised she'd not eaten any of the fries yet as he added

"You can also eat the fries like this"

"Oh my!" Asia replied as she watched him eat fries before Yukio added

"Why don't you try?"

"Oh ok…" She spoke before taking a small bite of the burger, chewing it for a few moments before her eyes started shining as she spoke

"It's delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"Well enjoy your first burger, Asia" Yukio spoke with a smile as Asia nodded before replying

"Yes, I will…"

She started to eat her meal while Yukio was quick to polish off most of it only leaving him with a strawberry sundae which he was savouring as he wondered over why Asia seemed relieved to see him, deciding to not ask her while she was enjoying herself.

"Yukio-san can I have a try of that" Asia asked as she looked still half full sundae, Yukio with plastic spoon in mouth as he quirked his head to the side, giving her a nod as he handed over the spare spoon he'd brought over. Asia smiled as she took a tentative spoonful of the cold treat into her mouth, shivering slightly as she ate it before speaking

"Wow….that's so sweet" Yukio pulled the spoon from his mouth as he spoke

"Yeah…there are a few places that do it better then here but I'm not really fussed" He took a moment to think wondering over what he should do next as his smile grew at Asia taking another spoonful of sundae as he decided that he should show her around for a bit

"Asia?"

"Ah, yes?" She asked, a line of ice cream over her top lip as Yukio handed her a napkin as he spoke

"You've got some ice cream on…" He signalled where it was as Asia blushed before wiping it away as he continued

"…would you like me to show you around for a bit?"

"Really?" Asia asked surprised as Yukio nodded as he replied

"Yeah…it'll be fun"

…

**{I stay quiet for half the morning and you've got and got yourself on a date with the Sister}** Sparda spoke as Yukio helped Asia play on an arcade machine in front of him as he thought back embarrassed

'It's not a date…I'm just showing her around'

**{Sure you are…}** Sparda replied with a disbelieving tone as Yukio heard the machine make an electronic explosion, signalling that it was game over as Asia spoke

"Aww…"

"You did good Asia" Yukio spoke as they started to walk outside; he'd helped her with some of the games although he wasn't very good at most of them. He noticed her gaze drawn to one of the crane games as he spoke up

"What is it?"

"Haaau! No, nothing….It's nothing" She replied trying to deceive the silver haired teen, who started to walk over to the crane game as he spoke

"Oh…ok then…I'm just going to play this for a little while alright?" Asia blushed as she looked at the dolls inside the machine, following her gaze to see that she was looking at a "Rache-kun" doll inside.

"Anything I should aim to get Asia or…?" Yukio asked as he slipped the coin into the slot as she started to splutter slightly

"Umm…No…it's…."

After five tries he managed to get Rache-kun doll, picking it out before turning to give it to Asia as he spoke with a smile

"Here you go…" Asia blushed in surprise as she accepted it as she asked

"How did you…?"

"Oh…I noticed you were looking at it" He answered with a friendly smile as she held it tightly to her chest as she smiled as she spoke

"Thank you very much Yukio-san. I will take care of this doll"

…

Evening was setting in as the pair walked the streets laughing. The day had been fun for both given that they'd looked round the others shops which had interested Asia to no ends. Yukio winced as he sat down on a low wall, Asia looking concerned at him as she spoke

"Yukio-san…that wound…Is it from yesterday?" She crouched down and started to check the injury as she asked

"Can you lift your trouser leg up?"

"Oh…you don't have to, Asia" Yukio spoke with a smile as she shook her head as she replied

"I want to repay you for all the fun I've had today" Yukio sighed at the seriously look as he pulled his trousers up to show it, Asia placing her palm over the bullet mark before a green light covered it, the warmth soothing Yukio as he watched her focus on it before asking

"How is it?" The light disappeared and she urged him to move to check it had been healed, Yukio moving it fine without any trouble as he spoke

"Thank you Asia…You really are amazing…It's a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is" She spoke softly, Yukio smiling as he spoke embarrassed

"I've got a Sacred Gear…well two but one's sealed and the other I've no idea how to work it"

"Yukio-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all" Asia spoke surprised

"I think you're powers amazing, Asia…being able to heal anything" Yukio spoke with a soft smile, Asia looking confused back at him before turning sad and starting to cry. Yukio feeling bad for what he said as he led her to somewhere they could sit down properly.

Asia then started to tell the story about the girl who was called the "Holy Maiden"

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough…See? It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself" She spoke as she wiped her tears away, Yukio not sure what to say as he sat next to her, she'd been cast out cause she was kind to everything, even devils.

"This is also a trial that God gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, God gave me this trial so I have to endure it." She spoke with a laugh as if she was talking to herself as he gently took hold of her hand. Asia looking at him confused as Yukio smiled speaking softly as he wiped some of her tears away

"Asia…You're not clumsy…you've just led a live where you didn't get the chance to experience things outside of the Church…Anyone else in your position would be the same"

"I want to make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend…and also go buy books and… talk…"

"Don't you see we're already friends…and we've done loads today to prove that" Yukio spoke with a smile, a small part of him cursing God for what he'd put Asia through up till now as he continued

"Even if I am a Devil, it's alright. I won't take anything from you…You can call me whenever you feel like it. I should give you my number as well" Putting his hand into his pocket to pulled his phone out as Asia asked nervously

"…Is that a pact with a Devil…?"

"It's not…We are going to be actual friends. We can put all the other things aside and talk when we want to, and we can spend time together when we want to…go shopping or play games…Okay?" Yukio spoke, squeezing her hand gently as she put her other hand on her mouth and started to cry for joy

"Yukio-san. I have no common sense" She spoke between tears as Yukio nudged her slightly as he replied

"We could learn by going around the city…I'll help you as much as I can"

"I can't speak Japanese and I don't know Japanese culture" Asia spoke as Yukio chuckled quietly as he replied

"I'll teach you. We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure"

"...I don't even know what to talk about..."

"What have we been doing today then…? Anyway I already thing of you as my friend" Yukio asked, Asia smiling back at him

"Really…?" Asia asked Yukio nodding as he smiled. It faltered as a new yet familiar voice entered the conversation

"It's impossible" Yukio's eyes narrowed as he looked for the owner of the voice, finally settling on a slender girl with black hair as he spoke annoyed

"You…" She laughed over Yukio's voice before speaking

"Heh. You survived. And to add to that, as a Devil. Are you serious? That is the worst."

"…Raynare-sama…." Asia spoke, Yukio figuring that was her name as he spoke seriously

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want…?" She sneered as Yukio's question as she retorted looking at him with disgust

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me…That girl, Asia is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, it's useless to run away."

"No. I don't want to…I don't want to go back to that church. I don't want to go back to the people who kill other people….Also you people did things to me…" Asia replied with disgust, Yukio wondering what had happened as he moved in front of her as Raynare replied

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." The Fallen started to approach as Yukio activated his Gauntlet, easily slipping into a fighting stance in front of Asia as Raynare laughed darkly

"So that's the Sacred Gear you hold…I was told it was a dangerous one by the higher-ups. But it looks like they were wrong…It's just an ordinary one called "Twice Critical". It doubles the possessor's power for a certain time. But doubling your power is not a threat to me. Seriously it suits a low-class Devil like you"

**{You really want to take her out} **Sparda asked, Yukio filing away the bit of information about the Gauntlet for later.

'Yeah…' Yukio thought, charging magic quickly into his gauntlet before blasting flames at her, Raynare dodging by flying into the air as she prepared a spear of light in her hands only to find herself getting punched in the face by a fist, Yukio managing to spin forwards to deliver an axe kick to her head, launching her into the ground.

"Activate!" Yukio spoke, the gem on his gauntlet glowing for a moment before a voice called out

**[Boost!]** Yukio felt the extra strength inside his body as he landed in front of Asia as he spoke to himself

"That felt good" Asia looked surprised at him before Raynare flew up into the air angrily

"Disgusting Devil how dare you hit me…?" Preparing a spear of light in her hand, Yukio started to charge magic into his gauntlet as he spoke annoyed

"You killed me first…I'm just repaying the debt" He turned as Raynare threw the spear, grabbing Asia as he shot himself away from the Fallen. The Sister's surprise at being grabbed as Yukio skidded to a halt on his feet again, a few feet away. He turned to face her only to cough up blood at finding the spear of light hit his stomach, pain searing inside him which started to fade as he realised Asia was healing his wounds

"Asia if you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan…" Raynare was cut off as she was forced to dodge a roar of flames from Yukio; despite the fact Asia was still healing him

"Go to Hell!" Yukio shouted as he charged magic again only to falter upon hearing Asia's voice

"I understand…"

"Asia…you don't have to go with her…I can protect you" Yukio spoke as he looked back to her, hoping to be able to change her mind.

"Yukio-san, thank you for today. It was really fun" She smiled brightly as she checked that his wound had been healed before walking towards Raynare, who smirked victoriously as she spoke

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Now problem solved…I'll let you off for today low-class Devil-kun. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering" She smirked lecherously as Yukio prepared to fight again as she spoke

"Thank you for being friends with someone like me" Yukio's eyes widened as she smiled brightly as she added

"Goodbye" Raynare covered Asia with her black wings as she spoke

"If you bother me again I will definitely kill you, farewell" With that she flew into the air, Yukio's eyes settling on the Rache-kun doll that Asia had left as he took a few calming breathes, the flame that covered his gauntlet seemed to grow in intensity as he looked at it.

Author's Notes

Another chapter done, next chapter will be the first use of Amonusen, which may come across like a Demonic version of Durandal. I'm hoping to have Yukio come across as more of a technique type of character although he'll have his fair chunk of power to work with.

Currently having trouble figuring a good point to show off Amonusen's Balance Breaker although it'll be after the first showing of the Welsh Dragon Scale Mail, am tempted to have it show against Kuroka before the Sitri match.


	5. Chapter 5

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{}**- Sparda

**[]** - Ddraig

...

Yukio's eyes were still focused on trying to get Rias to help him as he accepted the slap from his master as she spoke seriously "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that nun"

"She's got a Sacred Gear that can heal anything including Devils…and they intent to do some sort of ritual to her…It'll start another war if they can heal all there injuries that easily" Yukio retorted, he didn't want Asia's ability to be known but he had to convince Rias to let him go save her.

"You'll definitely get killed if you go. You won't be able to come back alive anymore. Do you understand?" Rias spoke, trying to keep a calm tone

"I would go protect anyone I care about…even if I knew I was going to die cause of it…" Yukio spoke with serious eyes, keeping his gaze locked on Rias, her eyes softening slightly as she spoke

"That's a wonderful thing; I think it's amazing if you can say that. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between Devil and Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are out enemy…"

Akeno came in and whispered something into Rias' ear, a serious expression on both faces; she looked at Yukio for a moment before to the other members as she spoke

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit"

"But…Buchou!" Yukio spoke only to find Rias' index finger on his lips as she spoke

"The Pawn's ability is "Promotion" as you know… you can change into other classes if you reach the opponent's base. It can promote to any other piece besides the "King" piece. Yukio, you can promote to any piece besides the "King" in the location I acknowledge as an enemy's location"

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, "Queen". But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly and say "Promotion" with your heart, then there will be a change in your ability. Also one more thing, it's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this" Rias stroked his cheek as she continued

"Desire. Sacred Gear's power work on the user's desire. It also determines the power as well. Even if you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. There's one last thing you should never forget, Yukio. Even the "Pawn" can take down the "King". This is basic in chess. This truth also applies in the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After that she and Akeno teleported to some place from the magic circle, leaving Yukio with Yuuto and Koneko, the silver haired teen taking a deep breathe as he started towards the door

"Hosokawa-kun…?" Yuuto called, Yukio stopping as the blonde asked

"Are you going?"

"Yeah…I have to because Asia's my friend…no matter what happens to me as long as she'll be safe I can live with whatever will happen to me" Yukio replied

"I would say it's a good determination but it's still reckless" Yuuto spoke

"That's just how I am" Yukio spoke with a small smile, part of himself resigned to what may happen as he opened the door only for his eyes to widen as he heard

"I'm going too" Yuuto spoke, Yukio looking back in confusion as the Knight continued

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and Priests. I detest them."

"Buchou said that she acknowledges you to go a long way. Of course it also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some sort of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere" Yuuto added, laughing slightly as Yukio thanked Rias for her kindness before he was surprised once more

"….I'm going as well." Koneko spoke

"Koneko-san…?" Yukio asked, his smile growing happier as he looked to her

"…I feel uneasy if it's only two people going" She added as Yukio spoke

"Thank you, both of you…let's get going"

…

The trio of Devils were examining the church as the street lamps flickered into life above them, Yukio was sweating as Yuuto spoke "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside…Here, look at this map"

Yuuto spread the map of the building on the road, Yukio confused where he got a map of the church that quickly as Yuuto added "Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory"

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Yuuto signalled to them on the map as he spoke.

"So we can ignore the dormitory…?" Yukio asked as Yuuto nodded

"Most likely. Most "Exiled Exorcists" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary"

"Why?" Yukio asked confused as Yuuto's smile turned bitter as he answered

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for there hatred."

"The sanctuary is just behind the gates. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us" Yuuto added as Yukio nodded as he kept his gaze on the church as he spoke

"Let's get this started…"

The trio charged in through the entrance and ran straight for the sanctuary, knowing that the Fallen Angels had noticed them by this point. Entering the sanctuary, Yukio looked around for any attackers his eyes trailing on the altar and long chairs around the large room which was only lit by candles and interior lamps. Clapping rung out in the room as someone made themselves known from behind a pillar, Yukio activating his gauntlet as the familiar priest spoke "Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

Freed gave them a weird smile as he continued "Well, I never met a Devil twice before! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But sine you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost!"

He opened his eyes to see Yukio diving towards him with his gauntlet covered in flames, managing to pull his sword out in time to block the attack. Freed shot his gun only to miss as Yukio spun away from it before going for a low kick which Freed jumped out of the way as he shouted "Hey! I was talking you shitty Devil"

"I don't care…I'm here for Asia…Not to listen to your rant" Yukio shouted as he charged, Yuuto and Koneko surprised at the silver haired teen attacking so soon before Yuuto unsheathed his sword and rushed over to help as Freed retorted

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die! Well, there are hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

Yukio launched ball of red magic at Freed, the priest dodging it and a pew thrown by Koneko before Yuuto clashed swords with him, the magic ball exploding as Freed spoke "Hmm! Hmm! Such a bother! Why are you guys so noisy? I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Yuuto dodged the light bullets easily with his speed before they clashed swords again as he spoke "Impressive. You are strong."

"Ahahahaha! You too! A "Knight", huh!? Not even a single blind spot! Now this is great! Yes, yes. This is it. I haven't had a battle like this lately! I was about to cry because of it! Hmm! Hmm! I'm going to kill you!" Freed spoke with a smirk before Yuuto's face turned serious as he spoke

"Then I will fight seriously for a bit then…Eat this" The latter part was spoke quietly before black covered Kiba's sword, starting to m engulf the light sword. The priest looked confused as he shouted

"Wha…what the hell is this!?"

"It's the "Holy Eraser", a darkness sword that engulfs light" Yuuto explained as Yukio started to close the distance as he spoke

"Activate!" The jewel glowed before calling out

**[Boost!]**

"You're a Sacred Gear possessor as well?" Freed spoke surprised to Yuuto before pointing his gun towards Yukio, firing several bullets at him as the Pawn shouted

"Promotion: Knight!" Yukio disappeared from view with his newly gained boost of speed before any of the bullets hit him as Freed looked shocked as he spoke

"Promotion!? A Pawn?" Yukio appeared in front of him as he threw his fist into the priest's face, feeling something intercept his attack before throwing his other fist into Freed's chest, launching him back across the room.

Yukio sighed in relief as before noticing the cracked handle left in the priest's hand, guessing correctly that the priest had used it as a shield against his first punch as he spoke "That was for hitting Asia"

"Hmm…Huh? Not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying something that I don't get…to me…Don't fuck with me" The priest howled as he got back up as he continued

"Don't fuck with me! You shit! You low life Devil, don't mess around with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!" He took a second sword out which only had the sheath, the trio of Devils around him, smirking as he noticed that he was surrounded

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Well for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!" He spoke as he took out a weird looking ball before smashing it on the ground, the blinding light concealing his escape as he cackled from out of view

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there… I think your name was Yukio-kun? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

"Weirdo" Yukio spoke to himself, Yuuto looking at him seriously along with Koneko as they each nodded before heading towards the altar's hidden stairs

…

The trio walked down the staircase, Yuuto leading them as Koneko spoke "Possibly at the end of this passage…Because this smell is that person's…"

Yukio nodded, although a small part of himself wondered how she could smell that good before they found a large door as he asked "Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Yuuto asked, Yukio and Koneko nodding as he continued

"Okay. Then we'll open the door…." Yuuto and Yukio prepared to open the door only to find that it opened by itself with a loud creak, the room inside becoming visible as a voice called out

"Welcome Devils" Raynare spoke from the other end of the room, priests standing between the trio and her, each holding sword handles as Yukio's gaze locked onto the girl who was attached to the cross as he called

"Asia!" Asia looked up at Yukio, smiling at seeing him, a solitary tear dropping from her eye as she spoke "Yukio-san?"

"I've come to save you" Yukio shouted back before Raynare spoke

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now" Yukio cursed himself for being late as Asia's body started to glow, using his speed to charging past the Exorcists as Asia screamed in pain while he shouted

"Asia!" The priests tried to surround Yukio; only to get knocked back by Koneko and Yuuto.

"…Please don't touch me" Koneko spoke as she punched away one of the priests before Yuuto added as he slashed out with his darkness sword

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light"

A large light came from Asia's body, Raynare catching it in her hand as she spoke victoriously "This is it! This is the power that I craved for, for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

She pressed the light into her chest as she hugged it, the green light covering the room before fading to show the Fallen was covered in green coloured light as she laughed "Fufufu. Ahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this…! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Yukio roundhouse kicked a priest into the wall before hurrying straight to Asia, Yuuto and Koneko supporting him with taking out any priest getting in there way as the silver haired Devil spoke "Thanks, you two"

Asia looked lifeless while she was still attached to the cross, Yukio quick to untie her bindings before holding her in his arms as she seemed to look up at him with tired eyes as she spoke "Y…Yukio-san…"

"Hey Asia, I came to take you back" Yukio replied as she smiled slightly as she spoke

"…Yes."

"It's futile" Raynare retorted with a smirk as she looked at the pair as she explained

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"Give her Sacred Gear back!" Yukio shouted angrily, Raynare only laughing as she spoke

"There's no way that I will give it back. I even lied to my superiors to get my hands on this. I will kill all of you as well to erase all evidences."

"You're a coward! First you attack me from behind and then you do this" Yukio spoke up angrily, starting to build up a crimson aura into his gauntlet

"Fufufu. I believed at the time you had a greater power that would mean I'd lose in a straight up fight…but instead you had that ordinary Sacred Gear inside you"

"Raynare!" Yukio shouted in rage

"Ahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!" Raynare sneered, not feeling what was building up inside the silver haired teen

"Yukio-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we're protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make a path for you! Now, hurry!" Yuuto spoke as he took down more of the priests, Yukio glaring at Raynare as he shot a beam of crimson energy from his gauntlet at her, smashing her into the wall as his eyes widening slightly as he thought

'Cero…I-I can use it now..?' Ignoring his own confusion for the more pressing matters, Yukio picked up Asia gently in his arms as he spoke softly to her

"Hold on, Asia" He turned to see Koneko and Yuuto had made a path for him as he spoke

"Yuuto-san, Koneko-san don't go losing"

"Of course" Yuuto spoke with a smile as Koneko nodded as she added

"…Right" Yukio rushed out of the room, clutching Asia tightly to avoid her getting hurt again.

…

Yukio panted as he laid Asia onto one of the pews, her face blue as he spoke to her

"Just wait a bit! You'll be fine soon, Asia" Asia smiled as she took one of Yukio's hands, Yukio feeling bad at the lack of any warmth or strength in her hand as she spoke

"…I was…happy…that I had a…friend…even for a short while….If I were to be born again….will you become my friend once more…"

"Don't say that…you'll be fine" Yukio spoke, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to smile at her, her hand patting Yukio's cheek as she spoke

"…You even cry for someone like me…now…I…can…." Asia's hand dropped slowly as she added

"…Thank you…" Yukio rested her hand on her stomach as he wiped his red eyes clear of tears as he spoke with a tone filled with rage

"Raynare is going to die for this…."

"You really think you can injure me with my power now…" Raynare spoke with a smirk from behind him, Yukio turning to look at her as he shouted

"That was Asia's power…Give it back!"

"Impossible…" She spoke as she raised her arm which had a cut on it as she continued

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the "Knight" boy while I was coming here…Wonderful isn't it. I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear is a special present" Raynare placed a hand onto her wound healing it easily

"I don't care about you crows!" Yukio roared, Raynare sneering as she shouted

"How dare you!? Just for that I'm going to make your death painful as possible"

"Bring it! When I kill you I will bring Asia back!" Yukio shouted as he slipped into a fighting stance

**[DRAGON BOOSTER!]** The jewel on the gauntlet shone brightly before mysterious marks started to appear on the gauntlet as power started to flow into Yukio, who charged to punch Raynare, who dodged easily as Sparda quietly spoke to not disturb his host

**{Amazing…}**

"I will explain it so even a dummy can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You cannot shorten the gap between us. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It can't be helped. How can you win against me!?"

**[Boost!]** The mark on the jewel changed from I to II as Yukio felt the extra power course through his body, charging with his "Knight" class speed only to miss again as Raynare spoke

"Wow! Did your power increase a bit? Still it's not enough!"

**{Yukio you can hold Amonusen in its sealed form now}** Sparda spoke up shocked; Yukio summoning his other Sacred Gear to his gauntlet covered hand quickly after as Raynare's face dropped as she shouted

"Amonusen! But how?" She prepared a spear of light to throw at Yukio, the silver haired teen batting it away with his sealed weapon as he shouted as he charged, intent to use the covered weapon against her

"Guaaaahhh!" Raynare managed to dodge again, only to find herself having to work harder to dodge his attacks around the sanctuary until Yukio's gauntlet shouted again

**[Boost!]** Raynare was surprised as Yukio dodged her spear of light before bringing Amonusen over his head onto her back smashing her into the ground which spider webbed under her. Yukio lifted the blade again, Raynare's wounds healing within a few moments before she was smashed further into the ground by his next hit.

"Let's end this Sacred Gears!" Yukio shouted, lifting the blade again as the jewel shouted, shining bright piercing light.

**[Explosion!]** The sealing clothe started to glow a red as he brought the blade down on her again, a loud roar of an explosion echoing through the sanctuary as a fissure formed along the floor and up the wall from his attack.

**{He used that attack so easily}** Sparda spoke surprised at how his host had pulled off such a move already as Yukio rested Amonusen against his shoulder as he looked down at Raynare

"Impossible. What is this? Why? That Sacred Gear is suppose to be "Twice Critical", a Sacred Gear that doubles the power of the possessor…and you possess Amonusen…Why didn't I sense this power that surpasses mine before…the wave of demonic power is that of a middle-class…no… that of a high-class Devil…" Raynare spoke shocked as her wounds healed her body which was still weak. Yukio's eyes widened slightly at that comment, sparing a glance to his red gauntlet which had changed during the fight as Raynare continued in denial

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this "Twilight Healing"! I received the right to be loved by Azarel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to someone low like you…"

Raynare flew into the air, a spear of light in each hand, which she threw at him. Yukio spun Amonusen to deflect both of them away as he rested the tip against the ground before him, a serious look on his face as he continued staring at her shocked expression, waves of killing intent coming from Yukio's body.

"No…!" Raynare shouted as she tried to make her escape flying up into the air.

"Sealing Clothe!" Yukio called, the loose piece of clothe from the hilt wiggling slightly before shooting at her wrapping around her arm before he pulled her into the ground easily as he added

"I won't let you get away, crow" Walking calmly towards her he swung his weapon out to his left, the weapon gaining a red aura over it as she tried to break free from the part of clothe that was still attached to her. With a simple swing the wave of energy blasted out again smashing into Raynare before forcing her to into the now broken wall which fell down atop of her, a large fissure in the wall she'd been launched into.

Yukio panted as he leant his weight on Amonusen, tired as he felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning on the post only to find Yuuto standing there

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel" Yuuto spoke with a smile, supporting him for a moment before Yukio dismissed Amonusen as he took a sigh of relief to calm himself down.

"Thanks…what took you so long?" Yukio asked, as Yuuto laughed

"Buchou told me not to interfere" Yukio looked confused at him as a familiar voice continued

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare" Turning Yukio saw Rias smiling as she walked towards him as he looked confused

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" He asked confused.

"From the basement, I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to transport me here. I was nervous because it was my first time transporting to a church" Rias spoke with a sigh, Yukio curious where Koneko was going as she walked past him before finding Rias appeared in front of him as she added

"So you won."

"Yeah…I managed to use Amonusen as well…in its sealed form but…" Yukio replied with a sigh, smiling slightly

**{You used Amonusen's sealed form quite well for your first time…you're aura was a lot bigger then most users have controlled}** Sparda spoke approvingly

"Excellent, just what I expected from my servant" She spoke as she tapped Yukio's nose, causing him to blush slightly before Akeno asked with a troubled face

"Oh my. The church is in a mess. Is it alright, Buchou?" Yukio looked embarrassed from what he'd done with using Amonusen there before asking Rias

"I did make a mess…Is something going to happen because of this?"

"No...This church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for there own greed. We just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. That happens anywhere, every year. That's what happened here." Rias answered, Yukio nodding understandingly as he felt relieved before turning his head towards Koenko as she spoke

"Buchou, I've brought it" The Rook was dragging Raynare who was unconscious from her run in with a brick wall and Amonusen as Rias spoke to her

"Thank you, Koneko. Let's wake her up, Akeno"

"Yes" Akeno nodded as she flipped her hand up before using her magic to make water appear, quickly dropping it onto Raynare and causing her to cough a few times before seeing Rias looking down at her seriously as she asked

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel, Raynare?"

"You are the daughter of the Gremory Household…?" Raynare spoke as Rias smiled as she greeted her

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance" Raynare glared at the crimson haired King before sneering

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will…"

"They won't come to help" Rias cut her off as she continued

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angels, Calawana, Donnasiege and Mitelt"

"Liar!" Raynare shouted sitting up as Rias showed three black feathers to her as she spoke

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Raynare lost hope upon seeing them as Rias continued

"I knew that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. But I ignored it because I thought that it was a plan that involved a whole group of Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lives, who move around secretively usually brag about there plot."

Rias smirked as Raynare bit her lip in frustration as the crimson haired she-devil continued "They looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they talked without realising who was the one to die. Such foolish Fallen Angels. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings"

Yukio's eyes widened as he realised that was what Rias had to take care of and that she had took down the other Fallen Angels, he felt bad for even thinking that she didn't care about it all.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of "destruction" Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils" Yuuto commented like he was bragging about his master.

"One of her nicknames is "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess", you know? That's whom you were up against" Akeno added as she smiled, Yukio's eyes widening at hearing the nickname before noticing that his master was looking over his red gauntlet again as she spoke to herself shocked

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this…So that's what it is…"

"I found out the main reason why Yukio was able to beat a Fallen Angel" She said quietly before turning to Raynare as she spoke

"Fallen Angel, Raynare. This boy, Hosokawa Yukio's Sacred Gears are not regular Sacred Gears. That's why you lost" Raynare looked puzzled as Rias explained

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet…the "Boosted Gear" and Demonic-Sword Amonusen. The first is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. The second is only evident by the clothe covering it but few have ever seen it what lays beneath it. Even you've heard both of them before, right?" Raynare looked shocked as she spoke

"The "Boosted Gear"….One of the "Longinus"…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…Amonusen…Sealed for its own good due to the darkness inside it…Those cursed Sacred Gears are possessed by a child like this!?"

"According to the legends, in human's time, it doubles the possessor's power every 10 seconds, that's the ability of "Boosted Gear". Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-Class Devils. By mastering it, he could even kill God… Amonusen can cut enemies down even with its blade covered by the energy it uses, known as reiatsu, which the user can usually freely manipulate and is only useable by those descended from the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda…If a user ever controlled the darkness inside they would wield the power to rival a Maou. By mastering either of them he could even kill God" Yukio looked shocked at hearing that he had so much power inside him because of both of his Sacred Gears before realising that he had only been able to use Amonusen after his Boosted Gear started to double his power.

**{This would make using Amonusen easier until you become naturally strong enough to use it on its own}** Sparda spoke as Yukio mentally agreed as he looked down to the Gauntlet as Rias spoke as she started to walk over to him

"But even if the "Boosted Gear" is a powerful Sacred Gear, it still has a big risk of needing time. There aren't that many enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome…but with Amonsuen… it's limited to only a quarter of its power while it's sealed and few have ever been strong enough to unseal it because its too destructive" Yukio blushed as she started to pat his head as she spoke

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Yukio is an interesting boy, just like I thought. Fufufu, I'm going to spoil you even more" Yukio's blush deepened at her comment noticing her smile which was slightly scary as Yukio bowed his head as he spoke

"I'm sorry, Buchou. When I said I was going to save Asia…I didn't care about what would happen to you and the others…But you were working to help me…and I…" Rias just continued patting his head as Yukio's eyes turned slightly teary as he spoke

"I couldn't… protect Asia, Buchou…"

"You don't have to cry. No one would blame you after seeing you now" She spoke softly before Yukio tried to rebuke it

"But…I…" Rias wiped his tears away with her fingers as she spoke soothingly

"It's okay. You weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared, my Pawn, Yukio"

"Right…" Yukio replied with a nod, Rias' eyes turning sharp and ruthless as she moved towards Raynare, who became scared as Rias spoke with a cold tone

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san…Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well" Yukio's eyes widened at that comment as his hopes rose maybe there was a way to still save Asia.

"You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama…" Raynare tried to rebuke, Rias aiming her palm towards Raynare as she spoke

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

"Me, here" A voice called, there eyes turning to the shadow behind the broken wall, Freed standing there as he spoke up

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Raynare turning to shout to the priest for help

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or something!" Freed smiled sadistically as he thought aloud

"Hmm. Hmm. I received a beautiful order from an Angel. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel is like the best honour. It would become a good social status for me."

"Ku…Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare shouted angrily as Freed retorted with a funny tone

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious…I mean something minor like that should be alright. Isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No mater how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

"You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I…" Raynare shouted back before Freed started to rant

"I don't need a superior who loses to scum, Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by the God won't go to either Heaven or Hell but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Oh, that's impossible because there will be nothing left. It's impossible, hahaha. So namusan, Wait, that's Buddhism. Oh yeah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy! Hahahaha!" Freed looked around like he'd lost interest in the Fallen, Raynare looking miserable at realising she wasn't going to be saved.

"Yukio-kun, Yukio-kun. You have such wonderful abilities. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my "Top 5 Devils killing list", so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet; let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" Yukio shivered at the creepy tone of the priest, feeling the waves of killing intent from off him as Freed spoke up before disappearing

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

"Now, the Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant, Miserable" Rias spoke with a non-sympathetic tone which caused Raynare to shiver before Rias added

"Now disappear" The magical ball shot by Rias left nothing of Raynare aside from the feathers around the church and an unusual feeling.

…

Rias took hold of the glowing green ball which was Asia's Sacred Gear, Yukio smiling as she spoke "Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san"

"You're going to resurrect Asia…?" Yukio asked as Rias nodded as she produced a "Bishop" piece from her pocket as she spoke

"I've already have one Bishop but they're away on other work….but I've got a spare piece. The Bishop's role is to support other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil" She stopped in front of Asia, crimson aura around her body as she spoke

"I order, in the name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento, I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my "Bishop", with a new life, be delighted!" The red chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body along with her Sacred Gear, Rias sighing in relief.

A few moments passed before Asia opened her eyes, Yukio grinning as she spoke "Huh?"

Rias smiled at Yukio warmly as she spoke "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Yukio, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil"

"Of course, Buchou" Yukio replied as Asia sat up looking around before her eyes settled on Yukio

"Yukio-san?" The silver haired teen hugged her, Asia looking puzzled as he spoke

"Let's go home, Asia."

…

**{Seems you can use Amonusen's sealed form after boosting yourself twice}** Sparda spoke as they got ready so they could meet in the club room before school as Yukio thought back

'I'd like to be able to use it without having to rely on the Boosted Gear but for now I guess it should be fine…Anyway is the Dragon inside the Boosted Gear still sleeping?'

**{Not really he's just getting use to things and looking through what's happened while not being awake}**

'Hello Dragon-san?' Yukio thought out hoping for a reply from he Boosted Gear only to get a tired yawn from before a voice spoke up

**[Hello…Seems I have an interesting host]**

'Nice to finally talk to you, what's your name?' Yukio mentally asked as he started to eat to two slices of toast that was his breakfast as he rushed out the house.

**[I'm Ddraig…The Welsh Dragon]** He introduced himself

**{I'm Sparda and this is Yukio}** Sparda introduced himself and Yukio, who smiled as the Dragon seemed surprised

**{Yukio…I will have to start training you with that reiatsu you unleashed from Amonusen…Although you seemed to use it naturally to coat the clothe}** Sparda decided as Yukio approached the school

'That's the beam thing I used as well? I was only running on instincts' Yukio asked curious

**{Yes…It'll take the form of whatever you want it to with enough willpower although the beam you used is known as Cero}**

…

"Oh, you came" Rias spoke as Yukio entered the clubroom, just finishing off a piece of toast as he smiled, swallowing his mouth full of food before speaking

"Good Morning Buchou"

"Good Morning, Yukio" Rias replied with a smile before asking

"How are you feeling, you seemed drained yesterday" Yukio smiled as he stretched his arms before speaking

"I feel better…" Yukio sat down opposite her as he decided to ask something that had been bugging him

"Umm, Buchou? If there are eight Pawns in chess does that mean that there would be 7 other Pawns beside me? So will there be a day when another Pawn joins?" Rias shaking her head in response to his question as she answered

"No, the only "Pawn" I will have is Yukio" Yukio gulped nervously as he found his cheeks tinge pink as she continued

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil, we use the Evil Pieces, but it depends on the reincarnated person's ability, and therefore it may consume more chess pieces." Yukio eyes widened as he had a feeling he knew where she was going as she continued

"There's a saying in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Just like that, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to the reincarnated persons. There are people who require 2 Knight Pieces to be reincarnated, and also people who need 2 Rook Pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility of the Pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the Pieces. Since you don't get new Pieces once you use it."

"So…you used all eight of your "Pawn" pieces on me when you resurrected me?" Yukio asked, Rias nodding as she smiled

"Yes…I decided to definitely make you my servant when I found that out, and given both of your powerful Sacred Gears…I understand why you were worth so much. And with the fact you've got the ability "Promotion" as a Pawn it makes you a powerful servant."

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, 'Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess' and 'Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet'. Yukio, first of all, aim to become the ultimate 'Pawn'. If it's you, you can definitely do it. Because you are my adorable Servant" Rias spoke with a bright smile as she moved her face closer to Yukio's, the silver haired teen blushing nervously as he wondered what his master was going to do until she kissed him on the forehead before speaking

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger, okay?"

Yukio nodded shakily as he heard both Sparda and Ddraig chuckling inside his head as his attention was brought back to Rias

"I probably should stop here for now, adoring you. The new girl will get jealous of me…" Yukio looked confused at her for a moment before turning his head to the new yet familiar voice in the room

"Yukio-san?" He smiled as he looked at Asia, who was trying to smile

"Hey Asia?"A small part of him wondered if she was mad about something as she spoke

"It has to be... Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Yukio-san will also... No, no! I can't think like that! Oh God. Please forgive my sinful heart." Asia spoke before she made a prayer, quickly screaming "ouch" from the holy damage she took before speaking.

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil praises God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said normally before Asia spoke up slightly troubled

"That's right... I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked Asia, the former nun shook her head as she answered

"No, thank you very much. I'm happy as long as I am with Yukio-san, so I'm fine even if I'm a different person." Yukio blushed embarrassed from her reply, scratching the back of his head as Rias spoke up

"If so, then it's okay. From today, you will be my Servant, and I will make you work along with Yukio."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replied very energetically, Yukio knowing that she would be handing out the leaflets first, a small part wondering whether she would be alright or not before his eyes finally widened as he noticed the difference in his appearance as he spoke

"Asia, you've joined our school" Asia smiled shyly as she did a quick spin as she asked

"Yes…Does it suit me?" Yukio nodded, finding she looked cute in the uniform as he replied with a smile

"Yeah…" Asia blush from Yukio's reply, not fully sure how to react, as Rias spoke up

"Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in the 2nd year. Since I made it her first day transferring, make sure to look after her." Yukio nodded understandingly, figuring he should look out for her as Asia bowed her head as she spoke up

"I will be in your care, Yukio-san."

"Don't worry I'll look after you, Asia" Yukio replied with a smile as Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno entered, each greeting them.

"Good morning, Buchou, Yukio-kun, Asia-san"

"…Good morning, Buchou, Yukio-sempai, Asia-sempai"

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Yukio-kun, Asia-san?"

Rias stood up as she spoke "Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

She clicked her fingers and a big cake appeared on the table as she added in a shy tone "It might be god sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat everyone"

...

Author's Notes

Another chapter and I hope the fights are good seeing as I'm using the Boosted Gear to help make Yukio strong enough to use Amonusen for now, although I'm not sure whether I'm using Cero right either (Not seen Bleach outside of a few fights to get a rough knowledge for things).

Anyway hope you enjoy it and all reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{}** - Sparda

**[]** - Ddraig

...

The large white city was filled with explosions as Yukio and Sparda clashed blades, the latter was dressed in traditional black clothes which reminded Yukio of a samurai and was holding a large cleaver like sword which had a black blade and a silver edge, the sealing clothe wrapped around the grip of the sword, leading Yukio to believe that it was Amonusen's unsealed form. Yukio was dressed in his school uniform and was holding Amonusen in its sealed form in front of him as he marvelled at the idea of spending some time inside his mind to learn how to use his demonic sword better. Everything around them looked like a perfect copy of Kuoh, albeit with destruction around the whole place, as they clashed blades again as they stood on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy.

Ddraig watched on feeling proud of his host, who was serious about becoming stronger for his friends as the two blades clashed again as Sparda spoke

**{Good…Your skill is coming along nicely although this doesn't mean you can slack off…I can only teach you how to use it, you have to become strong enough to not rely on Ddraig's power should you have to}** Yukio nodded to Sparda's comments as he prepared for another bout of sparring.

**{Now show me what I've taught you}** Sparda called, Yukio closing his eyes as he focused, a red aura starting to surround his body as he released his reiatsu before opening them and slipped into a ready stance with Amonusen held in front of him in both hands.

**[Fitting colour for the Red Dragon]** Ddriag had spoken when he'd first seen the aura of his host, Yukio took a few moments to prepare himself before he charged at Sparda; the ground dented slightly where he had stood as he brought the sealed weapon down on his training partner, only to be met by his blade. Yukio was soon pushed back by the greater pressure of his tutor, flipping back in the air before he landed a few feet away.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Yukio called, his reiatsu building up around his clothe covered cleaver sword before he swung it downwards, a large crater forming as the attack charged its way towards Sparda who released an identical counter attack as he jumped back, the two attacks clashing before exploding and sending dust and smoke everywhere.

"Cero!" Sparda called pointing his open palm towards Yukio, the crimson beam shooting out only to miss as Yukio dodged it as he jumped from the roof having to pull Amonusen before him to block the strike from Sparda as they both fell, swords clashing as clothe met steel. With each clash of there blades a shockwave shot out around them, breaking the windows as they got closer to the ground.

"Sealing Clothe!" Both combatants shouted, the clothe from the hilts shooting up to grab hold of a different part of the railings and slowing there descend till they landed on there feet next to each other.

**{Impressive…it's a bit rough but you are getting there}** Sparda spoke as he dismissed his cleaver sword as Yukio took a few deep breathes.

**[Time's up] ** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio sighing in relief as he felt himself start to wake up for his morning training with Rias.

…

Yukio opened his eyes slowly as he looked at his room's familiar ceiling. He'd only been learning swordsmanship from Sparda for a short while but he'd been picking it up fairly easily, although he'd spent longer with trying to use his reiatsu which he now knew was what he used for other things aside from attacking. Physically he was fine from the mental sparring but he didn't gain anything outside of the knowledge and skills he had picked up inside, meaning he still had to train his body to be able to hold Amonusen before he could practice what Sparda had taught him.

He picked himself up so he could look over to the clock seeing that it was 4.30am, much earlier then when he'd started to go out on running as he got out of the bed to get ready. Leaving the house he was dressed in a blue jersey as he started to stretch, seeing Rias standing at the gate dressed in a red jersey.

"Mornin' Buchou" Yukio spoke as he walked towards her, Rias smiling as she greeted him back before she started to put him through his usual training.

…

Yukio panted as he jogged with Amonusen slung on his back, the clothe that sealed it came over his left shoulder before attaching to the covered blade behind his right hip. Rias was behind him on a bicycle as she encouraged him on without mercy, using the sealed sword had been an idea that Yukio had asked and was now regretted bringing it up slightly, even more that she'd said he couldn't use his Boosted Gear to lighten it enough to be able to run properly although he had managed to use what little reiatsu he had to lighten the load.

"Come on Yukio…I won't forgive my servants for being weak" Rias spoke, Yukio sweatdropping as he kept jogging, Amonusen felt like it was trying to trip him up with the reiatsu it was giving off against him, although it had seemed to lessen slightly since he'd started her training routine. Sparda having commented that he was steadily getting stronger if the pressure from the demonic sword was having less of an effect on him.

Reaching the park that was the goal, Yukio stopped as he panted glad that Amonusen was only used for the rum at the start as he dismissed it, most of the rest was various muscle strengthening exercises and dashing. Resting his hands on his knees before wiping the sweat that built up on his forehead as Rias spoke with a smile

"Nice job. Now let's do the dashes"

…

"Your ability has a meaning if your basics are high" Rias spoke from where she sat on a red faced Yukio's back, as he did push ups as he counted along, mentally forcing himself from thinking why she was sitting on his back.

"68…" His arms were starting to feel numb but he continued as she added

"Umm...She should be here soon" Yukio quirking an eyebrow in curiosity as he asked

"Huh? Who's coming?" A familiar voice spoke up soon after, Yukio turning his head to see Asia as she spoke

"Excuse me…Yukio-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…Haah!" She tripped and fell down, Yukio holding back his laughter as he continued doing push-ups.

…

"Yukio-san, here's your green tea" Asia spoke as she handed a cup to Yukio who nodded as he accepted it, taking a quick sip.

"Thanks…" He replied, his whole body aching as he took a break before deciding to ask

"So…why are you here, Asia?" the blonde beauty's cheeks turning red as she answered

"I heard that Yukio-san and Buchou-san do training every morning...So I wanted to be of help to Yukio-san as well. Today I was only able to prepare green tea though."

"Every little helps…so thank you Asia" Yukio replied as he sipped the tea, his eyes picking up the thoughtful look on Rias' face as she drank her on cup of green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Yukio asked, Rias jumping slightly in surprise before giving a small cough before speaking

"No, it's nothing. But it's good timing. I decided to do it today, so let's head to Yukio's home now…" Yukio's eyes widening at the bad feeling he was getting as Rias added

"It's about time that the luggage arrives"

…

"Who's is this?" Yukio asked as he looked at the box before his house's front door, turning to the two as Rias answered

"They're Asia's"

"Wait…Asia's moving in…?" Yukio spoke looking back at the box before deciding to pick it up quickly as Rias answered with a nod

"Yes. From today on, she'll be living in your house…"

"What about my sister?" Yukio asked, curious with how his crimson haired master was getting round that issue till she gave him a reassuring smile as she answered

"Leave that to me…"

…

The quartet sat around the table, Keiko with a serious look on her face as Yukio looked expectantly at her as Rias and Asia sat on either side of him as Rias spoke

"Onee-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to stay here as a home stay?" Yukio expected his sister to start the twenty questions as Keiko thought for a few moments as she looked over Asia before speaking

"Asia-san, is it?"

"Yes, Yukio's Onee-sama" Asia replied nervously as Keiko blushed slightly from the formal title as she decided to ask

"So why did you decide to want to stay with Nii-kun then, instead of one of the other girl's house?" Asia blushed as she stuttered for a few moments before Rias spoke up

"Asia believes in Yukio very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Yukio's intelligent, kind and wants to protect those that he cares about no matter what. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of him. Especially Asia, isn't that right?" Yukio swore he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks before he turned his head so he could listen to Asia.

"Yes! Yukio-san saved me by risking his life! He is my life saviour. He even helps me at school as well. Even in class, he…." Asia started as she explained what Yukio had done for her, Yukio blushing embarrassed from what she was saying as he was about to speak up before Keiko interrupted him

"Now…don't try and be modest Nii-kun…I know she's right" Keiko smiled at her little brother, who closed his mouth as he looked down Rias giggling along with Keiko before the latter spoke

"Alright…Rias-san I'll let Asia-san stay here…I can tell she's too innocent to try anything with him" Asia blushed as she looked down, Rias smiling as she spoke

"Thank you very much, Onee-sama. So Yukio take care of Asia. Asia, you will be staying with Yukio and his sister from now on. Get along with Yukio's Onee-sama."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay?" Asia asked confused as Rias answered

"To get use to Japanese culture and lifestyle, it is best to stay with people from that country. When I asked you who you wanted to live with the most, you said Yukio without a second thought." Yukio scratched the back of his head as he realised that former nun had chose to come here rather then staying in one of the rooms of the old school building.

"Yes. I indeed said that, but…" Asia spoke embarrassed as Keiko smiled as she spoke

"It's alright, Asia-san. Get use to Japan at our house…I could do with someone to look after Nii-kun while I'm at work"

"Hey…I've looked after myself for a two years…you could at least tell her you want her to spy on me instead of dancing around the issue…anyway you always wanted a younger sister" Yukio replied, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he pointed at Keiko, Rias looking confused between the siblings.

"What…?" Asia asked confused as Keiko giggled for a moment before speaking

"I guess you saw right through me…Either way she can stay as long as she calls me Onee-san" Asia smiled happily as she spoke

"If there are things I don't understand, I will be in your care, Onee-san" Rias looked anxious about something as she looked down, Asia and Keiko happily chatting as Yukio caught it from the corner of his eye.

…

"Its good weather today, isn't it Yukio-san? We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited" Asia spoke to Yukio as the pair happily walked to school, the eyes of the other students were intense as comments started to fly.

"Absurd...what is happening...?"

"It must be some kind of mistake...First it was Rias-oneesama, now even Asia-san..."

Some of them seemed depressed about being rejected by the blonde former nun, while most seemed to have a bigger grudge against Yukio to the point of calling him the enemy of guys although the reason wasn't made clear. Turning to the blonde haired beauty next to him he decided to find out how things had been.

"Are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with the other girls?" He asked, having admitted to himself that he was worried about how she was adjusting to everything as Asia smiled to him before answering

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I can get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"That's good" Yukio spoke with a smile as they arrived at the school, his eyes roaming the grounds as he looked for his fellow club members, noticing Yuuto at the centre of a crowd of his fans while Koneko, Rias and Akeno didn't seem to be about.

"Morning Yukio-san, Asia-san" A familiar female voice spoke up behind him, turning to see Kiryu walking towards them with a smile.

"Morning Kiryu-san" Both spoke, the glasses wearing girl quick to pull Asia off to talk about things as Yukio chuckled as he headed after them to class.

…

Yukio and Asia had just returned from delivering leaflets as they entered the club room.

"We are back!"

"Oh my. Good work, I will make some green tea now." Akeno replied with a smile as the pair headed over to Rias who was sat at her desk with a dazed look on her face

"Buchou, we have returned." Yukio spoke, a slight concerned look on his face as she sighed deeply apparently not hearing him as Asia looked to wherever there master was as Yukio waved a hand before her eyes as he spoke louder

"Buchou? We have returned" Rias came back to reality that time, looking at them as she spoke

"I…I'm sorry. I was dazed for a second. Good work Yukio, Asia" Yukio silently sighed, Rias seemed to be more distracted then she was before, he figured he should ask her if everything was alright but he didn't get much chance to speak to her alone.

Rias checked that everyone else was here before she spoke "Now, let's have Asia make her debut as a Devil"

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno spoke as she placed her hand on Asia's forehead, a faint light appearing from her finger tips.

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like she has the most magical powers after Buchou and me. Her magical power potential is very good." Rias smiled at her Queen's report as she replied

"That's good news. She can use her power as a "Bishop" to the fullest." Yukio smiling before finding himself starting to worry about how Asia would be as her first contract, deciding to voice it as he asked Rias

"Buchou…Will Asia be alright on her own?"

"Don't worry Yukio. We Devil of the Gremory household don't take any risqué kind of wishes. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their jobs. The jobs we take are safe. Even Devils have areas that they are professional at." Rias answered as Yukio nodded understandingly, feeling better about letting Asia go on her own as the magic circle started to glow, Akeno reading the Devil's letters that appeared before speaking

"Ara-ara, there is a client who wants to summon us and it's a client that wants to make a wish even Asia-chan can handle."

"That's very convenient…"

"You think you'll be alright on your own, Asia?" Yukio asked, Asia smiling to him as she nodded, speaking before she stepped into the circle

"Yes Yukio-san"

"Good luck Asia" Yukio spoke before she was transported away, the silver haired teen taking a seat at one of the sofas as he decided to get an early start on his homework.

Yuuto and Koneko eventually left on there own jobs leaving Yukio, Akeno and Rias in the clubroom, the former deciding to ask his master

"Buchou…Is everything alright…? You seem less… happy then usual" Rias looked to him for a moment as if contemplating whether to tell him anything yet, glancing over to Akeno to see her nod before deciding to speak

"Would you do anything to help me, Yukio?" Yukio looked confused back at her as he answered

"Erm…I guess so…Why?" Rias was about to speak up as the magic circle glowed again, Asia transporting back into the clubroom with a happy smile on her face.

…

Yukio sighed as he lay on his bed; Asia had been successful on her first job and was currently taking a bath, a smile plastered to her face ever since she had came back. The silver haired teen was deep in thought about Rias

'That was a weird question…I mean I'm her servant so I've got to do what she says…although…'

**[You'd like to have your way with her]** Ddraig spoke amused as Yukio blushed at the thought before Sparda added

**{There is little chance of that…she is the daughter of a High Class Family…most likely she has someone already picked out for her}**

Yukio's eyes widened as he clicked his fingers, 'That might be why she's been so depressed…and way to make me feel happy about my chances Sparda'

**{Sorry but it better to be honest then let you be led along in false hope}** Sparda spoke with a sad tone, Yukio's eyes widened as his whole room started to glow the magic circle of the Gremory Household emblazing onto the ground before Rias appeared from it.

"Buchou…?" Yukio asked wondering what she had come here for, from the look on her face Yukio could tell she was still worried about something as she walked towards him

"Make love to me" She spoke, Yukio's jaw dropped as he looked disbelieving at her as she made her want clear to him

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now." Yukio still didn't believe what he was hearing as he sighed turning his face to the ground as he spoke

"I can't…"

"Am I not good enough for you" Rias asked concerned, looking at him as she started to strip despite what he had said

"N-No, Absolutely not…I-I …" Yukio started, trying to calm himself down before sighing as he turned his gaze away from her as he continued

"I just don't…think this is the best way to get out of whatever's troubling you…and this is just not right"

"You said you'd do anything for me…" Rias spoke almost pleadingly as she moved towards where Yukio sat on his bed, hoping to be able to convince him to go through with it.

"I didn't expect that you'd ask me to make love to you…" Yukio replied, finding himself getting annoyed at her persistence, Rias stopping as she looked at him oddly.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." Rias spoke to herself as Yukio stood up as he spoke, hoping to stop her before she regretted what she was doing

"There's another way, Rias-sama…" She looked up at him in surprise at him using her name despite all the other times he called her 'Buchou' as he continued

"…There always is…It's just not been shown to you yet"

The floor of the room shone again, signalling another magic circle forming in the room, Yukio giving his master some privacy as he finished "Please get dressed otherwise they might get the wrong impression"

From out of the circle came a silver haired young woman dressed in clothes that a maid would wear, she looked at the pair seeing that Yukio had his back to Rias, the crimson haired she-devil looking down sadly.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" She asked, Rias sighing as she just looked at Yukio's back as she replied

"It didn't work anyway…so what does it matter?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this" The maid spoke, Yukio looking sadly at the ground as Rias turned to look annoyed at her as she retorted

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? And don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Grayfia handed Rias her shirt, finding herself surprised that the silver haired teen hadn't looked back as they had been talking as she spoke

"Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

Grayfia turned her gaze to Yukio, finally catching one of his eyes looking directly at her as she bowed her head to him as she introduced herself "How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on."

Yukio bowed back as he decided he should introduce himself "I'm Hosokawa Yukio, Buchou's "Pawn" It's an honour to meet you"

Rias pinched Yukio's cheek annoyed at the formality he'd given to Grayfia, the maid finding herself surprised at how polite he was to her while maintaining eye contact before she recalled what he'd just said before asking

"Wait… is this person…?"

"Yes, he's the holder of the "Boosted Gear" and the Demonic Sword "Amonusen"." Rias answered as Grayfia looked more surprised as she spoke

"…"Boosted Gear" and "Amonusen", the one who possessed by the emperor of dragons and the Legendary Dark Knight…"

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias spoke, releasing Yukio's cheek which was now red.

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time." Grayfia replied with a nod before Yukio's attention was drawn back to his master

"Okay. Yukio" Rias walked towards him, surprising him by kissing his cheek, Yukio blushing despite himself as she spoke

"Please forgive me for today with this kiss. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the club room tomorrow."

With that both Rias and Grayfia left by magic circle, Yukio sighing in relief as he sat back down on his bed as Ddraig spoke up

**[I'm surprised at your will power…]**

'Don't remind me about what just happened…I'm still surprised she was that willing just to get out of something…' Yukio mentally replied as Sparda added

**{Seems like our assumption was right, she is engaged to someone she doesn't like}** Yukio touched his cheek where Rias kissed as he sighed before he heard Asia's voice from the hallway

"Yukio-san! I finished using the shower!"

…

Author's Notes

Did take a lot of time to work out about the end of this chapter seeing as I wanted to do that scene and have it show Yukio's respectfulness towards Rias, hopefully it come across like that. Will go back and fix the last chapter's mistakes about his spiritual power (thanks to RaidenTensho and uub...I have looked through the Bleach wiki although I think I may have got confused due to Cero having several different variations in the show). Figured Yukio's inner world would be a good place to have Sparda start training him with Amonusen, although he's still got to build up enough spiritual power to use it.

Hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

"" - Speaking

'' - Thinking

**{} **- Sparda

**[] **- Ddraig

...

Yukio rubbed his eyes free from sleep as he walked along side Asia as they headed towards school. He found it fair that Rias had called off morning practice although he's still gone through half of it on his own to stop thoughts about the previous night from surfacing.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked with a worried voice, Yukio giving her half a smile as he nodded as he spoke

"I just did more training then normal" Asia seemed to still look worried at him as they continued walking, Yukio felt slightly bad that he only came back for a quick breakfast before they started off for school.

"I thought morning training was cancelled" Asia asked as Yukio scratched the back of his head as he replied

"I figured I could still go through with it even if Buchou cancelled it"

…

"Buchou's problems? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory household." Yuuto spoke to Yukio while the trio of Yukio, Yuuto and Asia were walking towards the old school building.

"Akeno-san would know, right?" Yukio asked, Yuuto nodding to the silver haired teen's question as he added

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know." Yukio knew he wouldn't find anything out of Rias if he asked her directly given what had happened yesterday but he didn't want to go and ask Akeno behind Rias' back, as it was his crimson haired master's choice if she wanted to tell them what was going on.

When they arrived in front of the clubroom door, Yuuto noticed something, his face turning serious as he spoke "...For me to realise this presence, only when I came here..."

"Huh…?" Yukio asked as he opened the door without any concerns, looking into the room to see Rias, Akeno, Koneko and the silver haired maid Grayfia with her usual cool expression. Rias had a very disturbed face while Akeno was smiling like usual but Yukio could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly, not seeming like she wanted to get involved with whatever was going on in the dead silent room which was only broken by Yuuto as he quietly said "This is bad"

The three of them went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where anyone could talk to them. Yukio gripped Asia's hand as she held onto the back of his shirt with a worried face, hoping to comfort her as Rias spoke up after looking at everyone

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia asked, Rias rejecting it with her hand as she continued

"The truth is..."

She was cut off by the magic circle on the floor glowed.

**{Someone's coming here}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio wondering who it could be as the symbol on the circle changed from the Gremory to something else

"...Phenex" Yuuto spoke quietly, Yukio's eyes widening as he thought

'Like the legendary bird?'

**{Yes, there's a pillar which are like that…they share the legendary bird's traits}** Sparda replied

The light shined through the room and a person appeared from the magic circle before flames started to pour out from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. Yukio moved in front of Asia seeing that he was more use to fire then her but still found it hotter then he expected. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while." The guy spoke, he looked young about early 20's if Yukio had to guess and was wearing a red suit which was missing the tie and the shirt was open till his chest.

'Doesn't look like a high class devil to me…'Yukio thought as the strange man looked around the room before smirking after finding Rias as he spoke

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

'So…he's who she's trying to get away from…I don't blame her…he looks like some sort of gigolo' Yukio thought, hearing snickering from Ddraig

Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed, not welcoming the guy who didn't care as he approached her as he added "Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias retorted in a deep and serious tone, after Raiser tried to grab her arm. Yukio could tell she was angry at Raiser, who didn't seem to care about it. Yukio finding himself angry at his overall demeanour as he spoke clearly

"You are being rude to Buchou…I suggest that you start acting with the proper respect"

Raiser looked at Yukio as if he was some sort of trash before asking in a displeasing tone "Huh? Who are you?"

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama. I'm the "Pawn", Hosokawa Yukio." Yukio introduced himself to Raiser, curious of what the rude devil would say next

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

"Who are you then?" Yukio asked, Raiser seeming a bit surprised by his question as he turned to Rias

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias replied coldly

"Ararara. Harsh like always. Hahaha..." Raiser started to laugh as Grayfia spoke up

"Hosokawa Yukio-sama, this person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household and he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

**{Bingo…}** Sparda spoke up as Yukio mentally agreed as Grayfia added

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama."

'I figured as much…I can see why she wants to get out of it now' Yukio thought to himself

…

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb." Raiser spoke although Akeno seemed to be giving off a slightly scary feeling to Yukio as she spoke

"Thank you very much."

Rias was sitting on the sofa; Raiser was next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder although Rias kept shaking his hands off of her. Yukio found himself more annoyed at how Raiser kept disrespecting her.

"Stop it already!" Rias' angered voice echoed through the room as she got up from the sofa and glared sharply at Raiser who was smirking like usual as she shouted

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Yukio started to curl his hands into fists as he kept himself calm as he listened on as Raiser continued "The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house that has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband." Raiser made a big smile after hearing Rias say that as he spoke

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose." Raiser became very unpleasant after hearing that. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue before he started to speak

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolises fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames started to surround Raiser as he continued "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Yukio could tell he was serious about it as he moved forward; no one was getting killed while he was around as he started to use his reiatsu against the arrogant high class devil

"No one is dying as long as I'm about…and no one is forcing Buchou into anything" Yukio declared seriously, his body covered in the red aura as he took a ready stance, activating his Boosted Gear, Rias seemed surprised at Yukio's words as she looked at him before Grayfia spoke up

"Yukio-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Raiser made a serious face after hearing Grayfia's intense voice, Yukio calming himself in response aware that Raiser was scared of the silver haired maid as he calmed his flames while making a sigh.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters." The red aura faded from around Yukio as he wondered how much strength Rias' brother had, not feeling any killing intent from her at all but still keeping his Boosted Gear on his arm as Grayfia continued

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked surprised

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?

Rias seemed lost for words, Yukio curious on what a Rating game was as Sparda spoke up

**{It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle…Gremory-hime explained it before}**

'Oh yeah' Yukio mentally replied as Grayfia spoke up

"Just like Ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?" Rias continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!" Rias seemed really angry now as she spoke, not liking the idea of being controlled as Grayfia asked

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser." Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Both of them glared at each other, they were both glaring at each other with scary eyes, Yukio smirking at the idea of getting a chance to beat down the pompous devil.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bowed her head after confirming, Raiser looking at Yukio and then smirked at some hidden joke as he asked

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?" Raiser started laughing after Rias answered him.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants."

When Raiser said that he clicked his fingers, the magic circle on the floor glowed, shadows starting to appear from it.

"And these are my cute servants." Raiser declared proudly as the fifteen shadows formed as fifteen different girls, Yukio sighing as he rolled his eyes and thought

'I wonder how much he paid for them'

**[Probably a lot…]** Ddraig replied with a laugh, Yukio smirking to himself as Sparda spoke up

**{Now, now just cause he looks like a gigolo doesn't mean he can't get his own servants…although I agree with Ddraig}** Yukio stifled his laughter, only turning his attention back to the room as Raiser spoke

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here he's ignoring my servants" Raiser looked at Yukio, seeming freaked out as Rias smirked

"He's not like most guys…"

"No fair…"

"Raiser-sama, how can he ignore us?"

Raiser's girls made a surprised face as they looked at Yukio who then yawned into his hand, nonchalantly.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. He must be gay that's it" Raiser replied in an attempt to make them feel better.

"I just have a lot more respect for girls then most anyway you probably paid for your servants…only way I can see them hanging around with someone like you" Yukio retorted calmly as Raiser started to fume.

"How dare you!?" Raiser shouted annoyed as Yukio added

"You will never be good enough to be with Buchou…Yakitori" Raiser made an outrageous face at Yukio's provocation.

"Yakitori!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!"

Rias just ignored his claim and said "Like I care".

"Mira teach him some respect" Raiser spoke, the girl with the staff spun it for a moment before speaking

"Yes Raiser-sama"

'Ddraig' Yukio mentally asked as he slipped into a fighting stance

**[BOOST!]** He felt the increase in power through his body as Mira charged, Yukio moving to the right to avoid her thrust with her staff before throwing his gauntlet clad, fire covered fist into her gut, launching her back across the room and into Raiser.

"Who's next?" Yukio asked as he looked over the rest of Raiser's servants as he expected another one to try something as Raiser stood back up as he spoke

"The one who you just defeated is my "Pawn" Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants" Raiser put his hand on his chin and thought about something before adding

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? "Rating Game" isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first "Rating Game". No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times."

Rias kept quiet and listened carefully to what Raiser had to say. Raiser put his palm to the ground and it started to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looked at Yukio as he continued

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's "Pawn". Your hit is Rias's hit."

Yukio rolled his eyes he already knew that from Sparda's training as Raiser continued "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match."

After he said that, Raiser disappeared in the magic circle along with his servants.

…

Yukio lay on his bed as he thought, club activities had been cancelled and Rias and Akeno went deep inside the old school building and never came out, probably discussing a plan for training for the Rating Game and even for the actually battle.

**{It's a good thing that he doesn't know about Amonusen…means we've got ten days to build up your reiatsu to a suitable level}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio agreeing as he realised he had to fight against eight Pawns and seven which were stronger then the one he'd already defeated.

'Will be quite the surprise when I use it against them' Yukio thought as he picked himself up messing with his hair as he decided to go have a bath. Entering the bathroom he looked around in an attempt to see if Asia had beaten him to it, Keiko was still at work so he only had to worry about Asia.

Knocking on the door Yukio decided he call out just in case "Asia! Are you in there…?"

Yukio listened at the slightly panicked movement inside as he sighed before shouting "Let me know when you've finished…"

He was about to leave only to find Asia had grabbed his wrist, Yukio keeping his gaze forwards as she spoke up "Will you have a bath with me…Yukio-san?"

"Asia…having a bath together…erm…it's not something normally done"

"But...Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan…I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together…You get to know each other by having a bath together…" Asia replied as Yukio arched his eyebrow as he asked

"Who told you that…?"

"Kiryuu-san told me…" Asia spoke shyly, Yukio shaking his head at the glasses wearing girl's antics as he decided to clear up Asia's misunderstanding

"That rule only applies to those of the same gender…most girls don't want to bathe with guys…"

"Oh…" Asia spoke slightly sad, letting go of him as Yukio decided to leave the bathroom quickly.

…

Yukio looked up at the large set of steps for them towards where they would be staying for there training, Rias, Akeno and Asia were ahead as the crimson she-devil called "Hurry, Yukio"

"...I will help as well." Asia spoke concerned

"It's okay. Yukio can only get stronger this way." Rias replied, Yukio smiling at Asia wanting to help him as he decided to make his work with the heavy pack of luggage on his back easier as he activated his Boosted Gear.

**[Boost!]** Yukio felt the weight on his back lighten as the wave of power travelled through his body.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Yuuto spoke normally with the huge piece of luggage on his back as he walked without breaking a sweat.

"...See you later." Koneko said as she walks past Yukio, carrying a larger amount of luggage then him, who marvelled at the power that the Rook had as he started after them as he called

"Wait up…"

"Seems like you're handling this easily" Yuuto spoke with a smile as Yukio signalled to his gauntlet as he spoke

"Well this does help…"

When Yukio reached the top he looked at the wooden mansion before him, surprised at its size as Rias spoke "It's normally hidden from humans by using magical powers"

Entering Yukio put the bags away in the living room rolling his shoulders before having a drink of water, the girls having gone upstairs to get changed

"I will also go and get changed." Yuuto spoke before heading into a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

Yukio decided to get changed in another room before finding everyone was already gathered in the living room, Rias smiled after seeing him before speaking "Then let's start our training."

…

Yukio dodged another punch from Koneko as they sparred before going for a low sweep which she jumped over as she threw a punch at him. He barely managed to hop back before her fist hit the ground, a small crater where she'd hit as Yukio gulped before slipping back into his sideways stance.

Koneko nodded to herself about something before slipping into a stance before Yukio before she started to push him harder into defending and dodging the barrage of punches and kicks she was throwing at him.

…

Yukio clashed wooden swords with Yuuto, the former finding it different to when he swung around Amonusen against Sparda although he knew the major difference was that he now wasn't holding a sword that was as tall as he was.

"You've had practice at this…" Yuuto spoke as they paused for a few moments as Yukio smiled as he replied

"Sparda's been training me…although it's odd not using something the size of Amonusen…" Yuuto nodded in response as he charged at Yukio again, clashing wooden swords again

…

"Keep going, Yukio!" Rias spoke from her position sitting on the large rock that was tied to the Pawn's back with Amonusen's clothe sealing. Yukio felt his legs getting numb as he forced himself to continue the laps up and down the steep mountain.

"Okay, we are done with this. Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Yea...h." Yukio replied as he moved straight into starting doing push ups with the rock still attached to his back, Rias speaking as she took her seat on his back again

"Then three-hundred push ups. Let's start."

…

"It's delicious" Yukio spoke as they sat down for dinner, Rias had caught a boar and fish which had been cooked for the meal along with the herbs Yuuto had found earlier. Finishing his bowl of rice he was surprised when Akeno handed him another bowl full as she spoke

"Araara, we still have more food left so eat as much as you want." Yukio nodded as he started to eat his way through the bowl, most of the things that had been inside the luggage was equipment used for cooking which made the training worth it. Yukio noticed Koneko was eating a lot of food quickly and a part of him couldn't blame her, training had been draining for him and he figured she'd been working her hardest to get stronger for the Game.

"Akeno-san this tastes amazing. Whoever becomes your husband will be lucky"

"Ufufufu. You are embarrassing me." Akeno smiled while putting her hand on her cheek, a small part of Yukio admitted that she looked good in the Japanese apron as he caught a glimpse of Asia's sad face as he turned to ask.

"Can I have some of the soup please?" He noticed the happy look on Asia's face as she handed some over which he drank before speaking

"It's good Asia. Can I have some more?"

"It is!? I'm so glad... now I can also be with...Yukio-san..." Asia replied as she refilled his bowl, her cheeks red as Yukio wondered what she'd mumbled at the end before Rias asked

"Now, Yukio. From today's training what have you found out?"

Rias was drinking green tea as Yukio put his chopsticks down and answered her seriously,

"...I need a lot of training"

"Yes. That's for sure." She replied before continuing

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so your "Boosted Gear" and "Amonusen" and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?" Yukio asked confused, he'd expect he'd need to be able to fight more then that. Rias nodding as she answered

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Right"

"Yes."

Asia and Yukio replied to Rias. Yukio felt bad that Asia would be involved in this fight but since she had become a member of the Gremory Household, he'd resolved himself to protect her.

"Let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias spoke as Yukio decided to wait till they went before he could go and train some more.

"I'm not going to peek, Yukio-kun." Yuuto joked to him smiling.

"Erm…ok…" Yukio spoke confused before he shivered at Koneko's tone

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

The girls left before Yukio sighed as he forced his tired body up, noticing that Yuuto was still there as he started to walk outside

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Yuuto asked as Yukio shook his head as he smiled back to the blonde boy as he answered

"Nah…I need to do a bit more practice myself before that"

…

Yukio panted as he stood with Amonusen and his Boosted Gear active, preparing to practice with the sword as he held the clothe covered cleaver sword in both hands by his right side, taking a deep breath in as he focused his reiatsu into his weapon as he swung it horizontally as he called "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack blitzed forwards, not even reaching six feet before it petered out, Yukio sighed at how he still couldn't use the attack outside of the inner world. His ears twitching as he heard movement behind him turning to see Rias stood there in her jersey, tapping her foot as she looked seriously at him "You won't get stronger if you keep pushing your body when its already tired"

Yukio sighed as he rested the tip of Amonusen in the ground as he spoke "I can go on a little longer, Buchou… don't worry I just want to practice an attack…you should go enjoy your bath"

"I will once you decide to head inside" Rias replied as she looked at Yukio's back as he lifted his sword over his head, taking a deep calming breathe as he started to build up his reiatsu into his weapon.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Yukio called as he swung the blade down, the red spiritual pressure launching forwards destroying the trees before him along with making a large crater from where he stood.

**{Guess you need to learn some more control with your reiatsu…}** Sparda spoke up as Yukio mentally agreed, turning back to see that Rias was still standing there before figuring he should call it a day as he turned to face her

"Alright, Buchou I'm coming in now"

…

Author's Notes

Not sure what else I should have Yukio learn, so suggestions are welcome, although trying to work out what other sorts of sword attacks he could learn in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

Yukio tossed and turned as dark memories sought to invade his dreams. Wishing he could just remove the memories from his mind as he was plunged into them.

…

"The sort of girl that I like…" a fourteen year old Yukio spoke, to himself, his friend, Shinji looking curiously at him as he waited for his answer as Yukio continued

"I like girls that are nice and kind hearted"

Unbeknownst to either of them a small group of girls, who were chatting a short distance away from them as one spoke up, who had black hair "Who are you moving onto next?"

"Hosokawa would be good to prank next…" another girl, who had brown hair, spoke, drawing attention to the pair of boys.

"Alright Asuka, you've got your next target…" the black haired girl spoke as she turned to look at the smirking red head.

…

"Hosokawa-kun…"Asuka spoke acting shyly in front of him as she continued

"Would you go out with me…?"

"R-really…?" Yukio asked, blushing as she nodded

"Alright…How about Saturday?"

"Great…" Asuka replied, smiling as she gave him her number so he could tell her the time and place.

They went out and much to Asuka's surprise she had a lot of fun with Yukio on there date. Having several others along with going on outings with her friends as well but they hadn't changed there plans to prank him.

…

"Yukio-kun you'll be going to be living with me once you get to high school so you can focus on your studies" Keiko spoke on the other end of the line, Yukio nodding to himself as he spoke

"Alright Keiko-nee…I'll speak to you soon…"

"Going to meet that little girlfriend of yours…She'll be jealous that I'm stealing you away" Keiko teased, Yukio sighing as he retort back

"Asuka-chan knows about you already, Keiko-nee…she's said she wanted to meet you as well… so she'd probably come and visit or something when I tell her about this"

"I'm going to have to keep the room locked once you go to bed then to make sure nothing happens" Keiko teased with a giggle

"Onee-san! You know I'm not like that" Yukio shouted annoyed, his cheeks red

"I wasn't talking about you" Keiko spoke before laughing, Yukio face glowing red as he sighed

"Bye Keiko-nee"

"Bye, Yukio-kun" Keiko replied, Yukio closing the mobile phone as he checked the time before speaking to himself

"I better hurry up to meet Asuka-chan in the park"

…

"I can't believe Yukio-kun still believes you're a nice girl Asuka"

"I know…but he's quite sweet…I feel kinda bad that we're going to prank him" She spoke, looking at her surprised friend only to see a surprised look off behind her as the black haired girl spoke

"…Asuka…?" She signalled behind Asuka, who turned to see Yukio staring in shock at them over what he'd just heard. Asuka not sure what to say as they stared at each other for a few minutes before Yukio turned and left, his head down as he started to walk out of the park.

He froze the moment he heard a scream from behind him, looking back to see if he could see anything. It wasn't his business although some part inside of him figured he should go and find what was going on. He sighed as he gave into his curiosity turning around and heading towards where he'd heard the scream soon finding himself looking at a group of teenage thugs standing before the trio of girls. The leader of them seemed to be angry at something as he pointed the bat he held towards Asuka as he spoke

"How dare you think you can prank me and get away with it…?"

"Leave them alone…" Yukio spoke as he drew the group's attention to him as the leader retorted

"Stay out of this…" The group of about ten boys probably a year older then he was started to move towards him.

"Make me" Yukio spoke as he saw the leader smirk as he spoke up

"You heard him guys" The fight that broke out would remain in the girls minds as Yukio put his martial arts lessons to good use taking out the small group fairly easily with only minor bruises to himself as he finished it with judo throwing the leader onto the ground before checking he was unconscious.

The trio of girls were in shock as Yukio dusted down his clothes before taking a final look at them and leaving again after saying "See you around, thanks for opening my eyes"

…

Yukio sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, sitting up in bed, he hated to be reminded of then but it was one of the few things that kept coming back at him. Since then he'd managed to develop a way to tell if someone was lying by there face, eyes and body movements. Kuoh had been a new start for him but he'd found guys only wanted to be around him cause he seemed to draw attention of girls, while the girls only wanted to be with him for there own motives so he got away from it all by saying he wasn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment. Stretching his worn muscles he found the dull ache annoying as he started to get ready for the day.

…

The morning training turned into a long study period so that Yukio and Asia could learn thing's that Devils needed to know, the former feeling like his head was aching as Yuuto asked him a question

"Our greatest enemy are the angels led by God. What is the name given to the top angels? Also what are their names?"

"Umm, it's Seraphim, right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel" Yukio answered

"Correct"

"Next is our "Maou-sama". What are the names of the "Yondai-Maou-sama"?"

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama and Leviathan-sama" Yukio answered after stifling a small yawn.

"Correct"

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the fallen-angels?"

"The main group is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the vice-governor is "Shemhaza." The names of the leaders are Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel"

"Correct…"

The group then turned to Asia as she coughed into her hand before starting her lecture

"Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of exorcists. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists…The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book then he uses holy water to get rid of the devil from the person's body. They are known as the "Usual exorcists". Then the "Other exorcists" would be the ones that are a threat to us."

Rias continued on from where Asia left off "Yukio, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to devils' are either God or exorcists who received the divine protection from the fallen-angels. We, the devils, have been fighting against them for a very long time. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Yukio was reminded of the crazy exorcist, Freed, shuddering as he remembered some of the weird things he'd said to him. Coming back to his senses as he watched Asia take out a load of stuff from her bag, Rias picking up a small bottle with water inside it, holding it like it was something disgusting as Asia spoke

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, holy water, it will be very terrible if a devil touches it."

"Yes, that's true. So you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed." Rias commented, Asia looking shocked before she regained her senses as she added energetically

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child, but I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"That's because you are a devil."

"You are a devil."

"...Devil."

"Ufufufu, devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob... I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia started to have teary eyes after everyone pointed it out to her before she added

"But this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible...Ouch!"

She received damage again by praying to God, Yukio unable to hide the small smile at the faith Asia still held in God despite becoming a devil as they finished up there study section and moved onto training.

…

Yukio's training seemed to move on well as he started to improve in martial arts and swordsmanship. His control also growing as he practiced his magic and reiatsu enough for Sparda to say they he could learn some new techniques from him during there nightly spar.

It had been a week since they'd came to the mountains, Yukio was lying outside looking at the stars filled sky as he wondered over his training so far. It seemed that he was just short of being able to use Amonusen on its own but that was due to not enough reiatsu which Sparda said he train him to increase as well during there next training session.

Pulling himself to his feet, Yukio headed inside to get him a drink, jumping slightly as he heard Rias speak up from the living room.

"Ara? You're awake?" Yukio looked into the room to see her sitting where the table was as he spoke

"Hello Buchou…"

"Good timing, let's talk for a bit" she replied, Yukio noticing the faint light from the candle as he sat down opposite Rias, who was wearing a red negligee with a pair of glasses and her crimson hair tied up

"Do you have bad eyesight, Buchou?" Yukio asked curious, although he suspected it was just for appearances given that she didn't wear them any other time.

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." Rias replied with a chuckle, Yukio admitting to himself that she looked beautiful at the moment as he turned his gaze onto the table which was covered in loads of paper, Rias closing the strategy notebook as she spoke with a sigh

"...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all."

"It's because we're facing a devil named after the phoenix, isn't it?" Yukio replied with knowing look

"Yes…A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world. The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win."

'So it's just an uphill battle…which we probably won't win' Yukio thought as Rias continued

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phenex became more clear. The house of Phenex is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

'Why would she even accept a Rating Game if Raiser can keep recovering his own wounds during it all…' Yukio thought, being broken from it as Rias chuckled as she spoke

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious?" Yukio asked, arching an eyebrow at the comment

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

"So I'm the key to your plan…I mean Boosted Gear, if mastered could kill a God so…" Yukio started as the pieces seemed to fall into place, Rias nodded and continued on

"Yes…if you could hold enough power then you could take down Raiser no problem with both Boosted Gear and Amonusen"

"Buchou…" Yukio started deciding he should at least ask the question that was bugging him given what he knew

"What is it?"

"Why are you against the marriage? Given your family's problems?"

"...I'm a "Gremory"."

"So…it's because it's what you're family wants…?" Yukio asked

"No, the Gremory name will follow me to wherever."

"Do you hate it?" Yukio asked

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world." Rias answered with a distant look along in her very sad eyes, the story she'd told, Yukio found surprising as he'd never had his name being an important factor until he found out he was a descendant of Sparda and then that really didn't affect things for him.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have." Rias continued, Yukio smiled slightly although not sure what to say given Rias' complex life with both her house's problems and what she wanted to do herself on her mind.

"If it helps…I like you for the person you are not cause of some title…" Yukio replied, some small part of his mind mentally berating him for that comment as Rias' cheeks started to turn red.

"Bu-Buchou? Did I say something weird?" Yukio asked, wondering if she'd taken his comment in the wrong vein as she shook her head

"No...nothing! It's nothing!" She spoke in a panic, Yukio noticing that she was lying as he decided to sweep it aside for the moment, rather then to embarrass her further as he spoke up

"But the opponent for the genius Buchou, someone like that is a hard obstacle, isn't it?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"…" She answered Yukio, her face still red.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven... It seems like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the house of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Rias said it to Yukio as if she was saying it to herself. Yukio smiled as he stood up and spoke with a chuckle

"I better get to bed…otherwise Sparda will try and make me train for weeks inside my head"

…

Yukio stood panting as he held Amonusen in front of him, Sparda opposite him with his own weapon held ready as he spoke

**{I will be teaching you another technique with your reiatsu…}**

With just a faint sound of static he disappeared from where he stood before quickly reappearing in front of Yukio, who jumped back in surprise as Sparda chuckled

"What was that…?" Yukio asked surprised

**{That was Sonido…a technique which allows you to move at high-speeds…You can use it by focusing your reiatsu into your legs}** Sparda explained, smirking as he added

**{I will be fighting you at that speed from now on} **Yukio gulped nervously as Sparda disappeared from sight again, the silver haired teen looking around for his sparring partner only to feel the flat of Sparda's blade on his back. Yukio turned only to find Sparda had disappeared again.

…

The illusionary city of Kuoh was covered in damage as flashes of weapons colliding filled the place, the two combatants disappearing from view only to reappear as they clashed again, shockwaves blasting out from where they clashed each time.

"How come you're so much faster then I am?" Yukio asked as he pushed against Sparda's blade.

**{I have more experience with this then you do…with time you will increase in the speed you can achieve}** Sparda answered, flashing out of sight as he tried to attack Yukio from behind. Sparda swung only cutting through an afterimage of the teen, smirking at how the teen had picked up on the little extra trick as he spun to block the attack from above, his eyes widening as Yukio smirked as he declared "Getsuga Tensho!"

The red aura exploded in the area, making a large crater around where Sparda stood. Yukio landing on the edge of it as he looked surprised at the small platform his ancestor was stood on, unharmed from the attack.

**{Very creative Yukio…}** Sparda spoke wiping some dust from his clothes as he rested the cleaver sword on his shoulder.

"How did you…?" Yukio asked shocked, pointing with his free hand at the pedestal that Sparda stood on at the moment before signalling to the large crater that was around him.

**{I increased my reiatsu to a level that would make me unaffected by your attack}** Sparda explained much to the surprise of Yukio, not expecting that his mentor was that strong.

**{Let's move on to another technique…}** Sparda spoke covering his free hand in a red aura before he shot the fist forward with the speed of a bullet, the wind from the attack ruffling Yukio's hair as he turned to see the explosion that had came from when the attack had hit a tree.

**{That was Bala…It's twenty times faster then Cero but lacks the power Cero does…You build reiatsu up around your fist before firing it out}** Sparda explained

"Did you have to blast it past my ear like that?" Yukio asked annoyed

**{I had to break you out of your shock} **Sparda spoke with a shrug, Yukio's eyebrow twitched as he looked at him before having to jump out of the way of another Bala shot.

…

The next day of training saw Yukio standing across from Yuuto, both his Sacred Gears active as due to all the training he could hold Amonusen without the Boosted Gear's help, much to the surprise of the others and himself.

"You're opponent will be Yuuto" Rias spoke from off to the side, continuing

"Yukio, activate your Boosted Gear before the spar. Yes... Start the fight two minutes after you activate it."

"Alright…" Yukio spoke not sure what the point was the point was as he declared

"Boost"

**[BOOST!] **The red gauntlet made a sound after Yukio's words, the silver haired teen feeling the power going through his body.

**[BOOST!] **His power doubled again, Yukio reminded back to when he'd first tried to see his limit which had been about only two or three minutes before he felt like he was going to faint, Rias had explained afterwards about what had happened

"For example think that you are a truck. If you carry more package than the truck can carry what would happen? It won't move right? That's how it is."

The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound **[Burst]** afterwards and then his body had felt heavier and it felt like all his senses froze which had made him realise that even if the Boosted Gear had no limits, the user, himself does have limits which meant he had to watch out for his own limit. It made the 20th power up after Rias ordered Yukio to power up then she ordered him to stop.

"Let's go Boosted Gear" Yukio spoke, the jewel glowing as it spoke

**[Explosion!]**

Yukio understood that that was when it would allow him to fight at a certain level for a certain time which was affected by movement, attacking and stamina. Boosting seemed to be unstable compared to when he stopped at a certain level to fight, making him think that if he moved around too much there would be risks that that Boosted Gear would change him back to his normal level.

'Probably better if I boost before I get into a fight or while dodging' Yukio thought at he turned his attention to Amonusen, the power that was coming from it seemed surprisingly big even the reiatsu seemed that if he dropped it, the sealed weapon would just make a crater on its own.

"Yukio, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state, Yuuto, I will leave you to be his opponent."

"Yes Buchou" Yuuto replied as he made his stance towards Yukio, who also slipped into a stance against the knight.

"Then both of you start" Rias called, Yuuto movements still in Yukio's sight thanks to Sparda's training with Sonido as Yuuto closed in to attack. Yuuto's swing came down at him, but Yukio managed to guard it with his gauntlet. Yuuto looked shocked as his guard dropped, Yukio swinging Amonusen towards him only to miss as Yuuto disappeared.

Yukio looked around in an attempt to find Yuuto, before he looked up surprised to see him coming down at him with his wooden sword aimed downwards, a small smirk appearing on Yukio's face as Yuuto's attack cut through an afterimage much to the surprise of the others.

"…Fast" Koneko spoke surprised

"How can he move that fast…? He didn't promote himself to "Knight"." Rias spoke, sharing the same expression as she saw Yukio appear behind Yuuto swinging Amonusen over his head only to miss as Yuuto disappeared, making a fissure in the ground.

"Yukio! Use your magic!" Rias shouted, Yukio using his Sonido again to dodge the head swipe that Yuuto had tried as Yukio took hold of Amonusen with both hands before raising the sealed weapon above his head as he called

"Getsuga Tensho!" The energy burst out from the blade, Yuuto easily dodging it as the crescent moon shaped attack, carving into the ground before it exploded as it hit the mountain next to the one they were training on. Yukio gulping at the giant hole that now replaced most of the mountain his attack had hit, as he realised that the attack was way stronger then he was normally use to.

**{That was stronger then I expected even with your power being boosted to that level}** Sparda spoke up, bringing Yukio back to the moment as he turned to look at the others he noticed that they also had looks of shock and awe on there faces, Yukio sweatdropping at how the normally stoic Koneko also shared the look as his gauntlet called out

**[Reset]** Yukio felt the power leave his body, Rias coming back to her senses at the sound from the gauntlet as she spoke up

"The spar is over." Yuuto put his wooden sword down as Yukio sighed before dismissing his Sacred Gears as Rias came over to them.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression, Yuuto. How was it?" Rias spoke up, Yuuto taking a few moments before answering

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike…but I couldn't break through Yukio-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well. Hahahaha" Yuuto put his sword to the front ot show everyone that it was already broken

"Thank you Yuuto…" Rias spoke turning to Yukio as she continued

"I'm surprised you got that much faster in such a short time…"

"Sparda did a lot of teaching last night…I think he tweaked time inside my head so it felt like a fortnight" Yukio explained

"That is amazing…" Rias spoke surprised as she moved to signal to the former mountain as she spoke with pride and confidence

"That attack is one of a high-class devil. If that hits, most beings will be blown away…Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. See? I told you before, right? You can become the ultimate as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

"Like you said last night you are the key to the game, Yukio's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary bcause you would have your guard down while powering up. But this battle is a team battle. There are those who will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong"

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phenex or not. We need to show them how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

"Yes!" Everyone replied with a strong voice.

…

The day of the decisive battle drew near quickly, it was ten o'clock, two hours before the battle would start, and Yukio was currently sitting in his room, preparing himself for the fight. The whole day had been rather lazy so he could conserve stamina for the battle. Rias had planned that they would meet up in the clubroom 30 minutes beforehand which left him 90 to calm himself. His mind was still going over what he'd been taught by Sparda during the training trip and even before then.

He was sitting there in his uniform, Rias having wanted to have them all have a uniform to avoid friendly fire during the match as he started to stretch his muscles, looking at the door as someone knocked on it

"Yukio-san, may I come in?" Asia called, Yukio picking himself up from the floor as he spoke

"Yeah, come in." Yukio seemed surprised that she was wearing her nun's outfit, obviously without her Rosario around her neck or her veil on her head, Asia blushed as she noticed his surprise before answering his unspoken question

"When I asked Buchou-san she told me to wear something that I feel most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in…I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a devil now…"

"Fair enough…you do look more natural in that then the school uniform" Yukio replied, Asia making a very happy face from Yukio's comment before becoming hesitant as she asked.

"Um..ummmm, Yukio-san…? Can I stay beside you?"

"Yeah, sure." Yukio replied as he sat down on the bed, Asia moving to sit down next to him before hugging his hand

"Nervous?" Yukio asked, feeling her shake, Asia nodding as she spoke

"...I can't stop shaking when I think there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Yukio-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia..." Yukio spoke softly, smiling as she spoke

"Ehehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Yukio-san after all... Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"…Sure." Yukio answered, feeling like he should help her before being surprised by her next question

"...Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah…we will always be together" Yukio replied, holding onto her hands gently to comfort her as they stayed like that till they left. Yukio smiling as Asia stopped shaking.

…

Author's Notes

Thanks to ShadowUzumaki39 for the idea to do with Yukio's past, and for the ideas for putting in the Kuroi Getsuga (Although I plan to have him learn to use it like Ichigo does) and sekiryuutei for Sonido which should be interesting to see during the Rating Game although I'll have to make sure he doesn't go mad with it. Not sure what changes I'm going to do with the Ratings Game aside from one major one which you will probably find out next chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

It was 11.40pm and all of the club's members were gathered in the old school building, waiting and relaxing. Asia was the only one not in school uniform, being that she was wearing her nun outfit. Yuuto had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armour on his lower legs to cover his Knight's weakness, his swords were leant against the wall. Koneko was sitting on a chair reading a book, on her hands were martial artist fingerless gloves which Akeno, Rias and Yukio also wore while the two third years were drinking green tea elegantly.

"Yuuto-san…Can I borrow a sword?" Yukio asked, the idea coming to him due to Amonusen being more of a giant bat instead of a sword at the moment while it was sealed, the Knight gave him a confused look as Yukio decided to explain

"Amonusen's not much more then a giant bat considering it's sealed and then I can only really use it well as a demolition tool with the attack I know…plus I want to save it for an emergency"

Yuuto gave a look to Rias who nodded before smiling as he nodded "Alright…anything in particular?"

"Erm…just something one handed will do" Yukio replied confused, Yuuto making a black hilted sheathed katana out of thin air which he held out for Yukio to take.

"How did you make that…?" Yukio asked confused as he accepted it, attaching it to the belt loop in his slacks over his right hip as Yuuto explained

"My Sacred Gear allows me to make any swords I can come up with…and what effects"

"Wow, that's a great Sacred Gear for you…and thanks for the sword…" Yukio spoke as he unsheathed the katana to look at the steely blade for only a moment before returning it.

The magic circle in the room started to glow ten minutes before the match, Grayfia appearing from it as she looked around the room before speaking

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match" Everyone stood up after Grayfia confirmed us before then starting to explain about the battle.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Yukio nodded as his worry about destroying something he shouldn't disappeared, making the idea of him just using Amonusen to raze the whole field down slightly appealing before he realised something as he turned to Rias before asking "Umm, Buchou…? You have another "Bishop" right? Where is that person?"

He noticed that the air in the room turned weird as everyone aside from Asia and himself seemed to change.

"Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future." Rias said it to me without looking at Yukio in the eyes, something about how she was acting made him think it was a complicated matter until he focused back onto Grayfia who spoke in this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

'Lucifer…?' Yukio thought surprised that one of the Maou were going to be watching until Rias spoke shocked

"Onii-sama is... Is that so... So Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

'I guess that makes sense…wait Lucifer-sama is Buchou's brother…I guess he had to take on the name of Lucifer when he became the position' Yukio thought shocked before Yuuto spoke up

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the family names of Maou-samas'?"

"Yeah…Is it that cause he's Lucifer-sama that he had to change his last name?" Yukio asked as Yuuto nodded before speaking

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why... To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because Gen-Maou-sama (Current Satan) has a power equal to the Sendai-Maou-sama (Previous Satan)."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class devils then?" Yuuto nodded at Yukio's question before adding

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Onii-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama…That's why Buchou has to inherit the house." Yukio nodded understandingly as Grayfia spoke up

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle" The group gathered to the magic circle before Grayfia continued

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

'So we return here only after the outcome' Yukio thought taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves, glancing down to see the magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's before glowing, the light covered them and the transportation started.

…

When Yukio opened his eyes he looked around to find that they were in the club room, his eyes drifting to the window to see a white sky as a voice came from out of the school broadcast system

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.]

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuoh Academy".]

**{Perfect replica from the looks of it} **Sparda spoke as Yukio mentally agreed, picking up on a few of the things he'd noticed about the room from all the time he'd been there.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.]

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno spoke as she gave everyone an earphone type transceiver, Yukio popping it into his ear as he remembered something that Rias had said before

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other." Yukio mentally noted that he should avoid from destroying it otherwise he'd be unable to find out anything if he was on his own.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start." Grayfia stated before the school bell rang to signal the start of the game.

…

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promotes into "Queen"." Rias said while sitting on the sofa, a confident tone in her voice. Akeno starting to prepare tea while Yukio looked confused which Rias noticed as she spoke

"Yukio, the "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto"

"Yes." The Knight spread a map after Rias urged him to, Yukio looking over the school grounds it showed. All of it was divided into grids like a chess board with letters across the top and numbers down the side. Rias then circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen to mark the two bases as she spoke

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here." Yukio nodded as he followed along, the school field is visible from the new school building and since they couldn't transport by magic circle foot or wing would be the best way to move around, although he couldn't fly yet.

"Then…We have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building but they'll be expecting that" Rias nodded at Yukio's observations as she spoke

"Yes, the enemy will expect that so he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

Then Yuuto added his thoughts "The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

Rias nodded at Yuuto's opinion as she spoke "Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

"…Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko and Yuuto left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno confirmed Rias' order, the strategy had already begun.

Yukio guessing he and Asia would just wait for now till the others were done, Rias looking over to Yukio as she waved him over "Yukio come sit here."

Yukio sat next to Rias who then pointed at her thighs as she added "Lay down here."

"Why…?" Yukio asked confused as she smiled and answered

"I have to unlock some of the seals that were placed on you" Yukio nodded as he complied, blushing despite himself as he rested his head on her thighs. It darkened as he felt her touch his cheek before moving her hand onto his forehead. Yukio's eyes widened as he felt a comfortable power grow inside of him shivering once he heard Rias whisper into his ear

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my 8 pieces of "Pawns" to reincarnate you?"

"Yes." Yukio replied, just as softly

"At that time, your strength as a devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a "Pawn". You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of 8 pieces of "Pawns". To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno. So you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal." Rias explained, Yukio glad that his training wasn't just for using Amonusen but for being able to use his natural power as well.

Rias started to pat his head, Yukio feeling more like a pet then anything else at the moment as she spoke "Yukio, you have to beat your opponent, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"I know that" Yukio replied with a serious nod once he'd managed to sit up

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into "Queen". The battle will change if you promote into the ultimate "Queen"."

Yukio knew that Rias had already thought about everyone's roles carefully and had already made a plan for there move so he couldn't cut loose or go against it otherwise it might go against whatever she had planned at the moment.

"Buchou, I will do my best to make you win" Yukio spoke honestly; he didn't want to say anything that he wouldn't be able to hold up and this game was a uphill battle already for them.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My cute, Yukio" Rias spoke with a smile as she looked at him.

…

Yukio and Koneko were standing in front of the old school building; they would be working together for the next part of the plan. Rias was standing at the entrance to send them off as she spoke "Alright Yukio, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Both nodded at Rias as Koneko spoke "Yes, I will."

There target was the gym which would be the first battle they would have to win

"Then I will be going as well." Yuuto spoke, putting his sword into its sheath and got ready to go.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y...yes!" Asia replied energetically even though she was nervous, her ability allowed the others to move recklessly in our strategy. The winning factor was to protect there "King"(Rias), and Asia who was the healer.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno spoke with a nod. Rias had said that the outcome will be decided with her move. Yukio knew he would have to use what skills he had to in an attempt to conserve his energy for later on.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phenex with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"[Yes!]" All of them replied together and headed off to go through there own part of the plan. Yukio, Koneko and Yuuto left the old school building

"Yukio-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia cheered from behind, each raising there hand to wave to her. During the trio's trip to the gym, Yuuto headed off to go with his part of the plan as he spoke

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"See you soon!" Yukio called back as he went along to the gym with Koneko, deciding to go through the back door which was surprisingly open. The pair entered quietly to avoid being found out, Yukio realising that the gym looked like the actual thing. They came to a stop at the back platform from where they entered; the curtain was up so they could look into the court. Yukio jumped slightly as Koneko spoke

"...Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside." A loud female voice called out, Yukio wondering how the white haired girl knew as they both walked out to be seen by there opponents.

Yukio eyes scanning the court to pick up there opponents the first was a woman with a china dress, then there was the green haired twins and finally Mira who he'd already defeated before. If he remembered right, the woman with the china dress is "Rook". The twins are "Pawn". And Mira is also a "Pawn". Before Yukio came here, he was shown the photos of the enemy at the club room and what piece each of them was so he knew they were facing 3 "Pawns" and 1 "Rook".

"Boosted Gear" Yukio spoke, slipping into a ready stance as his power started to increase.

**[Boost!]**

"...Yukio-sempai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook"." Koneko spoke as she moved to stand before the opponent Rook, Yukio moving so he could easily keep his eyes on the trio of Pawns as he nodded

"Alright" Each of there opponents slipped into there own stances, Yukio's eyes widening as the twin girls pulled chainsaws from out of the bag they each carried, starting them up as they whirred in the quiet air.

"Disassembling time." Both of the twins said happily, Yukio sighing as he gripped the hilt of the katana with his gauntlet. He didn't want to show off yet but Rias had said she wanted him to disable them before Akeno was ready.

Turning his gaze to the Rook battle nearby, he was surprised at the loud noises coming from there punches. Yukio expected Koneko's smaller size would allow her to dodge easily but the opponent Rook was giving as good as she got.

Mira stick cut the wind as she readied it before he turned his attention to the twins

"Split, split, split, split, split!" They spoke while they charged towards him, grinding their chainsaws on the floor with sparks coming from off of them.

A small smirk appearing on Yukio's face as he used his Sonido to dodge there attacks and the katana from Yuuto to perform lots of small cuts to the twins' legs before appearing behind them as he clicked the katana back into its sheath. Looking back he saw that both were sat on the ground, moaning in pain as he'd cut there legs enough to stop them from moving.

"How…?" One of them spoke shocked as they looked over to where he'd appeared as the other added

"No fair…" Yukio shrugged as he turned to face Mira who seemed as surprised at her two fellow Pawns as he spoke

"It's three on one…Let's go"

**[Explosion!]** His Boosted Gear called, Yukio disappearing again with his Sonido before appearing in front of her throwing an uppercut with his left fist that she barely blocked with her staff, which snapped from the force as he hopped up before bringing his right fist down onto her head, knocking her into the ground as he focused his magic power into his left palm before slamming it into the ground as he called

"Fire Tornado!" Around where Mira stood a cyclone of flames burst out which started to constrict on itself as Mira screamed in pain from the fire attack which soon disappeared revealing her to be badly burnt and lying on the floor.

"Ku!" The sound of the china dress woman drew Yukio to look and see Koneko's opponent with her hands on the floor while Koneko maintained her fighting stance as she took a quick glance around.

"Good work Koneko-san" Yukio spoke with a smile, checking on the chainsaw twins to see they were trying to get up with little success before hearing Rias' voice from the transceiver.

[Yukio, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Yes! Both Koneko-san and I are safe!" Yukio spoke with a smile

[That's good to hear. But Akeno is also ready! I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!] Rias spoke, Yukio and Koneko exchanging a glance as the former nodded before starting to run towards the entrance

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!" Raiser's servants became shocked by the pair's actions. Yukio knew that the gym was considered the centre of the arena from the map. As they left from the central entrance there was a big flash of lightning which fell down and destroyed the gym easily

"Take this." Akeno's voice drew Yukio attention to see her smiling as she was flying in the air with her wings spread, she had her right hand raised upwards with electricity covering it.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!] The arbiter, Grayfia's voice echoed through the battlefield, signalling that she had taken out those who were inside the gym. Something Yuuto had told him came back to Yukio at that moment

"The "Lightning Priestess". That's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people."

"We did it, Koneko-san" Yukio spoke with a smile giving her thumbs up, Koneko looking back at him, giving him a small nod.

"…Yes Yukio-sempai" She said it with a calm voice, Yukio noticing the barely there smile on her lips.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.] Rias' happy voice came from the transceiver they had in there ears again.

Yukio had said before he could destroy the gym if she wanted to but they were going to keep Amonusen for when he needed to dish out large amounts of damage as well as him and Koneko being the bait for there opponents to come into the trap.

[That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

"Right!" Yukio spoke with a nod, understanding that meant that Rias and Asia were moving out now. His and Koneko's next move was to regroup with Yuuto on the sports court.

A loud explosion roared near him, Yukio looking to see where it came from before his eyes widened

"...Ko...Koneko!" Yukio shouted as he rushed over to where she was lying on the floor a bit away from him. Koneko's uniform was torn as if she had been attacked with a bomb

"Take this." An unknown voice spoke, Yukio looking up to see a shadow up in the air flying with its wings. It was a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood.

'Raiser's Queen!' Yukio thought annoyed as she spoke

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

"...Yukio-sempai...Akeno-sempai..." Koneko spoke with a voice that was about to disappear, Yukio turning his gaze back to her as she continued

"...I'm sorry...I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone..."

"Y-you don't have to apologise. We were doing our job. It's not a problem. I'll make sure to get some revenge for it…just hold on for Asia" Yukio spoke, hoping to keep her there long enough for Asia to come, only for Koneko's body was covered with light, starting to fade and then it disappeared from where she laid. Yukio closing his eyes as Grayfia announced it

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Rook" defeated.]

**{At least she's only injured and now in a hospital}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio mentally nodding as he spoke levelly to Akeno as he stood back up

"I'll leave her in your hands, Akeno-san" Akeno nodded as Yukio turned planning to continue with the plan as the black haired Queen readied lightning over her whole body as she flew up to meet the enemy Queen, Yukio running away from them as lightning and explosions filling the previously quiet air.

…

Author's Notes

Here's the first part of the Rating Game. Yukio using a sword from Yuuto made sense as Amonusen is just a giant bat at the moment until it gets unsealed. Not sure if Sonido can be used like how I had him use it against the twins but it seemed like a cool way for him to take them out.

Next chapter has his dark side come out which with what I'm currently planning will mean he'll fight Raiser at the party with the incomplete Welsh Dragon Scale Mail, so he'll get Boosted Gear Gift next chap as well, as I was planning to save Amonusen's Balance Break for Kuroka although it would be achieved during the training with Tannin along with properly triggering Welsh Dragon Scale Mail probably for when he first fights Vali at the Peace meeting.

As for Saji and Yukio, part of me is tempted to have there past involving being in a band together and use that for some funny moments between them when they meet. As for Yukio's familiar I've not decided on it yet although I will probably pick something fire based and will write it in for before the Excalibur Arc starts.

Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll try and answer any questions as long as it doesn't really spoil anything.


	10. Chapter 10

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

During Yukio's trip to the sports court Grayfia announced

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire] Yukio smiled, Yuuto seemed to be helping equal things out making it Rias' 5 to Raiser's 9. He felt someone grabbing his arm as he moved his hand down to his katana as he turned to see a smiling Yuuto

"Hey Yuuto can you not scare me like that"

"I'll try Yukio" Yuuto replied, before explaining that he'd been looking at the sports court from behind the storage room which was a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry Yuuto about…" Yukio started only to interrupted by Yuuto, who spoke

"I heard the announcement so I know it as well. She must be regretting it. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but for this match she showed lots of concern. She also was working hard when we were setting a trap in the forest."

"...Let's win." Yukio spoke with a serious nod which Yuuto copied

"Right Yukio-kun." The two boys of the Gremory hit there knuckles together, Yuuto noticing he still had the katana on him as he asked

"I take it you managed to fight well with that?"

"Yeah…surprised them with my little speed trick" Yukio replied with a smirk as he added

"You managed to lure out the Pawns then…"

"Yeah. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." Yuuto spoke, Yukio noticing that his smile didn't reach his eyes as he continued

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defence." Yukio replied as Yuuto nodded

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

Yukio understood that Rias had destroyed one route so that they would know where there enemy forces would be coming from given as there was only one route between the two bases now.

"Are you nervous?" Yuuto asked him with a smile, Yukio taking a calming breathe as he nodded

"Yeah…I basically have little battle experience and now I'm here in an actual battle. If I was doing this on my own…I probably would've just destroyed the whole place at the start"

"I'm nervous too, even though I've got experience…but it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. Let's become strong together, Yukio-kun."

"We will…I probably should stop holding back then when we run into the next group of enemies" Yukio replied with a smirk

"Haah! Don't worry about me either…I'll cover you if you plan to use _that_" Yuuto replied, Yukio nodded as he understood that the Getsuga Tensho could cut through the school if he focused enough reiatsu into the weapon.

"Just don't let yourself get hit by it" Yukio replied before they both stiffened at hearing the loud voice of a brave woman from outside

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!" She was stood in the middle of the baseball court, wearing knight like armour, Yuuto starting to laugh next to him as he spoke

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman." After he said that, he went outside to meet her on the court

"Oh well we'd be found out sooner or later …" Yukio sighed as he followed him outside so he could make sure Yuuto wouldn't be outnumbered both stopping a good distance away from her as Yuuto introduced himself first

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the "Pawn", Hosokawa Yukio!" Yukio declared afterwards, Carlamaine making a happy face at seeing them both as she spoke

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start." She drew her sword out from its sheath, Yuuto also drawing his own as he spoke aggressively

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"." Carlamaine replied, starting to cut as if she was dancing. Yukio watched with intrigue as the two clashed sparks flying from there blades as they hit. Each clash of there swords made more sparks as they parted before charging at each other again each trying to get the upper hand on the other as Yukio heard

"You seem bored" Yukio turned to see the other Rook, who was a woman wearing a mask over half her face before his eyes moved to the other who was complaining

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck." Yukio got a feeling from the way the other girl was dressed like a princess that he probably could ignore her for now as he focused back on the Rook as he heard the Bishop spoke

"Umm, so this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?" Yukio rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment as he called his Boosted Gear to his arm as he spoke

"Boosted Gear!"

**[Boost!]**

"So you already know I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?" The Bishop girl spoke with a curious look as Isabella nodded and moved forward while the girl moved back to give them space.

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored." Isabella spoke

"Is little princess "Bishop" not going to fight?" Yukio asked, Isabella making a troubled face as she put a hand on her forehead as she spoke

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"…And why not?" Yukio asked confused as Isabella explained

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister. Well according to Raiser-sama...

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

That's what he said." Yukio looked weird at her as he realised, Raiser was also a pervert as well as a dumbass.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Pawn"!" Isabella spoke before moving swiftly towards Yukio, throwing a sharp punch which he dodged before aiming a low sweep which she jumped back to avoid as she spoke up

"Yes. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear...no, I will increase by two gears then!"

"I was looking down on you as well…" Yukio spoke with a smirk as he held his gauntlet covered hand out before him much to the Isabella's confusion

"Let's go!" Yukio spoke, Amonusen appearing in his hand as his Boosted Gear called out after its third boost.

**[Explosion!]**

"What's that?" Isabella asked watching as Yukio gave it a few testing swipes before resting it on his shoulder as he looked confused at her

"Oh… Didn't you know…? I hold two Sacred Gears…Boosted Gear and Amonusen" Yukio spoke with mock surprised, seeing the shock on there faces as he held the sword up in the air with one hand as Ravel spoke up

"The Dark Knight's sword….Isabella stop holding back" Isabella nodded as the clothe covered blade glowed red as he swung downwards as he called

"Getsuga Tensho!" The red, crescent moon shaped, attack carved into the ground as it charged towards Isabella who managed to dodge it only to find Yukio's right palm pointed towards her, ball of crimson energy in it, as he called

"Cero!" The crimson beam blasted out shooting Isabella back as she screamed in pain, Yukio looking to see his first attack having destroyed the tennis courts while Isabella had been launched back into one of the club rooms.

Yukio turned his attention to the Knight fight just to see Yuuto's darkness sword dispersing leaving only the hilt as Carlamaine spoke amused, her sword covered in flames

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Yukio understood why Yuuto wasn't bothered, given that he was holding onto one of his swords as Yuuto smirked as she spoke

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze." Yuuto said with a small voice, there was something gathering in the blade-less sword, the temperature dropping before his sword started to freeze, breaking as it became a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear." Yuuto spoke, Yukio resting Amonusen against his shoulder as he kept an eye out for Isabella while Ravel landing clear of the large gouge in the ground from Yukio's attack, dismissing her fire wings.

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" Carlamaine spoke as she swung her flame sword to the side with an impatient look. The instant Carlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, the flame sword started to freeze and turn into a solid before creaking and then breaking. Carlamaine forced to throw away her sword before drawing a short sword from her hip and shouting

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phenex, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Yuuto in the middle of it. The hot wind was burning even Yukio's skin.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Ravel commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Yuuto's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire although he didn't seem bothered as he spoke

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

Put his blade-less sword in front of him, Yuuto then said with a strong voice,

"...Stop."

At that instance the wind was getting sucked into his sword while making a large noise. The wind soon stopped, and the baseball ground became silent as he spoke

"..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

The unique looking blade in Yuuto's hand had a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of it. Yukio guessing the winds were sucked inside it as Carlamaine decided to ask

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Yuuto shook his head at Carlamaine's question before explaining "I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appeared from the ground when he put his hand downwards, each was a different shapes and sizes, even the blades were different.

"I underestimated you, Gremory "Pawn"." Turning back Yukio saw Isabella started to walk out burns over her body from where it had taken his Cero attack, starting to build up reiatsu into his blade again as he decided to finish it.

Using his Sonido he disappeared from there sights only to quickly reappear falling down towards Isabella before another servant appeared between them, holding a large sword out before her as Yukio called as he swung "Getsuga Tensho!"

His blade hit against the other Knight's sword the red aura exploding into the ground below him as he landed back a safe distance away so he could look to see if either had survived but given the lack of announcements he suspected not. The light faded to reveal the other Bishop had thrown up some sort of barrier to protect the two, although the Knight had lost some of the front of her clothes, the tops of her breasts exposed and a large crack running down her sword.

**[Reset!] **Yukio looked to his gauntlet as he silently sighed; his time had run out cause of putting all his power into that last attack, although it looked like Isabella was having trouble standing now.

"Boosted Gear!" Yukio called, the Bishop moving to point her hands towards him before launching a large stream of flames at him

**[Boost!]** He channelled his reiatsu into Amonusen again swinging up to meet the attack as he shouted

"Getsuga Tensho!" His attack met the Bishop's, an explosion roaring out as Yukio decided to take his chance to attack as he used his Sonido to move around it attempting to smack the Bishop into the ground only to find the great sword wielding Knight intercept his attack, shockwaves coming out from her sword as they clashed.

'Damn it' Yukio mentally growled being forced back by the shockwave as Seiris smirked as she jumped at him, Yukio moving to deflect her charge as they continued to clash blades. The Pawn's eyes picking up the remaining two of Riaser's Pawns showing up near to where Ravel watched on surprised.

Yukio jumped back from Seiris who spoke "So you are skilled with using it more then that destructive move"

Yukio smirked slightly back as he held Amonusen in front of him as he spoke "Of course…It wouldn't be much good for a descendant to not know how to use it…anyway…Let's Go Boosted Gear"

**[Explosion!]**

It may have been only three boosts but he had to figure out a way to balance the odds as he thought to Ddraig 'Can't you do anything else aside from boost my power?'

**[Like what…?]** Ddraig asked curious

'I don't know…wait could I transfer it into something else or someone else' Yukio thought as he remembered Yuuto's Sword Birth's ability, switching Amonusen into his right hand as Ddraig responded

**[Probably although you'd have to evolve Boosted Gear again]**

'Respond to my will….' Yukio thought, trying to focus his emotions on his Boosted Gear as he noticed them all moving towards him, Isabella staggering slightly.

A shock-wave shook the whole field, Yukio looking up to see Rias and Raiser fighting in the air. They were clashing against each other by using their magic up in the air, a red magic energy and fire energy. Raiser didn't even have a scratch. Even his clothes weren't ripped and Rias on the other hand had some parts of her uniform burnt. He thought she was breathing heavily as well.

'I have to end this quickly' Yukio thought focusing on his Sacred Gear as he shouted

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

**[Dragon Booster!] **The Sacred Gear made a red light, Yukio trying to force it to become stronger as he continued

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Ddraig!"

**[Dragon Booster second Liberation!] **The gauntlet made a sound that Yukio had never heard before, and there were changes to his left arm. The red aura covered it shaped into something before the gauntlet started to change its shape. When the aura disappeared, the Boosted Gear...

"...Changed?" The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that was on the hand part of the gauntlet also appeared in his arm, therefore it changed the overlook of it. Yukio smirked as he heard Ddraig

**[It's done…now go Sekiryutei]** Yukio quickly used his Sonido to appear to near Yuuto before speaking

"Yuuto release your Sacred Gear!"

Yuuto seemed confused at the request but put his sword on the ground as he called "Sword Birth!"

The ground glowed and lots of demonic swords appeared, Yukio quick to thrust his fist on the glowing ground before shouting "Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power increased with his Sacred Gear, Yukio sent the power to the ground and into Sword Birth.

**[A parcel from the Sekiryutei (Red-dragon emperor), "Boosted Gear Gift"."]**

**[Transfer]**

The ping preceded metal rumbling violently through the area before turning into a sea of swords, all different types and sizes all which were pointing to the sky.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the dragon?" Raiser's servants blurted out their anguish which couldn't be helped. Their bodies were penetrated by the swords that were sticking out from the ground. Then their bodies started to glow and disappeared from the battlefield. They retired!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", 1 "Bishop", and 1 "Rook" retires.]

Yukio panted as he crouched to one knee, Yuuto looking at him impressed as Yukio smiled

"That's good…"

"Yukio-kun. I'm surprised. This power..."

Yuuto looked around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seemed surprised because his ability did more effects than he thought.

"Yeah, Yuuto, I used the gauntlet to strengthen your..."

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires.] Grayfia's declaration, shocked both of them as they looked at each other as Yukio spoke

"What!?" The Pawn never got his answer as another explosion roared out Yukio's eyes wide at seeing that where Yuuto had been standing before was now covered in smoke which soon dispersed to show him lying on the ground with smoke coming off his body, blood around him. Yukio not even able to reaching him before Yuuto's body was covered with light and disappeared.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" retires."] Yukio looked around in disbelief as the sea of swords fall apart, including the one he held, before a familiar voice drew his eyes to the shadow in the sky. Raiser's "Queen" didn't seem to have received any wounds. Yukio expected Akeno would've damaged her heavily in there fight even if she didn't win

"The 'Knight', eliminated and now the lowly Pawn is helpless on his own" Raiser's "Queen" made derisive laughter while saying that cold word. Yukio's anger building as he listened to her as she continued

"Even with that Legendary demonic sword you can't defeat our master…you couldn't even protect your friends from me" That instant something in Yukio snapped as his reiatsu turned a jet black as he eyes were hidden by his hair.

**{No Yukio!} **Sparda shouted trying to bring his host back to his senses.

"First Koneko-san… then Akeno-san….now Yuuto-san… I will avenge them for such a cowardly way of defeating them" Yukio spoke in a dark voice, the black aura seeming to rip the sealing clothe from around Amonusen to reveal a black blade and a silver edge, as a bony white mask started to piece itself together over his face. His Boosted Gear disappeared from his left arm only to be replaced by a thin white armour gauntlet over both his hands.

Lifting his head, Yukio's white mask could be seen. His eyes now had black pupils with sickly yellow irises and black sclera. The mask stopped before his mouth, long pointed teeth reaching down over his mouth stopping at his chin, two long thick bloody red lines running down to his eyes before continuing to the teeth.

Yubelluna and Ravel seemed shocked at the monstrous mask on his face as he disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of Ravel who cowered before screaming in pain as Amonusen was cleaved into her shoulder down to her chest.

Ravel's eyes hardened as she tried to blast flames at him only to find herself missing before screaming as the monster of a Pawn shoved Amonusen through Ravel from her back, Hollow Yukio twisting the large blade as he seemed to savour her screams of pain.

Black energy which was lined with green blasted out of her body as Hollow Yukio swung Amonusen upwards, flames exploding from Ravel's body as she tried to recover from the injury.

Hollow Yukio pointed his open palm to Ravel's back, Yubelluna staring in fear as the mask covered Pawn hand built up a black ball of energy.

The black with green energy blasted from his hand engulfing Ravel who screamed even more as the attack roared across the battlefield destroying anything that got in the way including the forest and the old school building. Ravel's screaming dying as the attack ended as she disappeared in light as Grayfia declared in shock

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Bishop" retires.]

Hollow Yukio turned his gaze to Yubelluna as he quirked its head curiously before starting to move towards Yubelluna, who blasted magic at him only to find that he used Amonusen to deflect or block them as he quickly closed the gap. The Queen erecting a large magical barrier before trying to run to her master, turning only to see Hollow Yukio standing on thin air as he looked at her annoyed

Hollow Yukio stabbed Amonusen straight into her chest, causing her to scream, before pumping his spiritual pressure into it as he swung the blade up to her right shoulder, the reiatsu attack engulfing her in black aura before she disappeared in white light and Grayfia declared

[…Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen" retires.]

Hollow Yukio disappeared with his Sonido soon appearing on the rooftop of the new school building as he stood between Rias, Asia and Raiser before narrowing its eyes as he stared at Raiser's angry face which soon turned to shock as Amonusen was thrown at him finding himself pierced through the chest by the giant cleaver sword. Hollow Yukio appeared before him gripping tightly Amonusen despite the flames Raiser was emitting as the mask wearing Pawn twisted the blade before swinging upwards to cut the Phenex in two from the stomach up.

Raiser shot flames at Hollow Yukio as he jumped back unaffected by the attack as he waited for Raiser to heal himself before swinging the cleaver sword swiftly as black reiatsu was drawn into the cleaver sword.

The black energy slash roared towards Raiser who still didn't dodge, getting cut at the waist by the attack which exploded to take most of his chest and upper legs before flames started to reform into his missing body parts and connected Raiser together again.

"Yukio…" Rias spoke shocked at the change in her Pawn as Asia was shaking in fear as she called

"Yukio-san!"

"I will kill you monster right here" Raiser roared, erupting flames as he shot flames at Hollow Yukio who used Amonusen to deflect the flames skyward Raiser's face blanching as Yukio started to walk forward slowly.

"Yukio… Please come back to us!" Rias shouted, a few tears falling from her eyes as Hollow Yukio's eyes widened as he caught her from out of the corner of his sight. The sealing clothe starting to shift of its own accord as Hollow Yukio's free hand reached up to its mask starting to pull as Yukio's voice came out from his mouth

"Get Out!"

Hollow Yukio screamed as Raiser's next attack of flames engulfed him, the sealing clothe reforming over the blade tightly before the whole weapon disappeared from sight as his white gauntlet started to fall apart as the bony white mask was pulled from his face as Yukio's eyes returned to normal as the flames stopped, smoke rising from his body as Yukio panted.

"So you survived that…" Raiser spoke a hint of being impressed in his voice as Yukio allowed the bony mask to drop from his hands, clattering onto the roof as Yukio's hands moved tiredly so he was facing both palms towards Raiser as Rias spoke worried and surprised

"Y-Yukio…?"

"Ce-Ce…" Yukio started only to be cut off as he coughed up blood, his body at its limit as he fell forward onto his knees before landing on his front. Asia rushed forward to heal him, gasping in shock as Yukio tried to force himself back onto his feet, blood still dripping from his mouth as Rias moved to try and stop him, pulling him into a hug from behind as she spoke

"...Yukio… you did very well. It's alright now. Good job." She whispered to him gently but Yukio continued to try and get to his feet.

"It's alright, Yukio…" Rias spoke as he released himself from her hold before starting to walk emotionlessly to Raiser, who already knew what was happening as he walked towards Yukio.

"Yukio! Stop! Can't you hear...?" Rias froze at that moment as she caught a glimpse of his eyes, hollow and despondent while his mouth open with dots of blood from when he'd coughed it up.

"...You...Even though you are in this state..." There were tears on Rias' cheeks as she cupped Yukio's as she turned his face to her

"...You dummy. Good job, Yukio." Yukio seemed to lose what little strength he had falling towards Rias who caught him before helping him down to the floor. Rias looked at him sadly as he'd continued moving even after he'd fought off that Hollow power from Amonusen as she spoke

"Thank you Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Yukio. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself." She patted Yukio's forehead gently as she turned to Raiser

"It's my loss. I resign."

...

Asia shivered as she left Yukio's room to fetch a clean towel; she hated to look at the mask that brought back the memories of what Yukio had appeared as against Raiser. She and the other club members had watched the footage from after Yuuto had been taken out and what had occurred scared them.

Yukio's changing into the monster that had easily took apart both Raiser's sister and his Queen unsettled them as she entered the kitchen to see Keiko sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. A sad look on her face as Asia headed to the sink to wet the towel in her hands, jumping slightly at Keiko's voice "I'm sorry for lying to you Asia… but I've known you were a devil from the moment Yukio showed up that morning with you"

Asia looked shocked at her as Keiko turned to look at her as she continued "Our family has very strong spiritual awareness which allows me to notice it…"

"But Yukio-san didn't say anything about it…" Asia spoke as she moved to sit down opposite the blonde young woman.

"He wouldn't… his spiritual power is beyond anything our parents had seen even when he was a baby…so they sealed it inside him cause the last member who was like that turned into a killing machine that's known as a Hollow"

"Hollow…?" Asia asked confused

"They wear white skull shaped masks like the one I saw in Yukio's room…" Keiko answered, Asia gasping at the thought that Yukio could've continued on like that as Keiko slammed her hand on the table as she spoke angry at herself

"I should've looked harder for some way to strengthen the seal on him after he'd been revived as a devil…He wouldn't have gone out of control like that if I'd found a way"

"But he came back…I mean he broke out of that thing" Asia spoke, resting her hands on top of him.

...

Author's Notes

Decided to have Yukio have his fight with Isabella get Seiris and Mihae jumping in seeing as he's stronger then Issei. I'm not sure if I've done a good job with him triggering his Hollow side but the attacks he used were Kuroi Getsuga and Cero Oscuras. As for the fight with Raiser later, well my current draft has Yukio using his Sonido a lot to out match him in terms of speed as he keeps punching Raiser with the boosted cross. Not sure what I'm going to do with limiting Yukio's spiritual power although thinking of having Sparda make up some internal limiters or maybe get his sister to hand him over old limiter bracelets or something before he heads off. Thanks to ShadowUzumaki39 for the idea as I was originally going with some sort of darkness breaking out of Amonusen.

**Guest:** I would believe that Sparda knows of Excalibur considering he's probably heard it from the his previous hosts.

Hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

Yukio fuzzy view gave him the sight that he was floating in darkness, his eyes adjusting and widening as he heard Ddraig

**[Nice to see you're up]**

"Where am I…?" Yukio asked groggily

**[Inside your mind…You gave everyone quite the scare when you turned Hollow on us… The "White Guy" will laugh at you if you can't control that kind of power]**

"White guy who's that" Yukio asked confused

**[He will appear before us sooner or later. Yeah. He and I are destined to fight…I will teach you how to use my real power]** Ddraig replied, Yukio feeling more and more confused as he wondered where Sparda was.

**[He's dealing with repairing Amonusen after you ripped half the seal from off it]**

…

Yukio groaned as he woke up, finding himself looking at the ceiling of his room as his groaned to pull himself into a sitting up position, turning as he heard

"Seems like you are awake." Grayfia spoke from where she sat next to him as she continued

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

"Damn it…I blacked out after I managed to break out of that thing" Yukio spoke, rubbing his head.

"Right now there is an engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"...Yuuto-san and the others are with her?"

"Yes…They went to escort the two. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Yukio-sama and Asia-sama because of Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me, taking care of Yukio-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel."

"...Do you not agree with it?" Grayfia asked Yukio who sighed annoyed as he answered

"Yes. Even if the battle is over I can't accept it if Rias-sama doesn't want to do it"

"Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision."

"I know that but still I know inside she hates the idea of being with Raiser" Yukio replied

"Fufufu." Grayfia started to laugh quietly, a small smile on her face as she continued

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many devils but it is refreshing seeing someone like you who moves to protect those around them. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting"."

Grayfia took out a single paper. There was a magic circle written on it.

"This magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex. I also have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and spoke with a serious face "[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. It will definitely be useful to you. "

"Please tell Lucifer-sama, thank you….and Thank you for looking after me with Asia"

Grayfia nodded as she stood up and tried to leave the room after leaving the magic circle paper in my hand. "When Yukio-sama was sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the devils or the fallen-angels. If it's that hatred power, then..."

Grayfia stopped there and left Yukio's room, leaving the teen there to think as he pulled himself out of the bed before getting dressed in the school uniform on his desk. He turned upon hearing the door open to show a shocked Asia who rushed in, after dropping the towel and bucket of water, and jumped into Yukio's arms as she called

"Yukio-san…Thank god. I'm so happy. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed... I thought you were never going to open your eyes again... Yukio-san..."

Asia started to cry in Yukio's arms, the silver haired teen looked down at her sadly as he patted her head as he spoke "Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

Asia was very shocked at what he'd just said, knowing what he was about to do

"...It's not...to celebrate...right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a route to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!" Asia said without a second thought. She had a serious face, Yukio sighing as he shook his head

"No. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with Yukio-san! I learned how to use magic! I don't want to just be protected!" Asia grabbed Yukio's hand, the boy realising she didn't want him to leave her as he spoke

"No. You will stay Asia. I will get Buchou back. You know, my power is a professional thing for something like this. Don't worry. I will beat up Raiser easily and..."

"I cannot be unworried!" Asia raised her voice which was mixed with tears and she had a very sad face.

"...You might get bloody...and crumbled...and mushy again...You m-might even turn into that Hollow again… Are you going to go through all that pain again...? I don't want to see Yukio-san in that state again..."

Yukio grabbed Asia's hand gently before speaking with a smile "I absolutely won't die. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live and stay with you forever like I promised."

Asia nodded while wiping her tears, Keiko speaking up from the doorway

"Asia-chan, believe in him…He looks prepared enough in my opinion although I have to make sure you don't go Hollow on us again before you leave"

"...Then please promise me one more thing." Asia spoke up as she held onto him

"I promise to come back with Buchou…and to not go Hollow" Yukio spoke, Asia smiling as she looked at him before Yukio asked

"Asia, I need your help with something..."

Yukio then told Asia the circumstances, she agreed and went to her room and got a particular thing. With the former nun gone, Yukio turned his thoughts towards Keiko as she spoke

"I'm going to put something on you that'll seal your spiritual powers so you can't go Hollow for now…until I can figure out a way to seal the Hollow"

"That monster I turned into?" Yukio asked, Keiko nodding as she directed her brother as she started to cast what she called Kido spells on him. Yukio turning his thoughts inward to the next part of his plan as he mentally called out 'Ddraig…'

**[Yeah, Yukio…?]** Ddraig asked, having been waiting on the call

'Do your thing…' Yukio mentally spoke, feeling Ddraig smile as he got to work while Keiko worked on suppressing his power for the moment.

…

Yukio opened his eyes to take in the unfamiliar place he'd been transported to by the magic circle which Grayfia had given him. Looking around he found himself in a spacious corridor which had a row of candles on the wall along with a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair, who he assumed was someone from Rias' family.

He started to jog down the corridor in the direction where he could hear noises, speeding up as the gigantic doors opened to see lots of dressed up devils enjoying themselves.

'This hall is massive…' Yukio thought as he walked inside, looking around for familiar faces before he clocked the giant chandelier attached to the high ceiling. Looking around at the large crowd he saw a flash of crimson following it to see a woman who had her crimson hair up, she wore a red dress and some part of Yukio just knew it was Rias from the first glance, a smirk grew on his face as he decided to make his presence known to the hall as he started to shout

"Ladies and Gentlemen…!"

The devils around looked at Yukio, Rias's eyes widening as she looked at him, shedding a single tear as her lips moved to say "Yukio". Raiser, who was standing next Rias seemed to look annoyed

"I am Hosokawa Yukio and I have come for Rias Gremory-sama!" He continued, the hall becoming noisy as Yukio continued towards Raiser

"Hey you! Do you know where this…." The guard started only to stop as a trio jumped in to stop him and the other guards.

"…You are late" Koneko spoke, wearing a dress, as she moved to stop some of the guards before him

"Yukio-kun! Leave this to us!" Yuuto spoke, dressed in a white tuxedo

"Ara-ara, you finally came." Akeno spoke up, who was wearing an expensive looking kimono, as the trio stopped the other approaching guards.

"Thank you…" Yukio spoke with a smile as he stopped confidently in front of Raiser

"I challenge you Raiser Phenex to a duel for Rias-sama's freedom!" Raiser made a confused and shocked face as other guests started to speak up

"What's going on, Raiser?"

"Hey, Rias-dono. What's the meaning of this?"

Then a man with crimson hair walked towards the trio as he spoke "It's an event that I organised."

Yukio recognised him as the one from the portrait in the hall, surprised as Rias spoke up "Onii-sama"

"I wanted to see the power of the dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"Si...Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" A middle-aged man panic

"Who cares, the "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Raiser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high-class devils is important."

The Maou said with a smile, Yukio could tell he was helping Rias which explained why Grayfia had helped him get here in the first place

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?" A middle-aged man with crimson hair asked him.

"Father, I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix…. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment." Everyone in the hall became silent with Sirzechs' words before the Maou turned to Yukio as he spoke

"Dragon user-kun. You have my permission but I forbid your Spiritual powers for this fight…Don't want you to turn Hollow again"

The atmosphere in the hall changed as Yukio nodded understandingly as Sirzechs turned to Raiser "Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?"

Raiser previously shocked expression turned to a smirk after hearing the Maou limitation on his opponent before speaking "Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down!"

Rias was still in shock at the fact her brother knew what Yukio had turned into during the fight but it made sense, the bony white mask, the savage brutality he'd shown against Ravel, Yubelluna and Raiser. The Maou then turned to asked Yukio, who was mentally preparing himself,

"Dragon user-kun. What prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?" The relatives started criticizing after Sirzechs' offer.

"He's a devil, so we need to give him something great for asking him to do something. Now dragon user-kun. I will give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" The Maou asked Yukio while ignoring the voices of others around him, noticing that he wasn't affected by the other things he'd offered as prizes.

"I ask that you to call off Rias Gremory-sama's and Raiser's engagement" Sirzechs made a very happy face when Yukio answered him without any pause.

"Okay then. If you win, then it will be called off"

"Thank you very much, Lucifer-sama" Yukio spoke bowing to Rias' older brother who went back to the end of the hall.

…

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry so the fight could take place there. The devils in the hall were looking at the space with interested eyes as the club members were sitting in the same place as Rias, Sirzechs was sitting next to his sister. At the Phenex side, the relatives, their servants and Raiser's sister were sitting. Yukio and Raiser were confronting each other. Yukio already had his Boosted Gear appear on his left arm. Raiser had a confident face.

"Please start!" The person in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match Raiser let his fire wings out and pointed at Yukio's gauntlet.

"Your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, "Boosted Gear". Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object and your allies… Amonusen is just a giant club with destructive capabilities…I would say you should turn into your Hollow form to defeat me but Lucifer-sama forbid it and any of your spiritual powers"

"That was merely me losing control on my power in the game…anyway I only need Boosted Gear to kick your ass around this room" Yukio retorted with a smirk before calling back to Rias.

"Buchou! Allow me to use "Promotion" here!" She nodded at Yukio's request, the Pawn hearing a noise inside of him as he spoke up

"Promotion, Queen!" His power increased as he held his gauntlet above him as he shouted

"Shine On! Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!] **The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light. The red light shone throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson coloured aura covered Yukio as Ddraig reminded him of things.

**[Only 10 seconds you've got for destructive power, Yukio... It's all I can do…until you trigger it for real]**

'It's long enough to beat the crap out of him' Yukio thought as he stepped forward while the red aura covered his body, starting to form into red plate dragon like armour which the gauntlet that was normally equip to his left arm was now also on his right. The green jewel was now also on his shoulders, knees and the middle of his torso while on his back was something akin to some sort of rocket booster propulsion.

"Armour!? You made the power of Sekiryutei into a real form!?" Raiser had a shocked expression as Yukio spoke

"This is the power of the emperor of dragons! Balance Breaker, "Boosted Gear Scale-mail"! If you want to stop me, ask Maou-sama! Apparently it's the "Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

**[X] **The count started and Yukio shot forward, magic blasting out of his boosters as he aimed a left punch straight to Raiser's face. Raiser dodging it as Yukio fired flames from both his gauntlets to stop himself from smashing into the wall, instead landing feet first into the wall which cratered around him.

**[IX]**Yukio jumped back towards Raiser, his boosters firing up to launch him towards Raiser, who made a stance as his magical aura rocketed up as he spoke

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

A pair of fire wings appeared on Raiser's back after he howled, a whirlwind of fire surrounding him as he threw a punch at Yukio. The Pawn didn't manage to avoid the main impact of Raiser's punch, as he was hit in the helmet, feeling the flames as if it would scorch his skin off under his armour. His own punch had hit Raiser's face much to Yukio's delight as Raiser coughed up blood much to everyone's surprise.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to keep on taking it.] **Ddraig commented as Yukio managed to hit Raiser with another punch to throw him away

**[VII]** Raiser picked himself up, angry as he spoke

"Why aren't you scared of my flames….monster boy…and how did you use Holy energy against me?"

Yukio opened his hand to showed it to Raiser who looked shocked at him "A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Devils in the hall started to scream at the fact; Yukio had brought in an item which they were weak against. Yukio thanked Asia for letting him bring it with him for this fight.

**[VI]**

"I increased the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear and punched you. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against high-class devils. Even if it's the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you wear dragon armour, touching it is absolutely….." Then Raiser realised the change in Yukio's left arm for the first time, having not given Yukio's appearance much of a look as he asked

"...Did you give your...left arm to the dragon residing in the gauntlet...? So that's the reason for your insane powers...!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm so I can use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of actual dragons. That's why a cross doesn't work on me." Yukio declared, glad that Ddraig had mentioned it as the way to gain absolute power.

"If you do that then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"So…?"

**[V]**

"I will do anything I have to, to protect those that I care about... anyway it's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?" Raiser's eyes changed after hearing what Yukio had just said.

"You are crazy... That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation... You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. That's why!"

Both of Raiser's wings turned into a bigger flame. "I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

Raiser rushed towards Yukio while the surroundings were engulfed by fire, the latter steeling himself for his next attack on the blonde devil.

**[IV]**

"Heaaaa!" Yukio shouted as he pulled his power into the cross he was holding onto before throwing his left fist towards Raiser's face a large flash of light from the two incredible powers colliding. When the light faded Yukio had lost most of his armour from the attack as well as the cross being knocked out of his grasp.

**[I'll start reforming the armour…]** Ddraig spoke as Yukio quickly replied

"Leave it…just give me the gauntlets, boots and chest armour"

**[Seriously…? You want to fight in such an unprotected state]** Ddraig asked surprised as Yukio started to run to pick up the cross from the ground, managing to dodge the attack from Raiser with a quick blast of flames from his gauntlets.

Yukio grabbed the cross just in time to throw a punch at Raiser who was trying to attack him from behind, the blonde devil spewing up blood as Yukio reached into his one of his pockets for a bottle.

**[III]**

"Time for phase two!" Yukio called as he opened the top before throwing the holy water inside over Raiser's face, throwing his left at him as he called

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

**[Transfer!]**

"Cra..." Raiser spoke as he noticed Yukio's attack; the power transferred to the holy water multiplied its effects on Raiser's body causing it to boil against Raiser's skin. Raiser's fire wings started to shrink because he couldn't maintain its form. The holy water burnt Raiser's body insanely to the point that there was smoke coming out of his whole body.

**[II]**

Yukio took the second bottle of holy water from out of his pocket, sprinkling it onto his gauntlet as he looked at Raiser, the smoke that was coming out from Raiser's body weakened, leaving him looking worn out in both body and clothes.

"W-wait! Do you even know!? That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a devil brat like you can butt into!" Raiser spoke scared as Yukio walked towards him

"I don't care about that… I only care about what Rias-sama wants and that is you out of her life" Yukio spoke as he focused his power on the cross and holy water in his gauntlet

**[Transfer!]** He heard before punching Raiser deeply into the gut, Raiser spewing blood into the air before falling backwards unconscious.

The little amount of armour he had split apart as his time ran out, Ddraig sighing in relief as he spoke up

**[You scared me then…not wanting the full set of armour back] ** Yukio slipped the cross into his pocket as he turned to walked over to Rias, Ravel stood before him, her stern eyes wavering slightly as Yukio bowed his head to her as he spoke

"I'm sorry for what happened during the Rating Game…I wasn't myself when I fought you or your brother's queen…I promise to try and find a way to make it up to your clan" Ravel seemed surprised by what he said as the silver haired teen continued forward till he stopped before Rias

"Let's go home, Buchou…" Yukio spoke with a smile before turning to Lord Gremory next to her as he continued

"I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Rias-sama with me." Rias' father didn't say anything and closed his eyes. Yukio doing a quick look around for Sirzechs who was supposed to be sitting next to him wasn't there and was gone; hoping to thank him in person rather then through what he'd ask Grayfia to pass on.

Yukio gently took Rias' hand while taking out the magic circle that Grayfia had gave him. Turning it over there was a shine before a large four legged beast appeared from it.

"Griffon..." Someone in the hall said making Yukio believe that was what the creature was. Griffon made a roar and then started to move towards the hole he'd made earlier, Yukio turning to Yuuto and the others before he left

"I'll be waiting at the club room!" Everyone smiled at him and waved their hands, the Griffon flew up to the sky of the underworld while carrying Yukio and Rias.

…

Yukio looked at the sky of the underworld, surprised that it was purple as he heard Sparda spoke up

**{So what did I miss…?}**

**[I'll explain things to him…just enjoy your time with Rias]** Ddraig spoke up as Yukio mentally sighed before feeling Rias touch his cheek as she spoke

"You dummy." Yukio looked at her to see the bitter smile on her face, although she seemed to be relieved to be free from Raiser. Her eyes turned to Yukio's left arm, gasping as she touched it with a sorrowful face. Yukio's left arm was covered in red scales and had sharp claws.

"Your arm... You gave your arm as a price to borrow that power...?"

"Yes. It was a good deal. With Amonusen being out of action and Lucifer-sama forbidding my spiritual powers it was my only option to defeat Raiser and save you" Yukio spoke with a smile, Rias only looking sadder as she asked

"You know that this arm won't turn back to normal anymore, don't you?"

"Yeah…Ddraig explained it all to me before hand… I'll just have to start wearing long gloves or bandages over it" Yukio replied with a slight shrug as Rias added

"Asia will definitely cry if she finds this out.

"She already knows…explained things to her before I left" Yukio replied, rubbing his right cheek which Rias now noticed was slightly bruised.

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

Yukio answered with a smile on his face to Rias who had a sad expression.

"Next time I'll be at full power with Amonusen…anyway I will definitely come and save you. That's until your happy with who they pick…or you find someone your…"

Yukio was surprised to find his lips blocked as Rias had her hands around his neck, kissing him softly for about a minute while his brain froze in shock.

She laughed at the shocked look on his bright red face as she spoke "My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure right?"

"Eh...? Yeah…I guess…" Yukio replied despondently, surprised that she would give such an important thing to him as he decided to ask

"Are you sure? That it was with me?"

"You did something that's worth a kiss. It's a reward."

She said it while smiling at Yukio, whose blush darkened despite himself as they enjoyed the rest of the ride through the underworld.

….

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will be living in this house. Please take care of me Onee-sama"

At Yukio's house, in the living room, his crimson hair bishoujo master was next to him and just finished explaining things to Keiko. Yukio finding it confusing to why she wanted to move in with him although he found her reason slightly suspicious

"I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant." Was what she had said to him although he suspected that she just wanted to be closer to him, after all he did take out Raiser and break the engagement.

"Alright…Rias-san" Keiko spoke with a smile, after he'd returned with Rias, Keiko had explained a lot to him and the rest of the club to do with Yukio's powers and how he was currently still sealed from his spiritual powers until she found a way to prevent him turning Hollow again. Yukio gaze trailed down to his left arm which now looked human, thanks to the research from Rias and Akeno did on Dragons. Apparently, by decreasing the magical power of the dragon, you can stop it from turning into a dragon's which he had to do every few days, a blush hinted at his cheeks as the method of reducing it was a bit erotic.

**[You know you like being pampered by them] ** Ddraig spoke up, amused as Yukio's blush darkening a shade as Sparda spoke up

**{Shush Ddraig and help me with this…}**

Ddraig had started to avoid the topic of whoever "the white guy" was he'd spoken about at the time which was helped by whatever measures he was helping Sparda with but at least Yukio knew something was coming for him.

"Now, Yukio. We have your sister's permission. With this I am a member of this family. Can you take my luggage to my room right away?"

"Alright…" Yukio spoke as he pulled himself to his feet before going to fetch them as Asia jumped up after him

"Yukio-san, I will help as well."

"...Auuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But... But... It will be against the teachings of God... But at this rate...auuuuu..." Asia started to mumble something as Yukio turned back to her with a confused and embarrassed look

"Huh? What about polygamy?"

"It's nothing." She answered as she looked in the other direction, seemingly in a bad mood ever since Rias had came here, Yukio wondering if she saw Rias as competition for his attention

"Yukio, that goes here." Rias started to order him as soon as he'd put the luggage in her room.

"Ok"

"Yukio, I want to take a bath after this... Yes. I will wash your back."

"Erm…S-Seriously?" Yukio looked at her confused as he blushed, wondering where her sudden ideas had came from.

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Yukio-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!" Asia started to complain with teary eyes, Yukio starting to agree with his earlier theory that she didn't want to lose him to there crimson haired master.

"Asia. I'm sorry but this is how it is. Is it alright if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuuu, I don't want to lose but it seems like I will lose!"

Ddraig was laughing inside Yukio's head as the silver haired teen sighed silently, giving up with trying to figure out how girls thought as he watched the sparks fly between the two of them.

...

Author's Notes

Hope you enjoy the fight considering Yukio's stronger then Issei was his armour would probably survive Raiser's attack. As with what I'm planning to do with Ravel, I'm not sure whether to include her in Yukio's harem or not but figured to leave it open for now. As for his familiar I'm tempted to go joke around with Yukio having a phoenix familiar or something like Ifrit.

With Irina she'll be another one of Yukio's childhood friends and the only hint I'm going to give to Amonusen's balance break is Bankai although I haven't come up with a name for it yet. Thanks for all the ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**{}** - Sparda

**[]** - Ddraig

...

Yukio recognised the dream the moment it started to play out in front of him; a silver haired woman and a blonde haired man had a sad smile as they lay in separate beds before him, bandaged up from the accident they'd been involved him. There was little chance of either surviving from the car accident but his crying eight year old self was still wishing that they would recover as his father took hold of his hand softly as he spoke "Yukio-kun…I want you to never give up, no matter what"

"Protect those you care for as well…" His mother spoke up taking Yukio's other hand as the young boy nodded his head as she continued

"…Remember we'll always be with you in here and here" she moved her hand to press over where his heart was before moving up press against his forehead as his father spoke

"You're not alone…Keiko-chan and your friends are at your side"

"I-I know…but how can I…" Yukio spoke up with tears still falling freely down his cheeks

"If they are not lying then why can't you trust them" His mother asked in her soft tone as she looked at the elder of the pair

"People only want to be my friends to use me…" Yukio spoke before his eyes widening as his father spoke

"Irina-chan, Gen, Shinji, Daisuke…these are only a few people who genuinely care for you and didn't want to be friends to gain nothing aside from your friendship…do not let one arrogant girl cloud all your views of the world"

"I'll try…" Yukio spoke up, wiping away the tears as he saw both smiling at him

"That Rias-chan seems like a nice girl and Asia-chan…" His mother started, Yukio blushing as she continued

"You should make them happy…I know you like them both as well as the others"

…

"Unnn..."

Yukio woke to the sound of the familiar voice, coming from close to him as he looked around for the source before stopping as he looked at Rias who was currently securely holding Yukio's left arm. His face turned red as his mind started up realising his crimson haired master was naked and his left hand was sandwiched between her thighs. He wasn't sure he could get out this position without waking her and she did look to peaceful to disturb.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san…' He thought sombrely remembering the dream as he turned towards Rias, placing his arm over her waist as he tried to get some more sleep only to fail as he noticed Rias' eyes flutter open a few moments later.

"... Ara. You're awake?" Rias asked moving to hug his chest as Yukio took a moment to calm himself before answering

"Y-yeah, when I woke up it was like this. So I didn't want to disturb you…"

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep." Rias replied before hugging him even stronger as she rubbed her face against his sleep shirt as she added

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant." She kissed Yukio's cheek, his blush darkening as he pushed his erotic thoughts away as he replied

"Umm Buchou... We've got training soon…"

"True…Do you feel like doing some special training?" Rias whispered in his ear with a naughty voice, Yukio aware of her hold growing stronger again as she added

"It's okay….right?"

Someone knocked on Yukio's door, the teen welcoming the distraction before they called out "Yukio-san. It's almost time for morning training!"

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' Yukio thought as Asia called out again

"Yukio-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake… can you wait downstairs!?" Yukio called out, figuring it was better for the blonde to not see what was going on at the moment with her rivalry with Rias, although he was glad it wasn't a serious fight considering they got along most of the rest of time.

"Asia, wait a bit. Both Yukio and I need to get ready." Rias called to Asia, Yukio wondering why she was making things worse.

The bedroom door was opened violently by the former nun, Asia, who saw Yukio, with his upper body up, and Rias. Asia had teary eyes and seemed really displeased which only grew as Rias hugged him more as she greeted the blonde with a smile "Good morning Asia."

Asia, who looked really mad, shakes her body before putting her hand on her clothes, Yukio arching an eyebrow in confusion over what she was doing as she spoke

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?" Yukio spoke shocked as she rushed over to the pair, his face practically glowing bright red.

…

"Itadakimasu" The quartet spoke, Yukio sat between Rias and Asia while Keiko seemed amused from where she sat on the other side of the table.

"Any luck…?" Yukio asked, not wanting to think back to his morning experience with the two bishoujos. Keiko had been on about looking through there parents' old things for something that could help keep his Hollow powers in check

"A few things hinting to a badge that could channel it but I haven't found it yet" Keiko replied. Rias was listening with intrigue having done a lot of research in the few days since she moved in. Keiko taking a bite of some of the food Rias made before speaking "Hmmmm, so Rias-san can make delicious Japanese food as well"

"Thank you, Keiko-neesan. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking." Yukio was happy that the high class devil was use to doing everything that most normal people did everyday as he took his time to enjoy the food before him

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I can do." Was what she'd said when he'd asked about it before, Yukio admiring her independence in normal everyday life.

Asia's rivalry with Rias had got her concentrating on learning Japanese culture after seeing the gap between her and her master, currently up to junior levels of kanji while having also mastered hiragana and katakana.

Yukio considered both girls amazing given what they had to adapt to from there different backgrounds as he drank some miso soup which Rias had made. His eyes glanced towards Asia as he felt her grip his clothes under the table, her face looking troubled as Yukio knew it was one of her habits when she was in a bad mood, making him feel like she was more of a little sister at the moment.

"Oh that's right. Yukio, today the club members are coming here." Rias told him, Yukio nodding understandingly as he remembered her explaining that it needed to be cleaned as he asked

"Are we doing something here?"

"Yes. I'm thinking about doing the club activity here. Remember, I said it before. It's about time to clean the whole old school building." Rias explained to Keiko, although the young woman knew that they were devils but didn't know what they did during club activities although from the glint in Keiko's eye, Yukio could tell that she was planning something to embarrass him.

"I'm very sorry Keiko-neesan"

"That's alright Rias-san. I'm happy that Yukio has more girl friends…" Keiko replied with a teasing smile as Yukio's eye twitched as he wondered what she was planning as Rias spoke up again

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Yukio"

…

"And this is a picture of Yukio when he was in primary." Keiko spoke, holding on of the photo albums

"Ara ara. So he went into the beach naked"

"Hey Akeno-san! Onee-san!?What are you showing her!?" Yukio shouted annoyed, his face red as he wondered what had happened to club activity.

"...Yukio-senpai's embarrassing past"

"You also can't look, Koneko-san!" Yukio spoke as he looked over the first year's shoulder to see her looking at a photo of him in fancy dress as a knight.

"...Small Yukio." Rias mumbled as she stared at a picture of when he was a child, her cheeks red as she continued

"...Yukio when he was a child...Yukio when he was a child...Yukio when he was a child...Yukio when he was a child..."

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia grabbed Rias's hand as she spoke, her eyes sparkling as Rias spoke up

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Even Yuuto was looking at the album with a smile, Yukio sighing as he just gave up trying to stop them, his eyes turning surprise as he turned to the next page

"Do you remember this?" Yuuto asked, turning the ablum so Yukio could see the picture of a young version of himself and a young blonde haired girl who could easily be mistaken for a boy with her short hair. Yukio's eyes landed on Yuuto who was pointing to the European sword that his friend was holding

"Kinda…I was just told it was a fake sword" Yukio replied, trying to think back to that time.

"Really…?" Yuuto spoke with a hint of disbelief, his eyes filled with hatred as he added

"This is a Holy sword…"

"Really…?" Yukio spoke surprised, looking over the picture again as he heard the television being turned on. He turned to see that his sister had put in the recording of when his band had taken part in the school talent show. The song they were performing was 'All My Best Friends Are Metalheads by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones'. He was only thirteen and was standing at the front with an electric guitar along with his three friends, Gen who was playing a bass guitar, Shinji who was on another electric guitar and Daisuke who was playing the drums.

"Onee-san did you have to find this out?" Yukio shouted to his sister who smiled to him as she went back to speaking to Akeno over the pictures.

"…I didn't know you were so musical" Koneko spoke up as she turned her gaze to the TV which was soon followed as the others took notice of the added music into the living room, recognising Yukio's voice singing the lead.

"We broke up after Gen, the blonde boy with the bass guitar, had to move away with his mother…" Yukio spoke with a reminiscent smile as Keiko spoke up

"You won that as well for that song didn't you…?"

"Yeah…" Yukio replied, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You surprise me more each time, Yukio" Rias spoke up, watching Yukio easily seeming to handle playing and singing as his scruffy silver hair swayed as he moved in the video.

…

After he'd dusted off his electric guitar and demonstrated a bit of his old skills with it, at Rias' insistence, the group had settled down to deal with there club activity for the day, Keiko heading out for her day off with some friends as Yukio looked confused at the others as he asked

"A familiar…?"

Rias nodded with a smile as she explained "Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

Suddenly a red bat appeared on Rias' palm after making a sound, Yukio jumping slightly at the surprise appearance as she spoke "This is my familiar."

Yukio noted that it had a noble atmosphere with it that seemed like Rias.

"This one here is mine." The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni

"….This is Shiro." Koneko spoke as she hugged a white kitten which Yukio and Asia both found cute.

"Oh…Mine is Kojirou" Yuuto smiled slightly, a small white bird appearing on his shoulder. Yukio quick to notice that Rias' bat was flying over his head

"Familiar is a basic for devils. They could help their masters. They could be used for information transmission. They could be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

Rias says while patting Yukio's cheek before a magic circle appeared on the floor on the room as Akeno reported

"Buchou, preparation is set."

Rias then looked at the pair with a smile as she spoke "Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

…

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, the group was in an unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Yukio and Asia get their familiars here."

'The Forest of Familiars' Yukio thought as he looked around in amazement as the giant trees that were growing around them, his ears picking up the faint noise of flapping wings as he looked up only to find a large flaming orange bird dive towards him with its talons out.

"WAHH!" Yukio shouted in surprise as he was snatched up by the large bird, Akeno and Rias quick to fly up after him only for the large bird to disappear in a bright blaze of light both covering there eyes to avoid being blinded before gasping in surprise as Rias spoke

"A Phoenix…just took Yukio"

"But why…?" Akeno thought aloud as they looked around for any sign before flying back down to wait for there guide to come and lead them to where the bird could've gone.

…

_"I have been waiting for a kind soul like you"_ The Phoenix spoke as it dropped Yukio into the large nest it had a top of a nearby mountain, Yukio quickly adopting a fighting stance before faltering as he remembered what it had just said to him.

"Wait…you've been waiting for me…Why?" Yukio asked surprised as a large brown eye seemed to focus on him as it nodded and explained.

_"I wanted to find a suitable devil for my daughter"_

**{A Phoenix would be a strong familiar…based with fire type powers as well as healing skills}** Sparda spoke up, making Yukio think it was ironic that he would have a legendary bird become his familiar after he'd defeated Raiser whose powers were based off of it.

"I'll gladly accept her if you think I'm suitable" Yukio spoke with a half bow, looking up to see the Phoenix pick up the fiery red golf ball sized egg from out of some of the twigs and leaves that made the nest with its mouth before moving to place it into his cupped hands.

**[I'll help you with channelling your energy] **Ddraig spoke, Yukio summoning his gauntlet before placing the egg onto it as Ddraig helped him put his demonic energy into it at a steady level. After a minute or so the red egg glowed brighter and started to grow and change till it was about a eight inches tall fluffy orange and red feathered phoenix which cheeped happily as it flew up to sit on his shoulder rubbing its face against Yukio's cheek as he heard the Phoenix spoke

_"I would like to name her if its isn't too much trouble"_

"Of course not…" Yukio spoke with a smile, gently rubbing a finger through the feathers of the baby as its parent spoke up in response

_"Orihime…Do you find this name suitable Sekiryuutei?"_

"I do like that…Orihime…" Yukio spoke, the baby phoenix cheeping happily as it flew to land before him before glowing as if on fire as she started to change form, growing till she was about five foot two with long flowing orange hair which reached her waist, brown friendly eyes and a buxom nude figure which caused Yukio to blush as she hugged onto him as she spoke

"Master…! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…Orihime…Can you just call me Yukio?" Yukio asked as she looked up to him, nodding with a happy smile.

"Yes Yukio-sama"

The Phoenix chuckled at Yukio's embarrassed face, who spoke up to Orihime "We best get back to Buchou and the others before they worry…and return to your animal form please"

"Yes Yukio-sama" Orihime spoke as she glowed reddy orange before returning to her phoenix form, sitting down on his shoulder as she nuzzled the side of his face with her own as Yukio's blush fading as he bowed to the phoenix again

"I will take good care of her" The Phoenix bowed as well as it spoke up

_"I am sorry to have whisked you away from your friends…I will teleport you back right now"_

"Thank you" Yukio spoke, finding a ring of flames around his feet as a portal activated.

…

"The only Phoenix that lives around here is on that mountain" The familiar master in training, Satooji, spoke as he lead the group towards it, Rias and Akeno were at the front wondering over why the legendary bird had come and plucked him from off the ground, Asia walked worried while Koneko seemed to have the barest hint of surprise on her face. Yuuto walked at the back, deep in thought over something else.

"Look out below!" Yukio shouted as he fell towards the group from the air, the Phoenix forgetting to make the portal appear on the ground rather then in the sky as he had appeared, Orihime was diving after him as she changed into her human form to save him managing to grab him by the ankles about a foot from off the ground, her large fiery coloured feathered wings sprouted from her back.

"Thank you Orihi…ACK!" Yukio started looking up to the orange haired girl only for his face to burn bright red, blood shooting out of his nose as he turned his gaze away. Rias and Akeno giggling at the eye full that Yukio just got of the winged nude girl who set him down, Koneko's eyes narrowing annoyed before Orihime spoke up worriedly

"Are you alright, Yukio-sama?"

"Y-Yeah Orihime…"

"So you have a Phoenix familiar…" Rias spoke with a slight amused tone as Yukio nodded and explained

"The Phoenix took me so I could look after its daughter…Orihime here" He noticed that Koneko's eyes were still narrowed as Yukio got Orihime to change back into her animal form.

Satooji looked in shock at Orihime and Yukio, the former was quite happily sitting on his shoulder as he spoke "A phoenix…how did you get such a powerful familiar so easily…"

Rias smiled at the line of red that ran over Yukio's cheeks as she spoke "Looks like we only have to find Asia one now then"

"What sort of familiar would you like?" Satooji asked Asia, the blonde girl looking at the fiery coloured bird with a hint of jealousy before speaking

"I want a cute familiar please" Satooji smiled as he nodded

"Okay. I understand"

…

The group was walking through the forest following Satooji who was there guide, who stopped instantly as he spoke "Owa!"

When Yukio looked to see what he was looking at he noticed a glowing blue scale before spotting a dragon-looking creature which was about the size of an eagle was resting on a branch.

"That's a Sprite Dragon!" Satooji spoke hyped up over seeing it

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias spoke as she looked at it deeply moved upon seeing it, turning sharply as he heard Asia scream

"Kyaa!"

A sticky thing was attacking Asia, Yukio confused before looking over to Rias when she screamed

"T-This is!"

Whatever was on Asia was now also on Rias before he realised that all of the girls was being attacked by the same sticky things which was falling from the trees above them,

"A slime." Yuuto spoke, Yukio wondering if he'd slipped into a game again before Asia screamed again

"My c-clothes… are melting!" The gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms, Yukio's cheeks turning red as there underwear was exposed before the slimes went to work to melt that as well. Koneko hits Yukio while hiding her private parts, bringing the silver haired teen back to his senses as he started to try and work out a way to save them

"…Please don't look."

Yuuto seems to feel bad and was looked away, Yukio wondering why he wasn't helping them as he jumped at Ddraig's voice.

**[Just enjoy the show…they can get out of that easily by themselves]**

'How can you just say that Ddraig' Yukio thought back annoyed before he noticed something which looks like a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls

"N-noooo!" Asia screams, the tentacle wrapping around Asia's leg and started to make its way up going inside of her ripped clothes and started to move over her important parts

"Orihime…can you help them out?" Yukio spoke figuring it was the best he could do at the moment without hurting any of them by accident, noticing that Rias and the other girls were also having their important parts tangled by the tentacles.

The young phoenix flew from his shoulder before covering itself in flames as it flew towards them aiming for the tentacles and slime and burning them easily as Satooji spoke up

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful….. It's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them" Orihime easily freed Rias, Koneko and Akeno about to go and help Asia before the Spirite Dragon moved towards her, blue lightning running through the baby dragon's body before blasting it at the slime and vines to free her, also hitting Yukio.

"U-Umm, Yukio-san…..? Are you okay?" Asia asked, Yukio nodding as he coughed out smoke, the girls changing into spare uniforms.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy."

Satooji spoke, who is also burnt black beside Yukio explained, the latter looking around to see Yuuto was also a bit burnt, still in thought about something.

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons also take a liking to a female from other races." Rias spoke as she patted the baby dragon's head which looked happy for the girl's attention before Satooji started to explain

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Yukio understanding that it had attached itself to Asia now cause of her pure heart, a small smile playing on his features despite the fact he was attacked by it, Orihime sitting back on his shoulder as she started to rub some of the soot from his face.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked

"Of course…since it's now attached to you it would be for the best" Rias spoke with a smile

…

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" Asia spoke as they stood at the entrance of the forest as green magic circle in front of them. The Spirite Dragon was at the middle of the circle and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar was about to take place.

Considering Asia was a beginner, Akeno was supporting her but everything seemed to be progressing well

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji says as he watches, Yukio finding it amazing that she caught a rare dragon in an unusual way.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light because the contract had finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rakio-kun."

"Rakio?" Yukio asked curious about what seems like the baby dragon's name, Asia answering.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" (Lightning) and I also used Yukio-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be kind and friendly like Yukio-san. Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's alright...it's your choice anyway. Lets get along Rakio" Yukio spoke with a smile, trying to approach it only to get hit by its lightning again

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!"

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races."

Satooji, who was also burnt black, gives him additional information. Behind him, Yuuto also was turned black while putting on a cold smile.

"Rakio is a naughty one." Rias spoke with a small giggle before turning to Yukio and Orihime as she continued

"Now we should do your's, Yukio"

…

Yukio watched on as Rias hit the next baseball into the air, the club was currently practice for the ball tournament next week which was about ball related sports that were typically held between classes, genders and clubs. It was mandatory for all students which Yukio didn't mind too much given his althetic background before he became a devil. The Student Council announced that some sports may require more players, so they may need to make sure they have reserves.

The ball headed over to him as Yukio called, raising his gloved hand into the air to catch it "All right. I've got this one."

He promptly caught the soaring baseball fairly easily, turning as Rias spoke up with a smile "Nice catch, Yukio."

She gave him a thumbs up before he threw the ball back to her, the evening sky darkening, Rias catching it as she spoke "Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

It seemed natural given that Koneko was a Rook, although they had to hold back there true strength to that of a human

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Rias spoke with high spirits.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno said while giggling, Yukio smiling as he replied

"I think I understand. Buchou hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes." Akeno replied

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Rias said displaying quite an amazingly strong spirit, showing theory and practicality and still wanting them to practice so that they would be able to deal with whatever could happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!" Rias spoke before hitting the ball towards Asia

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!" Asia called as the ball went through her legs. Yukio knew her sport sense was low given her sheltered background, even surprised at the moments that she had even tripped over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Rias started to show a lot of concern about matches. She seemed to really regret that loss to Raiser. However, it is obvious that they were disadvantaged but the fact that they lost damaged Rias's pride.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!" Rias called before hitting the ball to Yuuto, Yukio expecting that it would be a piece of cake for the Knight, given he was the fastest runner in the group, him using Sonido didn't count.

Yukio's eyes widened as Yuuto stood there like an idiot and got hit as he called over to him

"Yuuto! What's wrong?"

He then looked at Yukio with a puzzled expression before replying "...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias who caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." Yuuto sincerely apologised. Yukio knew she was right, ever since Yuuto had seen that picture… he'd been off as if deep in thought at all times, Yukio wondering if what he'd been told was a fake weapon was actually a real Holy sword like Yuuto said.

"Hmmmm..." Rias picked up a baseball manual, reading to understand the rules. Yukio figured that she was quite the bookworm given some of the complicated texts that he'd seen her read at home.

"Ara ara. By the way, Yukio-kun, did you know?" asked Akeno.

"Know what?" Yukio asked curious turning to the third year.

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?" Yukio asked surprised, wondering why she wanted to read one before Akeno started to laugh

"Ufufufu. Yukio-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be alright."

"R-Really…? I didn't even know there was a book on that sort of thing…" Yukio replied embarrassed, scratching his neck nervously.

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Yukio-kun."

Yukio gulped feeling that he may very well become the guinea pig for her attempts, finding himself blushing as he thought about it

"Okay, continuing!" Rias spoke as she swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

…

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?" Yukio asked as he stood up from where he sat next to a geeky looking boy, Masaru was his name and he was mostly ignored by everyone which meant he was happy that Yukio would hang around him on the odd occasion.

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." Kiryuu said with a perverted face, Yukio rolling his eyes at the girl's comment.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" Asia replied flustered, Yukio was well aware that the glasses wearing girl could easily tease most people, although she wasn't on the same level as Akeno.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..." Asia's face began to turn crimson, Yukio running a hand through his hair as he spoke

"Stop teasing her Kiryu-san"

"Don't be like that Yukio-kun…You guys look like a couple. You're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your sister's permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu."

"Now you're just assuming…" Yukio spoke with a sigh, managing to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!" Asia covered Kiryu's mouth with both hands to stop her from spilling something he already had worked out.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!" as Asia spoke embarrassed, her eyes watery at the thought that it came out as Yukio decided to draw there attention

"Asia, we were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!" Asia hadn't calmed down yet although the thought of her being his girlfriend caused him to smile; she was a nice girl which any guy would be happy for.

…

When they entered the room, the other members were already there along with others who didn't belong to the club

"Yu?" Yukio heard turning his head to see the lone guy amongst the other group, Yukio's eyes widening at not hearing that nickname since the band split up as he asked in a surprised tone

"Gen…? How the hell have I not seen you around campus before now?" the silver haired teen walked over to shake hands with him, Saji chuckling as he scratched the back of his head as he answered "I've been busy with the council you know…I would've found you sooner if I knew you were here"

The two groups looked surprised as Saji decided to ask "So how did the band go since I moved…?"

"We had to break up…you know, we just couldn't replace you"

"Saji" The voice drew both teen's attention to the Student Council President who was sitting on the sofa, a slightly surprised look on her face

"Sorry Kaichou…It's been a while since we caught up" Saji replied embarrassed as he smiled which caused Yukio to slyly smile at his friend.

"Seito-kaichou" Yukio greeted with a nod, well aware of who was sitting there, Shitori Souna otherwise known as the third most popular girl of the school. She had a scary atmosphere that wouldn't let anyone come near her, it's also because she had the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias and Akeno with girls.

"It's a shame that Rias-senpai didn't tell you about us, we could've met up before now." Saji spoke with a friendly smile as Yukio looked curious over what he meant.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a devil. Hosokawa-kun is responding like he is supposed to." Souna spoke calmly, Yukio understanding now that his old friend was a devil like himself.

Akeno then started to explain to him "The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a top-class devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri. The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Saji then spoke up in a joking tone "You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime…I'm Kaichou's Pawn just so you know"

"Wow…so you're a "Pawn" like me, Gen" Yukio spoke up as Saji nodded as he spoke

"Too bad there aren't more of us…we could try and start the band up…"

"That's assuming you haven't got sloppy with your playing" Yukio joked, closing one eye as he looked at Saji.

"I took four Pawns pieces how about you…?"

"Eight…"

"Damn you… you were always more popular then I was" Saji spoke with a sigh as Yukio shrugged his shoulders as Souna spoke up

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow top-class devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hosokawa-kun and Asia-san."

"Saji, you should know that your friend was the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phenex as well" Sona added, Saji looking surprised at Yukio before starting to laugh

"So the hero strikes again…eh, Yu" Yukio sighed, as he was reminded of some of the things he'd done when he was younger, noticing the curious looks as Saji added

"Saving cats from trees get boring for you or something anyway… Please get along with me Argento-san" Saji spoke as he bowed his head down at her, Asia smiling as she replied

"Yes. Let's get along."

"I didn't think this would happen" Rias spoke up as she watched Yukio and Saji joke around, Souna nodding as she looked at them before Saji spoke up

"We'll have to meet up to jam for a bit" Yukio nodding in agreement as the girls grew curious of what they would play before there attention was drawn back to Souna who spoke, after sipping her tea

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

Yukio understood immediately that those words were directed to the new devils being him, Asia and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So she loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Souna spoke as she got up and tried to leave.

"Souna Sitri-sama. I will be in your care from now." Yukio spoke with a bow, Asia quick to follow as she spoke up

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

"Yes, let's get along." She replied and smiled at them.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"." She added to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well." Rias smiled back at her, Yukio easily telling that they were really good friends.

"Yukio, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?" Rias said to them while smiling.

"Of course" Yukio spoke with a smile, deciding he should meet up with Saji some point soon to catch up some more as Asia nodded in understanding next to him.

…

Yukio and Saji chuckled as they sat for lunch the next day, the latter looking at his silver haired friend before speaking up seriously "You don't seem as happy as you use to be…"

Yukio sighed as he took a quick look around to see who was around before starting to explain what had happened between him and Asuka, figuring Saji deserved to know, Saji looking shocked by the time he was finished as he spoke up "Damn…that's bad, what did you mean by opening your eyes though…?"

"They showed me that not everything is as it seems…" Yukio answered, unaware of his master and Akeno were listening in nearby as Saji spoke with a sigh in an attempt to change the subject

"I wish I could go out with Kaichou…"

"She's a third year and your master…I'm not sure it's possible"

"Tch…Why do you have to put a downer on my mood, anyway isn't there any of the girls your interested in"

"I don't think I'm ready to be involved yet…anyway Buchou and Akeno-san are probably just being nice to me or teasing me…Asia-san is to kind hearted and innocent almost like a younger sister. Koneko-san is cute but she's not exactly easy to open up" Yukio explained, Saji rolling his eyes as he spoke

"I can't believe how much that girl messed you up…before you'd have jumped at the chance to be with any of them, you've just got to go for it"

"Easy for you to say…you don't seem that close to Kaichou" Yukio retorted, Saji sighing sadly as both third years moved away to speak quietly.

"I can't believe one girl caused Yukio to distrust others so much" Rias spoke sadly as Akeno nodded, from how he normally acted he didn't come across as someone who would had been pranked by a girl that he'd genuinely liked after spending time with her.

"Maybe we should prove to him how much we care…" Akeno suggested, Rias thinking about it for a moment before nodding to herself with some idea she had came up with.

…

Author's Notes

Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy it considering I've covered both the Familiar hunt and introduced Saji, Souna and Yukio's familiar Orihime. Thanks for all the ideas and I'm currently deciding whether I should have him go Fullbring when Yukio, Kiba and Xenovia start to fight Freed and Kokabiel.

As with my other DxD fic I may take longer to write the next chapter seeing as things have gotten busy.


	13. Chapter 13

"" - Speaking

'' - Thought

**{}** - Sparda

**[]** - Ddraig

...

"Anyway if you want to go after Kaichou then do it…I'll try and help once you have a plan alright…" Yukio spoke up as he looked over to see Saji smiling at him before speaking

"Thanks…Nice to see you're still willing to help others" Yukio smiled as he leant back against the wall, closing his eyes slightly as he spoke  
"Least I can do for a friend…"

Saji silently sighed as he hoped that Yukio would start trusting others again, although he had a feeling Rias would probably be able to help him with it when she found out about it, grinning as he decided to reply "I'll help you with Rias-sempai as well…"

...

Yuuto had just left on a contract leaving Yukio with Akeno and Rias as he sat on one of the sofas. He felt there was a nervous tension in the room as he looked at the magic circle for a few moments until he turned back to the two third years, jumping at finding an embarrassed Rias sitting on his lap, staring directly into his eyes for some reason.

"Bu-Buchou…Wh-What's wrong?" Yukio asked nervously, noticing that she had a tight grip on his blazer as she spoke

"Akeno and I heard what you said to Saji-kun during lunch…and I just want you to know that I care…you're a good kind and caring person, you saved me from Raiser and I'm sure that Akeno, Asia and Koneko want you to be around" Yukio found himself staring back into her eyes, seeing the honesty as plain as day as he blushed as he realised he'd moved closer to her as Akeno spoke up

"I'd be sad if my cute kouhai didn't trust me…and I have no reason to lie to you" She sat down next to him drawing his attention to her as she smiled. Yukio noticing Rias looking annoyed at her Queen for interrupting the moment as he decided to speak up

"Thank you…Buchou, Akeno-san…I'll try my best"

"That's all I want…" Rias spoke before kissing him on the forehead, Yukio's blush darkening.

...

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky, the day's weather broadcast said it was suppose to rain in the evening, Yukio wishing that it wouldn't rain till after the tournament.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]  
The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of the Occult Research members got changed into there PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match although the club matches were at the end.  
First of all, there were the class matches, Yukio remembering that his class was going to compete in baseball which meant he and Asia had to participate and Rias' practice with them after school wasn't in vain.

After that there was a match amongst genders then after lunch there was a match between clubs. Yukio did some light exercises as a warm up, Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno while Koneko was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Yukio silently sighed as he noticed Yuuto was deep in thought as he stared at the sk, hoping that the Knight would at least be able to concentrate during there club match.

Rias had just returned from checking the category sports for the club matches, smiling fearlessly as she spoke "Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what sport we are playing then?" Yukio asked curiously.

"Dodgeball!" Rias replied, Yukio getting a bad feeling about it.

...

"Go for it Buchou!" Yukio cheered from the tennis court fence, watching as Rias faced off against Souna.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" The girls were shouting with a shrill voice.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between top-class devils in a place like this." Akeno spoke as she enjoyed watching it beside the silver haired teen, who admitted that it was a surprise to see both high class devils face off here.

"Here I come, Souna!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!" Both of them were exchanging competitive words to the other

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!" Saji called out, Yukio mentally chuckling as his friend was swinging around a large flag with Student Council written on it as he thought amused

'He's got it so bad…'

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!" The ball Souna had just hit went rushing towards Rias who responded "You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

She tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed its direction causing her to miss. "15-30"

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"." Both princesses eyes were burning seriously as they continued, the final match between them lasting so long that they broke both there rackets so it was declared a tie between them.

...

"Kiryu-san told you this, didn't she?" Yukio asked, mentally sighing as he looked at Asia wearing bloomers instead of the normal PE uniform.

"…Ummm…Yes… The proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… An-and also that Yukio-san will be happy if I wore this…You don't like it?"  
Asia asked him with a shy voice while looking up, Yukio blushing slight as he gave in and decided to avoid hurting her feelings as he replied with a smile

"No, no. It's great, Asia…"

"Raise your spirit up, you two." Rias spoke energetic after the intense tennis match

"No need to worry Buchou…I'm not going to lose"

"Good reply, Yukio! I will give you a reward if you work hard!' Yukio blushed for a moment before being brought back as Asia stepped on his foot.

"Yukio-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?" Asia said in a displeased tone, Yukio noticing she was in a bad mood as he pulled out a headband.

"Considering everyone else has something that symbolized there team I made these" Yukio spoke as he showed them that it had "Occult Research Club" embroided onto it

"Ara, you are well prepared." The first one to take it from him was Rias who looked over it as she added

"Yes, Yukio is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Keiko-nee helped me practice" Yukio replied embarrassed, he wasn't very good at home economics outside of cooking but figured it would be good to learn

"…It's good." Koneko spoke as she looked at them.

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it" Everyone took them from his hands and put them on their forehead, Yukio feeling happy that they were worth the time he'd put into it before noticing Yuuto was still acting weird as he handed the blonde boy the last one

"Here Yuuto"

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"Let's concentrate on winning now." Yukio spoke, hoping to focus the Knight on the task at hand.

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important." Yukio's eyes narrowed at that, Yuuto sounded lost although he seemed like he meant something else when he'd spoken.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.] The announcement called for them, the group heading over to where they would be playing.

...

"Aim for him! Aim for Hosokawa!" Yukio sighed as he dodged the fast balls that were being thrown at him, he should've figured that he would get targeted considering the popularity of the other members of the club, he only had a few fans and then they were more for helping them out with there studies then anything else.

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best!"

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Yukio! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Yukio, this is a chance!" Rias spoke calmly as she watched the silver haired teen continue to dodge the balls.

"I'm not doing this for fun Buchou!" Yukio shouted annoyed, thankful when Koneko blocked a ball that was aimed for him then using the ball to take down the opponent in one shot.

"Thank you Koneko-san" Yukio spoke, his eyes widening at seeing one big built baseball boy move to aim for Yuuto.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!" He shouted as he aimed for Yuuto, Yukio reacting quickly as he rushed towards him as he called

"What are you doing gazing around for!?" He skidded to a halt in front of Yuuto as the Knight was broke from his musings

"…Ah. Yukio-kun?"

The ball came towards Yukio, who was focusing on catching the ball only to be surprised when it changed direction. It came down like a fork-ball before hitting Yukio in the crotch, the silver haired teen unable to do anything else as he collapse onto the floor covering his groin with his hands as he moaned in pain. The club members coming rushing to him as he moaned in pain as he curled up

"Mayday…Man down…"

"You did well Yukio! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Yukio!" Yukio barely noticed the scary look in his crimson haired master's eyes, more concerned about his own pain at the moment.

"Ara ara. Buchou. It seems like he's in a serious condition there." Akeno spoke, Rias seeming to realise the situation and became speechless for a few moment before she spoke

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Yukio-san get hurt…?"

"Yes apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!" Asia spoke innocently

"Koneko, can you take Yukio to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative." Koneko spoke with a nod.

"It's alright, Yukio. You did well. Leave the rest to us." Rias spoke as she patted Yukio gently on his cheek before he felt someone grab his collar, soon finding himself getting dragged by Koneko

"Yukio-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!" Asia was cheering him while walking behind him.

"This is a battle of revenge for Yukio!" Yukio heard Rias' energetic and mad voice from the court, a small part of him realising that he had more of an impact on her then he'd expected as he was dragged behind the gym so no one could see what happened next.

"Yukio-san, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

"N-no, I can't…" Yukio spoke, realising it would be indecent as he quickly thought of an idea as he added

"Can you just use your powers around my hips…? I think it will heal that way…" There was a warm light coming out of her hands. At the same time Yukio could feel the pain disappearing from his crotch.

"…A situation I can't describe by words" Koneko made a sigh as she waited.

"Yukio-san. Please rest for a bit." Asia spoke as she looked at Yukio who was lying on the floor, moving to lift his head to his surprise before feeling her thigh on his head

"Yukio-san, you looked really peaceful when Buchou was doing this to you…Maybe I might not be good enough…"

"No you are good enough, Asia-san…Thank you" Yukio replied softly, Asia smiling as she looked down at him both hearing the good news from over the PA system

[The Occult research club wins!]

...

It had started raining after the tournament; they had won the club tournament although there was one person who didn't cooperate. The slap echoed in the room, Rias having hit Yuuto as she spoke angrily "How is it? Did you wake up?"

She had got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care, Yukio was annoyed given all the practice they'd put in but it started to fade as Yuuto didn't even react to the slap at all.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today." Yuuto spoke dispondantly

"Yuuto, you are really weird lately…? Is it to do with that picture?" Yukio asked, Yuuto turning to look at him with a cold smiling face as he replied

"It's none of your concern."

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"It's troublesome, a situation like this when we are a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades." Yukio spoke up seriously

"Comrades…" Yuuto replied with a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"Yukio-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?" Yukio asked it had seemed like that to him before, Yuuto rejecting it immediately

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living." Yuuto had a look of strong determination on his face, Yukio realising that he was being honest about it.

...

"Holy-sword Project?" Yukio asked, Rias nodding to his question before answering

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Asia, Rias and Yukio had returned to his house after club activities had been completed. The trio was sat in Yukio's room as Rias had startd to tell them about Yuuto

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this." Yukio wasn't too surprised that Asia didn't know about it, she'd have probably lost faith earlier if she'd knew as well as it being a secret project as Rias continued

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Yukio asked considering it was logical for there to be a holy sword version of Yuuto's Sword Birth.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it. Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords like your Amonusen" Rias explained, Yukio taking in all the information as he mentally noted to avoid getting into a fight with a holy sword or more so not getting hit by one.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Yuuto is able to use the holy-swords?" Rias shook her head at Yukio's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either… The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Rias' eyes changed because she also felt discomfort as Yukio wondered how the church could just dispose of people.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia spoke in shock, her eyes covered in tears.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."  
Rias said with sad eyes, Yukio understanding that his master was a naturally kind young woman even before her time in the human world.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" Rias continued, Yukio now understanding why he hated priests as well as being obsessed with information on holy-swords because he couldn't put it in the past. It reminded himself of what had happened with Asuka when he was younger, although thanks to Rias and Asia he felt it was starting to fade slightly. He'd had a grudge against Reynalle although that was more against her then all fallen angels.

Rias made a big sigh as she spoke up "Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this." Yukio spoke as he handed the photo to her, remembering that Yuuto had said the sword in this photo was a holy-sword. Rias' eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Yukio. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives as far as I know" Yukio answered, Keiko not knowing much more given there lack of contact with what little family they had.

"Irina-chan was a Christian living in the neighbourhood…she's the girl in the photo"

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying." Rias seemed to miss the honorific he'd used with her name.

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?" Yukio asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…" Rias started talking to herself having found out something as she sat in thought for a while

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal." Rias spoke before starting to strip her clothes.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?" Yukio asked, his cheeks reddening as she looked confused at him

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Yukio"

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?" Yukio asked, having turned his gaze away as she continued stripping

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you." Rias answered as if it was the obvious answer. Yukio gulped, finding Rias moving herself into his field of vision as Asia spoke up

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Yukio-san!"

"Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!" Yukio spoke sternly, Rias frowning at his words as she asked

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Yukio. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

Asia immediately responded to Rias' words before Yukio to rebuke them "...Slept together a number of times...? No...Yukio-san and Buchou-san...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was another big shock for her as Rias spoke "Asia, hand over Yukio for tonight."

"I don't want to… I think I have the right to be spoiled by Yukio-san as well. I also want to sleep with Yukio-san!" Yukio silently sighed as he heard Ddraig chuckle at what was going on before him.

"Then let's make Yukio decide." Rias spoke as she looked at Yukio, her eyes telling him to pick her as Asia spoke up

"Yukio-san. You will sleep with me, right?" Asia asked him with sobbing eyes, Yukio feeling like he should surrender to her because it wasn't an act as he dropped his head as he sighed silently.

...

Yukio sighed after he finished his cup of water in the kitchen, having managed to placate both girls by saying that both could sleep in his bed with him but only if Rias would wear a night gown so Asia wouldn't copy her

'Rias is a bad influence on her…'

**[Is that a bad thing?]** Ddraig asked, Yukio shaking his head as Sparda spoke

**{He just doesn't want Asia-san to be corrupted just because she thinks it's what she should do to stay around Yukio}**

**[Anyway, we need to talk]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio leaning his back against the counter as he thought back

'So going to tell me about the White guy now?'

**[The white guy is the Vanishing Dragon]**

'Vanishing Dragon… I take it that he's your rival?'

**[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right? That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans but the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**

'So you dragon's are troublesome creatures…living how you like without any regard for others'

**[Yeah…But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**

'Why were you two fighting that much?'

**[No idea. It's been to long that I don't remember. Anyway for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war anymore!" Like that.]**

'So the groups who are enemies forming an alliance to deal with you and the Vanishing Dragon'

**[When we got our fight interrupted we became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - we responded like idiots. We went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess. In the end we got cut into pieces and our spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. Our human vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one won and one died. Sometimes one was already dead before the other came and so we didn't fight, but most of the times we did. If the vessel, human, dies then we stop functioning for a certain time. Our spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**

'So…I'll have to fight the vessel of the Vanishing Dragon sooner or later…hopefully I can protect the others when that happens' Yukio thought with a sigh.

**[It's also my first time having a host like you. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life. You…you have a more dangerous power inside your body with that Hollow power and Amonusen]**

'Guess I'm just weird'

**[Yes. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]**

'So I'm going to be targeted by a lot of others?'

**[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well…You probably could even make a harem]**

'Geez Ddraig, you gotta be joking'

**[Well, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all…well you'll get use to it if Rias has anything to do with it]**

'Probably right there…She certainly adores me even with being a Gremory. Anyway is the Vanishing Dragon strong?' Yukio thought back hoping to turn the conversation back on topic as Ddraig answered

**[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]**

"Yukio-nii, what are you doing up?" Keiko spoke, Yukio looking up to see the his sister looking confused at him

"Just came down for a drink of water"

"Guess…I can explain things to you know rather then wait till the morning" Keiko spoke with a sigh as she pulled a pentagon shaped badge which had white outlines and a large X which was behind a skull that was set at the middle of the badge. Handing it over to Yukio she started to explain

"This will keep your spirit energy from going out of control and turning you into a Hollow…From what I've read its filled with Kido spells that'll restrain you spirit energy to a level that you can control it, although if you push enough through it it'll change to protect you"

"Right, thanks Keiko-nee…" Yukio spoke with a nod as he gripped it in his hand, looking over the badge for a moment as he added

"I best not lose this then"

...

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and I've introduced the Shinigami badge. Hope you liked how Rias dealt with his trust issue for the moment, I did have trouble deciding what to do for it, although she probably wishes Akeno wasn't around at the time.

I'm thinking of having Yukio and Saji's band form up for the observation day's talent contest, which'll replace Ise messing with clay, when Sirzechs and Serafall show up although song choices fail me at the moment. That being currently Saji's plan to try and win Sona over, whether it works or not is a different matter, may have Yukio sing one for Rias so any suggestions are welcome along with ideas.

With the side stories I will probably write in some of them where they are set, although I've not seen the OVAs so I will probably keep them out.

Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review, I do enjoy reading them.


	14. Chapter 14

"" - Speaking

'' - Thought

**{} **- Sparda

**[] ** - Ddraig

...

Yukio looked around the room on the second floor of the old school building as he tried to suppress the blush on his cheeks. The easiest way for his dragon power to get scattered was by it getting taken away by a high level devil which meant only Akeno or Rias could do it.

The room looked to be turned into a tradition Japanese room from its original classroom appearance. The symbols around the room looked like certain casting spells along with casting items around as well. Yukio was waiting in the middle of the room with his upper body naked, a magic circle below the place he was sitting. It was supposedly necessary for the ritual although he doubted it.

The door of the room opened and Akeno entered wearing white cloth, her hair down as well making her look even more attractive to Yukio, who managed to avoid deepening his blush. She smiled at Yukio once, and then she quietly sat in front of him very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin." Yukio gulped, the cloth Akeno was covering was soaked with water, her long black hair also sticking to it as Ddraig spoke up

**[Ooh…You can see her skin]**

'Shush Ddraig' Yukio thought back annoyed, trying to stop a wayward appendage from reacting as Akeno looked up to him

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?" Akeno started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. Yukio's blush deepening as he replied

"No, no! Can we just get on with this…?"

"Alright then, Yukio-kun, let's start. Please give me your left-arm."

"I-I will be in your care" Yukio replied as he held his arm out to her

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Yukio-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state." Akeno explained.

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno put Yukio's index finger into her mouth before starting to suck on it. The silver haired teen's face turning completely red as he tried to endure her actions only for her to make obscene sounds on purpose to tease him further. He'd not have bothered sitting through this if he didn't have to hide the fact his left arm was a dragon's one now.

He could feel the wave of dragon power in his left arm gather at his fingertips before disappearing along with the weight he felt in his left hand as well. Ddraig's presene was fading as Akeno turned up her teasing as she started to lick his finger

"Uheee" Yukio accidently slipped, Akeno looking at him with a naughty face, her sadist personality of hers showing as she removed his finger from her mouth.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se-service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai." Akeno spoke before starting to suck Yukio's finger again, putting her body closer towards him. Yukio looked confused which Akeno ignored as she smiled and hugged him, the Pawn able to smell her fragrance which was having a negative effect on his will power as blood started to trickle from his nose.

Akeno whispered into his ears while Yukio was stiff like a rock in shock "Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Yukio-kun."

"M…me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phenex last time. I saw you standing up no matter how many times you were beaten down from the infirmary room and you came to the engagement party to save Buchou. You even defeated Phenex who is said to be immortal. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A-Aroused?" Yukio asked confused as Akeno looked directly at him and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

Yukio's eye arched as he wondered whether sexual bullying could be considered love, leaning back from her as Akeno continued "But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Yukio-kun"

'So Akeno-san calls Buchou 'Rias' ' Yukio thought, realising that it made sense considering they spent a lot of time together. Akeno put her arms around Yukio's neck, bringing the silver haired teen back to his senses

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?" Yukio asked shocked, he wasn't even technically with Rias or Asia and Akeno was already trying to assume the mistress role.

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us…don't worry I trust you could keep it secret if you wanted to…" Akeno spoke with a smile as Yukio's nose continued to drip blood as she continued

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy, I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

"Akeno-san…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Yukio-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"I …don't have any experience."

Akeno made a shocked expression at Yukio's confession. "Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't!"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"Of course not!" Yukio retorted back, he couldn't think of her in that manner considering he had promised to protect her.

"If it's Yukio-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

The door opened and Yukio looked to see Rias standing there with angry eyes "Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

She approached the pair with an unpleasant voice, Yukio noticing that she was angry as Akeno answered unconcerned, smiling "Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon."

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

They weren't glaring at each other but Rias and Akeno were looking at each other in the eyes, Yukio feeling the intensity from the both figuring it was better to get out of the way as he pulled his shirt on. He didn't have time to use his Sonido as Rias pinched his cheek

"Yukio. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?"

Yukio just looked at her, wondering what the best answer he could come up with as Rias made an angry face "Then do whatever you want!"

With that she left the room, closing the door violently behind her, Yukio sighing at him getting in trouble with Rias over Akeno's teasings, jumping slightly as she whispered to him "Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Yukio-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship."

'Right…Jealous of you getting close to me is progress' Yukio thought; he wasn't too sure about what Rias thought of him but if her reaction was anything to go by he'd suspected she liked him more then just a servant.

…

Asia and Yukio were on there way home after school and club activities had finished, normally Rias would've been with them but she was still angry over the incident with Akeno that morning.

When he'd asked her if she was coming home, she'd not even looked at him as she replied with piercing words "I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

Yukio sighed, Asia looking to him as she asked

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"…Did you do something?" Asia asked him with a worried face, but Yukio couldn't tell her about the incident with Akeno out in the streets because it would get even more complicated.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologise to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…" Asia said with an apologetic voice, considering she thinks of Rias as a rival for Yukio's affections.

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia. It's my fault." Yukio replied, putting Rias' odd behaviour to the front she seemed to want to be possessive of him.

He felt a shiver run down her spine as he opened the front door, his senses going onto high alert at the forewarning sense of danger quickly linking it to when he stopped outside of the church with Asia which meant only one thing... Holy energy. Asia grabbed his hand with her shaking hands, proving that he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Yukio took a deep breath as he opened the door and headed inside, taking his shoes off and tentatively stretching his spiritual senses which Keiko had started to teach him to use, although he couldn't sense anything beyond five feet.

'She's in the living room…with two others…and the holy energy is there' Yukio thought as he moved to the living room, hearing laughter as he tried to relax himself upon seeing Keiko laughing with two unfamiliar girls.

'She seems familiar' Yukio thought as he looked at the chestnut brown haired girl as Keiko spoke up

"And this is a picture of Yukio when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Onee-san!?" Yukio spoke, Keiko looking at him when she realised he was there as she spoke

"Oh Nii-kun. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad." Asia spoke as she sat down on the ground, relieved, Yukio taking a deep breath to calm down but he was still uneasy with the holy energy in the room.

They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest and looked to be about Yukio's age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. From the way they behaved he could easily tell that they weren't ordinary people and they both wearing white robes helped his theory as he thought

'Are they related to the Church? An exorcist?'

**{Possibly given there appearance}** Sparda answered.

"Hello, Hosokawa Yukio-kun." The young woman with chestnut hair smiled at him, next to her was the girl with green mesh and a weapon covered in cloth by her.

'It must be a Devil destroying weapon' Yukio thought as he turned his gaze back to the brunette who smiled to him, the piece clicking into place as he looked wide eyed at her.

**{Excalibur…}** Sparda whispered, shocked at feeling it

"I-Irina…chan…" Yukio spoke surprised as her smile grew bigger as she spoke

"I'm so glad that you remember me, Yukio-kun, even though I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." He knew from her words and tone that she knew he was a devil, looking over to blue haired girl warily.

…

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." Asia and Yukio were both hugged by Rias who was relieved to see that they were safe.

Irina and the other girl had left his house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time apparently they came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work but no matter how Yukio thought about it she was related to the Church.

Yukio had been friendly, considering she was one of his old friends. Asia stayed quiet given that she didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church, Yukio asking her to go wait in her room just in case any fight started up.

But nothing happened the two girls had left like it was a normal friendly visit and after that Rias had returned home with a pale face. After she confirmed both of there's safety, she suddenly hugged them.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your sister who they thought was a normal human…"

"Both Yukio-san and I are safe, Buchou-san." Rias hugged them even tighter as she spoke

"Aaah, Yukio. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

When Rias had got close to the house, she'd realised the abnormal presence and rushed the rest of the way there. She'd also confessed that she thought the worst had happened when she entered and sensed a strong holy power.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…" Rias gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming there safety, Yukio smiling at how worried she'd been about them

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Yukio-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…" Asia apologised. Rias smiled and patted her head.

"It's okay." The crimson haired devil then hugged them both with love, Yukio blushing in surprise at finding his face pressed against her breast.

"No." Asia spoke separated Yukio from Rias, who made a sigh and continued talking after the three of them had calmed down.

"According to Souna, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Rias nodded at Yukio's question.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Irina-chan was a trouble maker but she still didn't hurt others…so we should be fine…" Yukio spoke, noting the pair's looks at him as Rias spoke

"We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Her eyes became sharp as her face turned serious.

"Yukio-sama…Onee-sama wants to talk to you" Orihime spoke up from the doorway, Yukio looking to see she was dressed in the Kuou Academy uniform as he spoke up

"Alright…Orihime"

…

Yukio wandered into the kitchen to find Keiko dressed in a tracksuit, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail as she turned to smile as he asked "Are you going to do some training or something?"

"Of course…figured you should learn some special techniques known as Hakuda and maybe some Hado spells as well"

"Hakuda…? Hado….?" Yukio asked confused as he looked at her before Sparda spoke up

{I was going to teach him those sooner or later, Keiko}

"Sparda…?" Keiko spoke in surprise as she looked around for the source of the voice

"Sparda… Why didn't you teach me this lot before?" Yukio asked annoyed

**{I was more focused on getting you strong enough to use Amonusen then to expand the number of techniques you knew}** Sparda explained

"Can either of you explain what they are first?" Yukio asked with a sigh

"Haduka is a hand to hand style of fighting and Hado is a branch of Kido spells which are aimed at destruction" Keiko explained, Yukio taking it in as Sparda added

**{I will handle his Hado training considering I don't have much experience with Hakuda}**

"Alright…" Keiko spoke with a smile as she beckoned her younger brother to follow her outside to find several large boulders scattered around.

"These weren't here before" Yukio spoke confused as Keiko replied

"I asked Rias-chan to make them before you all left…she knows I'm going to be training you in something although I didn't say what"

Yukio nodded as he watched his sister walk over to one of them, her pink reiatsu building around her hands as she threw an open palm at the boulder before her. When her palm hit it smashed into the rock, the whole boulder turned into large chunks of rock around her as Yukio looked on speechless

"That was Tessho…" Keiko explained with a smile as she turned to look at her younger brother as she added

"Let's start with some warm up though…ok?" Rias and Asia gulped slightly nervous, from where they watched upstairs, upon seeing the blonde young woman easily detroy the boulder with her bare hands.

…

The next day after school the members of the Gremory group were gathered in the club room. Rias and Akeno were on the sofa with there two guests while the others were sitting in the corner of the room to listen to the conversation.

Everyone was on edge from the danger there devil instincts were telling them, the two third years talking with serious looks on there faces but the most dangerous one was Yuuto who was glaring at the guests grudgingly, Yukio noting that he looked like he was ready for any fight to start up

Under the thick atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina "Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

**{That's surprising…and Excalibur was divided into seven after its first destruction}** Sparda spoke up to Yukio who seemed surprise as he thought back

'Excalibur was destroyed…'

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias spoke up, noticing the confused look on her Pawn's face as she added

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?" Irina nodded at Rias' request.

"Yukio-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." Irina looked at him as she spoke

"Now it looks like this." The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealing a long sword as she added

"This is Excalibur."

Chills ran down everyone's spine at seeing it, fear running through Yukio's body at the dangerous feeling coming from it. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth, Yukio picking up the spell symbols on the cloth figuring it was like what was covering Amonusen to seal its power.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive before changing into a katana

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She said with pride as the blue haired woman spoke

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently probably from the fact she held a holy sword, his eyes turning as he felt the presence coming from Yuuto, who he quickly noticed was glaring at the Excaliburs.

'I'll have to make sure he doesn't jump at them' Yukio thought, figuring he could use Amonuse's Sealing Clothe to restrain the Knight for long enough if he had to.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias continued to talk with the same attitude, Yukio admiring the fact she wasn't backing down even with an Excalibur in front of her as Xenovia continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Yukio wondered why they would bring them here as Rias put her hand on her forehead and took a breath. "Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Rias' eyes widened in surprise at the answer as she spoke

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias also smirked at the name, Yukio's eyes widened as he wondered if they could deal with a leader of the fallen-angels along with whoever stole the Excaliburs.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia said seriously, Yukio wondering if they wanted there help or something as they both stated clearly

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia had spoken "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Rias was pissed off, an enemy coming into her territory and telling her to stay out of something that could be easily used to end them.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said casually without caring about Rias' glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Xenovia laughed despite the serious atmosphere "Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

Rias expression softened as she took a breath

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Xenovia answered Rias' question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? It's reckless. Are you trying to die?" She asked with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia replied instantly with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

Yukio felt disgusted that the church would send two people knowingly to there potential deaths on some sucide mission as Rias asked

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped until Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up. "Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined the offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina also apologised with her hand as they tried to leave before both looked at Asia.

"When I saw you in Hosokawa Yukio's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch", Yukio's face turning seriously as he heard Irina speak up

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…" Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia only to find it clash against the clothe covered Amonusen as Yukio spoke up "Don't you dare point that at Asia otherwise you'll have to go through me first"

Xenovia's eyes sharpened at that comment as she asked "Is that a threat…?"

"It's a promise…And isn't the duty as people of the church to help those in need…Asia probably didn't even know she healed a devil at that time" Yukio replied coldly

"Yukio…" Irina spoke surpised only to be cut off as he glared at her as he added

"I expected better from you Irina…then to call someone you don't even know names"

Irina looked hurt from his comment as Xenovia chuckled as she looked at Amonusen as she spoke "So you wield a demonic sword…Let's see whch's better?"

"That's good timing. I will also be your opponent." Yuuto spoke up as he moved towards the pair with his sword, an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?" Yuuto smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your sempai, though I apparently was a failure." That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

…

Yukio and Yuuto stood across from Xenovia and Irina on the sports field and enveloped in a red aura barrier so they wouldn't destroy anything which was a distinct possibility for Yukio. The other members were looking at them from outside the barrier as the two church girls took off there white robes to reveal they were wearing black battle purpose clothes which was tight fitting.

"Then let's start" Xenovia spoke as she unsheathed her Excalibur Destruction and charged towards Yukio who sighed before blocking her attack with Amonusen

"Tch…You're rather eager to lose" Yukio spoke as he activated his Boosted Gear much to the surprise of both girls as it started to power him up

**[Boost!]**

"…Longius and Amonusen" Xenovia spoke surprised as she jumped back to from Yukio, the silver haired teen sparing a glance to see Yuuto and Irina going at it fiercely.

Yukio charged at the blue haired girl, dodging to the left her slash down at him before having to dodge the flat of the blade slamming into her stomach as she spoke

"You're better then I thought" Yukio decied to step up the fight as he used his Sonido to get behind her, his sword coming down to her with the faint red aura of his Reiatsu around it. Xenovia dodged looking at the fissure made by the sealed sword.

"My sword is also a mass of destruction…" Xenovia spoke as she stabbed her sword into the ground, the whole place starting to rumble as Yukio was forced to crouch down to avoid getting knocked from his feet as clouds of dust covered everywhere.

A small blast of Reiatsu around him was enough to force the dust away from him. The practice grounds now had a large crater where Xenovia had put her sword as she spoke "This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. Its not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

Yukio smirked as he picked himself back up, charging Reiatsu into Amonusen as he spoke "You think that's destructive….Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung the blade down towards her, the red crescent-moon energy slash carving into the ground and kicking up another cloud of dust which dispersed to show a fissure that ran through the middle of the whole barrier covered arena Irina looking shocked while Xenovia seemed impressed from where she stood on the left of it.

"The destructive power of that demonic sword or the destructive power of my Excalibur…let's see which one is stronger" Xenovia spoke as she charged, Yukio charging to meet her as both blades clashed, shockwaves firing off in all directions as they continued to slash there weapons against the other.

Yuuto and Irina looked on with intrigue and surprise at seeing the two legendary swords going at it with such ferocity that had the barrier not been in place they would've most likely destroyed the surrounding area by now.

"Yukio stop this!" Rias shouted, seeing both fighting more and more seriously that it risked destroying the barrier as Yukio called out

"Sealing Clothe!" The red clothe covered Xenovia's sword and hands as he stopped behind her, leaving her suspended in the air as she looked over her shoulder at him with a glare.

"Alright Buchou" He spoke, looking back to see the blue haired girl struggling to get out from the clothe that was around her as Irina spoke up

"We have more important matters to attend to Xenovia" Xenovia sighed as Yukio returned her to the ground before the clothe freed her from its hold as she spoke up to him

"I should tell you that the Vanishing Dragon has already awakened…"

With that both girls left after picking up there stuff, Akeno unsealing the damaged barrier as Yuuto still glaring after the pair.

…

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and I've started to have him train with some more skills although probably won't get shown until after the whole Excalibur incident is done so as to not have him learn it all to quickly. Keiko's skill with Hakuda makes Yukio realize how much power she's got within herself and she can fully use it to keep the girls in line should she have to.

**Vail Ryuketsu:** Yukio's fullbring is more going to be used as a limiting form to avoid him from going Hollow so he'll probably have it till he can control his Reiatsu fully. Thanks for the songs.

**DragonXDelinquent:** Well as I said to Vail its a limiter for Yukio until he starts using the Hollow Mask to tap into it with Amonusen's Balance Break. As for Yukio having a Holy-demonic form well he'll be getting Ascalon from Micheal before the treaty meeting so I guess that qualifies although if I'm going to have him only merge it with Boosted Gear or both is still up in the air. The original story arc using the Zanpaktou rebellion would be interesting although I don't know how Yukio or the others would be able to match up to Ddraig's true power and Sparda's let alone having Vali take on Albion although Sairaorg Bael facing against Nemean Lion already happened if I remember the light Novels right. I do like your idea to with Metatron but might use it with Arrancar like character later on...if I can work out how to set it all up.

**detheroc: **Thanks for the idea to do with Akeno and Yukio although I think Yukio's confused by it all rather then starting to trust her.

**kroz phantomville:** Thanks for the mention about Kido spells figured I could have him start learning a few Hado spells considering it helps with his offensive magic like attacks.

**ShadowUzumaki39:** Thanks for all your ideas. The idea with dual wielding Ascalon and Amonusen was on my mind but more with his balance break state given that its Ichigo's bankai as well. It is very tempting to have Shinji and Daisuke also being devils under Agares although they will be showing up to bring the band back together. As with the TV program for the underworld I'm tempted to try and come up with something like Devil May Cry but replace the demons with Hollows given that it could be started up by having him fight one in the underworld.

Anyway hope you all enjoy it and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

"" - speaking

'' - Thoughts

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

...

Yukio sighed as he sat on the sofa with Asia was next to him as she asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Yukio replied, checking over himself to find no wounds from his fight with Xenovia. He'd asked for Koneko to stop massaging his shoulders although he truthfully didn't understand why she'd started, the white haired girl currently sitting on his other side with a plate of youkan.

His attention was drawn as Rias' angry voice call out "Hold on! Yuuto!"

Yuuto looked to be leaving as Rias continued "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" After saying that Yuuto disappeared

"Yuuto…Why…?" Rias spoke sadly, Yukio trying to decide on what he should do.

…

Yukio and Keiko were warming down from the former's training, his older sister smiling to him as she asked

"What's wrong, Yukio-kun?"

Yukio took a moment to spread his senses to see who else was nearby, only picking up Orihime who was coming to hand them towels and water bottles as he remembered the others were still at the club room.

"Thanks Orihime…" Yukio spoke as he accepted the bottle of water, downing half of it before turning to Keiko as she asked

"Is it about Yuuto-kun?" Yukio's nod was all she needed as she smiled as she walked over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she continued

"Do you think of him as your friend?"

"Kinda…I mean he's friendly although says a few weird things" Yukio answered

"I know you've been drawn in by a lot by others to help them… but you've always done what you've thought is best so just follow that instinct" Keiko replied with a smile.

"Alright Keiko-nee…I best make a call" Yukio replied a small smile on his face as he headed inside.

…

It was there next day off and Yukio was standing in front of the train station with Saji, who asked "So…Why'd you want to meet out here?"

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?" Koneko asked as she held ont Yukio's shirt, it had been pure coincidence that he'd met her beforehand. Yukio had tried to write it off as him and Saji meeting up to catch up but she didn't seem to buy it.

"I'm going to ask Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Both looked shocked at Yukio after he said that before Saji asked confused

"Why…?"

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?" Koneko replied as Saji grew curious.

"Kiba…What's it got to do with him…?"

"I'll explain later…" Yukio replied, Saji nodding before smiling

"Let's just hope we don't get caught…last thing I need is to be punished by Kaichou"

"You'd know you'd like it" Yukio replied with a smirk, Saji looking annoyed and embarrassed while Koneko looked confused as he retorted

"Don't go saying that in front of Koneko-chan"

"Let's go have a look for them" Yukio replied with a slight smile as the trio started off to look as Yukio added

"Hey Koneko-san. You know that Yuuto is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Koneko nodded at his question, Saji taking in the question with a confused look as Yukio continued

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels.] So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"If we help them retrieve those then by making Yuuto the main person we could help him break one…"

"…You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?" Koneko asked, Yukio nodding with a small smile, it made sense that it would allow Yuuto to get his revenge against the sword as he explained so Saji would understand

"Yuuto wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the fallen-angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then... so what's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us devils."

"…It seems hard." Koneko spoke

"Yeah…." Saji spoke up with a sigh

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members." Koneko spoke as Yukio nodded, Rias would probably say something like

[Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving angels.]

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

"So Gen, Koneko-san…you can run if it gets dangerous" Yukio spoke with a nod as he looked back at the pair

"No way…Can't let you go off on your own, even if Kaichou's going to torture me if she finds out" Saji replied with a smirk

"Figured as much…" Yukio replied

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko spoke up with determined eyes, which he remembered seeing during the Ratings Game against Phenex.

"Cool…now just to find them" Saji spoke up, looking between them as Yukio closed his eyes as he spoke

"Just leave that to me"

…

It took them about twenty minutes to get to where Yukio had sensed them, Saji commenting that his power had saved them a lot of time as they stopped upon finding the pair dressed in there white robes knelt on the sidewalk.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

Yukio shook his head at how much they stood out, people giving the pair of girls' odd glances as they walked past as he thought

'I would've figured that the church would've gave them money'

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other before there stomachs started to rumble, the pair dropping to the ground.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Yukio sighed as they started to argue again, rubbing his head at the headache that was forming as they seemed immature compared to when they were in the clubroom.

…

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant, Yukio absently wondering how long since there last meal was as he dug into his strawberry sundae as they both whispered to each other

[We sold our souls to the devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

Yukio was glad that Saji and Koneko had offered to help share the cost for the meal, given how much they were eating he doubted he could pay for it all himself.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil." Xenovia said

"So that's what you say to the person who treats you to food?" Yukio spoke with a hint of coldness in his voice

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these devils."

Irina said while using her cross. At that moment the trio of devils got a headache, Irina quick to notice as she added "Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath before asking "So, why did you come to us?"

"You two came to retireve the Excaliburs, right?" Yukio asked, calmly.

"That's right. We already told you that before." Both of them didn't seem like they were giving a low level of hostile intent which was probably because they had just finished their food along with there being no point to battling in a family restaurant and the fact Yukio could fight on equal ground with them.

"The dragon wants to help you destroy the Excaliburs." Yukio spoke up, both of them looking surprised at him as Ddraig spoke up mentally

**[I said no such thing…]**

'Yeah well it wouldn't do for them to think I want to help them…I'm doing this for Yuuto' Yukio replied, waiting for there reply as Xenovia opened her mouth

"Yeah… Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Yukio-san, he's still a devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection, Yukio noticing that she was more worried then she was trying to let on probably due to what he'd said last time they met, as Xenovia added

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the devils. Instead we ask for help from a dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a dragon."

Yukio knew they were on about him as Xenovia looked over to him as she added joyfully "I never thought that I would meet Sekiryutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"Ce…certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now; Yukio figuring that he could power himself to the max before transferring it over to Yuuto would be enough to destroy one of the Excaliburs.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?" Yukio spoke before deciding to call in Yuuto to inform him of what was going on.

"…I understand the situation." Yuuto spoke before putting his mouth on the coffee.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an "exiled-devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Yuuto and Xenovia glared at each other.

"Stop it both of you" Yukio spoke, drawing the pair's attention to show his eyes seriously looking at them both.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Yuuto sharpened his eyes at Irina's words before replying in a low and cold tone.

"Obviously."

"But Yuuto-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred.

Yukio knew he was right, killing was cruel to people who had been test subjects for there lives, even more for those who believe in God. Irina didn't know how to respond but Xenovia spoke up instead "That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Yuuto asked, taking interest as he looked at Xenovia who answered

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…" Yuuto's eyes had suddenly gained a new sense of determination, showing that just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

Everyone was surprised upon hearing that, none of them having expected to Yuuto being involved before them, it also explained why he'd been quiet for most of the time probably trying to come up with a way to defeat the person using it as Yuuto added "The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Yuuto's words "I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said with hatred, Yukio expecting that the freak of an exorcist would be hated by lots of people.

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia spoke as she took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad to give them her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"I guess Keiko already gave you my number Irina" Yukio spoke up as the brunette smiled as she nodded

"Yep…Keiko-nee gave it to me" Yukio noded in understanding as Xenovia got up to leave as she spoke

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryutei" Hosokawa Yukio"

"Thanks for the meal, Yukio-san! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Yukio-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked while giving him a wink, Yukio looking confused at her as he sighed in relief

"…Yukio-kun. Why did you do this?" Yuuto asked quietly, the wondering look on his face

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. I'm trying to repay you and thought I would give you a hand with this" Yukio replied

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Yuuto still didn't seem satisfied with Yukio's answer before his attention was drawn by Koneko, who had a sad face as she spoke "…Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely…if sempai disappeared…I will help you…thats why please don't go."

A small sly smile appeared on Yukio's face realising what she was doing by the sudden display of emotions, it soon working as Yuuto seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Yukio-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

"Now that we've formed the group to destroy the Excalibur, let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed" Yukio spoke, Saji smiling at his friend's confidence as he asked

"Yuuto is it alright if I ask why you have a grudge against Excalibur"

"…Alright"

Yuuto then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

It felt different for Yukio, hearing the story from the person himself rather then from Rias as he remained silent along with the others. Yuuto somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Yuuto who managed to escape, met Rias who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

Yukio turned to Saji, seeing him wiping the tears from under his eyes as he rolled his eyes as he smirked teasingly "Geez…you'll cry for any reason won't you?"

"Well…it was sad story and I'm the sympathetic sort you know…" Saji replied as he turned to Yuuto

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-sempai who saved you!"

Yukio smiled as his friend showed his passionate side as Saji continued

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Yukio arched an eyebrow in surprise as he spoke up "Are you sure…? I mean you wanted to keep this quiet until we came up with a plan for that"

"Well…it makes sense to share it here…" Saji replied shyly before adding

"My dream is to…marry Kaichou… But, you know… marrying her is hard for a guy like me…"

…

Yuuto and Koneko had soon left after they had worked out the details of what they would do to look for Freed, leaving Yukio and Saji sitting there to talk about what the latter had for a plan

"Wait so there's going to be a talent show" Yukio asked surprised as Saji nodded as he replied

"Yeah I saw the paper amongst those Kaichou was handling…it seems like a good time"

"True…although you know the amount of people who'll be after you if you mention her name there" Yukio replied as Saji nodded in agreement as he retorted

"Well that's why I've picked this…" Unfolding a few sheets of paper he handed them to Yukio who looked over them.

"Certainly fits I guess…but we'll need to get in touch with Shinji and Daisuke to be able to perform…Hey, I am not singing that…"

"Why not…? I mean it fits you and Rias-sempai" Saji spoke with a grin as Yukio sighed

"True but…I mean…couldn't you pick anything better then Busted…"

"Like you know any other songs that fit what's going on between you two" Saji retorted curiously as Yukio sighed

"No…I don't but…I can look…" Yukio took out his mp3 player, starting to look through the songs that was on it

"Come on I'm going to be putting myself out there so you should to" Saji spoke, nudging Yukio, who glanced up at him.

"…Says the guy who picked a song that's sung by three people for me" Yukio retorted as Saji shrugged as he spoke

"You're the lead so you sing the most, anyway me and Shinji will be helping you out with it…but think that'll be the last one… you should like the next one…" Yukio turned over to the next page a grin growing on his face as he spoke

"Oh that's just like you…Shinji and Daisuke'll like this one"

"It fit doesn't it…" Saji grinned as Yukio nodded as the blonde continued

"Well I'll pass on the details to Shinji and Daisuke and see if they can come…just need to make sure you and me get some time to practice before then so hopefully this Excalibur business will be over soon"

"Here…" Yukio spoke stopping his search as he handed over the earbuds to Saji who put them in

"HIM…? You think this'll work…?" Saji asked as Yukio nodded, leaving the blonde to think as he added

"I guess it does…I mean you wouldn't have picked up that lie detector if you weren't scared of commiting again…Anyway I'll let the other two decide " Saji made sure to note down the song name and artist onto the bottom of the papers Yukio had given him back as he spoke

"Best you keep them otherwise Buchou might stumble upon them"

…

A few days had passed since then and Yukio was sat at his desk, pondering over things. Everyday he, Saji, Yuuto and Koneko had searched for Excalibur and Freed who was using it under the fallen angels. The crazy exorcist had been hunting down priests sent by the Church so they had taken to wandering around the town dressed in priests' outfits which would hide there magical presence but they still couldn't find him.

'At this rate we'll be caught by Buchou…' Yukio thought, knowing that she was already getting suspicious of them

"Yukio-san…what are you thinking about?" Masaru asked, breaking the silver haired teen from his thoughts as he gave him a friendly smile as he answered

"It's nothing important…"

"Oh…By the way Yukio-san are we still going to karaoke and bowling with the others" Masaru asked as Yukio nodded as he replied

"Gen, Asia and Kiryu-san are going as is Koneko-san" Yukio had asked Yuuto but with everything going on he figured the blone boy wouldn't go, Masaru's face brightened as he spoke

"Really...That's great"

Kiryu smiled as she drew the pair's attention "We'll have a lot of fun…"

Yukio didn't like the way she said that as Kiryu put her hand on Yukio's shoulder as she looked down to his lap, feeling something dangerous as he quickly covered his crotch with his hands as he asked "W-What are you doing Kiryu-san?"

"Hmm I see, I see." Kiryu spoke, a strange glint to her eyes before glancing over to Masaru who had even gone so far as to cross his legs as she turned back to Yukio to explain

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference…It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-sempai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

"Wh-what…?" Yukio asked, shaken from what she'd just said to tell whether she was being truthful or not as Kiryu turned back to Asia as she spoke

"Good for you, Asia." Asia looked confused with Kiryu's words, the glasses wearing girl sighing before adding

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Yukio-san's thingy…"

Kiryu whispered the rest into Asia's ear, Yukio quick to react as he pulled Asia towards him as he spoke "H-hey! Don't say weird stuff to Asia!"

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?" Kiryu asked, her attitude changing quickly after she realised that she couldn't continue the former conversation.

"No, I will try to make Yuuto come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before."

…

After school the quartet had gathered in the park to change into priests and sister clothes. They'd just finished there normal club activites so they were free for the rest of the day. The crosses they wore were fake, to avoid injuring themselves.

"Fuu. No progress today as well." Saji said annoyed, his interest lost on there mission with the lack of progress, Yukio starting to think the same as Yuuto walked in front of them both before stopping

"…Yuuto-sempai." Koneko spoke as she felt something, Yukio's eyes widening as a chill ran down his body as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Look up!" Saji shouted, complying they found a white haired boy priest falling down holding a long sword as he shouted

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!" Yuuto took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash, Yukio already pulling off his clothes as he shouted

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Yukio-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?" Freed asked with his typical crazy attitude as Yukio guessed that the dangerous sword in the priest's hand was one of the Excaliburs

The others followed suite as Yukio summoned his Boosted Gear to start powering him up.

**[Boost!]**

His duty this time was to support so he could provide the power for Yuuto to destroy the sword, turning slightly as Saji shouted "Stretch my line!"

A skinny black hand left Saji's left hand and headed for Freed, Yukio noticing the deformed lizard face that he had equipped. The line had come from its mouth like it was the tongue of the lizard

"Such a pain!" Freed retorted as he tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards, sticking onto Freed's right foot and started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Good work" Yukio spoke, stopping Freed's movements would allow Yuuto the advantage in the fight.

"Thank you!" Yuuto spoke as he rushed in going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed spoke, enjoying the fight as he continued

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…" Yuuto's two demonic swords broke after cracking.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!" Yuuto once again created demonic swords but Yukio could tell Excalibur was too powerful as it broke demonic swords with a single swing.

"Yuuto! Do you want to receive my power?" Yukio called, getting ready to use his Sonido to get to him quickly

"I can still go on!" Yuuto replied, ticked off at not being able to do anything to the Excalibur the priest held

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!" Freed spoke before jumping, trying to bring the sword down on Yuuto only for it to clash with Amonusen, Yukio standing between them as he spoke up

"Yuuto now!" Holding out his gauntlet covered hand he managed to grab Yuuto's shoulder as he triggered his Boosted Gear

**[Transfer!]**

The aura coming out of Yuuto's body increased as Yukio disappeared to allow Yuuto the room to fight.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!" Yuuto called, blades coming out of the ground in the whole area, even from the light pole.

"Chiii!" Freed started to break the demonic swords aimed at him while Yuuto disappeared as soon as he found an opening, using his own swords as a platform to move around freely. Yukio could just about keep up with Yuuto's movments as he noticed Freed was also doing the same

There was a whoosh of wind as Yuuto threw his demonic sword towards Freed, Yukio's eyes widening as it turned into several swords coming from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten devil!" Freed sneered as he knocked them away with an excited expression as he added

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip before disappearing as its movement increased, Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Yuuto

"It's not working!" The blonde Knight spoke as his swords crumbled in his hands, Yukio quick to charge in as Freed swung again

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Yuuto, Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!" Saji spoke with a smirk, the lizard pulling its tongue back as Yukio swung Amonusen only to get blocked by the holy sword. He barely managed to catch the lizard's tongue make a shallow light moving from Freed to Saji

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?" Freed shouted, Yukio smirking as he started to overpower the priest

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!" Saji explained

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!" Freed spoke as he managed to push Yukio back before trying to take the line from off his leg with his holy-sword

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!" Saji shouted, Yukio nodding in agreement as he looked to see Yuuto's complicated expression.

After a few moments Yuuto created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination as he spoke "…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you." Freed said with a disgusting smile, Yuuto's eyes changing after hearing that, Yukio adopting a stance to help him as another voice drew there attention.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor…"

Looked that way, they saw an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" Freed asked, everyone else shocked at his words.

"…Balba Galilei!" Yuuto glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." The old man admitted normally before turning to Freed

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow before he asked

"Like this! Hroyah!"

He cut Saji's Sacred Gear with ease, it was the only thing that was holding Freed there as Yukio called "Sealing Clothe!"

The ribbon shot off from the hilt of Amonusen, Yukio intent on stopping him from running away as Freed dodged it as he spoke "I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!" Xenovia's voice called as she sped past the others, clashing her blade with Freed's holy-sword

"Yaho! Yukio-kun"

"Irina!" Yukio called, turning to see the brunette there was well

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took out a ball of light as he spoke up "Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!" Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground, blinding the group for a few moments before they saw Freed and Balba were gone

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!" Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted off as Yuuto added

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"Hey! Yuuto! Wait!" Yukio called before sighing at being ignored by the Knight. He turned to see Koneko and Saji loosen there battle stance before following suit, the hairs soon standing on the back of his neck as he heard

"When I thought that the flow of power becomes irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Yukio turned around after hearing the familiar voice to see Rias and Souna standing there with serious faces as Rias asked

"Yukio. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

…

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…" Rias wasn't happy as she put her hand on her forehead. After the incident with Freed, Rias and Souna took Yukio, Saji and Koneko to a nearby park before forcing them to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Souna was also talking to Saji with a cold expression, Yukio feeling bad that his friend's goal was getting farther as he looked scared at his master before being drawn back by Rias' voice

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… he's suppose to call us if something happens…" Yukio answered with a nod

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?" Rias asked, Yukio looking down as he knew that Yuuto wouldn't as she turned to Koneko.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…" Koneko answered with her true feelings, Rias looking confused rather then angry before saying

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and Yukio answered as they nodded at the same time before adding as they bowed there head

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Yukio winced as he looked in the direction from where the sound was coming from, his eyes widening at seeing Saji getting spanked

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings." Souna spoke, her hand covered in demonic power to make it more painful.

"Hey Yukio. Don't look away." Yukio turned back as Rias added

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and he replied before the latter was surprised at Rias hugging them as she spoke with a genlt voice "…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

She patted Yukio and Koneko on the head before he was drawn back to reality by Saji's call

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are they. We are we."

**[Poor guy…]** Ddraig commented, Yukio mentally agreeing before he stiffened at what Rias said next

"Now Yukio. Show me your bottom." He seemed to mechanically turn towards Rias to see her smiling with her hand covered in a crimson coloured aura as she added

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

…

By the time Yukio and Rias had arrived home the sun was setting, having parted ways with Koneko along the way. She was apologizing to Rias until she left but she seemed like she didn't regret it.

Yukio rubbed his backside which still hurt from his punishment, he'd managed to soften it slightly with his reiatsu but he couldn't use too much otherwise he was sure Rias would notice

"We are back!" Rias called as the pair took off there shoes, Keiko appearing from the kitchen with a teasing smile on her face as she beckoned them to come into the kitchen.

'She's planning something…' Yukio thought his eyes narrowing slightly as he wondered what she was up to, Rias looking to him before heading towards the kitchen ahead of him as Keiko called

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!" Asia leaped forward as if she was pushed by Keiko, blushing as Yukio's eyes widened at the former nun's apparel which consisted of just an apron.

"Keiko!" Yukio shouted, hoping he sounded dangerous despite his cheeks red as he turned to the young woman as Asia spoke up with her face still red

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

**[Ooo….!]** Ddraig spoke up before shrinking away as Yukio's anger was directed towards him, managing to calm himself before he asked

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Kiryu-san… Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

"So it's her! That perverted glasses woman!" Yukio spoke annoyed.

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things." Keiko spoke with a teasing smile

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." Rias said regretfully, Yukio wondering what she was thinking as Rias added

"Asia you can become a real devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous devil!" Rias smirked as Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes, Yukio feeling the tension rise as he stood there.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." Rias spoke before turning around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!" Keiko called as she went after her as Yukio called after them

"Don't encourage her!"

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…" Asia spoke confused as Yukio sighed, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, blushing brightly

"Asia…it looks good on you…"

Asia looked shy at him, Yukio noticing the uncomfortable silence between them which he decided to break

"Asia."

"Y…yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away

anything that scares you." Yukio spoke as he rested his hands on her shoulders while facing her, Asia silently hugging him back while Yukio tried to avoid losing any blood.

"…Yukio-san. I don't regret turning into a devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God." Asia spoke as Yukio smiled as she continued

"Yukio-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Keiko-nee. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore." Her voice was trembling as she shook slightly.

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with Asia. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits Asia the best!" Yukio comforted her

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Yukio-san. Yukio-san… Yukio-san…" Asia put her face in Yukio's chest with a sweet voice as he hugged her back, keeping his arms around her waist

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara." Keiko spoke with smirk as she looked at the pair, Yukio's short glare made her smile as she added

"Oh my. Looks like I got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see nieces and nephews soon."

"Keiko-nee!" Yukio shouted embarrassed as the pair parted, Asia's face turning redder upon hearing Keiko's giggles.

"Yukio! I have also worn it!" Rias spoke from behind him, Yukio turning to her as his face turned bright red at seeing her in another apron.

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen, Yukio quick to say he would wait in his room as he had things to deal with, Keiko nodding as she remembered the talk about the talent show he was going to be in with Saji.

…

That night Yukio, Rias and Asia slept together in the same room, Rias and Yukio waking from the enourmous pressure coming from outside. Rias jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window as Asia also got up after she felt the same thing. Yukio looked down from the window to see someone looking up

"…Freed!" Yukio growled as he looked at the sickening and evoking smirk that was the white haired priest, Freed who started to wave his hands at them

"…A fallen angel." Rias said with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers, instantly changing into her uniform and opened the room's door

"Yaho! Yukio-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." Freed spoke, Yukio summoning Amonusen, pointing the weapon at Freed as he asked

"What do you want?"

Freed just shook his shoulder with a laugh, Yukio wondering where the pressure was coming from. Rias noticed something and looked up her eyes widening at seeing someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him

It was a fallen-angel who had his ten black wings growing out from his back. The young man was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories who smirked after seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." He spoke with hatred dripping from his words, Rias' face had a cold expression as the fallen continued

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Yukio's eyes widened as he looked at one of the leaders of the fallen angels, gulping slightly as he readied himself for a fight before noticing that Kokabiel was carrying someone as the fallen spoke

"This is a gift." He then threw the person he was carrying at Yukio who was forced to dismiss his sword to catch the person with ease, looking down to see Irina covered in blood and breathing heavily

"Asia!" Yukio called as he gently put Irina down, the blonde quick to hurry over and started to heal her as Kokabiel spoke with a laugh

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

**{So Yuuto and Xenovia escaped}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio realising that Irina didn't have her Excalibur with her as Kokabiel continued without care

"I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Rias' question with joy "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Rias was really pissed as Yukio wondered how insane the plan was to try and start a war just to get back at Rias' older brother.

"…You battle-freak." Rias spoke with hatred but Kokabiel laughed with joy

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at Yukio, who felt the enormous pressure that his body started to shake as he asked with a strong voice "…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy. Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield." Kokabiel replied

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed spoke as he took out an Excalibur in each hand while another two of them were on his hips

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." Kokabiel spoke up

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked, Kokabiel moving in the direction of the school as he spoke

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Freed took out an item to blind them again, Rias spoke up seriously once they could see again

"Yukio! We are going to the school!"

"Right!" Yukio spoke with a nod.

…

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and next will be the fight against Kokabiel. Also I've started to bring in the talent show stuff for when observation day happens. At the moment I've still got to decide which song Yukio will sing for Rias and at the moment its between Busted's Crash the Wedding cause I just find it funny and would get Sirzechs to laugh, I think. The other choice is HIM's Scared to Death which would be more serious and most likely cause mobs by the girls of the school. ^^;

As for Shinji and Daisuke they'll have there own spiritual powers, Shinji will be taking after Uryu and Daisuke will take after Renji.

Anyway hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them and the ideas that you come up with.


	16. Chapter 16

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

...

"Rias-sempai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported the current situation to Rias, both the Gremory and Sitri groups had gathered in the park that was right in front of Kuou Academy. Kiba still hadn't showed up and Irina was being looked after by Keiko.

Saji was explaining about the barrier to Rias and was standing unnaturally from the spanking he had gotten earlier. According to his story, Souna had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias as a measure to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. There opponent was one of the leaders of the fallen-angels who appeared in the bible and books, Kokabiel.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Souna spoke, Yukio trying to stay calm despite the fallen was trying to destroy everything he knew as she continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving."

Souna's sharp eyes looked in the direction of the school; they were filled with hatred towards Kokabiel.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…" Rias shook her head in response as she retorted

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said over Rias and Souna's words.

"Akeno!" Rias criticised but Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Akeno took a deep breath after she'd finished telling Rias off before nodded and putting on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Souna's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!] The Gremory group replied with energetic voices.

"Yu! I will leave the rest to you." Saji spoke with a smile

"Right…I'm not about to let him destroy everything…" Yukio replied with a serious nod as Saji asked

"So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well." Saji added as he and Yukio put there fist together and prayed for there missions.

'This is a decisive battle and if it became serious, then I would also…' Yukio thought to himself as Ddraig spoke up

**[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]**

'Right, Ddraig. We will show him our power' Yukio thought back as Sparda added

**{Allowing that to happen would be a last resort…}**

…

The Gremory group went in straight from the main gate. Yukio promoting to "Queen" the moment he entered even though it was still weak compared to Akeno.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle which Yukio knew to be Balba Galilei was doing something weird as Yukio asked

"What is this…?"

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." Balba said amused

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" A voice asked from above, the club members looking up to see Kokabiel was sitting on a chair with the moon behind him.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel." Balba answered, Kokabiel smirking as he spoke

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel's eyes moved over to Rias as he asked "Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Rias started only for an explosion echoing throughout the area, coming from the gym. The gym had been completely destroyed as Kokabiel spoke

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located, Yukio wondering if that was the fallen's version of a spear of light as Sparda asked

**{Are you scared?}**

'Yeah…' Yukio replied having seen what he was capable of doing as Ddraig spoke

**[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]**

'Can we win? Can I beat him?' Yukio asked

**[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]**

**{Your Hollow working with that would most likely easily kill him but you'd probably die as well from it}** Sparda added

'We'll just have to avoid that' Yukio thought as he took a deep calming breath.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel spoke as he clicked his fingers, the ground starting to rumble as it came out from the depths of the darkness. It looked to be about ten meters tall with a large body. It had four thick legs with sharps claws as its red eyes glittered from the darkness. The three heads of the giant dog had dangerous looking fangs and white breath pouring out before it roared.

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground, all three heads howling at the same time.

"…Cerberus!" Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?" Yukio asked surprised

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell. It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" Rias explained

"We will blow it away, Yukio!"

Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do this!"

**[Boost!]**

Yukio summoned both his Sacred Gears about to slip into a fighting stance before Rias put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke "Yukio. This time, we will back you up."

"You want me to use transfer?" Rias nodded her head at Yukio's question as she explained.

"Yes. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

"By the way, Yukio, including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?" Rias asked, Yukio pondering it for a moment before answering

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 5 times with the maximum boost. Any more and I would collapse myself"

"I see. So we can't waste it." Rias replied with a thoughtful look before calling

"Akeno!"

Rias got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno, Cerberus jumped after making a growl. One of the heads looked towards Rias who was flying and breathed out fire.

"Too naïve…" Akeno spoke as she stood in front of Rias and froze the fire instantly.

"Take this!" Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power, of her power of destruction.

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire to counterattack, the two powers clashing with each other violently before another head shot out a fireball which assisted with the first one.

The two fireballs joined together and started to push against Rias' destruction ball, the Cerberus tried to shoot another one in an attempt to overpower the attack.

"I have found an opening in you." Koneko spoke as she jumped from beside Yukio and landed a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head.

"Here's another blow." Akeno spoke, pointing her fingers up as she created lightning in the sky before directing it to the Cereberus.

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning from Akeno, Rias' blow also added to it but the Cereberus' bosy didn't get terminated and only struck the side of its stomach, black blood coming from out of the stomach.

Another dangerous howl caused Yukio to turn, his eyes widening as he spoke "There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness, Yukio moving in front of Asia as he started to build his Reiatsu. It made a howl and it came towards Yukio and Asia as Rias called "Yukio! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

"Asia get back" Yukio spoke, lifting Amonusen into the air as he started to channel his red Reiatsu into it, Asia taking a few steps back as she didn't want to get in the way.

"Gestuga…!" Yukio started only for his eyes to widen as one of the heads of the Cerberus that had charged at him and Asia went into the sky, noticing Xenovia had appeared as the cut head of the Cerberus had turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up." Xenovia spoke before going to slash at the Cereberus' torso, who howled in pain from its injuires as Yukio shouted

"Getsuga Tensho!"The red-crescent moon slash roared towards the Cereberus, Xenovia jumping out of the way as it hit the Cerberus, its' torso split in half after receiving the attack. The Cerberus started to vaporise from all the damage it had taken from the attacks it had taken.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures." Xenovia spoke as she thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. The rest of Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

Yukio turned his gaze to his Boosted Gear to see that it was starting to flash as Ddraig explained

**[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]**

'That's useful…' Yukio thought as Ddraid continued

**[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!" Yukio shouted towards Rias and Akeno who were flying up the sky both looking to each other and nodding before coming down towards him. Yukio attaching Amonusen to his back as the clothe formed a sash to hold it on his back.

"Yukio! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Yeah I certainly did." Yukio asked

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

[If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

Yukio explained what Ddraig had said to Rias and Akeno as they both spoke in agreement

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Rias and Akeno replied at the same time, Yukio putting a hand on both of there shoulders and activated his Boosted Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[Transfer!]**

Yukio felt the enormous amount of power went into Rias and Akeno from his body, there demonic power growing by an enormous amount. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this." Akeno nodded to Rias' daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder before aiming her fingers towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder before countless swords pierced through its' limbs

"I won't let you escape." Yuuto spoke as he appeared moments before the thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before, it covering more then half of the school grounds.

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning which used up major amounts of demonic energy. Even if it was Rias and Akeno, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

Rias shot a gigantic mass of demonic-power from her hand. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Rias would fire and it was speeding its way towards Kokabiel who just stretched one of his hands in front of him to block it.

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky, the shot changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." Kokabiel started to laugh by himself.

"…It's complete." Balba's voice called out.

The four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light as Kokabiel started applauding "The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

The divine light spread throughout the school field, forcing them to cover there faces with there hands when the light faded Yukio saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other as the started to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Balba said casually, Yukio speechless as he realised that they didn't have long as the magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out, the priest appearing from the darkness as he asked

"What's up, Boss?"

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!" Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur as Xenovia then spoke to Yuuto and Yukio.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight", "Pawn". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

Yukio nodded as Yuuto asked "Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly as she spoke "At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…" Balba laughed upon hearing Xenovia.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil." Yuuto said calmly to Balba, his eyes filled with hatred as he awaited Balba's reply

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu… You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." Balba started, Yukio wondering why he was starting to tell his life story as the old man continued

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Yuuto asked in disbelief and doubt as Balba shook his head

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia spoke, understanding the truth and gritted her teeth hatefully as Balba continued to talk

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Balba took out an orb that was giving out light that had the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Balba laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Yuuto asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed said, Yukio realising that the other ones who had stole the Excalibur had died, a small part of him thinking it would've been better if Freed had suffered the same thing.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Yukio-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Yuuto spoke as his hands shook, an intense aura of anger coming from his body.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto's feet, the blonde knight leaning down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto's cheek, his expression filled with sadness and anger and then something unexpected happened. The orb that Yuuto held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape, the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno said as each of the spirits looked at Yuuto with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but Yukio couldn't understand what he was saying from not being able to read lips as Akeno read it for him "…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of Yuuto's eyes because it their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm, like they were singing

"…The sacred song." Asia mumbled before Yuuto started to sing along while shedding tears.

The bodies of the spirits started to glow blue-white, growing brighter with Yuuto at the centre of them.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Yukio was surprised to hear the voices himself, part of him figured that due to all the different powers the sacred song wasn't damaging him but giving him a warm feeling inside at thinking about friends and comrades, tears starting to flow from his eyes as he watched on.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Yuuto.

**[Yukio]**

Ddraig spoke to him as Yukio mentally asked 'What's the matter?'

**[That "Knight" has reached it.]**

Yukio's eyes widened as Sparda explained

**{Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…}**

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment as he added

**[Balance Break.]**

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Yuuto.

…

(Yuuto 1st person)

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Yukio-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Yuuto! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Yukio-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Yuuto! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

…Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

…

Author's Notes

As I'm putting up this along with the next chap I'll put all the Author's Notes in that although Yuuto's point of view is from the Baka-Tsuki scans because I felt it worked well without me going in there to mess with it.


	17. Chapter 17

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

{} - Sparda

[] - Ddraig

...

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

"Let's end this"

Xenovia and Yukio suddenly called, the former held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air while Yukio held Amonusen in his left in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." Xenovia started to chant, Yuuto wondering what she was doing as the space before him got distorted. Xenovia putting her hand in the middle of it and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"Unseal and Devastate, blade of the Dark Knight…Amonusen!" Yukio called, the crimson clothe that covered his large cleaver sword retracted from around the blade to reveal the black blade with a silver edge, a look of relief on Yukio's face as he'd not been sure it would've worked despite Sparda's assurances.

"A Durandal!? Amonusen unsealed!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment as they focused on Xenovia who smirked as she spoke "Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia stood into a two-sword style stance with Durandal and the Excalibur as Balba spoke "Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Balba became speechless at Xenovia's words.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

"Takes a strong will to keep Amonusen in check while it's unsealed but it seems to recognise me as a worthy wielder now" Yukio spoke with a smile as the blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held, surpassing that of Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword, Amonusen's aura growing as if to match the Holy sword.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia, an invisible slash launched towards her.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal." Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

Blood launched from out of a slash as Yukio appeared a good distance behind Freed. The priest's killing intent becoming weak as Yuuto charged at him. Freed tried to block the attack with the remains of his Excalibur but the remains of Excalibur crumbled and shattered.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." Yuuto spoke as he cut down Freed who fell down as blood came from his wounds.

Yuuto gripped his Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky with an inexpressible look, having lost his aim for his life.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba spoke as he made a strong expression, Yuuto realising that he hadn't finished yet as he turned to the old man.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." He pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him to end things.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…" Balba started before a spear of light pierced through his chest. Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood, Yuuto going up to him to confirm his state and see that he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel sneered.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground, an overwhelming pressure along with an intense aura and confidence while smiling fearlessly as he said

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

Rias got enraged from Kokabiel as she retorted "Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" Kokabiel replied

"…Yukio. Activate your Sacred Gear." Rias called, Yukio appearing next to her as he started to power up

**[Boost!]**

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes passed and no one had moved a single step as they waited for Yukio's boost.

"…It's here!" Yukio spoke as his gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit

"Now… Who will you transfer it to?" Kokabiel asked with an interested voice, Rias putting her hand up to the fallen's question

"Yukio!"

"Right!" Yukio replied, moving Amonusen to his right hand as he grasped Rias' hand with his left before starting the transfer. The others noticing the aura of trust and unspoken love that they had towards each other as the light on the jewel passed onto Rias, the red aura that covered her body increased drastically.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" The fallen-angel leader laughed; his expression one of ecstasy.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" Rias shouted as she launched the highest amount of demonic power which was covered in her power of destruction. It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel who put both hands in front of him to try and deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered before he took Rias' shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!" Rias' shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape, Rias breathing raggedly from the amount of demonic power she'd used

"Lightning!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias' attack, Yukio attacking from another side with his large red slash of Reiatsu. Both of there attacks dissipated with a movement of Kokabiel's wings.

"Will you stand in my way!? Sekiryuutei and the one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno spoke enraged as her eyes widened, continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei and Dark Knight Descendant! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias' anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Xenovia, who was behind Yuuto, moving past him as she muttered to him "We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, Yuuto also moved ahead, giving a look to Yukio to see him nod in agreement as they readied themselves before going to slash at Kokabiel.

Xenovia's slash was blocked by a sword of light created by Kokabiel as he spoke

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in those that were nearby ears. Kokabiel emitting an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float before kicking her in the stomach.

"Gaa!" Xenovia cried as she flew back.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground before going to slash at him once again Yuuto and Yukio also continued slashing towards him at the same time.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword, Demonic sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with the trio of swords

"There!" Koneko spoke as she thrust her punch from behind him

"Naïve!" Kokabiel spoke as his black wings turned into sharp blades, Yukio barely managing to get her out of the way before she was cut up. Both having a few cuts over there bodies as Yukio let Koneko back on her feet, the white haired girl's cheeks tinged pink as she mumbled thanks to him.

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"Kokabiel spoke, Yuuto putting down his guard from Koneko being safe as the fallen swung his sword of light

"Wha…!" Yuuto spoke surprised as he looked at the crack that had appeared on his Holy-demonic sword. Kokabiel quick to create another shockwave that sent them both flying. Yuuto managing to fix his stance as he and Xenovia were breathing hard.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" Yukio shouted as he charged back into the fight, Yuuto putting his strength into his Holy-demonic sword as he stood up again, the crack on his sword disappearing as both went forward slashing at him

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword." Yuuto called surrounding the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura to make him stuck as Yukio clashed blades with Kokabiel.

"You think you've captured me with this?" Kokabiel spoke as his 10 wings started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease as he caught Yukio's Amonusen with two fingers, Yuuto's sword getting caught by two fingers from Kokabiel's other hand

"Is this it?" Kokabiel sighed, Yuuto opening his mouth wide and created another Holy-demonic sword in his mouth, gripping it with his teeth as he swung it. Kokabiel seemed surprised from the third strike, letting go of both swords and stepping back, the only sign of injury the single scratch on his cheek.

Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking as he suddenly spoke "But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt, Kokabiel starting laughing aloud as he spoke

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia spoke as she started losing strength, a panicked expression on her face.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared strongly, anger clearly on his face. Yukio's eyes narrowed as he moved to Asia who had her mouth covered with her hands, her eyes wide in shock as she spoke "…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh "That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia…! Please pull yourself together, Asia!" Yukio spoke softly as he held her, Amonusen embedded in the ground a short distance away from him.

Ignoring what he'd caused, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air. "From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

Yuuto gripped his sword tighter as a black aura started to grow around Yukio as he retrived his sword and moved towards Kokabiel as the "Pawn" sneered "Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades, Buchou and Asia, just for your selfish motives…I will protect all of it!"

The aura had covered his body by now and his eyes were switching between his normal dark red to the eerie yellow ones of his Hollow side.

"No…Yukio…" Rias gasped, her eyes wide as Yukio's black aura increased in size as Kokabiel spoke up amused

"Oh…Are you pissed at me Sekiryuutei? Let's see if you can entertain me…"

"_**Come…let's us rampage against him"**_ An eerie voice spoke up in Yukio's mind as his mother's voice spoke up

"_Protect those you care about…"_

"_Never give up, no matter what"_ His father's voice added before the eerie voice spoke up again

"_**Without me…you can't hope to defeat him"**_

"_Yukio-san…"_ Asia's voice called reminding him back to before he went to fight Raiser at the engagement party and the promise he made.

"_Remember if you need more of your power…"_ Keiko's voice spoke out, fading off as Yukio blinked his eyes, looking down to see his right hand in the pocket that held the badge she'd given him, his black aura exploding around him as it shot out around him as he focused on pushing his power through the badge.

The black aura started to fold back in on itself before forming into something that surprised those around them, his school uniform completely covered in black energy knight like armour which seemed to flick like flames, his eyes returning to normal as he took a deep breathe and noticed that two bands of black energy wraped around his Boosted Gear.

Yukio disappeared with his Sonido, surprising those around as dozens of clones appeared around Kokabiel, surprising the fallen angel as he swung his light sword towards one that looked to be attacking only to find it was just an illusion as he turned to block the actually Yukio's attack before the boy disappeared again.

"Amazing…" Yuuto spoke as he watched Yukio keep up with the fallen angel leader and even manage to land a few cuts on him as the two clashed again and again.

The two clashed blades again as Yukio called "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack roared out from the close range forcing Kokabiel back from the force behind it, Yukio staying were he stood as he called another attack

"Netherworld Creatures!" He swung the cleaver sword forwards, eight pale blue half bug, half eel like monsters with glowing red eyes launching out of the sword towards Kokabiel slamming into him before dispersing.

Yukio keeping up the pressure on Kokabiel as he used his Sonido to try and attack from behind only to be blocked by another light sword as Kokabiel asked

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases this kind of power… What are you? Who are you?" Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hosokawa Yukio! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear and Amonusen who fights for his friends" After hearing Yukio's shout, it mysteriously gave the others energy and everyone made a stance against Kokabiel prepared to fight before Yukio disappeared again before appearing before them as he pointed the tip of Amonusen towards Kokabiel as he declared another attack "Cero!"

The crimson orb grew at the end of the sword before the beam shot out Kokabiel putting both his hands forward to block the attack, Yukio panting once the attack disapated before he dropped to one knee as he thought

'Damn…my limit…I need more time' His black energy armour fading as he pushed himself back to his feet, holding Amonusen before him as Kokabiel smirked.

"Fufufu. Interesting" A sudden voice came from the sky Akeno was the first one to notice the strange energy as she looked up followed by Rias.

Yukio felt an unknown fear and nervousness run through his body as something descended from the abyss sky as it sent out a white light. As the white thing approached the ground he realised it was glowing before it floated about an inch from off the ground.

It was a person dressed in white plate armour like that of the "Boosted Gear Scale Mail" with jewels across various parts of the armour which also covered the person's face. Eight wings of light were growing from the back and it was giving out a divine glow. All of them understood what was in front of them as Kokabiel spoke

"…Vanishing Dragon."

Yukio's whole body trembled as he realised Ddraig's rival was standing before them, his heart pounding before he heard Kokabiel make a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armor.

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armor mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting color to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the color of everlasting darkness you know?"

Yukio could barely catch the Vanishing Dragon's movement with his eyes but was certain that he'd attacked Kokabiel from the black wing that he held in his hand, a young man's voice having come from the suit of draconic armour.

"Y…You! My wing!" Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

**[Divide!]**

Yukio heard the sound and noticed the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately, half of the spears of light in the sky also vanishing with it

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

'Opposite to Ddraig's power…and dangerous if I don't use him to even the odds' Yukio thought as Kokabiel tried to go towards Albion with his remaining wings but he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements of the Vanishing Dragon who seemed to be playing around with him.

**[Divide!]**

"Damn you!" Kokabiel shouted as he tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

**[Divide!]**

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even Yukio realised he could win against him with ease as Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Albion disappeared from there sights and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light, his fist going deep into Kokabiel's stomach, his body benting a lot and he vomited on the ground. Kokabiel didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before as he gasped "…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?" Albion laughed amused.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!" Albion spoke before punching Kokabiel in the face, causing the fallen angel leader to crumble down and fell onto the ground before Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

**[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]** Ddraig spoke aloud, drawing everyone else's attention as the Boosted Gear glowed.

**[So you were awake, red-one.]** Albion's armor's jewel was also glowing white

**[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

**[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

**[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

**[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

**[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

"It's nice to meet you, Hakuryuukou" Yukio spoke calmly as he stood there relaxed.

"As I am with you, Sekiryuutei…get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight that interesting power of yours one day." Albion turned into a white light and flew up, everyone speechless from the unexpected turn of events. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

Yukio sighed in relief as he dismissed his weapons, his body aching from that black armour his summoned instead of his Hollow going rampant as he called over to Yuuto .

"You did it, Yuuto! That Holy-demonic sword looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed." Yuuto turned surprised before starting to speak

"Yukio-kun, I…"

"Let's skip the complicated stuff for now, I'm too tired... Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades" Yuuto laughed as Yukio fell backwards onto ground with his eyes closed before light snoring was heard.

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?" Asia asked Yuuto with a worried face, Yuuto about to speak as Rias called his name

"Yuuto."

Rias smiled as she spoke to him "Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" Rias patted Yuuto's cheek as she spoke

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Yukio, okay?" Yuuto looked to see Yukio was still asleep.

"Now." Rias spoke, her hand covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound, Yuuto growing nervous as Rias spoke

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time Yuuto was spanked while Yukio pulled himself back to his feet and cringed along

…

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel, Asia and Yukio came into the club room shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei." The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" Yukio asked surprised as he pointed his finger at her before black wings grew out of Xenovia's back, making Yukio realise she was a devil

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Yukio-kun." Xenovia says it while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." Yukio spoke annoyed

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"Buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?" Yukio asked, turning to Rias as she explained with a smile

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto."

Yukio thought about it for a moment before agreeing having Durandal on there side would be useful in the Rating Game.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…." Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something, probably receiving some damage because of praying just like Asia

"By the way, where's Irina?" Yukio asked curiously

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." Xenovia laughed at herself before she continued

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her. Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil, I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia narrowed her eyes.

Once Rias had confirmed that all the club members are here she spoke "The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia says it while making a sigh, Yukio remembering that Saji had mentioned Sona's sister was Maou Leviathan.

The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel had been repaired by people related to the Maou, Yukio admitting the power of devils for fixing it just in over a night.

'They can create a replica of the school in another dimension. It must be a piece of cake for them to repair it all' Yukio thought to himself as Sparda spoke up

**{Of course…}**

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained to them all

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

Yukio knew he had to work harder given that Albion had already been in his Balance Breaker form when he showed up, his own extremely limited in all aspects and then he hadn't even thought about Amonusen's Balance Breaker.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Rias spoke with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder before continuing

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Really!?" Yukio asked surprised, noticing the others shared his expression before he decided to ask Xenovia something that has been bugging him the whole time "…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia spoke as she bows her head down to Asia, her expression didn't change so Yukio noticing that she meant it even if her face didn't show it.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia smiles like a Virgin Mary as she forgives her, Yukio glad that her psychological state had improved since hearing the rejection of God but because Buchou and he were with her she returned to normal.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." At that moment, Yukio saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes before got up to leave

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

"U..umm!" Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" Asia says with a smile, Xenovia's eyes wide in shock before she gave her a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia "Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia answers with a smile, Yukio figuring they would be good friends

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time." Yuuto replied with a smile, Xenovia leaving the room after confirming it. Yukio turning to see the confidence in Yuuto since that incidence had passed his attention returning to Rias as she clapped her hands before speaking

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!] Everyone replies with energetic voices.

…

Author's Notes

And that ends the Excalibur Arc, hope that you enjoy it. Now Amonusen's been unsealed it'll actually be used like a sword rather then a demolition tool and hope you liked the addition of D Gray man's Kanda's basic attack included considering I was watching Kanda vs Skinn after Ichigo vs Ginjo I think.

As for the Talent show songs currently I've got down for Yukio and his friends to perform is Boys are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy, Closer to you by Adelitas Way (which'll be sung by Saji) and Scared to Death by HIM which'll be Yukio's song of choice although whether I change or add another song I'm not sure at the moment. (I may write a Omake with Raiser watching them play Crashed the Wedding which Ravel brought back on video)

Shinji and Daisuke will be apart of Seekvaira Agares peerage when they show up as well as there spiritual powers I mentioned before.

As for the Underworld TV show for Yukio, I'm in need of ideas for potential shows otherwise I may go with something like the old Legend of Zelda cartoons.

Also when Ascalon shows up I'm not sure if I should allow it to be used while Yukio's in his Tensa Zangestu form (which is Amonusen's balance break) later on or just keep it with Boosted Gear.


	18. Chapter 18

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

...

Yukio sighed as he listened to the ending notes of Sunday Morning by Maroon 5, which had been a dare for him to sing. He put the microphone back into the mic stand as he looked over the karaoke room.

"Wow…" Masaru spoke with surprise while Kiryu, completely red faced, was looking through the book for her own song. Asia's cheeks bright red as she sat there in a gothic-lolita outfit that Kiryu picked which Yukio admitted was cute. Koneko was focused on the pizza and ice cream she was eating but there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Yuuto was smiling while drinking coffee elegantly

"Looks like you haven't lost any of your skill" Saji spoke with a grin, glad for Yukio managing to convince Souna that it was to help Yukio practice and try a few songs rather then him playing with the opposite sex. Yukio's eyes widened as he spotted the camcorder in Saji's hands, the blonde quick to answer the unspoken question

"Keiko-san told me to…"

"She's just trying to embarrass me more…or going to show it to Buchou later" Yukio spoke with a embarrassed sigh as Saji turned it off before setting it on the table as Yukio sat next to him, part of him wondering if Yuuto or Asia would sing given they hadn't yet.

"Thanks for convincing Kaichou to let me come out"

"It was nothing…just make sure you avoid talking about the bowling earlier and we should be fine" Yukio replied with a smile before taking a sip of juice.

"So what did Rias-sempai want with you earlier?" Saji asked with a teasing smile, Yukio choking on his drink for a moment as his face turned bright red as he was reminded that Rias had gone swimsuit shopping and had sent him a photo from the changing room.

"It was nothing…just reminding me about the pool being open to use soon" Yukio replied, wiping juice from his mouth with a napkin before Koneko spoke up

"…Yukio-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose." Yukio blushed further before wiping it off his face

"…Were you thinking about Buchou-san?" Asia asked with an unpleasant face, Yukio deciding to turn the tables as he shook his head and answered

"No…it was how cute Asia-san is in that dress"

Asia spluttered for a moment, her cheeks darkening even further as Kiryu grinned evilly as Yukio got up

"Excuse me for a moment" He asked before heading to the washroom.

When he exited the washroom after a few minutes before spotting Yuuto sititng in a nearby chair as the silver haired teen asked

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did." Yukio sighed in relief as he sat down next to Yuuto and spoke

"Aaah. I'm so tired…"

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game"

"That's part of it…Gen giving me songs to sing probably the other"

Both laughed at the normal conversation beforeYuuto spoke out with a serious face "Yukio-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

"It's alright. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"…Yukio-kun."

Yukio looked unsure how to react to Yuuto using his name with teary eyes

"Come on then…no doubt Gen's picked another song for me to sing by now"

"Heeh. So Saji normally picks the songs when your band was together"

"Yeah…I mean I'd pick them but I can't string them together into a set list like Gen can…"

"So why are you and Saji signed up for that talent contest?" Yuuto asked, Yukio scratching the back of his head as he spoke

"Well it's to help him with Kaichou…" Yuuto looked surprised at hearing that as Yukio added

"Although Kaichou thinks he's helping me with Buchou…which isn't exactly a lie…" Yuuto chuckled upon hearing that before speaking

"I look forward to seeing it and don't worry I'll keep it a secret from Buchou"

"Thanks Yuuto"

It would later surprise Yukio that Kiryu had also got videos of him singing which caused many of the girls at school to start calling him 'the singing prince'.

…

Yukio and Saji was walking, the latter stating it was a going to be a surprise before speaking up "At least we're getting back into practice now things have calmed down"

"Oh yeah…last time I don't remember having to sing to a group of fangirls" Yukio replied with a sigh before Saji patted him on the back

"We're here…" Saji spoke, both stopping outside the train station, Yukio looking confused as he turned to Saji

"What are we doing here?"

"I managed to get Shinji and Daisuke to meet us here…although they'll have to crash at my place for the weekend but Okaa-san said it was fine" Saji spoke with a grin

"Hey!" A brash voice called out, both turning to see a five foot ten young man about a year older then them, bright red hair pulled back into a spiked high ponytail and dressed in a short sleeved white shirt with a sleeveless black leather jacket on top and black slacks with combat boots, a duffel bag hung over his shoulder.

Next to him was a five foot seven young man with short brown hair, a smile on his face. A guitar case was slung on his back as he was dressed in black slacks, a bright blue shirt and white jacket. His own bag was hanging off his left shoulder.

"Daisuke, Shinji?" Yukio spoke surprised as he looked at the pair, Daisuke's grin growing as he looked at Yukio

"Nice to see you're good Yu, after everything Gen told us we're kinda surprised" He spoke, patting the silver haired teen on his back and nearly knocking him onto the floor.

"Daisuke you still need to learn to control that strength of yours" Shinji spoke as Gen chuckled as he spoke

"I guess we better go catch up somewhere…You've got a lot to learn Yu"

…

The quartet headed to a nearby family restaurant, taking a booth in the far corner to avoid being overheard as Yukio looked confused at his friends

"Wait…So you two are like us…?" Yukio asked confused

"Yeah…Me and Shin-man here are in a club under Agares was quite the surprise to hear that you joined Gremory's club" Daisuke spoke loudly, Shinji sighing as he spoke

"Actually we're more like you then Gen…given we have spiritual powers ourselves, the lummox here is a descendant from a Shinigami while I'm from the Quincy"

"Shinigami…? Qunicy…?" Yukio asked confused

"Yeah…Quincy are humans who can steal spiritual energy from there surrounds to use as weapons while Shinigami is like special humans like you who generate there own…although from what I saw you're powers are more mixed between Shinigami and Hollow"

"Keiko-nee explained about Hollows and she's training me to control my spiritual energy so I guess that the Shinigami side" Yukio spoke with a sigh, Shinji nodding as he decided to change topic

"I still can't believe that you beat Raiser to save Gremory" Daisuke grinned along with Saji as the former spoke

"She must be some girl for you to do that from what Gen told us happened with Asuka"

Yukio turned embarrassed as he looked away "I guess so…At the time I just wanted her to have her own choice considering she hated him but..."

"Shall I get the violin music started up for you?" Daisuke asked with a teasing tone before Yukio rolled his eyes despite his red cheeks as he decided to move attention from off him

"Anyway I guess Gen didn't tell you about how he wants to bed Sitri" Shinji and Daisuke perked up at that, both turning to look at an embarrassed Saji as Shinji spoke

"Well…why'd you leave out that detail when we chatted about all this?"

"Erm…I didn't think it was important…" Saji started nervously, twiddling his fingers in front of him

"That is part of the reason why we're getting the band back together for the talent show at school you know Gen" Yukio spoke with a smirk, Daisuke breaking out in laughter as he spoke

"Well who'd have thought it, you two going after a pair of girls that are friends…? Anyway we should be able to make the day although Agares will be coming with…said something about wanting to see what all the fuss was about with our band although she turned it into a small school trip for some others to come with"

There friendly banter continued until both Shinji and Daisuke's faces turned serious, Yukio feeling something off himself as Shinji spoke "Looks like we've got visitors in town…"

"What…?" Saji asked confused before Daisuke spoke up calmly

"Hollows…" Yukio's eyes widened upon hearing that as from what Keiko had told him they were vicious and would kill anyone around.

"Let's get going…" Shinji spoke, the group quick to pay for there drinks before leaving the restaurant before running towards the main park in the area which was apparently were the Hollows were heading to.

Reaching the park, the quartet stashed there bags in some bushes before they moved to a clearing, Daisuke smirking as he held his right hand out before calling "Zanimaru!"

The sword, Zabimaru, had a large six segmented blade, each segment was wider then the one preceding it from the hilt, each had 2 pick-like protusions on the front and back of each segment with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

"Ginrei Kojaku" Shinji spoke, a bow starting to form from out of light blue energy, shaping itself into a spider's web as he gripped it with his right hand and assumed an archer's stance as his eyes roamed to wait for the Hollows.

"Amonusen" Yukio called, the large cleaver sword appearing in his left hand before he rested its flat edge on his shoulder while Saji summoned his Absorption Line before he glanced to Yukio

"Aren't you going to use Boosted Gear?" Both Shinji and Daisuke looked to Yukio who shrugged as he asked

"It's not going to be too tough to handle these, right?" Shinji and Daisuke smirked as the latter spoke

"Nah, these are just small fry"

"Quiet…they're coming" Shinji spoke, drawing there attention to the sky where a large flock of human sized crows with bony white masks started to dive down towards them, Shinji drawing back before firing a stream of pale blue energy arrows at the flock, hitting most of them before Daisuke swung his sword towards the remainders

"Roar, Zabimaru!" He shouted with a grin, the segments shooting forwards to reveal the rope that was between the segments which now made the sword look and act like a giant whip. Daisuke hit several of them, the rest moving out of the way to dodge the second and third strikes before Yukio swung his blade as he shouted

"Netherworld Creatures!" The pale blue insects launched from out of his sword homing in on the remaining Hollows and exploding upon hitting them while Saji shot out a ball of magic to destroy the last one.

"So this is where you are Yukio-kun" The quartet turned to see Rias standing there, looking curious at the quartet as they dismissed there weapons as Yukio spoke with a smile

"Yeah Buchou…Gen wanted us all to meet so we could catch up"

"Yes…Souna told me about that so these must be Daisuke and Shinji" Rias spoke with a smile as she walked towards them, Shinji gave her a quick bow as he spoke

"I'm Shinji…and he's Daisuke. Agares-sama sends her thanks for letting her come with us for the talent show"

"Of course…It'll be worth it to see Souna's face when Saji-kun here starts singing" Rias spoke with a smile, Saji turning embarrassed as the quartet of boys went to retrieve there stuff before Saji spoke

"I guess we'll meet up tomorrow then for practice right? Remember my place at noon" Yukio nodded as he waved off the trio before finding his eyes trailing on the remanance of one of the Hollows' mask lying on the ground

"Is everything alright, Yukio?" Rias asked as she put her hand on his arm, Yukio turning to look at her as he gave her a slight smile as he answered

"Yeah…Let's get going…"

Rias could tell something wasn't right but pushed it aside as she was reminded of something she had to tell Asia, Koneko and Xenovia later as a she remembered why she had come after him.

"We've got a mission to deal with a stray devil" Rias spoke, Yukio nodding understandingly as he spoke

"Right…"

…

The magic circle appeared in a dank and dark stadium, the Rias leading her servants as she spoke "The stray we're after has the power to duplicate itself so be on guard"

The group nodded in understanding, Yuuto giving Xenovia a Holy-Demonic sword to use while Yukio activated both his Sacred Gears as Rias called out

"Stray Devil Jegran! We have come to destroy you"

A deep male chuckle rang out around them as they tried to pinpoint the source as the male voice spoke "Yes…I have been expecting they'd send you some time now and I have prepared accordingly"

From out of the shadows around them dozens of ruby figures emerged each resembling middle aged man who stood at seven foot and held a bat shaped Zweinder in there right hands, Rias cursing silently at the sight of being outnumbered already.

"Akeno and I will protect Asia and anyone who needs to be healed" Rias spoke each of them nodding in understanding as the first few crystal clones attacked towards Yuuto who swung his sword clashing against one of the winged blade which shattered instantly along with the clone.

"These are not very sturdy" Yuuto spoke as he faced off against the other two, each of the others seeming to easily destroy the crystal clones before them.

Yukio glanced around to check on the others, his eyes widening as the shards behind Xenovia started to shift and form back into another clone as he used his Sonido to appear between it and Xenovia. The blue haired girl looked surprised as seeing Yukio destroy the clone that tried to sneak attack her as she started

"Tha…" Yukio cutting her off as he spoke

"Don't worry about it" With that he shot off to shatter more clones, Xenovia getting the feeling that he didn't trust her fully at the moment as she continued to destroy the clones attacking her.

Rias shot a large ball of her power of destruction, consuming a crystal clone before she called "Everyone use your magic to destroy all of the crystal before it can reform"

Yukio nodded to himself as he charged Reiatsu into Amonusen as he swung it "Getsuga Tensho!"

The crescent slash engulfed two ruby clones leaving nothing as he moved to point his right palm towards a clone that had leapt towards Koneko as he called "Hadō, number 31: Shakkahō"

He shot the beam of red flames which easily engulfed the crystal clone leaving nothing remaining as Sparda spoke up to him

**{I see you've gotten use to the idea of Hado in a fight}**

"Thanks Yukio-sempai" Koneko called before turning to shatter another crystal clone easily with a punch while Xenovia and Yuuto slashed other clones to pieces before Akeno shot a fireball to destroy the remains.

The group sighed in relief as they finished off the last of the crystal clones before hearing clapping as the reall Jegran made himself known. He had sickly green hair, held in a ponytail, ruby coloured crystal covering his left arm up to his elbow while in his right was a black version of the clones winged bladed Zweinders.

"Impressive…A bunch of young whelps defeated my clones" Jegran spoke before moving his sword to block Yuuto's attack from his side, his ruby arm catching Yukio's attack from his other side as Xenovia smirked and charged from the front only for a crystal wall to form in front of her.

She slashed at it expecting it to break as easily as the clones only for the Holy-Demonic sword to bounce off of it as another pair of shields formed behind him to block Rias' and Akeno's magic attacks.

"Getsuga…Tensho!" Yukio called, hoping to distract Jegran long enough as Yuuto jumped back with Xenovia, the energy attack forcing the man back before he took a ball of crimson magic to his chest along with a bolt of lightning.

"Yuuto, Xenovia now!" Rias called, both Knights using there speed to there advantage before stabbing there Holy-Demonics sword into Jegran's chest, his pained shout followed by blood coming out of his mouth.

They both retreated quickly to allow Rias to finish it the large ball of her family's power in her hands which she shot and engulfed the stray, ending the fight as she turned to her peerage

"Good work everyone…Let's get back to the clubroom"

…

Rias took a deep breathe as she looked at the trio of girls, Asia looked nervously to her while Koneko seemed calm as ever. Xenovia was curious what Rias had wanted to speak with them at the moment. Luckily Yukio was out on one of his contracts as was Yuuto and Akeno giving her the perfect chance to speak with them.

"Right…the reason I wanted to talk to you three is about Yukio…" Rias started, Asia perking up as she asked

"What about Yukio-san?" Xenovia and Koneko looked curious as Rias started to explain things to them about Yukio, Asuka and his lack of trust for people.

"Y-Yukio-san…doesn't trust me…?" Asia asked sadly as Rias shook her head going to place her hand on Asia's head as she spoke

"He does trust you Asia…I just thought you deserved to know about what happened to him before" Asia nodded in understanding but still feeling sorry for Yukio.

"…Yukio-sempai was betrayed…" Koneko spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice as the silver haired teen had always helpful and friendly and a small part of her did think there wasn't even a perverted bone in his body aside from his moments of embarrassment around Rias and Akeno. Xenovia seemed surprised upon learning it as she spoke more for herself then anyone else

"I'll just have to make Yukio-kun trust me then" Koneko nodded in agreement with Xenovia's sentiment.

…

It was the next day and the quartet of devils was practicing in Saji's shed which his mother had let them use. They'd only had to do a little clearing up and they had enough space for the four of them to fit what they needed into the room. Shinji had used a spell to soundproof the room so they wouldn't disturb anyone as they finished the song they'd been practicing.

They'd played a couple of old songs that they knew to make sure they hadn't lost there touch. Daisuke was twirling his drumsticks as he grinned before speaking as he set them down "As good as ever ain't we…?"

"Yeah…" Saji spoke as he rested his hands against the bass guitar he had slung in front of him, Yukio smiling as he adjusted where the guitar hung behind him to avoid damaging it, a hand resting against mic and the mic stand it was secured to.

"Still feel a little rusty given I haven't done both in a while" Yukio spoke as he looked around the others. They were in a square, Daisuke opposite him, Shinji on his left and Saji on his right.

"You sound like you've improved since last time we played together" Shinji spoke, Saji chuckling as he added

"Guess that time at the karaoke did some good…So what song should we play when we win?"

"Actually that's a good point, Gen…We've always had a victory song ready when we've won before" Daisuke spoke, stretching from where he sat while Shinji turned thoughtful before he smirked as he spoke

"I've got an idea for one…Highway to Hell"

The quartet broke into laughter at the irony of the song, each agreeing that it would funny just to see there masters' and fellow servants' reactions to it before they started making jokes amongst themselves which continued for the rest of the weekend during there practices.

…

Author's Notes

Now I've introduced Shinji and Daisuke, along with Hollows and covering Rias telling the others about Yukio's trust issue. Also starting to introduce his Hado spells into it.

Thanks to ShadowUzumaki39 considering I was having trouble deciding what else to add in this chapter before I started work on Volume 4 of the Light Novels. Jegran is from Final Fantasy Crystal Bearers and seemed like a good person to use for a good stray battle.

Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review. I may try and write more Omakes although if you come up with a good idea feel free to let me know of it or PM me with it and I'll put it up.

...

Omake

Ravel Phenex walked towards her brother's bedroom, a mischievous smile on her face as she held the tape that Keiko had given her, hints of a blush on her cheeks from the enjoying the talent show which Yukio and his friends participated in. She knocked on the wooden door as she called out to her brother

"Onii-sama, let me in I've got something to show you" She pushed the door open, not waiting for his response to see the blonde haired young man still moping around about losing to Yukio. He looked up to her as he asked

"What is it Ravel?"

Ravel smiled innocently as she moved to insert the tape into the VCR as she spoke "Oh I went to see how Rias-san was doing and saw something interesting while I was at it"

"Really...?" He asked, perking up slightly at the mention of his ex-fiance, turning to look at the large flat screen television which soon came to live showing Yukio and bandmates playing Crash the Wedding. Raiser's face dropping as he started to cry openly at seeing the Dragon boy again who was now seemed to be openly mocking him.


	19. Chapter 19

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

...

Yukio was trying to stop his mind from running away with what he was hearing going on nearby, his eyes looking away more to save himself from a nosebleed then anything else, although they seemed to work against him as he glanced at the pair that he would be sharing the bath with every so often.

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy."

Nearby Rias and Asia were standing and washing themselves while Yukio sat in the bath wondering how this had happened before remembering that he'd gone to have a shower only to find Asia in the middle of undressing, about to leave only for Rias to enter behind him as if she'd planned this to happen.

It had then been her choice that they shared the bath, despite Yukio's attempts to say that he would return later but she'd been addiment that he stays which had been further backed up by Asia.

Yukio moved his eyes to the ceiling of the bath as he heard someone entering the changing room which was followed by a splash as they stepped into the bath. Weight pressed down on Yukio's body, leaning on his side as he looked down to see Rias, who sighed as she spoke with a smile on her face "I wanted to enter the bath with Yukio like this once"

Pressing her body even more against Yukio, the silver haired teen's body stiffened as he could smell her shampoo, his mind on addle as he tried to understand what was going on. He was brought back to his senses as Rias asked him "Hey Yukio. Do you hate entering the bath with me?"

"N-No…Just didn't expect it" Yukio replied nervously, glancing over to Asia to see that she was washing her body although was sending sharp glances towards him

"Just by hearing that I am happy. I want to bathe with Yukio-kun like this everyday." Rias spoke, pressing further onto Yukio who quickly wiped the stream of blood from his nose as she continued

"But it seems like your body won't be able to withstand it. Everyday seems impossible. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week."

Yukio gulped, not sure if he could survive the rewrite to his schedule that his crimson haired master was attempting. A small part of him was glad Asia was there so he could avoid any of her serious teasing

"Do you want to attack me?" Rias asked with a smile as Yukio blushed further as she continued with a sultry tone

"If Asia wasn't here, I may have been attacked… seems like during our time alone…"

Asia entered vigorously and entered the bathtub, embracing him from the other side as she spoke "I hate being left out! E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!"

Rias' face turned sharp as she raised her eyebrows and spoke "Get away Asia; since it's this situation I will say it clearly. This boy is mine. My family and my servant. He's my Yukio. Understood?"

Yukio sweatdropped at how possessive Rias was with him, partially feeling more like a pet then anything else as Asia replied "That may be true. But he's my Yukio-san as well!"

Yukio knew Asia adored him as well, given he'd taken a nap in his room one day and she'd sneaked into the room and slept next to him. He'd told her to go back to her own room but she wanted him to carry her there, which he did, thanking Keiko's training for allowing him to carry her easily back to her room. Also he'd noticed that when he talked to other girls, Asia would often puff out her cheeks in jealousy.

Upon hearing Asia's words, Rias' eyes narrowed, Yukio feeling the bathtub had just become a warzone as Rias spoke.

"Asia it's because you're normally adored by Yukio. At least hand over these times to me. I am healed just by being with Ise. It takes away my daily exhaustion too." She tried to separate Asia and Yukio but the former was stubbornly clinging onto the latter.

"No, No! I am holding it in too! I also want to be with Yukio-san!" Asia replied as she shook her head sideways and hugged Yukio tightly, blood starting to drip from his nose as her soft breasts being pressed into his side, Ddraig laughing in amusement at the situation his host was in.

Asia looked at him with hazy eyes as if she wanted to say something, Yukio looking at her while Rias' face twitched in jealousy, grabbing one of Yukio's hands before placing it on her breast.

The drip started to turn into a small stream as Yukio remembered waking up a few times with one of his hands on her breasts before but Rias hadn't complained about it at all while Ddraig had tried to egg him on to do more.

"Has Asia done such a thing? Mine and Yukio's relationship is such that we can do these things." Rias spoke, thorns hidden in her words. Asia's whole body shook, her cheeks swelled and puffed as her temper reached its limit, taking Yukio's other hand and placing it on her breasts, the silver haired teen knowing that Rias and Akeno was a bad influence on the blonde girl who then asked

"Yukio-san, between mine and Buchou's, whose breasts are better? I lose in size but I won't lose in anything else!" Yukio felt his vision turn fuzzy; glancing down to see the bathtub was starting to be dyed red from the blood he was losing

"Hey, Yukio!"

"Yukio-san, hold on!" Both girls panicked as Yukio's head rolled back and be fell unconscious.

…

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well." The client, who was a black haired man with a bad guy appearance, despite the yukata he was wearing, although given that he was a foreigner he couldn't tell his true age but he'd guess he was in his twenties.

Yukio had gotten use to being summoned by him everyday, although all the jobs seemed to be random things like buying bread at night or going fishing with him, part of him thinking he was being observed by the man a lot more then a normal client would do.

Currently he was standing in the client's room as he spoke "Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Yeah, alright" Yukio replied, remembering that he gave back more then what was demanded for the contracts and some of the fancy things he'd took back with him had no doubt increased his value.

The client was setting up the game, a part of him wondering why the man hadn't told him his name yet given all the times he'd been called to complete contracts for him.

"Alright, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller." The man spoke, Yukio accepting it as he sat down and spoke

"Ah, thanks. You know I'm not very good with these types of games."

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner as well."

"GO!" The voice from the television called starting the race, Yukio surprised that he managed to start off so well at the start before his lead started to be shortened.

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon." The man spoke, Yukio confused over what he was saying before he focused back onto the screen to see he was being passed

"WIN!"

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Care for a rematch?" Yukio asked as he held up the control.

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Alright, Devil-kun… no, Sekiryuutei."

Yukio's eyes widened, wondering where he'd heard that name for him from as a chill went down his whole body. Turning to look at the client Yukio took a deep breath to calm himself before asking

"Who are you…?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit while watching the TV as he spoke

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Hosokawa Yukio"

"WIN!"

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with Yukio's stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap.

That instant multiple jet black wings expanded from the man's back.

'2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12…12 wings…' Yukio thought worriedly.

…

"This isn't a joke!" The crimson haired bishoujo spoke, her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. Yukio currently getting a lap pillow from her and feeling calmer then when he'd found out about Azazel, embarrassed at how he freaked at seeing the twelve wings of Azazel.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!" Rias spoke trembling with rage.

A few days earlier, because of Kokabiel, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future.

The Gremory team got involved in that incident but to top it off, they would have to be present at that meeting and report on the details of the incident. Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted them, Yukio now knew him as the contract client he'd been dealing with for several days now. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with them. It's correct to say that it was interference in other peoples' business and since it was the governor of the fallen angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief.

However, Rias' family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event as she continued "And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Yukio, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Yukio possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be alright Yukio. I will definitely protect you, Yukio."

She patted Yukio's head comfortingly; the silver haired teen feeling more like a pet at the moment for an odd reason.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" Yukio asked worried over what may happen as Yuuto spoke

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be alright." Yuuto looked at Yukio as if he didn't want to lose him as he added

"I will protect you."

"…Thanks…" Yukio spoke, not sure what else he could've said given Yuuto's tone sounded more like it was for a heroine then for a comrade and friend as Yuuto continued

"There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Yukio-kun's Boosted Gear and Amonusen, if we combine these, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region"

"Don't say things like that…That's just creepy" Yukio retorted with a creepy shiver, hoping that there wouldn't be any rumours along those lines although after Kokabiel's invasion, Yuuto's attitude had been weird

"N-No way, Yukio-kun…"

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias pondered, knowing that they couldn't breakdown the relationship between devils and fallen angels any further.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Another voice spoke up, Yukio found it familiar slightly as they al looked to see a crimson haired young man smiling

Akeno and the others were kneeling in their places. Asia and Yukio were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation and the newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression.

Yukio was dropped onto his head as Rias stood up suddenly as she spoke surprised "O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs spoke, behind him was the silver haired maid, Grayfia.

Yukio hurriedly, like Akeno and the others kneeled down, Asia soon copying his actions as Sirzechs spoke up

"Please relax I came for private business today." Everyone obeyed and stood up, relaxing as he turned to look around the room

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." Sirzechs spoke with a bitter smile

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked doubtfully only to get handed an unfilled printed form

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Yukio gulped nervously, Keiko was in high spirits although it was more due to the classroom visits and the talent show being on the same day.

**[So…looks like you've got more important people to perform to]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio calming himself as he turned back to the conversation.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" Rias spoke turning to Grayfia who instantly replied

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Rias sighed, not interested in her family coming to see her as Sirzechs added, "Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

**{Even Gremory's Father is coming along…}** Sparda added with a thoughtful tone

'Gen's not going to like this…' Yukio thought to himself, wondering when would be the best time to tell the Sitri Pawn.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Rias spoke, however Sirzechs turns his head sideways as he replied

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone looked shocked at the idea of the meeting between the three fractions at there school.

"…Here? Really?" Rias spoke, her eyes wide open as well, Yukio surprised as well but given how much had happened around him he had a feeling it was his fault.

"Ah, this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hosokawa Yukio-kun-the Sekiryuutei"

Sirzechs glances to Yukio, the latter feeling nervous under his gaze.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." Xenovia introduced herself

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, not to mention became my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" She said deeply with her head in her arms, Yukio finding her hard to understand.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you just were reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." Xenovia spoke, Sirzechs smiling from hearing what she'd said

"Thanks." Xenovia's cheeks became a bit red as the Maou turned to continue

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"Ah, if that's the case then…" Yukio spoke after raising his hand before continuing

"If that's the case, would you stay in my house?" Sirzechs circled his eyes for a few moments before remembering that Rias was staying there before replying

"That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the person whose place my sister was boarding in,"

"No! No!" Rias tried to resist cutely but there's no way she could stop both Sirzechs and Grayfia; after the devil business was completed.

…

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble." Sirzechs spoke as they sat in the living room of Yukio's house.

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl and she's been a really good girl" Keiko spoke up with a smile. Rias was beside her brother, her face bright red in embarrassement, and Grayfia was waiting on standby behind them.

Sirzechs had introduced himself as a Gremory and heir to the family company and seemed to have fun with his previous name as Keiko asked

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia." Sirzechs answered before adding

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Everyone aside from Rias let out gasps, Grayfia while being expressionless was pinching the Maou's cheek as she spoke calmly

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzechs replied with a teary eyed smile, Rias was covering her face with her hands from embarrassment

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?" Keiko asks him, her cheeks dyed red as Sirzechs rubbed his cheek as he replied

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well." Keiko asked surprised

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Gakuen, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan." Keiko spoke moving to go collect a bottle from the kitchen, Sirzechs smiling in response as he spoke

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

Yukio deciding that now was the time to sneak off into the back garden and alert Saji about this new development.

…

[No way…so Rias-sempai's brother and father are coming along] Saji replied in shock as Yukio nodded to himself as he spoke

"Y-Yeah…"

[Do they know about the talent show?]

"Probably do by now…he's talking with Keiko-nee" Yukio replied, keeping half an ear directed towards the others inside

[Well…I've got a problem as well…]

"What is it, Gen?" Yukio asked, feeling his stomach drop as Saji replied

[Kaichou's sister is coming as well…and she's protective]

"Oh…Good thing you're not going to single Kaichou out then" Yukio spoke, Saji sighing on the other end of the line as he spoke

[Yeah I know…]

"Anyway I better get going before someone notices I've gone" Yukio spoke, before exchanged good nights and he hung up, slipping the phone back into his pocket before heading inside to rejoin the party stopping as he noticed Rias standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Rias-sama?" Yukio asked, Rias looking at him slightly sad as she spoke

"I'm worried about you…Your Hollow nearly took over against Kokabiel" She stepped towards him, her hand going to rub his cheek as Yukio smiled softly to her as he spoke

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Rias-sama…"

"Buchou-san, Yukio-san!" Asia called standing in the doorway, her cheeks puffed out as she continued

"Your dark side scared me too…Yukio-san"

"Don't worry Asia, both of you brought me back to my senses during Kokabiel's attack...and I'm getting more control over my spiritual powers everyday" Yukio spoke with a smile, Asia blushing as she felt his hand on her shoulder before he heard Sirzechs laughing loudly as Yukio sighed as he spoke

"We best head inside before Keiko-nee gets out the videos"

…

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Yukio?" Rias asked as she walked towards her brother who had a strict face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hosokawa Yukio-kun."

Yukio figured he wanted to talk to him about things, having already put the futon in his room. Noticing that Rias looked completely sad from not being able to sleep with him although he was reminded of something Akeno said about his master's dependence towards him growing by the day which he found kinda cute although he knew it would feel odd to be without either Asia or Rias being near him for the night.

Yukio mentally chuckled as he remembered Rias saying that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with him she'll die. Asia says if she doesn't have me by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it. Yukio wondering if hugging him feel that good.

**[If you look at it from guts, you're not the Red Dragon Emperor but the Red Virgin Emperor, Partner.]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio getting annoyed as he mentally retorted

'…Don't pile your dillusion onto me just because you've not got your own body'

"Yukio…" Rias spoke, hugging Yukio who was embarrassed with Sirzechs and Grayfia watching, gently hugging her back as she asked

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…" Yukio nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night." Grayfia spoke, Rias letting go before she was taken away by the maid as she spoke

"I know, Grayfia…" Rias seemed as if she's regretting it as she headed off with Grayfia.

"Ah, Um, Yukio-san, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room." Slightly bowing her head, Asia headed off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

"Night Asia, Rias-sama" Yukio called after them, leaving just him and Sirzechs standing in front of his door

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!" Yukio answered nervously feeling the terrifying concentration of magic power on his skin and quick to realise that by just concentrating a bit of his power he would be reduced to dust, although his demeanour helped put the silver haired teen at ease.

"I heard you met Azazel." the Maou asked, Yukio answering as he nodded

"…...Yeah"

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see. …... Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted Gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

Sirzechs speaks in an enjoyable tone as if noticing Yukio's concerns "Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. -And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you."

"Hosokawa Yukio-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Of course, Maou-sama, I'm Rias-sama's pawn"

"Thanks. -Oh yeah, Hosokawa Yukio-kun. Is it alright for me to call you Yukio-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Yukio-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

Yukio did a double take at that moment sure he felt a spike in Keiko's Reiatsu from her own room as if she'd heard what was just said as well.

"It's rude after all is what I feel…and Keiko-nee would be jealous so would calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?" Yukio spoke, trying not to come across as rude.

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon….. Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"? H-Huh…." Yukio asked surprised as he wondered if he would be pulled into something bigger, it wasn't helped that Ddraig was humming the Wedding March in his head for a few moments before Sparda shut the dragon up.

"By the way Yukio-kun"

"Y-Yes?"

"Your sister said that you were playing in the talent show…"

"Y-Yes, that's true I'm helping a friend out with Kaichou…I mean Sitri-san"

"Oh… Not singing for Rias then?"

Yukio scratched the back of his head nervously, his cheeks red as he shook his head "I am…but we wanted it to be a surprise for them both"

"Well I look forward to hearing you perform. Yukio-kun"

…

Several days had passed since Sirzechs' visit, Sirzechs and Grayfia had left Yukio's house the day after they stayed over and seemed like they were investigating the city but it looked from Yukio's perspective who attended to Sirzechs for several days, that they were only sightseeing.

Yukio had competed with Sirzechs in the game centers, finding out that he wanted to establish them in the underworld. At the hamburger shop he tested out all the flavours, saying that he wanted to open chains of restaurants in the underworld. They also went to the Shinto shrine with the Maou's absolute demonic power the shrine's holy power was driven away, so they could go inside, even though at first glance it seemed his actions were all travel and enjoyment, I feel he was serious in everything.

Currently Rias, Asia and Yukio were going to the school even though it was a holiday because there is something to do.

A person calls to them who had a lowly smile on her face "Morning."

Xenovia caught up to them seeing as she was living alone in an apartment near Yukio house which made sense since it was near her master and Asia, also if something went wrong she could come to Yukio's house since its close by.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

Asia and Xenovia chatted friendly. Initially when they met it was really bad but somehow the fact that these two were disciples of Christianity was probably the main reason their relationship deepened.

The boys had taken to calling them "The quiet Asia" and "the energetic Xenovia".

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

Both take damage as Yukio was mentally laughing to himself while putting a serious face on as he spoke "What are you two doing…? You know you get hurt by doing that"

While chuckling in a low voice, Rias says "Well then, you all. It will be the opening of restricted use pool."

Yukio had mixed feeling about that, on one hand he could enjoy swimming with the others on the other he had a bad feeling he'd get into trouble.

The Occult Research club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It's already summer and the school has to open the pool. Rias already gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of us having the very first use of the pool which meant the whole club hadeagerly took out the moss leftover from taking out the water.

A few days ago, Rias had bought a swimsuit and showed it to Yukio and the others in the house but even though she wasn't wearing it, just by looking at it made Yukio's cheeks flush red.

…

Yukio currently stood in a pair of black swimming shorts, the warm sunlight shining down and his face bright red as he was asked

"Hey, Yukio… How does my swimsuit look?" The asker was Rias, whose white skin was showed off by her swimsuit design which showed the lower part of her breasts.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Yukio-kun. By the way Yukio-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno spoke as she appeared. Unlike Rias, she was wearing an extreme swimsuit of pure white which had a small amount of cloth to it which made his face darken further, blood threathening to escape from his nose.

"Yukio-san. I-I came after changing as well." Yukio turned to see Asia standing there while fidgeting, wearing her school swimwuit, Yukio quickly smiling at how embarrassed Asia looked while waiting for him to comment.

"Asia, you're looking cute! It suits you really well!" Yukio spoke with a smile, Asia smiling back in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Yukio-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Turning to look at Koneko, who was wearing her own school swimsuit, he smiled to her as Rias placed a hand on the white haired girl's shoulders, letting out a smile as she said "With that, Yukio, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

…

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." Yukio spoke while holding Koneko's hand, helping her with her feet pedalling exercises seeing as she couldn't swim which he was quite happy to do to avoid mental overload by the two third years.

Koneko was taking small breaths and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered from the side, Yukio reminding himself that he would have to help Asia with swimming practice.

"Puwa-. …. Sempai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko spoke in an apologetic manner, Yukio shaking his head as he replied

"No no, it's fine. Helping out with swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind."

"Oops, we have reached the end." Yukio added as his back hit against the edge, Koneko collides with him soon after. It looking to others that they were hugging as Koneko spoke up shyly, her cheeks slightly red

"….Yukio-senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle…like last time"

"W-Well, I was taught to treat a girl with respect…" Yukio replied honestly, smiling down to her before turning as someone jumped into the pool, finding that it was Rias who was swimming elegantly in the other course.

"Do you want some help out Koneko-san?" Yukio asked, turning back to the white haired girl who shook her head before moving to get out.

"Alright, Asia you're next. Are you ready?" Yukio called, turning to the blonde.

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care." She replied as she moved to enter the pool, Yukio moving onto Asia's swimming lesson.

…

Author's Note

Here's the next chap and things in my Real life are getting busy so I may take longer to post chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed and I think I'll save the song suggestion from ShadowUzumaki39 for when the Khaos Brigade start doing major attacks or something.

I'm looking forward to writing Vali vs Yukio as a lot more will be happening then in the canon.

Something I forgot to add on earlier

**Harem List: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Serafall, (Work In Progress)**

Anyway hope you enjoy it and this Omake and please review.

Omake (How similar couples can be)

Sirzechs had introduced himself as a Gremory and heir to the family company and seemed to have fun with his previous name as Keiko asked "The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia." Sirzechs answered before adding

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Everyone aside from Rias let out gasps, Grayfia while being expressionless was pinching the Maou's cheek as she spoke calmly

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzechs replied with a teary eyed smile, Rias was covering her face with her hands from embarrassment while Yukio had a short moment of picturing Rias in a maid outfit before Rias pinched his cheek as she spoke

"Yukio...Don't imagine me like that..."

"Rias-sama...It huwts" Yukio replied with a teary eyed smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Yukio woke up with a start, panting slightly as he wondered why he couldn't get thoughts about Asuka out of his head, given all that she'd done to him.

"Are you alright, Yukio-sempai?" Koneko asked from the shadow she was sitting under, her eyes looking at him rather then the book she'd been previously reading.

"Yeah…Don't worry about it Koneko-san" Yukio replied with a smile as he lay back down on the vinyl sheet Asia was sleeping on, his thoughts turning to how much his life had changed from before.

First he'd been killed by Reynalle, only to be brought back by his beautiful master and sempai, Rias Gremory, and finding out that he was a devil from then on. Then he'd found out that his family wasn't even normal and that he was descended from Shinigami and the Dark Knight, Sparda who resided in Amonusen.

Also despite what he'd said to Saji about not being ready for a girlfriend yet he was getting closer everyday to the girls of the Occult Research Club as well as making new friends and meeting old ones, Shinj and Daisuke. It was surprising that all this had happened given that when he'd moved to Kuoh to live with Keiko, he'd mostly kept to himself at school, given his natural affinity with picking up lies from the others, especially girls, although he knew it wasn't right to make those kind of assumptions just cause of what had happened with Asuka and her friends' prank.

Now his problems involved controlling his Spiritual power, avoiding letting his Hollow out, protecting his friends, dealing with Albion and any other people that came after him or his fellow devils.

He was broke from his musings as he noticed a red bat flying over him whom Yukio recognised as being Rias' familiar, and soon felt someone's gaze on him. Sitting up he looked around before his eyes settled on the otherside of the pool where Rias was looking at him with a smile, holding a small bottle in her hand as she silently spoke "Come here"

Yukio pulled himself back to his feet before starting walking over to see what she wanted with him as Ddraig spoke up, a slight lecherious tone in his voice

**[You do know that bottle is oil]** Yukio rolled his eyes as he found him still pondering over everything that had happened as Rias spoke up, drawing his attention to the fact he was standing in front of her now

"Everything alright, Yukio…?" Yukio gave her a slight smile as he nodded before answering

"Yeah…was just thinking over all that's happened to me" Rias smiled as she hugged him, feeling his arms soon loop around her waist comfortingly. Ever since she'd turned him into her servant her life seemed to have gotten better, he didn't look at her like most of the underworld did and he'd saved her from her engagement to Raiser even sacrificing his left arm to Ddraig to unlock the power to win.  
She turned to look at him with a smile, noticing that Yukio was blushing slightly as he looked at her as he spoke "You're really beautiful you know… Are you sure you're ok with me. I mean you're my sempai and my master"

Rias blushed at his compliment before pulling him into a kiss, feeling him freeze up in surprise for a moment before his started to kiss her back, her heart swelling as she felt his hug tighten slightly before they broke for air, a single thought running through her head at the moment 'Way better then my first one…'

"You've got a good heart, Yukio, and that's what I like about you" She spoke as she looking into his eyes with a bright smile before she brought the bottle of oil up into view as she asked

"Devils won't be sunburned but sunlight is a foreign enemy. This is a special beauty oil…Would you apply it on my back?"

"A-Alright…" Yukio asked slightly nervous, feeling he was in store for blood loss today as he slowly releasing his hug, Rias smiled as she spoke

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?" Rias didn't hesitate as she removed her bikini top in front of Yukio, giggling inside at how he froze in surprise before her, his cheeks darkening as she noticed his eyes focusing back on hers as he spoke embarrassed

"Bu-Buchou! If you remove your bra without hesitation like that then my heart's readiness would be…I know I'm the only guy here but is it alright for you to remove it?"

"Yeah, I am alright with it Yukio" She answered back with a smile before moving to lay down on her front on the vinyl sheet. Getting comfortable before moving her crimson hair off her back and looking back at Yukio as she added

"Now, go on." Yukio gulped nervously, his fingers wiggling on there own as he moved to kneel down by her side and took the bottle from her. He knew that any other boy alive would jump at the chance at doing this or most likely try and kill him for the chance as Yukio started to spread the oil onto her back, subconsciously aware that Sparda's knowledge with massaging was helping him, as it had with relaxing many a female client.

'I wonder whether she meant that in a romantic sense…' Yukio thought to himself replaying Rias' words as his hands continued to dance across her back, earning a moan from Rias. Given that she was from a pure blood devil family he didn't think he had much of a chance, given he was only a reincarnated devil, add to that she could have any boy she wanted to.

"Hey, Yukio." Rias spoke, breaking the silver haired teen from his thoughts as he asked

"Yes?"

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Yukio." Rias replied, Yukio stopping as his face turned deep red at her words, Ddraig quick to add

**[She's right you know]**

It took Yukio a few moments to resume what he was doing before being enveloped in a hug from behind, something soft and elastic sticking to his back as a familiar voice spoke up "Yukio-kun , would you apply oil on me as well?"

Turning his head slightly he saw Akeno's face appear over his shoulder. His eyes widened as she pressed her chest more into his back as she smiled at him, part of him realising that she'd taken off her bikini top as well as he spoke

"Yeah…Maybe a bit later…but why are you doing this?" Akeno's smiled slightly as she decided to ask

"Do you hate this?" Yukio's blush darkened, his hands stopping what they were doing, as he quickly replied

"Of course not…I…Erm…but you're my sempai and every time a guy asked you out you would always turned them down" Akeno's smile grew as she tightened her hold on him as she was about to answer

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Yukio like that, right?" Rias asked displeased as she lifted herself up on her arms, Yukio's eyes widening as he seemed to focus on her breasts for a few moments before being broken as Akeno put her head on his shoulder, there cheeks sticking to each other as she rubbed against him.

"Hey, Yukio-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai." Akeno spoke moments before she bit down on Yukio's ear, a shiver of pleasure running down his back at the erotic attack as he noticed blood dripping from his nose as Akeno continued

"Really, Yukio-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Yukio to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."  
"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"  
"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"  
"That's prohibited! I don't want the Yukio of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Yukio will become a beast."  
"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Yukio's chastity, I'll—"  
"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

Yukio silently gulped as he realised he was in the middle of his King and Queen's fight over him, a small part of him piping up that both were topless as well.

"By the way, Yukio-kun" Akeno whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver again as she continued

"Have you suck Buchou's breasts?"

"N-No…" Yukio replied, his willpower nearly gone as Akeno kept her attention on Yukio, speaking with a challenging tone towards Rias

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Yukio but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff."

Rias' facial expression was gradually changing towards a grim look which only slightly scared Yukio as Akeno continued "If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

**[I think she broke him]** Ddraig spok up amused  
**{He'll get use to it…I hope}** Sparda added as an afterthought before Akeno continued to tempt the silver haired teen

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Yukio-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?" Yukio's eyes widening slightly as he felt her move against his back as she continued

"While moving your tongue, roll the pointed tip, you can stick like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

'Mayday, mayday…Willpower failing' A part of his mind spoke up as his mind suffered under the sadistic side of Akeno, returning to his senses as something flew past him and smashed into something else, glancing to see that Rias had shot something from her outstretched hand.

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?" Rias spoke in cold voice which scared Yukio.  
"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?"  
Akeno retorted angrily, smiling as her whole body surrounding in a gold aura with sparks around her

Both third years stood up and moved away from Yukio, there magic power covering there bodies while glaring at each other.

**[Catfight!]** Ddraig cheered happily as Yukio stared at both of them as they continued to argue.  
"I won't give you Yukio. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."  
"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"  
"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"  
"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Yukio-kun take my virginity right now."  
"No! Yukio will take my virginity!"

After that destructive sounds started up, Rias and Akeno flying towards the sky and started there girl fight, Rias speaking up first "In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Yukio!"  
"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"  
"Yukio is special! He's cute!"  
"Even for me Yukio-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Yukio-kun just a bit and let me understand men!"  
Yukio looked on shocked at how it had turned in a big fight, even forgetting that he was here as they let out dangerous masses of demonic power. He used his Sonido to avoid a block of demonic power that had came flying close to him and smashed up the poolside, deciding if it was for the best he intervened or not before choosing the latter and dashing to the pool equipment room to avoid getting killed.

…

Yukio sighed in relief as he stood in the pool equipment room.

**[You should've stayed and watched]** Ddraig spoke up slightly annoyed as Yukio rolled his eyes before a familiar voice drew his attention.

"Oh my, is it Hosokawa Yukio. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"  
"It's better not to go outside right now. What are you doing here?" Yukio replied, the latter half sounding curious as Xenovia signaled down her figure as she answered  
"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took time to put it on. Does it suit me?" The bikini wasn't erotic like Rias' or Akeno's but did emphasized her body's curves, which had come from her training with the church.

"A-Aah, I think it suits you. The church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited, right?"  
"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

Yukio nodded in understanding, Xenovia seemed more the type to enjoy fighting then anything else as she continued "But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls. That's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Xenovia looked solemn at Yukio as she spoke "Hosokawa Yukio. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Yukio is fine. You're also my comrade." Yukio replied with a slight smile as Xenovia nodded in understanding as she spoke  
"Then Yukio. I will say it again, I'm sorry for how I acted towards you and Asia when we first met…"

Xenovia then started to talk about her past how she was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared…."

"Oh…?" Yukio asked curiously

"I want to make a child with you?" Xenovia spoke up solemnly, Yukio swearing he heard her wrong as she added  
"Didn't you hear it? Alright…Yukio, let's make children together."

"What? Why me…?" Yukio asked surprised, Xenovia nodding as she started to explain

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou-  
Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.  
-That was what Buchou said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that." Yukio kind of understood it as she had had to discard a part of herself while working for the church as many things weren't allowed to them.

"And then, my new objective, dream is-to bear children." Xenovia added as Yukio spoke up

"You want to do something that goes against your sense of virtue as under your religion you couldn't do before?"

Xenovia nods as she spoke up "Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."  
"You still haven't explained why me, though?" Yukio asked, Xenovia seeming to ignore his question as she started to stroke her breast as she spoke  
"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

Yukio gulped, mentally agreeing to the fact she brought up as he replied "B-But is it fine with me? I am not your boyfriend, and I haven't thought of having children at this age!"

The thought struck him hard as he realised it, any child he had would have some of the dragon power that he had as well as his spiritual powers…and that meant one thing…they could also have Hollows themselves.

"Yukio is fine. I think you realise it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Sekiryuutei. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is increasing. Also you have the power of the Dark Knight inside of you…"

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Yukio is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei and the power of the Dark Knight Even if the kids don't inherit either of the sacred gears, maybe the kids will inherit the one of the two auras inside of you? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Without hesitation Xenovia starts removing her swimsuit, exposing her breasts to Yukio who lost his complaint to the bluenette, who spoke up "I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your stamina is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's you, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

Yukio was surprised at how Xenovia had it all planned out already as she continued "Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Yukio-Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like."

Xenovia clung to Yukio, the silver haired teen's arms going around her waist automatically, his hands drifting to cup her buttocks, Xenovia smiling as she pushed him onto his back.

**[Looks like my host is finally going to become a man]** Ddraig happily cried before the equipment room's door opens up, Yukio turning as he heard the familiar voice

"Yukio? What's the meaning of this?" While showing a forced smile, Rias was standing there exhausted. Her body was covered by a thin red demonic power layer.  
"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Yukio's chastity?" Akeno spoke with a scary smile and a jealous aura around her.  
"Sob, Yukio-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…" Asia spoke sadly.  
"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack." Koneko said with a half opened eyes.  
"What's wrong? Yukio, now, let's make kids." said Xenovia oblivious to what was happening now.  
"You can't say that in front of others!" Yukio shouted, regaining his senses and realising that the damage was already done as the other girls's expressions changing.

Before he realised it, Rias and Akeno had his arms and was dragging him towards the pool. Yukio spoke up in the hopes to explain "Buchou! There's a reason for this!"

"I know. It's my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you for even a bit. But you know, Yukio. I wonder what's the meaning of making kids?" Rias spoke as she smiled sweetly, Yukio feeling scared

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart about that a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?" Akeno spoke with her usual smile but with an intensity that was terrifying. Yukio feeling his feet being lifted, looking to see Koneko holding his legs up as well as she spoke  
"..Taking the suspect"  
"Wah! My willpower was destroyed by you, Buchou, Akeno-san" Yukio called out, surprising them and causing the two third years to blush embarrassed as Xenovia spoke up  
"Yes. I see, First I have to win against Buchou, Vice Buchou, Asia. This is a very difficult task. However, if you have more rivals, then you burn more." Yukio looking shocked at what she was saying as she added

"Yukio, if there's a chance then I want to make children with you so remember that well. Prepare yourself as well."

"Xenoviaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I told you not to say that sort of thing in front of people!" Yukio shouted moments before Koneko threw him into the pool.

…

While leaving the school building, Yukio saw a glint of silver which was at the school gate to see a foreign young man with silver hair who looked to be slightly older then him if he had to guess.

The young man was looking up at the school building before realising Yukio's presence as he turned to look at him with blue transparent eyes. He smiled as he spoke to Yukio "Hey, it's a good school."  
"Yeah…" Yukio replied with slight smile, something was off as he spoke  
"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon."  
'No way…' Yukio thought surprised as Vali continued  
"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Hosokawa Yukio."  
Yukio felt his left hand burn, Ddraig responding to the present of Vali as he wondered if this would be the place for the rival showdown of the Heavenly Dragons and hoping if it was he could lead Vali away to avoid hurting Rias and the others. His eyes widened as he realised something, there was no killing intent coming from Vali but a premonition of death from his whole body, guessing that it was Ddraig and the previous Sekiryuutei being conveyed from the Boosted Gear.  
Vali gave Yukio an inappropriate smile as he spoke "That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hosokawa Yukio here-"  
The moment Vali's hand was close to Yukio's nose two swords were thrust towards the young man's neck.  
Yuuto and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant, holding there swords of choice towards Vali, Yukio more shocked at not feeling their presence at all beforehand.  
Both Knight's eyes were pointed, to the point of being scary as Yuuto spoke first "I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"  
"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou." Xenovia added  
However, without moving even a bit, Vali retorted "It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking."  
Yukio picked it up as well, Yuuto and Xenovia's hand shaking as they gripped there swords.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

"Hosokawa Yukio, what rank do you think your strength is in this world? Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number- between 1500 to 2000. No, for the spiritually strong owner and descendant of Sparda, it should be even higher?"

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali added as he raised one finger as he continued  
"However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."  
"Are you saying you're the first?" Vali shrugs his shoulders to Yukio's question.  
"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. -Hosokawa Yukio, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Looking behind him Yukio saw that Vali had been looking at Rias who was displeased, Akeno, Asia and Koneko standing around her, Asia looking troubled while the other two looked ready for a fight.  
"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then contact more than required is-"  
" -'The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?"

Upon Vali's words Rias' was stopped, Yukio noting the concern on her face as Vali continued "I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do."

After that the Vanishing Dragon turned on his heels and left but the thread of nervousness still hung in the air. Yuuto and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression. Asia came and nestled into Yukio's side and without any words grasps his hands.

…

After having returned home, Yukio sat down on the floor with his back on the bed, deep in thought over what had happened before. Ddraig's rival, and by extension his own, had showed up, the Vanishing Dragon. Also the moment that he'd met Vali, Ddraig had reacted in anger…or more battle impulse. He knew that if Vali had actually wanted to fight Ddraig would've forced him into Balance Breaker to fight.

During the fight with Kokabiel when Yukio'd met him, he hadn't felt any hostility but, this time was different. Yukio had been approached with interest and he knew Ddraig also felt that. He technically only needed more strength and he would've beaten Kokabiel himself but it had been his first time in Fullbring and his body wasn't use to it. But against Vali, Yukio didn't know if he stood a chance.

"Are you still thinking?" Rias asked, her face appearing inverted to Yukio, who smiled slightly. Rias was reading a magazine while lying horizontally on his bed, reminding him that she spent any free time she had in his room

"Yeah…" Yukio replied with a sigh, Rias moving to sit next to him as she spoke with a smile

"I believe in you. Even if something happens. And also if it's you, I believe you can win against Hakuryuukou." Rias then clapped her thighs, Yukio's eyes widening as she spoke "Come here."

Yukio lowered his head onto Rias' thigh pillow, sighing as his head rested on her, Rias gently patting his head as she spoke "Sorry that the afternoon was like that. I thought of cheering you up but I instead ended up frightening you."

"Don't worry…" Yukio started before he felt himself drift to sleep on her lap.

…

Author's Notes

Where to start...

Well Serafall will fall for him during Yukio's performance and may include bits that would show she saw his fight against Raiser also Asuka will be amongst the group that'll be showing up from Shinji, Daisuke and Agares' school.

As for the TV Show I think it'll be something like Kamen Rider although I'm not completely sure yet but Yukio will be known as the Red Spirit Dragon or something along those lines.

As for when he'll fight Vali I'm torn between Yukio going into his fullbring form or have it combine with Amonusen's Bankai/Balance Break and become part of his armour although either way he'll be dualwielding Amonusen and Ascalon. Also not sure when I'll have Yukio combine Boosted Gear Scale Mail with Amonusen's Balance Breaker/Bankai so any ideas to do with both of those is much appreciated.

Thanks for all of the suggestions, I'll try and work them in anyway hope you enjoyed this and please review.

**Harem List: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Serafall, Le Fay (Work In Progress)**


	21. Chapter 21

"" - Talking

'' - Thoughts

[] - Microphone/ telephone

{} - Lyrics

...

"Yukio-kun, Asia-chan, I'll come later." Keiko called with a smile as they both left for school with Rias. Today was the classroom visits although it was more of an open house display for parents and middle schoolers. Yukio had his electric guitar slung over his back in its black case, his school bag looking fuller then normal as it held the change of clothes he needed for the talent show which started after lunch.

"… I am not interested." Rias spoke with a sigh, not liking the idea of her father and brother coming to watch her. Yukio jumped slightly as his phone rung, pulling it from his pocket and quirking an eyebrow in confusion before answering it

"Hey Shinji, What's wrong?"

[Well Soryu is coming along…] Shinji replied, Yukio pausing for a second as his eyes hardening slightly as he spoke

"Just my luck…"

[Yeah…I know but we'll cope we've dealt with worse before]

"Yeah…anyway Daisuke showed up for your bus right?"

[Oh yeah, yeah…I went round his folks place and used technique #7 to wake him up] Shinji replied with a chuckle, Yukio following suit as he remembered that particular one involved a bucket of freezing cold water and making the redhead think the house was on fire.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch then" Yukio spoke, noticing the pair of girls' looks at him as Shinji replied

[Right, see ya then]

"What was that about?" Rias asked, Yukio slipping his phone back into his pocket as he spoke

"Shinji just telling me that he managed to get Daisuke up…the guy sleeps too much anyway they'll be here with Agares-san at lunch time…"

Rias nodded, reminding herself she had to greet the fellow High Class Devil then with Sona before Yukio added "…and Asuka's coming…"

…

The mood in the Occult Research room was sombre, Yukio just finishing explaining what had happened between him and Asuka "Afterwards I found out from a few others that she'd been playing pranks on others…I figured I should warn you just in case she tries anything else today"

"Is she likely to?" Yuuto asked, Yukio shrugging as he answered

"No idea but best to be on guard around her" Yuuto nodded understandingly along with the other members.

…

When lunchtime came around, Yukio and Asia headed outside to buy something to drink, coincidentally finding Rias and Akeno standing in front of the vending machine

"Hey Buchou, Akeno-san" Yukio greeted, Asia smiling as she said her hellos as well.

"Yukio, Asia" Rias spoke with a slight sigh.

"Yukio-kun, Asia-chan" Akeno greeted with a smile, Yukio guessing she didn't like her family seeing her in class as he asked

"Buchou, did Sirzechs-sama come?"

She sighed as she put her hand on her forehead before replying "Yeah, he came along with my father."

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well." Yuuto spoke as he appeared.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?" Rias asked, Yuuto pointing ahead of the corridor as he answered

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit." Yukio and Rias looked oddly at him

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor. Since there was a crowd present, Yukio couldn't see what they were taking pictures of although according to Yuuto it was a witch.

Managing to catch a glance as he got closer, Yukio realised it was a black haired bishoujo who was wearing a magical girl costume, spinning the stick she held to the excited cameramen.

Rias arrived beside him after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl and started to panic "Wh-!"

"Hey! You, whose doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji shouted as he jumped through the crowd along with the girls of the student council following behind him as he continued

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

"Right you heard him, get moving!" Yukio added with a smirk, Saji giving him a nod of thanks as the crowd to disappear quickly thanks to his pushing before he turned to the magical girl as he spoke

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform " The magical girl replied with a cute pose, Saji grinding his teeth before recognising Rias and lowering his head

"Oh, it's Rias-sempai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and sempai's Otou-san." As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." Sona spoke strictly until she saw the magical girl who called happily as she clung onto Sona

"Sona-chan! Found you "

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs called out to the cosplay girl without a care.

"It's Leviathan-sama." Rias stated, Yukio looking at her oddly as she explained

"That person is 1 of the current 4 Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama and also Sona's onee-sama."

Saji looked shocked at the pair as Yukio moved over to him as he whispered "Not what I was expecting…"

"I know…I expected someone like Kaichou to begin with not…" Saji whispered back, signalling with the slight move of a hand towards the two sisters.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias spoke up, sounding slightly unnerved

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?" Serafall asked in a cute tone before Rias answered

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven " Yukio and Saji's eyes widened both in shock at the statement from the Maou before Rias spoke up

"Yukio. Greet her." Yukio nodded before giving her a bow as he spoke

"Nice to meet you, I am Hosokawa Yukio. I am Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. I'll be under your care."

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan " She responds turning sideways and making the peace sign before turning to call Sirzechs

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hosokawa Yukio-kun." Sirzechs answered, not affected by the chan that Serafall was using with his name before Serafall turn to talk to the crimson haired man next to Sirzechs.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

"Wow…they're really relaxed given they got important duties" Yukio spoke, his hands slipping into his pockets as Rias spoke

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but the current 4 Maou-sama, everyone of them is like this. During private times, they are light mooded, to a severe extent." Rias said while letting out a sigh.

Yukio noted how embarrassed Sona was looking by the whole thing, Serafall soon noticing as well as she asked "Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

Sona's eyes were twitching as she looked unsatisfied before speaking "…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over." Yukio gulped at that before turning to speak to Saji again

"Hey, Gen. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san…Because she's like this"

"Yeah… Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her the first time as well, but this is…" Saji replied bewildered before Sona's eyes became wet and she ran away shouting

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!" Serafall ran behind her as Sona called back

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!" Saji and the other headed off after the pair, Yukio reminding the lone boy about getting to the gym to help set up.

"So much for meeting with Agares-san" Yukio spoke with a sigh more to himself as Rias remembered about it before Sirzechs spoke

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me please…" Rias spoke embarrassed before Sirzechs teased

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me everytime while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-." Rias' father took a picture of her mad as he spoke

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features." Akeno says that happily with a smile

"Common feature?"

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. And also, your sister, without exception is a serious person. Ufufu, definitely because her free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious." Akeno answered, Yukio nodding as he understood what she meant before hearing

"Oh my, Yukio-kun"

"Hey Keiko-nee" Yukio spoke with a smile

"Hosokawa Yukio-kun, is she your sister?" Rias' father asked him, Yukio nodding as he answered

"Y-Yes. She's my sister"

"I see. Yeah." Rias' father stood before Keiko and put his hand out for a handshake as he spoke

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father." Keiko accepted it with a smile as she replied

"It's nice to meet you too. I've been taken care of Rias-san with Nii-kun's help"

Now it was Yukio's turn to be embarrassed as Rias' father spoke

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow, anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so weren't easily able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honour to meet you today."

Yukio turned to see Rias' face bright red as well at the meeting of her father with Keiko as Rias' father spoke

"Let's talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right."

Rias' father extends his hand towards Yuuto as he spoke "Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me." Yuuto bows to Keiko and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Hosokawa Yukio-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue." Sirzechs replied

"Nii-kun, I'll come back after talking a bit."

"Right Keiko-nee, just don't say anything embarrassing, okay?"

"Leave it to me." Keiko replied flashing a smile that said that's exactly what she was going to do as the trio left.

"We best head outside to meet Agares-san" Yukio spoke, Rias nodding as they and Sirzechs headed outside to find a coach pulling up outside of the school.

"Yu!" Daisuke shouted as he came off the coach, waving at him as Shinji and a black haired young woman about Rias' age came off the bus dressed her her own school uniform which was a white blouse which had a red bow in the collar and a knee length yellow skirt.

"Nice to meet you, Gremory-san" She greeted with a small smile, Shinji ushering Yukio to help with unloading the drum kit and leaving the two High Class Devils to talk as other students got off, a red haired girl looking over at Yukio.

"Where's Gen?" Shinji asked as they headed over to Daisuke, Yukio explaining what had happened before only to find surprised faces looking back at him.

"Leviathan-sama is like that…?" Shinji asked, Yukio nodding as they started to head back to there fellow Devils stopping as Sirzechs spoke up

"Rias"

"What is it, Onii-sama?" she asked curiously.

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Yukio-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?" Sirzechs replied.

"Yes." Akeno affirmed

"Y-Yes. It's fine with me…..." Yukio replied, Shinji smirking while Daisuke grinned at his reaction, Sirzechs taking Rias and Akeno off somewhere leaving Asia and the trio of boys

"I'm returning to our class" Asia spoke, Yukio nodding as he was reminded that they had to get things set up as he spoke

"Alright…oh, can you grab my guitar" Asia nodded as she headed off back to class to grab it for him.

"Yukio…" A familiar voice called from behind, Daisuke and Shinji turning to look at her before Yukio spoke up

"Come on then let's get moving" With that Yukio lead Daisuke and Shinji inside to get ready.

…

The school hall was packed with students, Rias and her fellow Devils were stood near the back and had a good view of the stage. Sirzechs smiled as he leant towards Keiko who had her camcorder pointed towards the stage.

"Can I have a copy of the performance afterwards?" Keiko's smile grew as she nodded. Rias turning to see the two older siblings look innocently back at her before turning to see Sona and Serafall standing nearby.

[And now it's onto our final act…] The announcer spoke through the microphone, signalling on for the quartet of Devils to step out into view of the crowd.

Yukio was now wearing a black short sleeved shirt and slacks, a comfortable pair of trainers on his feet and a red tie loosely tied to cover up the open top button. Behind him on the strap that hung over his left shoulder was his electric guitar.

Saji had also changed into a blue shirt which had the top button undone and black slacks and shoes, his bass guitar hung around his front.

Shinji was dressed like Saji but had a white shirt on and a black waistcoat and Daisuke was wearing just a black tank top and jeans with fingerless gloves on his hands.

Yukio looked back to see Daisuke nod before glancing to Shinji and Saji to check they were ready before he called out "1, 2…a ."

{Guess who just got back today  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think those cats are crazy

They were askin' if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told 'em you were livin' downtown  
Drivin' all the old men crazy

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)

You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor, shakin' what she got  
When I say she was cool she was red hot  
I mean, she was steamin'

And that time over at Johnny's place,  
Well, this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man, we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't wanna know, forget her

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)

Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town

Just spread the word around

Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's Bar 'n' Grill  
The drink will flow and the blood will spill  
And if the boys wanna fight, you better let 'em

That jukebox in the corner blastin' out my favorite song  
The nights are getting longer, it won't be long  
Won't be long till the summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
Spread the word around  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)

The boys are back in town again  
Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boys are back in town again}

Yukio couldn't help smiling as they finished there fist song, his nerves over playing in front of a crowd had disappeared the moment he'd noticed the crowd was enjoying themselves. Glancing over to Saji, the silver haired teen could tell he was slightly nervous over what would be happening next as he moved to take behind the mic stand in the middle, Yukio moving to where Saji had been standing on the left as Shinji spoke up through the mics

[And you were worried you'd make a mistake]

[Hey…It's been a while since we've played] Yukio replied, Saji chuckling as Yukio added

[Anyway time for Gen to enjoy the spotlight…Ready?] Saji shook his head before sighing and nodding as they started to play the second song.

{As you walk my way  
Do you see my face  
Sad behind a smile  
Fake it for awhile  
Tell me what should I do?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

As I stand alone  
Sinking like a stone  
You can save me now  
I can't live without  
Tell me what should I do?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

If you walked my way  
Would you see my face?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

To get closer to you  
And all I do  
To get closer to you  
And all I do  
To get closer to you  
And all I do}

Saji sighed in relief as he stepped back from the mic stand, Yukio patting him on the shoulder as the crowd's applaud died down, taking the mic [Now you all should feel special…He's fairly new at leading the vocals, right Shin?]

[Yeah, you're the showoff of the group] Shinji replied with a smirk, Yukio scratching the back of his head embarrassed slightly.

[I second that] Saji spoke from another mic before glancing back at Daisuke as he added

[Dai agrees as well…]

[Just cause I can multitask?] Yukio asked with a sarcastic look.

[Anyway haven't you got a special song to sing now, Yu?] Shinji asked with a smirk, Yukio rolling his eyes as he looked through the crowds before spotting Rias as he took a deep breathe to steady himself before giving a nod to the others to start.

{In the biblical sense and sensibility  
let me know you  
I'll kiss that smile off your face  
just say when

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love

All these pick-up lines from hell  
Icebreakers infernal  
from a heart so black and blue  
only for you

(just say when, again)

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love  
with you

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love

I'm not afraid to admit I adore you  
any more than I was before, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love  
with you

with you...  
scared to death...  
I'm scared to death…  
And you're sweet like poison...}

He sighed in relief, noticing Rias' cheeks were bright red and her eyes were wide. Serafall seemed to be staring at him with red cheeks along with most of the girls in the hall and Keiko was smiling at the tease material she'd just got.

Yukio ran a hand through his hair before noticing the knowing looks from Shinji and Saji as he coughed into his hand before speaking [Well…Now let's get to what we normally play, guys]

[Yeah, yeah just cause you get embarrassed by singing slow songs] Shinji spoke up, Yukio's cheeks darkening as he shook his head

[You guys'll enjoy our last one] Saji spoke with a chuckle, plucking at his bass strings as he waited for the other three to jump in.

{I'm always screaming my lungs out  
till my head starts spinning.  
Playing my songs is the way  
I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down.  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts  
I think out loud.  
I like to keep things honest.  
I'm a safe bet like your life's  
staked on it. For real.  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering.  
I'm constant like the seasons,  
and I will never be forgotten man.

Let's leave no words unspoken  
and save regrets for the broken.  
Will you even look back when you think of me?  
All I want is a place to call my own,  
to mend the hearts of everyone  
who feels alone (whoa)  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
and your head down low.

Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.

Still got something left to prove.  
It tends to keep things movin.  
While everyone around me  
says my last days are looming  
overhead but just what the hell  
do they think they know?  
I keep my head above the water  
while they drown in the undertow.

Let's leave no words unspoken  
and save regrets for the broken.  
Will you even look back when you think of me?  
All I want is a place to call my own,_  
_to mend the hearts of everyone  
who feels alone (whoa)  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
and your head down low.

All I want is a place to call my own,  
to mend the hearts of everyone  
who feels alone (whoa)  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
and your head down low.

If you take it from me,  
live your life for yourself.  
Cause when it's all said and done  
you don't need anyone else.(come on)

So let's get back to when  
everything seemed perfect.  
Not a worry in the world,  
so tell me was this all worth it?  
I get what I want,  
so everyones always judging me.  
I'm not afraid of anything,  
and I've got the whole world in front of me.

All I want is a place to call my own,  
to mend the hearts of everyone  
who feels alone (whoa)  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
and your head down low.

All I want is a place to call my own,  
to mend the hearts of everyone  
who feels alone (whoa)  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
and your head down low.

Keep your heads down low.  
Keep your heads down low.  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.}

Everyone was cheering as the last notes rung out, Shinji and Saji still bouncing slightly on there feet as Yukio relaxed and the announcer shouted into the mic [You think these guys should win?]

"Encore!" The roar of the crowd seemed to provide an instant reply as Daisuke chuckled as he sat back into the stool behind the drum kit.

"Looks like they're not letting us off easy"

"So what is it going to be lads?" Saji asked, looking between them

"Hero?" Shinji asked

"That's a great idea" Yukio replied before heading back to the mic stand as he called out [Alright…One last song]

Whoops and catcalls came from the crowd, the quartet of boys chuckling as they started to play again.

{I'm just a step away,  
I'm a just a breath away;  
Losin my faith today,  
Falling off the edge today!

I am just a man,  
Not superhuman;  
I'm not superhuman!  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
I'm falling from my faith today!  
Just a step from the edge,  
Just another day in the world we live;

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!

I gotta fight today,  
To live another day;  
Speakin' my mind today,  
My voice will be heard today!

I've gotta make a stand,  
But I am just a man;  
I'm not superhuman!  
My voice will be heard today!

It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another kill,  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!_  
_I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
I need a Hero!  
Just in time!

Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time...

Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
We're in the fight of our lives!  
And we're not ready to die!

Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe,  
I've got a Hero!  
I've got a Hero!  
Livin' in me!

I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind,  
And if it kills me tonight,  
I will be ready to die!

A Hero's not afraid to give His life,  
A Hero's gonna save me just in time!

I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!

I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive!

I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe!

I need a Hero!  
I need a Hero!

A Hero's gonna save me,  
Just in time!}

…

"Yukio…I'm sorry" Asuka spoke to him as other students

"Sorry for what? Sorry you did it or are you sorry that you actually got caught before you had a chance to do it." Yukio asked, the edge to his voice making her cringe as he added

"If you were actually sorry why didn't you ever call me or even send me a letter or a text message saying you were sorry."

Asuka looked down ashamed at what he'd said to her taking a few moments of quiet befoe speaking up "I wish I could've but I was too stubborn to do it before"

"Apology accepted as long as you never prank anyone again" Yukio spoke as Asuka nodded with a small smile before heading back to her friends.

"That was amazing Yu-tan" Serafall called as she rushed over, Yukio looking confused at the Maou who suddenly glomped onto him, Shinji Daisuke and Saji all laughing as Rias and Sona approached embarrassed as the silver haired teen spoke embarrassed

"Thank you Leviathan-sama"

"Serafall-sama can you get off my Yukio" Rias spoke, Serafall tightening her hold on him as she replied

"Rias-tan, you know I love musicians…" Yukio blushed as he looked between the Maou sitting on his lap and his master who was looking annoyed at them.

"What did you think, Kaichou?" Saji asked Sona who took a moment to think before replying

"You all did great…" Saji's smile grew as he helped Shinji and Daisuke pack things up, Yukio helping out once Serafall had let him go.

…

They'd happily gave there goodbyes to Agares, Shinji and Daisuke who left on the bus with the rest of there fellow schoolmates. Serafall had headed back to the underworld after causing Rias to fume by kissing Yukio on the cheek.

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!" Keiko gushed as she looked at the video on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Rias' father heartily laughed.

After dinner at the Hosokawa house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun.

The participants were Keiko, Rias' father and Sirzechs who each were drinking sake as thye compared videos.

Asia, Yukio and Rias were at the end of living room with red faces while praying that it would be over soon.

Yukio wasn't sure what Keiko and Rias' father had talked about in school but they had seemed to hit it off well

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Rias spoke as her whole body shook, Yukio nodding

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" Sirzechs spoke, Rias covering her face with her hands before shouting

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Then she ran off, not able to bear it anymore, Sirzechs soon hit on the head by Grayfia's paper fan

"Rias-sama!" Yukio called as he chased after her, finding her sitting before his room, puffing out her cheeks in displeasure as Yukio spoke

"Would you like to enter my room?" Rias nodded before Yukio opened the door, his master jumping onto Yukio's bed before quietly lying upside down while Yukio sat on the floor

"Looks like Keiko-nee and your family sure got along well." Yukio spoke, sweatdropping at the lack of reply he was getting from Rias before he continued

"This meeting is…I feel it is good. Keiko-nee also seem to be enjoying it. Your father and the others as well…...there's also the point that they were too upbeat but…"

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and Keiko-san were talking happily."

"Hey, Yukio"

"Yes."

"Are you happy to have met me?" Rias asked, surprising Yukio as she continued before he could reply

"I am happy to have met Yukio. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honour. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

"It's an honour! I am also happy to have met you, Rias-sama…my Okaa-san and Otou-san would've loved to meet you as well" Rias smiled as she raised her head in surprise at Yukio barely mentioning his parents before as he stood up and continued

"I mean…Okaa-san, from what I remember, would've loved how caring and compassionate you are. Otou-san would've joked about when the grandkids were coming every since you moved in and would've pushed me to be my best for you"

"I would've loved to meet them…" Rias spoke softly moving to stand before him as Yukio rubbing his eyes from unshed tears before being surprised at Rias' arms around his neck before her lips covered his as she kissed him. A few moments passed before he felt Rias' tongue tasting his lips before entering his mouth and entwining with his own.

Yukio was soon pulled back by his neck, and the kiss that he felt would go deeper had ended, a thread of saliva between his and Rias' mouth, a look of regret on her face

"…Uh" Asia grumbled teary eyed, having been the one to end the kiss prematurely.

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Yukio. Even though he seemed to be enjoying his long awaited deep kiss that he was desiring… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?" Rias spoke annoyed, Yukio blushing embarrassed as Asia replied

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno." Rias retorted before Grayfia intervened

"You two, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Yukio-sama, it's unwise."

She separates the Rias and Asia, who are glaring at eachother, Grayfia then calming them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good." Sirzechs spoke as he entered Yukio's room, Yukio wondering if the meeting downstairs had finished as Sirzechs continued

"I slipped out a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime. Let's talk about the other Bishop."

…

Author's Note

For a start the songs I've used in order are Boys are back in Town by Thin Lizzy, Closer to You by Adelitas Way, Scared to Death by HIM, All I Want by A Day to Remember and Hero by Skillet.

ShadowUzumaki39: Thanks for all the suggestions. As for Ddraig I like to think of that as adding some fun that Yukio might miss or Sparda wouldn't comment on. With Ayano and the others from Kaze no Stigma I haven't fully decided as trying to find a good page explaining there personalities is difficult.

kroz phantomville: It's probably possible although I probably won't have such happen to him as he's more likely to go hollow before Juggernaut Drive unless its willingly.

Originally when I was thinking about how Yukio would fight Vali it was just going to be Amonusen's Bankai which is probably the equivalent of Balance Breaker anyway and he would be dual wielding Ascalon and Amonusen but this would be after his Hollow goes after Vali (kinda like how Code-Emporer07 has Ren face Kokabiel in Catharsis of the Devil) but that might seem a bit improbable that Yukio's Bankai would be faster then Vali.

**Harem List: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Serafall, Le Fay (Work In Progress)**


	22. Chapter 22

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**[] - Ddraig**

**{} - Sparda**

...

The next day after school, Yukio and the others were standing outside a sealed classroom on the ground floor of the old school building, the door had tape with keep out written on it and magical seals carved on it as well.

The silver haired teen was curious about who was behind the door, the other Bishop, who was a mystery for himself, Asia and Xenovia while the rest of the members already knew about them.

According to the conversation, it seemed his ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Rias wasn't able to completely control him with her powers, he was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups which Yukio figured might make him dangerous.

Last night, Sirzechs had explained in Yukio's room that because of the events since Yukio'd joined Rias' peerage that she had received high evaluations from the four Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house and other great devils. All together this allowed the sealing condition to be lifted on the other Bishop.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias spoke before she knocked on the door and then started to expand her magic circle so she could release the seal.

"Is the person a hikikomori?" Yukio asked curiously, Rias nodding as she sighed. Kiba removed the tape while Akeno helped out alongside Rias in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno said, Yukio surprised at how someone could do that from this room, Akeno continuing as if sensing his question

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"Wow…" Yukio spoke before Rias declared

"-Now then, I am opening the door." The magical seals on the door disappeared and it looked normal as she opened the door only for an outrageously high scream to come from inside

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yukio arched an eyebrow as Rias didn't seem surprised but rather sighed before entering with Akeno, her voice still being heard from inside

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" The Bishop moaned, Yukio not sure what to make of the voice although his first thought was that it was a girl.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno spoke gently with sympathy which seemed to be ignored by the person

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

**{Looks like they're a serious case}** Sparda spoke with a sigh, Yukio mentally agreeing as he shared a glance with Asia before both tilted there heads, Xenovia also looking questionly although Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances, the former smiling bitterly while the latter sighed.

Strengthening his resolve, Yukio walked into the room a bit so he could look around. The curtains were tightly shut and the whole room was decorated in a cute manner which seemed fitting for a girl's room including stuffed dolls. He was surprised by the coffin in the corner of the room but he figured if Angels and Devils existed why vampires couldn't exist as well.

Approaching Rias and Akeno he found himself looking at a younger noble looking girl with golden hair in a bob cut and red eyes. She looked like a doll but was shaking like a leaf as she sat there in the female Kuoh uniform.

"Oh…Hello, nice to meet you, Bishop-san" Yukio spoke with a friendly smile and a wave, Rias smiling as she spoke gently

"Say hello Gasper-kun" Yukio arched an eyebrow as he looked to Rias, confusion clear on his face as she added

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

"Really…? I mean Gasper-kun looks properly like a girl…"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno spoke calmly

"Well…I guess that's his choice" Yukio spoke, scratching his chin thoughtfully as Ddraig grumbled

**[It's not fair to be duped like that]** Sparda sighed at Ddraig's comment, Yukio feeling him roll his eyes at the comment before

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" Gasper asked Rias, who in turn pointed at Yukio, Asia and Xenovia as she answered

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hosokawa Yukio; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

"Nice to meet you" Asia and Xenvoia spoke only for Gasper to fearfully reply

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed anymore, you know?" Rias said gently only for Gasper to shriek back

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Yukio took a moment to think before speaking as he held his hand out to Gasper "Come on, nothing is going to happen to you just by going outside"

"Eeeeeek!" Gasper screamed before Yukio found everything turning white, everything returning in what felt moments later to see Gasper wasn't in front of him now but was shaking in the corner of the room

"This is strange. Something in this moment…..."

"…...It's certain something happened."

Asia, Xenovia and Yukio were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members let out sighs as they already knew Gasper's power.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!" Gasper whined, Yukio still confused as Akeno explained

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

"Wow…" Yukio spoke, never having thought that stopping time would be an Sacred Gear ability but he had felt a moment of malice which he figured was from the Sacred Gear hitting him as Akeno continued

"Because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

Rias hugged Gasper from behind as she properly introduced him to Yukio, Asia and Xenovia "This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. -Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

…

"Forbidden Balor View?" Yukio asked, Rias nodding as she answered

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?" Rias replied to Yukio's question, the silver haired teen knew she was right about that as she continued

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece." Yukio replied impressed, Rias bringing a book out from mid-air and flipping the pages till she found the right page and showed him as she spoke.

"-It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?" Yukio asked, Kiba answering his question

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece." Akeno added before Kiba continued

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

Yukio nodded understanding now that the rare piece had meant Gasper would only need that piece as Rias spoke "The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?" Yukio asked.

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. -From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

Yukio's eyes widened at that, if Gasper hit Balance Breaker and couldn't even control its normal form he'd probably go wild with it powered up. Rias put her hand on her forehead as if reading his expression as she spoke "Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Yukio and Yuuto attain balance breaker."

Yukio knew his own was incomplete so he didn't consider that he'd achieved it yet, he more took advantage of Ddraig's offer for power then anything else while Kiba had achieved it on his own.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..." A voice came from the cardboard box next to Yukio who ran a hand through his hair as he spoke

"Gasper-kun, you know none of us is going to hurt you so why don't you come on out"

"Noooooo!" Gasper replied, Yukio sighing as he wondered how to get him out of the box.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias explained, Yukio amazed at what Gasper could do before voicing a question.

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he going to be fine?"

She nods to his question as she answered "He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!" Gasper whined out from his box, Yukio guessing that sun light was his enemy even if he had a Daywalker heritage.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" Yukio spoke before Gasper screamed

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?" Yukio asked.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." Rias answered before Gasper piped up again

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko spoke coldly before Gasper cried out

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"For the time being, till I come back, Yukio, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so accompany us." Rias spoke, Kiba nodding as he spoke

"Yes, Buchou."

Yukio figured that Sirzechs wanted to speak about Kiba's Holy-Demonic Sword given it was impossible before with the balance as the blonde Knight added

"Yukio-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Yuuto. Well, since Asia-san, Koneko-san and Xenovia-san are here too, we'll do something. Probably" Yukio replied, trying to think of a way to get him out of the box firstly before they could start to work on training his abilities.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno spoke to the box, Gasper crying out again

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Yukio, I'll leave it to you."

"I'll do my best, Akeno-san" Yukio replied with a nod.

"Yeah. Then, Yukio, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me." Xenovia spoke as she pulled on the rope attached to Gasper's box.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!" Yukio sighed hoping Xenovia didn't get too into this otherwise she might end up hurting the poor boy.

…

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

It was approaching evening and Gasper was being chased by Xenovia who had Durandal out, the sword letting out a dangerous noise as Gasper desperately ran away.

It seemed that Xenovia's plan was to train his physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body." and was swinging Durandal around after him.

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia spoke regretfully, tears in her eyes as Yukio patted her head comfortingly remembering all the times she'd mentioned about wanting to meet the other Bishop before he noticed Koneko was chasing Gasper as well while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy." Koneko spoke, holding it out to Gasper who cried as he continued to run

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, looks like they're having fun Yu" Saji spoke as he appeared

"Hey Gen, yeah…I just hope they don't go out of hand"

"I heard about the hikikomori servant and came to see it a bit given there ban was lifted"

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." Yukio replied, signalling over to them

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it alright? huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji spoke happily before turning to regain Yukio who was chuckling

"Sorry to say this, Gen, but that's a guy cross dressing."

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult." Saji spoke depressed and confused as Yukio nodded in agreement

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Gen?"

Saji was wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently the events in the school have been many right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji stated proudly as Yukio rolled his eyes with a teasing smirk which soon dropped at feeling a presence of someone coming near.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here." Yukio turned to see an evil looking male wearing a yukata, his eyes widening as he recognised him as he spoke

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night." Azazel greeted carefreely, everyone dubiously staring at him as the whole atmosphere changed. Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia was hiding behind Yukio who had summoned both his Gears and took a ready stance with both hands on Amonusen. Saji also looked shocked and brought out his Sacred Gear as well as he asked

"Y-Yu, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Gen. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times." Yukio replied seriously, Saji taking a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly on the devils' postures, Yukio wondering why he wasn't feeling any readiness to battle from the Fallen Angel as he spoke

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"If it's Yuuto, then he isn't here!" Yukio stated, figuring that Azazel was curious of the rare balance breaker Kiba had

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. -I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring." Azazel spoke as he scratched his head and approached with no hostility at all noticeable as Yukio noted his hands were trembling slightly before Azazel points to a certain tree as he spoke

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade gets panicked as Azazel approaches and speaks "You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous.'

Azazel was peering into Gasper's eyes, the vampire devil trembling from Azazel's presence.

Yukio sighed as he relaxed, not feeling anything strange or evil malice from Azazel who was looking full of interest which the others had noted as well.

Looking at Gasper, it is looking like he was being attacked by the fallen angel but then Azazel turned around towards the other and pointed to Saji as he spoke "Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….." Saji spoke, confused at hearing Azazel's explaination.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary 5 dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object." Azazel spoke wih a sigh.

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Yu or some other person? And then the power will flow into Yu?" Saji asked confused as Azazel nodded and answered

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

Saji became quiet from Azazel's explaination about his Sacred Gear, Yukio being reminded that Kokabiel said about him

_"His sacred gear collection hobby is abnormal."_

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel spoke before turning to leave before stopping to face Yukio as he spoke

"Sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

With that Azazel left without another word, everyone relaxing slightly while exchanging troubled glances before Saji sighed and spoke up "…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

Everyone else nodded and they started on Gasper's Sacred Gear training. Saji connected the tongue of Absorption Line on Gasper and then using it to suck the excess power from him before Yukio threw a ball into Gasper's field of vision, being frozen in mid air for a few minutes before dropping to the ground.

As they continued they found out that people that got stopped by Gasper's Sared Gear was completely stopped, to the point of consciousness and only felt some malice before it happened. Also the closer things got in his field of vision the longer it got stopped as with being farther away granted a greater range of vision but the stoppage time was shorter.

Gasper's inexperience with his Sacred Gear, only certain things within his field of vision was getting stopped and it seemed like he hadn't gained conscious control of it yet as there was accidents of him glancing at others and parts of there body getting stopped which caused the vampire boy to run off while yelling sorry, luckily Yukio had used some of Amonusen's clothe to keep him from going too far.

…

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" Rias asked worried, having come to see there progress after making sandwiches.

"He's doing good… although it's still mostly unconscious at the moment" Yukio answered turning his gaze to Gasper and Saji.

"Eek, Eek" Gasper whined as his power was sucked out of him by Absorption Line.

"Buchou, it's delicous" Yukio spoke happily, Rias' smile growing as she spoke

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

"Tasty!" Saji groaned, having finished a sandwich as Yukio explained what had happened before with Azazel, Rias surprised as she spoke

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person." She paused for a moment to ponder over things as Saji spoke up, taking three sandwiches

"Rias-senpai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed."

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks." Rias spoke with a smile, Yukio smirking as Saji's face turned red as he replied

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

"Later Yu. Work hard." Saji with a smile before taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches he had.

"Yeah, thanks Gen" Yukio called back as Saji left

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training." Rias said to Gasper, who was resting under the shade of a tree.

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." Gasper stuttered, exhausted but still pulling himself back to his feet so they could continue training till the night.

…

"Hey Yukio-kun!" The young woman with purple hair smiled happily at seeing her regular devil.

"Hey Misora-san…" Yukio replied, noting her's eyes looking at the box that was sat next to him as he continued

"Don't worry, Misora-san…I'm trying to help my kouhai who's scared of people…Gasper-kun say hi" Yukio nudged the box slightly before Gasper spoke up

"H-H-H-Hello…" Yukio smiled, Rias had asked him to take Gasper with him to try and help the crossdressing boy but he wasn't going to push his luck too much with him. He picked up the box before heading inside from the hallway they'd appeared in, Gasper screaming before Yukio set it down on the sofa in the living room as he spoke with a sad smile

"Sorry, Gasper-kun. I just didn't want to leave you out of sight in case something happened" He turned to regard Misora before he asked

"So…Is it the usual or have you got something special in mind today?"

"Just the usual…I really want to try that stir fry recipe you mentioned last time" Misora replied, Yukio nodding as he used a bit of magic to change into a butler outfit before giving her a bow as he replied

"Of course, Ojou-sama"

…

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Yukio." Rias apologized from where she stood in front of the door to Gasper's room, Yukio standing nearby as he silently sighed. Misora had scared Gasper by opening the box and staring at him for a long period of time as he prepared dinner for her, during which his Sacred Gear had activated on its own.

"I thought that if you worked with Yukio, it may be for your benefit as well….." Rias continued as Gasper continued to cry loudly to the point of dying.

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yukio had heard from his crimson haired master about Gapser's past.

Gasper's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. I heard they hate those who are non pure bloods more than devils, the vampires who scorn, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating.

Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster, he had no place he could call home.

However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human- a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers also became greater.

Even if he wants to become friends, by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, and stops the other person.

"Hey, Yukio. How would you feel if you could stop time?" Rias asked him, the silver haired teen thinking for a moment before answering

"…I'd be scared of that power"

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Gasper sobbed inside the room.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King." Rias spoke depressed, Yukio resting a hand on her shoulder as he spoke

"Rias-sama, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is alright first-."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it." Yukio spoke with a smile as he contineud

"It's alright. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about it!"

"Yukio alright, I got it. Can I count on you?" Rias spoke with a smile, Yukio nodding as he replied

"Yep" As if regretfully and worrily, Rias glanced at Gasper's room once and then left for the meeting, Yukio waiting till she left before taking a deep breathe and sitting down in front of the door as he spoke

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!" Yukio understood what Gasper was going through to a point, his spiritual energy wasn't completely in his control and the risk of him turning into a Hollow was always at the edge of his mind and it held him back at times. Keiko's training had done a lot to help him control most of it since the Rating Game with Raiser Phenex and the seal on his powers being destroyed to cause it to go wild.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?" Yukio asked, deciding for the best that he should talk to remind Gasper that he was here as he continued

"I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. Even when I use the dragon's power I feel that some part of my body is changing to something else. I'm also scared of what my spiritual power could do…as my parents died before they could ever teach me or explain why it was sealed away… However, I feel I want to proceed further and master it."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" Gasper replied, Yukio smiling sadly as he answered

"During the Rating Game…I lost control of it, having seen the defeat of my comrades one by one…I felt hollow and angry at not being able to help out more. I only stopped after seeing Buchou's tears...I don't even remember what happened at that time but I remember her crying because of what I had become…So I made a promise to myself after that, that I'd master my power so that I would never be the cause for Buchou's tears again."

The door opened a bit to show Gasper's profile, tears in his eyes as he spoke "…I wasn't present during that time."

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now it's going to be different, right?" Yukio spoke in a calming tone

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear…" Gasper replied before Yukio put a hand on top of his head and looked into both his eyes as he spoke

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after , as a devil you would be a senpai. But, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me." Gasper blinks in surprise as Yukio a smirk

"Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am like this I house the legendary dragon and the Dark Knight's powers, you know?"

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear." Yukio asked, Gasper quick to shake his head as he spoke

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Yeah… You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know." Yukio spoke honestly, Gasper looking surprised at him as the silver haired teen continued

"I guess I would use it to help people…If I did possess that Sacred Gear then I could stop accidents before they happen, even become a superhero and capture bad guys" Yukio chuckled at the mental image that came to mind, Gasper smiling happily as he spoke

"Yukio-sempai, you're a kind person. It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me… Yukio-sempai, you're a funny person."

"Well I try my best" Yukio replied with a smile before frowning slightly as he added

"You didn't get to see me and my friends performing as a band to the whole school before, did you. It's a shame…I'll have to get a copy of the film off Keiko-nee"

"Amazing, Yukio-sempai, standing up in front of everyone and playing music…and to use power that you're scared off so you can understand it better" Gasper spoke surprised

"Well…I have to try otherwise what's the point in having it in the first place and it would be a waste to not use it to help my friends and comrades"

"I-I guess you're right, Yukio-sempai…You're overflowing with courage to wish to control your power to help others" Gasper spoke understandingly as he opened the door slightly and allowed Yukio inside the room so they could continue talking for a while before Yuuto appeared peering in the room as he spoke

"As expected of Yukio-kun…to be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately"

"Yuuto, I have something to talk about" Yukio asked

"What is it, Yukio-kun" He asked curiously, sitting down next to the pair as Yukio continued

"Me, you and Gasper are males"

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"That has…Roused my interest. What do you mean?" Yuuto asked interested

"That we do our best to protect the girls as much as we can during any future battles…We'll cover each others weaknesses as well as protect each other from whoever may come after us"

"That is something that sounds like you…" Yuuto spoke with a chuckle before Gasper spoke up apologetically, Yukio noticing that his hands were shaking

"Sorry but is it alright if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box."

"Of course...It's an improvement on before isn't it?" Yukio replied with a smile, Gasper nodding as he moved the box and sat in it with a sigh of relief

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….."

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this-." Yukio spoke, moving to make two holes in a paper bag that was in the room before putting it onto Gasper's head.

"T-This is…..H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?" Gasper asked nervously as he continued

"Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me…."

"Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing." Yukio replied, surprised at how a paper bag with some eye holes could make him look creeper and more dangerous then before.

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….." Gasper spoke surprised and happy at seeing Yukio nod.

The conversation between the trio of males continued through the night, Yukio surprised at how much of a lecher Yuuto was himself after the topic had gotten onto girls.

...

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter and the introduction of Gasper.

With Yukio fighting Vali I'm currently thinking between whether it should be him fusing his Fullbring form with Amonusen's Bankai or his Scale Mail with his Bankai as both work (and combining all three would be too soon for him) towards how I'm planning to have Yukio dual wield Amonusen and Ascalon, given Amonusen will be a katana like Zangetsu is in Bankai form and from what I've read Ascalon is a long sword so they should both be able to use one handed. As with combining the two swords...I'm not sure whether I could avoid Yukio abusing a Holy Demonic sword that can do as much damage as Amonusen can.

With Ayano and her friends from Kaze no Stimga, I won't be including them seeing as I think I've got enough characters in here already.

Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

"" - Speaking

'' - Thought

**{} - Sparda**

**[] - Ddraig**

...

The next day, Yukio was heading towards where Akeno had told him to go to which was a shrine in the town. Rias had said that once she had finished her work she would come after.

The silver haired teen's eyes caught a shadow of someone on the stone steps, before recognising it as Akeno, who was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"Welcome, Yukio-kun." Akeno greeted

"Hey Akeno-san" Yukio replied with a smile, using his Sonido to easily cover the steps and appearing next to Akeno before she spoke

"Sorry, Yukio-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter." Yukio nodded understandingly at Akeno's reply, taking a quick moment to admit she was the very picture of a Yamato Nadeshiko.

'I guess her title as The Thunder Priestess came from this as well' He mused before asking

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be alright. More than that, I have to meet the person whose upstairs waiting." Akeno replied, looking far up the stairs as they continued towards the Arch, Yukio aware that he would suffer damage if he crossed it. His worries were quickly laid to rest as Akeno spoke

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter." She passed through the archway with ease before Yukio moved to catch up with her as he looked over the shrine which looked old but there wasn't any damage he could see.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?" Yukio asked looking around, Akeno smiling as she answered

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?" A third person's voice spoke up, Yukio turning towards it to see a young man in an extravagant white robe, a golden halo floating about his head and…

'2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12…12 golden wings' Yukio thought surprised and shocked at seeing an angel before him, the young man giving him a gentle smile as he moved to offer a handshake as he spoke

"Nice to meet you Sekiryuutei, Hosokawa Yukio-kun." Yukio looked confused as he shook the young man's hand, who decided to introduce himself to Yukio

"Don't worry. I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

…

Akeno lead Yukio and Micheal into the main shrine, the silver haired teen looking at the numerous huge pillars around before finding himself looking at the centre as he felt an unknown power surge and tingle his skin, setting off warning signs for him.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Michael spoke, Yukio looking confused to him before being directed to the floating sword which was oozing out a holy aura. It looked to be a western long sword which had a reddish purple grip and crosses adorning the edges of the hilt.

'A Holy Sword' Yukio thought surprised before Sparda spoke up

**{Ascalon…}**

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, he possessed." Michael explained, before Ddraig added

**[It's a famous dragon slayer. A group of people who made slaying dragons their job-and also the term used for the weapon they used.]**

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" Michael added, Yukio looking surprised before taking a small nod

**[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]** Ddraig explained, Yukio stepping towards the Holy Sword as he asked

"Why, give it to me?" Looking back he saw Michael smiling as he answered

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

'So I take it other religious systems exist then?' Yukio thought, Sparda nodding as he answered

**{Yes…And there may be other powers from holy scriptures or mythological systems as well that would want a Dragon Slayer sword}**

**[Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.]** Ddraig added

Michael continues to talk to him "We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside as a present we're giving you that sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the Dark Knight's descendant it may become a good supporting weapon."

"Why me…?" Yukio asked surprised.

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

**[…Who knows.] **Ddraig grumbled, Yukio expecting the dragon to play dumb as Michael continued

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

Yukio slowly moved his hand towards Ascalon, pushing back what worries he had over any potential damage as he would expect they'd had made sure he could hold it before giving it to him.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it." Akeno spoke reassuringly as Yukio gripped the hilt of the holy sword, looking over it curiously as he felt the holy aura but none of it was flowing into him.

**[Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. -Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio focusing as he summoned Boosted Gear to his hand before working his thoughts into combining the Holy sword with it.

Soon the holy aura flowed into the gauntlet, passes through the Sacred Gear as a sensation of a bad surge flowed into his body. Slowly it became familiar to him and he could feel the aura being taken in by Ddraig's power before a red flash over the gauntlet, fading to reveal that a blade was growing out of the front portion of the back of his left hand.

"It combined" Yukio spoke, flexing his left hand to get use to the change in gauntlet, Michael confirming it before he clapped his hands and speaking

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

"I want to say something to you." Yukio spoke, trying to keep his nerves down as Michael replied

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After that Michael's whole body was wrapped by light and after a flash of a light he disappeared.

…

"Here's some tea." Akeno spoke handing over the cup of tea which Yukio accepted as he spoke

"Ah, thanks a lot."

Yukio had stayed at the shrine and they were currently having tea in what looked to be a tea ceremony room, remembering an old custom as he turned his cup three times before drinking from it.

Akeno laughed quietly at Yukio's reaction to the bitter tea before the latter asked "Did Akeno-san work with Michael-san on the sword present here?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon." Akeno answered, Yukio pondering on what he could do with the dragon slayer sword before deciding to ask Akeno a question that had been bugging him since Kokabiel's attack

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…?" Yukio asked, Akeno's expression changing to a cloudy look as she answered

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human."

Akeno then stared at Yukio before speaking "My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

Yukio pondered on what to say next before he noticed that Akeno expanded her wings from her back. They were different from a normal pair, her one wing was that of a Devils while the other was the black wing of a Fallen Angel.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." Akeno spoke angrily, grabbing at the feathers of her Fallen wing as she continued

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. -but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins… How do you feel, Yukio, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed you and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

Yukio sighed setting his cup down before staring into her eyes as he spoke "My Okaa-sama told me to never judge a group by the actions of a few…so even if a few Fallen have been bad to me and Asia I can't bring myself to hate them, Akeno-san"

Akeno looked surprised upon hearing that, Yukio smiling as he continued "I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it and I'm sorry for making you sad because of asking"

"Really…?" Akeno spoke quietly as she continued

"Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change… I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know? No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"No your not…You're a kind sempai and just because you have Fallen Angel blood inside of you it doesn't change who you are as a person, you're still vice-president of the Occult Research club and one of the ones who helped me open up…Don't you forget I'm half Shinigami and I've got a Hollow inside of me" Yukio spoke, never looking away from her own as he noticed tears starting to fall from her eyes before smiling and wiping them from her eyes.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…" Akeno spoke softly to herself, Yukio looking confused slightly as he wondered what she meant by 'killing words'.

By the time he'd come out of his thoughts Akeno had gotten up and moved over to where he sat before she clung onto him, Yukio stuttering in surprise as he spoke "A-Akeno-san…?"

"I have decided. I have decided. Yukio-kun, do you like Rias?" Akeno whispered into Yukio's ear causing him to shiver slightly in pleasure as he replied bashfully

"U-um, y-yes, I like her!"

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…"

'First position? Second position? What ranking would this be for?' Yukio thought to himself hearing Ddraig chuckle pervertedly.

"Hey, Yukio-kun." Akeno spoke, holding onto him tighter as Yukio looked at her

"I won't mind being 3rd position."

"…..3rd position?" Yukio asked confused as Akeno continued

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Yukio-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

"R-Really!?" Yukio asked nervously as Akeno nodded before speaking

"Hey, Yukio-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?"

"I can't call my sempai in that overly-familiar way!"

"….Then, just once is fine. Please." Akeno asked with puppy dog eyes which made Yukio cave in easily as he spoke softly

"Akeno…"

"….I am happy. Yukio…" Akeno spoke, hugging him tighter, Yukio noticing that she was acting like a normal girl rather then a school idol as he hugged her back.

Akeno soon lead Yukio to rest his head on her lap, Yukio's eyes drooping slightly from his own amounts of training getting the better of him as she patted his head, part of his mind picking up the different feeling from when Rias had done it.

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Yukio-kun, does it feel good?" Akeno spoke with a giggle Yukio nodding slightly as he spoke relaxed

"Y-Yes"

"Um, I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Buchou-." Akeno started before a voice drew both of there attention.

"What about…..Buchou? Hey, Yukio?" Yukio's eyes widened as he stiffly turned his head backwards to see Rias emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura from where she was standing.

"B-B-B-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buchou!? T-This is um!" Yukio started, pulling himself so he was sitting next to Akeno instead as Rias pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink…... To have a lap pillow from a lap other than me…!" Rias spoke, Yukio feeling her anger in her footsteps as she approached him before his cheeks were pulled by her as hard as possible.

"What about the sword?" Rias asked in a low intensity voice, Yukio quickly replied to avoid more of her anger

"I-I got it!"

"What about Michael?"

"H-He left!"

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!" Rias turned on her heels and left, Yukio standing up before bowing to Akeno as he rubbed his cheeks.

'Now I know how Sirzechs-sama feels when Grayfia-sama does it to him' Yukio thought absentmindedly as Akeno murmured from behind him

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou." Yukio missed it as he caught up to Rias with ease before she started to pull him along by his arm.

As they descended the shrine's stone steps Rias' footsteps reminded Yukio of her anger, deciding to say nothing lest he trigger more of it from her. He was aware that she was a possessive girl, although she seemed alright with Asia and Koneko touching him.

Suddenly he noticed that Rias had stopped, not even turning towards Yukio as she spoke "…Hey, Yukio"

"Yes." Yukio asked nervously as Rias surprised him with her words

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes and Rias is Rias" Yukio spoke nervously, while he preferred to refer to her as 'Rias-sama' while at home as it made more sense then 'Buchou', which he only used around the rest of the group and school, something made him think that she wanted to hear him use her name alone.

Rias shuddered slightly at hearing Yukio speak without the honorific, feeling warmth grow inside her chest as she tried to hide the bright blush that covered her face, smiling to herself as she spoke

"Let's go home then Yukio" Rias then took a holding onto his arm before pulling him along.

…

"Guuuuu….. Yukio-sempai… I-I am tireeeeed." Gasper spoke while rubbing his eyes. It was early morning and Yukio was helping Gasper to train in the forest that surrounded the Old School Building.

"Well let's do some more and then you can rest" Yukio replied as he gave the blonde boy a moment before continuing to throw the balls

"Yukio-san, here are the balls." Asia spoke, passing balls to Yukio as they continued the usual training of Gasper stopping balls in mid air. At the moment he was able to succeed once every twenty times but Yukio figured persistence would pay off to figure out what caused it to trigger and it was a huge progress for Gasper.

Yukio had spent some time since he'd received Ascalon from Michael to get use to using a Holy Sword but more importantly controlling the aura the sword had, even to the point he tried a few ideas with using Amonusen with the Holy sword but found it slightly difficult with the differing sizes.

He was broke from his thoughts as he felt some discomfort from his arm, looking down to see that he couldn't move it as Gasper had accidentally stopped it.

"E, Eek, S-Sorryyyyyy!" Gasper called, leaning on the ground and curling up, Yukio only smiling friendly as he replied

"That's why, didn't I say not to mind it even if you stop me? We're in the middle of training, and you're a novice so it's fine. Well, if my whole body gets stopped then I'll be in trouble. The number of times that's occurred has also gone down, right? Let's continue this pace."

"…S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone… I-I have to control my power more….. W-What a half way incomplete existence I am…..sob" Gasper said with a complicated like expression as he cried.

"Gasper, I like you! Don't mind it! We all have to learn how to use our powers and just because you have two sides doesn't make you any less of a person…heck I've got three" Yukio spoke with a smile, taking a moment to think before adding

"We're both members of the same club, and Buchou's servants and comrades! Come at me with a bang!"

Yukio smiled at seeing Gasper wiping his tears and standing up as he spoke "Yukio-sempai, I-I'll do my best…!"

"Yeah! Till school starts I'll be throwing 100 balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this paper bag and do a power up-"

"Wait a moment Gasper… If Asia sees that she'll cry!" Yukio spoke quickly, noticing Asia and Gasper's questioning looks to him

"Do your best! Yukio-san, Gasper-kun!" Asia called, Yukio smiling as he turned to speak with half vampire

"Gasper! Since Asia-senpai is cheering you on as well, cheer up!"

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-senpaiiiiii!"

…

"-Now then, we're leaving." Rias spoke, everyone had gathered in the club room.

Today was the day of the conference between the three great powers and the meeting was to be held in the staff meeting room in the new school building. It was late at night and a school holiday so there wasn't a chance of any normal students finding out what was going on and above all of the school was a strong barrier so they couldn't enter which meant that till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well.

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….." Kiba spoke, Yukio nodding understandedly as he knew today was important.

The group started to leave the clubroom before Gasper's voice called out from his cardboard box

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!"

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Rias informed gently before Yukio spoke up

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Yukio-sempai…" Gasper replied before Yukio decided to add, feeling slightly bad that the half vampire would be left here alone

"I have left my DS in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!" Gasper called, Yukio nodding before heading after Rias who had left the room

…

Rias knocked onto the meeting room door before speaking as she started to open it "Excuse us."

Yukio looked surprised at the gorgeous looking table that was in the room before recognising some of the people who were sitting around, the whole room was quiet and everyone had a serious face.

Yukio nervously gulped, noticing that Asia had grabbed the end of his clothes to show her unease. Yukio decided to hold one of her hands to calm her down as he looked noticed Sirzechs and Serafall sitting on the devil side, the latter giving him a quick flirty wink before becoming serious again. Grayfia was on standby beside a cart which had things so she could prepare tea on it.

On the Angel's side was Michael and a unknown blonde haired young woman with white Angel wings while on the Fallen Angel side was Azazel with his twelve wings unfurled and Vali, Azazel looked slightly happy at seeing Yukio.

"My younger sister, and her family." Sirzechs introduced Rias to the other fractions as she bowed to them as he continued

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael spoke his thanks to Rias who conducted herself coolly and bowed once more.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel replied without any sign of being timid, Rias' mouth twitching as Sirzechs directed them.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Grayfia urged them to sit in the chairs near the wall, Sona already sitting in one of the seats which Rias sat next to before making Yukio sit on her other side, after that is Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko sat in turn.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God." Sirzechs spoke starting to direct the meeting, Yukio noting that Sona didn't react to the news, which made him think she already knew or has a really good poker face.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation." Sirzechs added and thus the conference began. It seemed to progress smoothly

"Like that, we Angels-." Michael spoke.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs added

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There were instances when talks would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but Yukio thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

Yukio tried to follow the conversation but had little luck, glancing over to Rias to see her looking slightly nervous before she caught his gaze, smiling bitterly before he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as he knew she had to report in this meeting as well.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Yukio-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.) Akeno whispered while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Yukio's hand. This is the most effective after all.) Rias countered before it came to her part.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?" Sirzechs spoke, Rias, Sona and Akeno standing up as Rias spoke

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

They then talked about the recent Kokabiel's attack so everyone belonging to the 3 great powers would understand what happened during it.

Rias talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Yukio knew that she would be nervous as her speech would change the relationship between the three great powers

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling. Each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced." Rias spoke before sitting down as Sirzechs spoke

"Good work, sit down"

"Thanks, Rias-chan " Serafall spoke with a wink to Rias.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Sirzechs asked, everyone's gaze concentrating on the black haired Governor

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile "Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Michael said with a sigh.

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well." Azazel replied.

Then Sirzechs asked "Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael added his opinion as well, Azazel smiling bitterly as he replied

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs's, Michael's and Serafall's opinion coincided.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears "Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Yukio noticed that Rias and Sona were both surprised like himself.

Michael, who was surprised by Azazel's proposal, smiled "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words "Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Michael replied

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Azazel retorted

Sirzechs decides to add his opinion at that point "We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

Azazel nodded in agreement before speaking seriously "Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this." Azazel added while opening his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

Yukio understood what he meant as long as God was believed to be there the world would carry on for the normal humans, including that the fractions had compentsated for there losses meant the world could continue fine.

"-And, is this it?" Sirzechs finished, each of the VIPs letting out a huge sigh of relief while Grayfia was serving tea as the waitress, Michael turned his gaze towards Yukio as he spoke.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

He gulped as he noticed everyone's gaze was on him, turning to look at Asia as he spoke "Asia-san. Is it alright if I ask Michael-san about you?"

Asia was surprised but she consented with a smile "If Yukio-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Yukio-san."

"Why did you exile Asia-san?" Yukio asked calmly, everyone looking astonished as they wondered why he was talking about that now.

Michael replied in an earnest manner "I can only apologise for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

Yukio nodded understandingly as he asked "After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?"

Michael nodded in response "To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited. For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could posibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia-san is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?" Yukio asked, Michael nodding again

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-."

Xenovia interrupts Michael and continued "The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia as he apologized, both girls staring in wonder and troubled with how to respond. However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles as she spoke "No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime." Michael replied

"It's alright. …..I regretted a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Yukio smiled at hearing Xenovia's thought about her way of life with them before Asia added as she put her hands together

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

Michael looked relieved upon hearing Asia and Xenovia "Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel was looking at Asia, who soon noticed and started to tremble, as he spoke "It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

"That's right, Asia-san died once as did I. It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed her for your sake." Yukio explained calmly, noticing the look from Rias which kept his emotions in check.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is you could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil…So I guess I should thank you" Yukio spoke with a small smile, surprising those around him as Azazel smirked

"Well you seem quite happy to be a Devil. I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

Yukio looked confused as Azazel decided to explain "Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

Vali smiled at hearing Azazel's question before answering "If I can fight strong guys, then its fine."

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?" Azazel asked turning to Yukio who took a moment to work out how he should say it

"If I can look after and protect my friends and loved ones then I am happy. Outside of that I would like peace. The power residing in me is strong and I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia-san, Akeno-san and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!"

Yukio suddenly felt the sensation attack and his body freeze up, recognising it as the same as when Gasper's Sacred Gear had hit him before

…

When Yukio returned to his senses the meeting room had changed a little. Michael was looking outside from a window and Sirzechs and Azazel were in a deep serious talk for some reason.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has come back." Azazel said as he noticed Yukio looking around as he asked

"What happened?"

All of the VIPs were moving around as he turned upon hearing Rias' voice "It seems only me, Yukio, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

Asia, Akeno, Koneko and Sona was stopped like when Gasper's Sacred Gear struck.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Yukio is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened." Rias added, Yukio noticing that Xenovia was holding Durandal in her hands before returning it to the space-time warp.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. —When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." Xenovia explained

"Buchou, what happened?" Yukio asked, looking to Rias as she started

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel interrupted, Yukio looking surprised as Azazel added gesturing out of the window with his chin as he asked

"Would you like to look outside?"

Flashes suddenly spread out across the grounds as the new school building shook subtly

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it." Azazel spoke as he pointed outside, Yukio quickly picking up human like silhouettes dressed in black robes, each were firing attacks at them which were similar to magic bullets which was doing barely any damage to the building.

Azazel gave a fearless smile at noticing Yukio's curiosity as he explained "Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

Yukio nodded understandingly as he asked "Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects in the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

Yukio clenched his hands at the thought they had captured and used Gasper before asking "But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer." Azazel answered, Rias coming to Yukio's side as she spoke

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Rias' shoulder with a tap, but she mercilessly brushed the hand away. The Governor turned back to the window with a sigh before countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside before raining down on the enemy as Azazel lowered his hand.

The terrorists attempted to protect themselves with barriers, but they did nothing to stop the spears, Yukio quietly gulping at the power the Fallen Angel had.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power." Azazel spoke as magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining ominously. From the magic circles appeared forms that were the same as the magician group that Azazel had defeated before.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?" Azazel said,

"Can't we escape from here?" Yukio asked, about ready to summon Amonusen and start to blast through the number of magicians until Azazel shook his head.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." Sirzechs spoke, Yukio understanding what he meant as he summoned both his Sacred Gears about to speak before Rias jumped in.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back." Sirzechs suddenly laughed before speaking

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. —However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it." Rias explained, Yukio taking the moment to strap Amonusen onto his back with the sealing clothe as Sirzechs nodded and spoke

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic sytem?" Sirzechs asked turning to the young woman who responded

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…" Sirzechs spoke thoughtfully before Yukio put his hand up as he spoke

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll go!" He looked at Yukio for a moment before turning to Azazel's direction to ask

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?" Azazel replied

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?" Azazel fell silent for a few moments before groped in his breast pocket

"Oi, Sekiryuutei." Azazel called out, Yukio frowning as he retorted

"I'm Hosokawa Yukio!"

"Then, Hosokawa Yukio. Take this." Azazel spoke as he threw something to Yukio, who easily caught it before looking at the wide rings he had in his hand, they looked to fit around his hand as well and multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat." Azazel explained

"I only need one for Gasper right?" Yukio replied

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price." Azazel spoke, Yukio putting one on to his arm as he continued

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your [pawn] power has been blocked, right?"

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is four, Sparda is two and you're two, right? [Promotion] also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?" Azazel spoke, Rias narrowing her eyes in response and refused to answer

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in [armor]-equipped mode." Yukio nodded understanding what Azazel had said

'Could it be used with Amonusen's…?' Yukio thought, Sparda taking a few moments before speaking up

**{No…My power works differently to Ddraig's}**

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?" Michael asked with a sigh, Azazel showing a fearless smile

"Its fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…" Michael replied as Rias received the special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While they were getting ready, Azazel and Vali were deep in talk.

"Vali." Azazel asked

"What is it, Azazel?" Vali asked

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath before wings of light unfolded from Vali's back before he spoke

"—Balance Break."

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

After that a snow-white aura covered Vali's form before he was covering in white armour, Yukio looking at him as Vali glanced over to him before leaving through an open window and rushing out into the sky making shockwaves as he started to trample down the magicians

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before." Sirzechs queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?" Azazel shook his head at the question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." Michael said in amazement

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"—The [Khaos Brigade]."

"…Khaos, Brigade?" Sirzechs furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar name as Azazel continued

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael asked.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

Then, could it be that this terrorist attack is…?

"The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]."

Everyone was speechless at Azazel's confession, Yukio wondering who it was as Sirzechs answered "…I see, so that person has moved. The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade".] Yukio jumped slightly at hearing an umfamiliar voice, looking around for the source before a magic circle emerged on the floor of the room.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—" Sirzechs spoke as he clicked his tongue before adding

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Yukio-kun quickly!"

"Yes!" Grayfia urged the pair to go to a corner of the meeting room and a small magic circle was created on the floor, it was the exact size to fit only about two people in it.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle." Grayfia spoke

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!" Rias asked worriedly before they were both enveloped in light.

The leaders of the three great powers were shocked at the magic circle on the floor, Azazel soon laughing while Sirzechs make a sour expression before speaking

"—The magic circle of Leviathan." Kiba and Xenovia looked shocked as they looked at it.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?" She greeted with a fearless tone

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs asked.

Cattleya gave a defiant smile and answered "The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult." Azazel spoke with a smile as Sirzechs asked

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?" She replied

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel asked, Cattleya letting out a breath in response

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

Sirzechs smiled very sarcastically "…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis."

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" Serafall shouted, Cattleya looking hatefully to he Maou Shoujo as she shouted back

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over." The expressions of Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all darkened at Cattleya's words while Azazel seemed pleasant and smiled.

"Ku…Kukukukuku." Azazel gave a bad boy smile which angered Cattleya as she spoke

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?" Azazel replied

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel held his stomach as he laughed causing Cattleya's eyes to twitch "Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!" Cattleya retorted enraged, her magic aura was gushing out of her entire body.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?" Azazel spoke as he stood up before beginning to release a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement as Sirzechs asked

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?" Cattleya shook her head as she replied

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Azazel pointed his hand at the window and with a blast of light he blowed a large hole in the window before unfolding his twelve black wings as he spoke

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own "I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Azazel and Cattleya flew out of the room and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies about the schoolyard

Kiba and Xenovia were left wondering what to do before Sirzechs spoke up to them "Kiba Yuuto-kun. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

"Yes, sir." Kiba replied seriously, Sirzechs smiling as he spoke

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!" Kiba spoke, turning to the bluenette Knight who nodded before speaking

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's [knight]. Kiba Yuuto, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go."

With that they both jumped out of the window and plunged into the schoolyard and started to slice into the Magicians.

…

"Hah!" Kiba called as his Holy Demonic Sword cut through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body. He didn't know how many he'd taken down but they always seemed to be more coming out of magic circles right after.

"They're endless." Kiba spoke to himself, turning as Xenovia unleashed a large slashing wave of holy aure from Durandal, slautghering magicians left and right.

Explosions from above signalled that Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan were fighting fiercely.

Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light easily exceeding his own height appear, and threw them at Cattleya, who then laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks.

The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defences and Kiba knew that if the two Maous and the other fraction leaders hadn't been protecting the new school building it would have crumbled already from all the attacks as well as protecting the surrounding area due to the large barrier over the school site.

It looked that Azazel was greater in real power, but Cattleya was hanging on beyond Kiba's expectations, although it wouldn't have been strange if Cattleya had household servant devils with her as well but he'd heard that the old Maou faction had rejected the Evil Pieces.

Cattleya took a small bottle out from her breast, opening it before she swallowed what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside. In an instant space vibrated instenely and a wave of power surged throughout the whole schoolyard giving her an ominous aura.

Azazel fired countless spears of light at her, but they easily vanished just by Cattleya calmly moving her right hand sideways. Azazel received unforeseen blow and hit the Governor of the fallen angels from the side.

...

Author's Note

Next chapter will have the Heavenly Dragons duke it out. Yukio will be dualwielding Ascalon and Amonusen and his Scale Mail and Fullbring will combine. I may use the surpressing of his Hollow to have his Balance Breaker fully unlocked and then Tannin's training would be for the rest of his Bankai and fusing it with the Scale Mail.

Also thinking over whether I should have Yukio get another demonic sword so he can use that instead of Ascalon on some occasions, ratings games mostly as Ascalon would be used for the rest. The Breast of Tennis side story will be done after this arc is over.

Anyway hope you enjoy this and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**[] - Ddraig/ Albion**

**{} - Sparda**

...

When Yukio opened his eyes he noticed that they were in the club room, the transfer had been noisy and they weren't alone in the room.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!" The interior was occupied by magicians wearing weird robes.

"B-Buchou! Y-Yukio-sempai!" Gasper spoke, Yukio turning to see the crossdressing vampire tied to a chair with rope and a cut of paper bag on his head, Rias soon confirming Gasper's safety and sighed in relief as she spoke

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…" Gasper replied, breaking into tears again.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, sempai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…" Gasper raggedly shed tears as Rias kindly smiled back at him

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That—now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

Gasper just shook his head, Rias' words not getting through to him as he spoke "…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!" Rias replied

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!" Yukio added.

Gasper was then struck by a female magician who then seized his hair and gave a sneer, Yukio realising that all the magicians here were female.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." The witch spoke looking at Rias with a contemptuous look as she continued

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This—" Yukio started only for Rias to restrain him with her hand, the silver haired teen looking confused at her as Rias stated calmly

"I…treasure my servant." The witch fired a small magic bullet at Rias, part of her uniform being blown away by it and revealing part of her breast.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory." The witch's words were covered in jealousy before she put a blade to Gasper's neck as she added

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun." The witch stuck out a hand and started releasing even more magic but Rias wasn't showing any sign of avoiding it before Yukio used his Sonido to appear before Rias and some of his reiatsu to block the bullet that grazed his neck.

Yukio was angry at the witch but kept it contained as Rias came forth from behind him and spoke to Gasper kindly "Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! —I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!" Gasper started as he broke into tears of happiness.

"Gasper! Don't run way! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia-san! Kiba-san, Koneko-san and Xenovia-san as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!" Yukio started before holding up his left arm as he added

"Activate!"

[Boost!]

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!" Yukio spoke, Rias nodding as he felt his power grow as he held his left hand out as he called

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!] Along with a new voice, his new weapon Ascalon appeared in Yukio's left hand, the female magicians cautiously watching him as he pointed the blade towards his other hand, suppressing the all of the sword's power and aura with ease before cutting his palm.

"Yukio…?" Rias asked dubiously, not sure what Yukio was doing as he spoke

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up!" He held out the tip of Ascalon which now had blood on in Gasper's direction and faster then the magicians could react the blood clung to Gasper's mouth.

"-—Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!" Yukio spoke, Gasper nodding with a strong look before tasting Yukio's blood with his tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed Yukio's blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed, an indescribable chill eerily rang through everyone's body and when he turned his eyes to Gasper he was gone from the chair.

The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room before a weird chirping was heard and countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room which then swooping down at the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!" The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance as countless black hands were extending from out of there shadows and were trying to pull them in.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!" They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully while the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on there bodies.

"You intend—to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!" The magicians were having a hard time being at both the mercy of the shadow hands and the bats, Yukio surprised at Gasper's power.

"Yukio, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood." Rias explained

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!" The magicians turned their aim towards Yukio and Rias, there countless magic bullets stopping in midair

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.] Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room, Yukio noticing that the red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly and guessing correctly that he'd invoked the power of his Sacred Gear through there eyes.

[I'm stopping you people!] With that Gasper used his Sacred Gear to freeze all of the female magicians before Rias and Yukio dealt with tying up the magicians

…

"By the way, Ddraig, who is Ophis?" Yukio asked as he placed the last group of tied up the magicians onto the room's magic circle.

**[—Ophis. That's a nostalgic name. He's the strongest of the Dragon tribe.]**

'Stronger than you and Albion…?' Yukio mentally asked

**[Yeah, because he's stronger than God as well. He's the only existence that God couldn't take on carelessly. He's a true monster with power equal to infinite.]** Ddraig answered, surprising Yukio as he added

**[He's the only one. The only one who exceeds us. He's the strongest existence in this world.]**

Rias deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld, so they would be arrested and put into prison, after having changed into a spare uniform.

"Sempai, is your hand okay?" Gasper asked, looking at Yukio's hand as the silver haired teen smiled

"Yeah, I'm used to injuries of this extent. Even though I look like this, I've also had a hole in my stomach from the attack of a fallen angel."

"Ueeeeeeeh? R-Really…? S-Sempai has really experienced a lot of violence…" Gasper replied surprised, Yukio deciding to change topics as he asked

"How was drinking my blood?"

"Yes, my power temporarily welled up from the bottom, but…I have returned to normal now." Gasper answered making Yukio realise that there was a time limit to his blood's effect on the half vampire

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Yukio, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!" Rias spoke, both boys nodding as they spoke before following after her.

[Yes!]

The trio left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building, Gasper sticking to Yukio's back as he wondered how he was going to give his kouhai some confidence in himself.

Just as they were exiting the entranceway while a loud explosion roared before something fell down right in front of them, the cloud of dust soon fading to reveal three figures

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." Azazel spoke gravely injured

"That's right, Azazel." Vali replied, his white armour dazzling radiantly before Yukio looked at the Cattleya as she spoke

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

'Ddraig calm down' Yukio thought, feeling the dragon watching through his eyes as she looked over to him and asked

"Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yeah, it's true." Vali replied

"I see. Vali, will you kill him?" Cattleya asked

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…" Azazel laughed at himself, Yukio slipping into a battle stance quickly as he pulled Amonusen from off his back, Vali storing his mask away to show his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck." Cattleya sneered at Azazel who had a bitter smile

Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to Yukio "My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

Yukio's eyes widened slightly at that, guessing that Vali was probably a descendant from the original Lucifer as Vali continued

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking." Several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…" Rias spoke with an astonished expression, Azazel soon confirming it

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

'There are a lot of halves around me like Akeno-san, Gasper-kun and this guy' Yukio thought to himself as Cattleya sneered at Azazel

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?"

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?" Azazel asked, Cattleya smiling at his question

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. —But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you." Cattleya's face twisted at hearing Azazel's words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!" She spoke with a strong tone, Azazel seeming pleased about something before taking something which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's—" Cattleya started as Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at her, Cattleya looking suspiciously at him as he spoke

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change." Azazel replied with a complacent smile before spitting out

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear." The dagger that Azazel had changed shape, its parts separated and light gushed out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!" Cattleya spoke shocked

"Balance Break…!" Azazel uttered, a flash of light covering the vicinity before fading to reveal that he was wearing gold plate armour which looked to be like a dragon. Azazel then unfolded his twelve black wings from his back before forming a spear of light in his hands as he explained

"I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

Yukio could feel the dragon's surge from beyond the armour, noting that he wasn't normal and more powerful aura that overwhelmed what he'd felt from Kokabiel cover Azazel's entire body

**[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.] **Ddraig spoke up, Yukio looking confused as he mentally asked

'What do you mean, Ddraig?'

**[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?] **Ddraig explained making Yukio think it was a disposable aritifical Sacred Gear as he hadn't expected such a thing to happen.

Yukio knew that real Sacred Gears couldn't be destroyed as long as there with there host as they just regenerated no matter how many times and that if a Sacred Gear was stolen then the host would die. Also the jewel on his Boosted Gear and the multiple ones that existed in his Balance Breaker armour didn't have just a single function and could be regenerated even if destroyed which meant that Vali's armour could do the same.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!" Vali laughed fearlessly, Azazel turning to him as he spoke

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the [Welsh Dragon]."

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun." Vali retorted, Yukio raising an eyebrow at that comment as Vali asked

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons—the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

**[He's one of "Five Great Dragon-Kings". Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, the "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, and the "Sleeping Dragon" Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. Though originally, there were six Dragon-Kings.]** Ddriag explained, Yukio realising that he'd heard about Tiamat before as Ddraig added

**[Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.]**

'Well apologize if we run into her then' Yukio thought back, Sparda mentally agreeing with him as Cattleya spoke

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"—Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]." Azazel countered

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish-black aura covered Cattleya's body as she clicked her tongue "I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

"Come." Azazel stated, Cattleya's aura growing extra large before she flew out at an extreme speed

"Don't look down on me!" Cattleya dived at Azazel who responded with the spear he held, before fresh blood gushed out of Cattleya's body as she feebly fell down to her knee on the spot. Yukio gulped as he looked at the ground behind the lady which was split and gouged out from the aftershock of Azazel's attack.

"—It isn't over!" Cattleya shouted as she changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm before a suspicious pattern emerged on her body

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!" Rias spoke while Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away but there was no sign of it coming off at all

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"—. So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Yukio, Gasper! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!" Rias spoke, surprised as Yukio lifted her up with his arms, bridal style, as he spoke to Gasper

"Grab on" Gasper quickly complied jumping on his back before Yukio used his Sonido to cover the distance needed to be out of range with ease. Setting down a red faced Rias who quickly deployed several layers of defensice barriers to block the explosion.

"Wah!" Gasper screamed, Yukio turning to see some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped." Vali stated

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well." Vali continued as he was flying in the air, Yukio glad that Keiko had been teaching him to float in midair so he wouldn't be at a disadvantage before turning to watch Azazel's situation unfold.

Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle and it seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break." Cattleya laughed fearlessly, Azazel giving up on cutting it before shrugging his shoulders and cutting off his left arm. Yukio gaped as fresh blood gushed from the wound, his arm turning to dust as Cattleya spoke shocked

"!? You cut off your own arm!?" She looked down to see that her abdomen had been pierced by a spear of light from Azazel as he retorted

"I'll give you an arm at least." Cattleya's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky because of the large amount of light damage she'd received and that it was a deadly poison to devils.

Azazel's armour was released and he seemed to not regret losing an arm, instead just clicking his tongue "Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir."

He lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand before Vali descended from the night sky "As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel then pointed at Vali as he spoke "Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou, Vali glancing at him before asking a question

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Yukio's eyes narrowed as he stared at Vali who nodded to him amused "I investigated you a little. Your father was as an office worker but was also a Shinigami. Your mother was registered as a docter but also had roots with the Dark Knight Sparda. Your sister is a nurse but still does Shinigami work on the side. Other members of your family have died from being hosts to Hollows. I was hoping for more then that…Even with those two Sacred Gears and that Hollow inside of you it's just not enough." Yukio's serious expression grew as he slipped into a fighting stance as Vali continued

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least fought something interesting, then I would be interested. But then they wanted to keep you away from your roots as they were scared of what you could become. Scared of what you truly are. I know you can become an avenger!"

"I'll kill your sister and your friends. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If they're killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your sister will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." Yukio quietly growled, his body leaking Reiatsu and killing intent as he spoke

"So what if my family doesn't interest you…Your fight is with me and not them. Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny! As if I'll let you do it. I'll be damned if I let my preious people be killed by the likes of you!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]** Ddraig responded to Yukio's anger his armour getting equipped with the the help of the ring from Azazel. Glancing at the jewel on his gauntlet he noticed the countdown that had appeared on it, quickly working out that he didn't even have fifteen minutes but it was better then his first use of it.

"—. Look, Albion. Hosokawa Yukio's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a dragon's surge."

**[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hosokawa Yukio's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the dragon's power.]** Albion explained

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason." Yukio didn't care at the moment as Vali continued

"Let's see if you can beat me now, Hosokawa Yukio"

"Shut the hell up!" Yukio shouted as his boosters shot him forwards, Vali covering his face with his mask before Yukio smashed a fist into him before skidding to a halt in mid air, bouncing off an invisible wall of air as he shot back towards Vali, summoning both Ascalon and Amonusen to his hands before slashing out in a cross which he dodged

**[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]**

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!" Vali replied, his eyes widening as he found Yukio no more then a few inches from him, slashing out with Ascalon and catching Vali's right gauntlet, destroying it with ease before he brought Amonusen down towards Vali's chest.

"How…?" Vali spoke shocked as Yukio smashed him back with Amonusen's strike, slightly denting his chestplate.

'In this Balance Breaker state, I can use my doubling ability whenever and however I want, right?' Yukio mentally asked, Ddraig nodding as he replied

**[Yeah…However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]**

**{Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.}** Sparda added

Yukio grunted in pain as he felt a heavy-fisted blow slam into his chest, his armour cracking as he was pushed back by the attack, quickly pouring a bit of power to repair the armour as Vali spoke with a laugh "So this is my rival! Hahahaha! I didn't expect such speed from you"

"Yukio!" Rias spoke worried as she watched him, Vali's gauntlet making a noise which surprised him

[Divide!] Yukio felt some of his power vanish as he readied Ascalon and Amonusen again as he triggered his own gauntlet to restore his power

[Boost!]

**[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but—. The [Vanishing Dragon]'s other ability is troublesome.]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio mentally asking as he kept his eyes on Vali.

'Ddraig, what do you mean?'

**[That guy halves his opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]** Ddraig explained

'So even if I reset from minus, Vali will become a plus from my power'

**{That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.}** Sparda answered

"Come on, come on!" Vali spoke, enjoying himself as he fired seemingly endless number of magic bullets at him, Yukio raising Amonusen as he called out

"Gestuga Tensho!" Yukio swung the large cleaver sword in a horizontal arc, the reiatsu taking most of the bullets out before using his Sonido to start closing the distance between them. Vali's aim going from one afterimage to another as he started to get irritated

"Is dodging all your going to do. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be—" Vali was cut off as Ascalon came flying through the array of bullets towards him, clothe tied around the pommel of the blade, and scratched his helmet before being pulled back into Yukio's right hand.

"Haha! To think you'd use a Dragon Slayer Sword as a flail…" Vali spoke with a grin, Yukio panting as he noticed that white matter was pouring out of the holes in his armour, repairing it quickly.

"Guess I can stop holding back now" Vali spoke happily before showering magical bullets at Yukio, who dodged only to find where he appeared was bombarded with bullets that smashed through his armour easily.

"ARGH!" Yukio shouted as the bullets started to pummel into his body but with each wound that was made, white matter quickly healed it over, Vali's eyes widening as he remembered something and stopped his barrage of attacks as he spoke

"I can't believe I thought you would need my full power…Sekiryuutei you should release that Hollow of your if you don't want me to kill those around you"

"No…I don't need that monster" Yukio growled, pulling himself back to his feet as his armour started to reform

"Really…? What if I halved everything around us" Vali asked curiously, Yukio looking oddly at him as he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Sekiryuutei, Hosokawa Yukio. Let me clearly explain it to you." Azazel spoke up, Yukio glancing over as he explained

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will also be halved."

Yukio's left eye twitched, turning to glare at the Governor for making the perverted comment before he heard Vali spoke up "So you don't care enough for your master to use such a dangerous power"

Something snapped with Vali's latest comment, Yukio relaxing his stance as he smirked darkly under his dragon armour and started to leak black reiatsu as he spoke

**"You want to see it that badly…?"**

"Of course" Vali replied, watching as Yukio's black aura grew in size as he spoke

**"Well I guess I can't turn down a fan's request"**

**{Ddraig!}** Sparda shouted, working on suppressing the Hollow power as best as he could, Ddraig helping him as he spoke

**[Right Sparda!]**

The black aura waned and shifted, his red armour glowing as the clothe from around Amonusen's hilt moved to wrap around his body. A loud roar coming from Yukio's mouth before the black light exploded out.

What emerged from the black light was Yukio dressed in a new suit of armour. His gauntlets and boots were those of his Scale Mail, his greaves were white bone like armour as were the armour covering his upper arms. His chest armour was thinner and had four bone-like ribs reaching out from his sides and stopping before the green gem that was set on his chest. The armour on his back was completely white and had four smaller boosters, two on either side of his spine. White armour came up both sides of his neck and reached up to his cheeks where a red draconic eye mask sat on his face, his hair looking slightly longer and was free from its usual ponytail.

Looking down at Amonusen, Yukio was surprised to see instead of the large cleaver sword was a slim and sleak black bladed katana, the cross guard had four leg shaped points and a small length of chain dangled from the pommel of the katana.

**{Phew…Looks like Amonusen started to awaken its Bankai form}** Sparda spoke, Yukio looking confused at the sword form as Ddraig added

**[I didn't expect we'd fuse the Fullbring with my Scale Mail either… or fully activate it]** Yukio looked to his right to see Ascalon had remained unchanged as he noticed Vali was looking interested at him.

"So what's this…?" He asked, Yukio smirking as an idea crossed his mind before mentally directing it to Sparda

**{That mad but it could work}** Sparda retorted surprised at what his host had thought of as Yukio smirk grew before he started to put his idea to work. The chain from Amonusen lengthened before wrapping himself around the pommel of Ascalon.

Closing his eyes, Yukio focused on the aura of Ascalon, the Holy sword glowing white with a blue edging which started to travel down the chain before covering Amonusen.

"No way…" Azazel spoke surprised as Yukio started to walk forwards calmly as he spoke to Vali

"Come now Hakuryuukou let us fight"

Yukio shot off from where he stood, the ground cratering from where he had stood as Vali launched waves of magic bullets at him only for Yukio brought both blades in front of him before swinging out to the sides as he called

"Eight Flower Preying Mantis!" Eight white and blue slashes launched out from the two swords, spiralling as they slammed through the bullets, Vali having to block as Yukio closed the distance between them and swung both swords down at his shoulders. The two strikes easily cut through the gauntlets of Vali's armour before Yukio started to slash out to destroy the rest of Vali's armour before kicking the White Dragon wielder in the stomach and slamming him into the ground.

"…Interesting… Truly interesting." Vali spoke pained as his armour started to reform, looking over Yukio's appearance as Albion spoke up

**[Vali, I finished analyzing his power…He's managed to coat his other sword with Ascalon's aura through that chain and his spiritual power is stronger then before]**

"I see." Vali spoke as he picked himself up from off the ground as he asked

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's [Juggernaut Drive] if it's the current Hosokawa Yukio?"

**[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter "Juggernaut Drive", Ddraig's curse may be removed.]** Albion replied, Yukio wondering what he was doing as he crossed the swords in front of him to guard against whatever Vali did.

"It'll all work out, Albion. —[I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice—]" Vali started to chant only for Albion to speak up again angry

**[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]**

Yukio slipped into a ready stance deciding to wait rather then charge forwards to attack Vali, a silhouette swooped down from the sky in between the two Heavenly Dragon users. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you." The young man spoke cheerfully to Vali, Yukio looking confused as Vali spoke

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me." Bikou replied

"…I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, pointing Amonusen towards the new person

"—He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West" Azazel explained

"Son Goku!?" Yukio asked surprised, sparing a look towards the Governer who nodded as he continued

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No, you're the Son Goku to the [Vanishing Dragon]. You're also well-matched."

Bikou laughed at Azazel's words before speaking "I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

The youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground. Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape…! Eight Flower Preying Mantis!" Yukio shouted launching the holy infused attack towards the pair only for his body to suddenly feel heavy as if his energy was suddenly drained from him.

"Damn it…" Yukio muttered before his armour dispersed, both Amonusen and Ascalon disappearing from his hands as well as he dropped down to one knee.

'Come on Sparda can't I trigger this Bankai you mentioned about earlier?' Yukio thought, Sparda shaking his head as he replied

**{If you explosively emit that much power your stamina will become empty...controlling Ascalon's aura over Amonusen's drained you more then I expected…that with fusing Scale Mail and Fullbring didn't help your stamina useage}**

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger—." Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

…

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy the fight. The reason I didn't have Yukio incorporate Albion's jewel is because with his power it didn't seem necessary for me to give him the halving power for this fight, although he could pick up one of the jewels to use later.

Also the reason for wanting to give Yukio another demonic sword is showed as covering Ascalon's aura over Amonusen would just be too easy for some of the future fights and he wouldn't use it against someone like Sairoarg, also Xenovia uses Ascalon from time to time in the Light Novels. Thinking of it the sword will probably be either Yamato from Devil May Cry 4 or Muramasa.

I haven't come up with a name for his Fullbring/Scale Mail form or any of the combined form that may happen between Yukio's Scale Mail, Fullbring and Bankai so any suggestions would be helpful.


	25. Chapter 25

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

{} - Sparda

[] - Ddraig

...

Yukio looked at one of the blue jewels from Vali's armour as he set foot onto the school grounds with Azazel, Rias and Gasper, glancing up to see the armies of the three big powers coming in and processing everything after the battle.

'I wonder if this would be useful' He thought to himself as he looked over the jewel again, Ddraig deciding to voice his own opinion

**[Well it's all down to you…but it wouldn't be without pain. He and I are opposite existences]**

"You thinking about breaking another balance?" Azazel asked with a curious and amused gaze as corpses of dead magicians were being carried away as the armies cleaned up the battle field as he pocketed the jewel as he advanced towards the centre of the school grounds.

"Maybe…" Yukio replied as he spotted Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael. Each were giving orders to people who seemed to be there subordinates, Sirzechs catching sight of them and raised his hands only for Serafall to barrel past him and knock Yukio onto the ground.

"Yu-tan! I'm so glad you're safe" She shouted happily, Rias looking angrily at the Maou, who was peppering kisses over Yukio's face for a few moments before Rias pulled the magical girl cosplayer from off him.

"Levi-sama! Leave Yukio alone" Rias shouted red faced, Sirzechs chuckling at his sister's red face and the dazed Yukio before turning to speak to Azazel

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. —Azazel, what happened to that arm?" Seeing the one-armed Azazel, Sirzechs gestured his hand at Asia who responded and applied her Twilight Healing onto the opening of the Fallen's wound before moving onto the few Yukio had.

"I was caught by Cattleya and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off." Azazel replied

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—" Sirzechs started only for Azazel to raise his hand to the crimson haired Maou.

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening." Azazel spoke with a slight lonely tone as Michael came between Sirzechs and Azazel

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave." Azazel spoke sarcasticly.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. —The problem is the [Khaos Brigade] that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter." Azazel and Michael nodded at Sirzechs' idea.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

"Michael-san!" Yukio spoke up as he approached the archangel, Serafall and Rias arguing childishly where he had stood.

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?" Michael asked

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the [system] that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?" Yukio spoke calmly

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the [system] moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying?" Yukio asked, remembering that he'd seen Asia and Xenovia both force smiles at the idea that they couldn't pray like they normally could before.

Michael looked surprised at Yukio's request; Asia and Xenovia who were on either side of him were also surprised before Michael gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement "I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

The two of them shook their head in surprise and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to Michael-sama."

Michael smiled at both of their responses, Yukio smiling himself as he looked over to see Xenovia looking at him.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting." Michael spoke

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia, Xenovia" Yukio spoke, turning to see Asia teary eyed before she embraced him

"Yukio-san!"

"Yukio, thank you." Xenovia spoke with gratitude, her cheeks red as Yukio gently stroked both girl's heads as he spoke

"It's fine. You can pray without restraint from now on."

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said." Yuuto spoke to Michael who nodded as he replied

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"That's great! Yuuto!" Yukio called

"Yeah, thank you, Yukio-kun." Yuuto replied happily.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well." Azazel spoke to Michael as they watched Yukio talking to Yuuto, Asia and Xenovia.

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all." Leaving it at that, Michael took a great number of his subordinates and flew to heaven before Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!] The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you".

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned.

The Devil troops also transferring away with magic circle, the school grounds rapidly becoming desolate and only the a few people were left. Azazel letting out a big breath and started to head in the direction of the school gates.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back." He spoke, trying to wave his hand and head back but stopping just to point his finger at Yukio as he spoke

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled and I'm curious at how you used the power of Ascalon like that"

"Oh?" Yukio asked understanding that his aura coating probably surprised everyone who watched it

"For the red, it's family. For the white, it's power. —Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking." Azazel spoke amused before leaving whistling.

…

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?" Rias asked with a perplexed look, a hand on her forehead

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!" Azazel replied

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?" Rias countered

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me." Yukio's eyes widened as he heard that, wondering what was going on before he noticed something that shouldn't be there

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose it?" He asked, pointing to Azazel's arm

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Azazel's hand then flew out, doing several rotations as it spun on its side as he continued speaking "The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the [Khaos Brigade]. As a future deterrent against them, the [Welsh Dragon] and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing [Vanishing Dragon]. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Hakuryuukou Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?" The Governor shook his head at Yukio's question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the freeloading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"So it's a war?" Yukio asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he pondered what it meant, Azazel breaking his line of thought

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. —However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Guess I'll have to speak to Keiko-nee about more training…" Yukio spoke to himself before Azazel retorted

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. You'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end but given how well you did against him you should do fine next time you meet…I mean combining your Scale Mail with that Fullbring was it? And you coated Amonusen with Holy Power from Ascalon and dual wielded them…Even if Vali didn't go all out from the start you used your powers to your advantage to surprise him. And, what do you plan to do with the Hakuryuukou's jewel you retrieved from the battle?"

"No idea…It's the opposite to Ddraig's power so if I tried to combine it like Yuuto did for his sword I'd probably injure myself more and not be able to use it" Yukio replied, Sparda and Ddraig having took there time to explain and try and work out if it was possible

"Yeah…It wouldn't be something you can handle so easily and while it is beneficial to take in another dragon's power, it's an entirely different matter on whether you can use it or not afterwards. However, the power in that jewel would be recorded into Ddraig's soul and the rest depends on training. —In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term to even use its power"

'He's not seen Keiko-nee's training' Yukio thought to himself with a shiver.

**{You know she's doing it to try and get your control and hand to hand fighting better}** Sparda replied, Yukio mentally nodding as he replied

'Still doesn't mean she can kick my ass around the training room if it wasn't for Asia or Orihime I'd need more time off from school'

"With your Hollow unstable its best to try and gain control over it as soon as possible…I mean that Fullbring unleashed an explosive power from you but its limited, right?" Azazel spoke up, Yukio nodding in agreement as he spoke

"I can't fully control my spiritual powers yet so Fullbring allows me to not have to worry about holding back and my Hollow is a side effect from having a ton of spiritual energy"

"What about your Sekiryuutei power?"

"After what I did with combining Fullbring with the Scale Mail I unlocked Balance Breaker fully but I have about a minute count down before I can activate it…and during that time I can't Boost at all but with Amonusen and my Shinigami/ Hollow powers I should be fine for it"

"What about Amonusen?"

"I've started to unlock Bankai but it's a fair ways off for now" Yukio replied

"I guess you have to train to reduce that countdown and control your Hollow while unlocking your Bankai for Amonusen, having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a [Pawn] that consumed only one piece taking down the [King] also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well." Azazel spoke, Rias looking surprised as she retorted

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly." Azazel spoke with a grin which soon lessened to a smile as he continued

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"How strong do you think I could be?" Yukio asked, Azazel taking a few moments to think before speaking up

"If you can master 'Boosted Gear' and Amonusen's Bankai, plus your Hollow side and the powers from the Dark Knight which are dormant inside of you…You would be a fearsome opponent if you could use them all at the same time" Yukio nodded in thought for a moment before looking over to Gasper as he spoke

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something to help Gasper's time-stopping power?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!" Gasper cried and shouted at Yukio's suggestion.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the [Khaos Brigade]." Azazel replied

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!" Gasper screeched as he took refuge in his cardboard box and cried

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?" Azazel asked, turning to regard Yuuto who quickly answered

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days." Yuuto looked fired up from Azazel's words as Yukio wondered the same question himself as Ddraig spoke aloud

**[Currently your limit is at 30 minutes]**

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as he heard that before he spoke "You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno as he asked "Do you still hate us—no, Barakiel?"

Yukio's eyes widened slightly as he looked to Akeno who answered with a stern expression "I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!" Akeno declared clearly

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

Akeno remained silent and was deep in thought from Azazel's last comment, who turned to look at Yukio again

"Hey, Sekiryuutei—is Yukio fine? Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

Yukio's looked shocked at the Governer as he spoke "Hell no!"

"Why not...? You are a virgin, right? Or could you be scared of girls" Azazel spoke with a smirk as Yukio scowled

"I'm not scared of girls…I-"

"Alright, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero." Azazel interrupted

**[Haha… What a man! You should learn from him, Yukio]** Ddraig replied, happily crying as Yukio sighed

"Great…another pervert I have to deal with"

"Ooh, Ddraig really is sensible. That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. —I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon." Azazel spoke, Yukio's face turning red from embarrassement as he summoned Amonusen, pointing it at the pervert threatheningly.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Yukio strange ideas!" Rias spoke flustered as she embraced Yukio and kept him out of reach of Azazel as the silver haired teen swung Amonusen around a few times.

"Oi, oi…Buchou why are you stopping me?" Yukio asked angrily as she kept him from trying to attack Azazel.

"You can't win against him, Yukio" Rias replied, holding onto him tighter as Azazel chuckled

"Its fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Yukio's chastity!" Rias declared, Yukio's eyes widening as he looked over to see her red faced before his grip on Amonusen disappeared along with the sword.

"Yukio-san is staying with me…" Asia spoke seriously

"Ara, ara, Yukio-kun, I'll have to be careful with you" Akeno spoke with a laugh.

"…Yukio-sempai is honorable" Koneko spoke with a small smile

"If Buchou is managing, it won't be easy to produce a child…Muu." Xenovia spoke seriously.

"You sure are popular, Yukio-sempai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!"

"Now, you know how I feel, right?" Gasper and Kiba said both smiling as they looked on while Azazel laughed heartily

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect his powers. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

"We also have to become stronger too." Rias spoke, Azazel agreeing as he explained

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?" Yukio asked curiously, Azazel answering

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. —What crafty guys they are."

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it." Azazel added.

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the [Forbidden Balor View]. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms." Azazel laughed dangerously.

…

When Yukio had gotten home with Rias and Asia, he found himself whisked away by Keiko and brought into the garden.

"Keiko-nee, do I have to have my left arm tied behind my back?" Yukio asked as he stood a few paces away from Keiko, a wooden sword in his right hand while his left was tied to his back. His blonde haired older sister had a wooden sword in her right hand directed towards him as she started to explain

"After what happened with that Vali…you need to strengthen your other arm so you can dual wield effectively this training with help you. Your wooden sword is weighted so you can get use to it"

Rias, Asia and Orihime were off to the side for when they would eventually have to heal Yukio, both watching curiously as Asia spoke up "Good luck Yukio-san"

"Be careful, Yukio-sama" Orihime added, Yukio giving them a smile before holding his sword out before him, waiting for Keiko to attack for a few moments before managing to move his sword to block Keiko overhead strike.

Yukio back pedalled more then he expected, only able to block Keiko's fluid strikes as she easily switched which hand her sword was in as she kept on him. The few times Yukio managed to counterattack, his strikes were easily deflected due to his inexperience with using his sword in his right hand.

With a flick of her wrist, Keiko removed the wooden sword from Yukio's hand before pointing it at his neck, barely breathing harder then before while Yukio was panting as she removed the sword and spoke "Looks like we've got a lot to do…"

Helping Yukio up, Keiko tossed her sword to him which he caught as she picked up the other and charged at him to start there training all over again.

…

A few days had passed since Azazel showed up at the school and since then Keiko had continued to train Yukio so he could fight right handed, she would've started to try and teach him how to dual wield but had explained that until he was use to the difference in size and weight in Amonusen and Ascalon that he shouldn't do it himself until he could activate his full Bankai form.

He was currently sitting in the clubroom, reading a book on devil letters, figuring that he would need to learn it sooner or later. The other members were also doing there own things as the whole group waited on Rias' return from her talk with Sona

"Buchou who went to the student council room sure is late!" Yukio commented, attempting to write down the Devil's alphabet correctly with little luck as Akeno spoke up

"Buchou and Kaichou might be discussing something very serious. By the way Yukio-kun and Asia-chan would both of you like green tea?" Yukio sat his book down as he nodded, Akeno soon pouring a cup of tea for him and Asia who was sat next to him watching curiously.

"Yes. It's my win."

"Muu, I have no more options. Looks like it is my loss." Kiba and Xenovia spoke from a nearby table where they were playing shogi before Koneko spoke up from where she sat watching them

"…With this, it's Xenovia's five losing streak."

"Do you also want green tea Gasper-kun?" Akeno asked as she headed to the box in the corner of the room.

"T-Thank you very muccccch!" Gasper's voice came out, Yukio silently sighing as he spoke over to the half vampire

"Gasper, it'd be better for you to get out of the box and drink the green tea….otherwise you might ruin it"

"I'm s-sorrrrrrry! No! Not outside!" Gasper cried out in response before the door to the clubroom opened and Rias entered as she spoke out to them

"I'm back. I just returned now."

…

"I have to hand in the club activity report." Rias stated, Yukio looking confused as he asked

"Wasn't that what you just went to do with Kaichou?"

"What I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and devils'. The problem is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

Yukio tilted his head in confusion before Yuuto spoke up to explain to him "Buchou who is a pure-devil actually requires to attend the school in the Underworld for High-class devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the devil school at Kuou Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld."

Akeno then continued on "Attaining credits. In Buchou's case, other than making a pact with humans she has also attained them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and youkai in Japan. The truth is we, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research."

Yukio nodded in understanding, glad for the bit of freedom he had as Rias looked at everyone around the table before speaking "That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town."

Yukio looked surprised, wondering if he would be able to meet with one before Kiba put his hand up and informed Rias "Buchou that Kappa returned to his homeland. He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers."

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper." Rias replied, Yukio looking surprised as he asked

"There's really a rapping Kappa?"

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'." Kiba explained

"….The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama." Yukio looked even more shocked, pinching his forearm to make sure he hadn't fell asleep at seeing Koneko rapping.

"Koneko-chan was his fan." Kiba added before turning back to Rias

"But it seems like he went to his homeland because his father got a 'plate shortening disease'. His family has a rare and old youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions."

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossip loving Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district." Akeno spoke up, Yukio taking a moment to recall what he knew as he asked

"That's the headless knight Youkai right?"

"Yes. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. It's a monster which declares peoples death and it mainly lives in Europe. I have defeated them a couple of times as well." Xenovia answered as Kiba put a thick book in front of Yukio.

"Monster encyclopedia. When you say the name of the monster you want to look up, it will automatically open the page for you. For example, Dullahan." Kiba spoke, the book opening by itself and the pages began changing automatically until it stopped onto the correct page, Yukio attempting to translate what the devil letters meant before turning his attention to the picture.

"That Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalised now." Akeno spoke while reading the documents in her hands

"I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties." Rias spoke with a sigh

"Isn't there any other Youkai or monsters in town?" Yukio asked, his eyes trailing over to Gasper for a moment before shaking off the idea that had formed

"There are…but they're under a monster tamer's protection…but she doesn't really like Devils" Rias spoke with a thoughtful look.

…

The sound of a racket hitting a ball was coming from the tennis court as Yukio and Rias headed towards them, neither noticing the blue garbed figure that stood on a rooftop behind them with fierce red eyes.

"It's Hosokawa-kun!" The girls called cheerfully as Yukio sweatdropped as he gave them a brief wave as he greeted them

"Hey"

The girls started to gush and blush as Rias pouted annoyed before speaking "Hurry, Yukio. We are going."

"So Buchou. Does this person know that you are a devil?" Yukio asked curiously as he sat down on the bench next to Rias, who answered

"Tentatively. This campus also takes in humans that are from special backgrounds and that have good relations with devils. So they should be told about the devils who have this school as their base."

"So that's why I got that invite…?"

"Yes, you are a descendant of the Dark Knight so it was figured better to keep a track on you here…but no one ever expected that you had Boosted Gear or Amonusen inside of you"

"I asked Keiko-nee about why my Dark Knight power is still dormant and she said I just haven't been pushed into forcing them to activate…I mean everything that's happened since I joined has unlocked other parts of my powers…Fullbring, Balance Breaker, starting to unlock my Bankai it all was unlocked but I never thought of Sparda's blood inside me"

**{You'll unlock those powers sooner or later…just give it time Yukio}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio sighing as Rias patted his head as she spoke with a small smile

"Don't worry about it, Yukio"

After a few more moments of waiting the pair heard the footsteps of a horse before a female voice spoke up

"Ohohohoho! How are you doing, Rias-san! It's very rare for you to come here! So I welcome you!"

Turning Yukio saw a brown haired young woman sitting atop of a big horse, her brown hair twiled into a roll elegantly. His eyes widened as he recognised her as the captain of the tennis club, Abe Kiyome, before noticing the headless armoured Knight that was riding behind her.

Kiyome and the headless Knight got off there black furred horses at the same time as the former spoke pridefully "Ufufu, it's a good horse don't you think? A few days ago, the head of Dullahan, Mr Smith, was hospitalised. So I was asked to look after it in the mean time."

"And this here is Mr Smith's body." Kiyome added, signalling to the headless Dullahan who tried to bow its head, Yukio noticing the watermelon that it was carrying its arm.

"Ara, bringing in a monster within the campus is against school rules." Rias spoke, Kiyome quick to respond

"During the time that its head is hospitalised, the body-kun can act by himself correct? That's why I'm taking care of it along with the horse. But I thought giving them free food won't be good, so I gave them jobs to do. As the tennis club's mascot character! Dullahan, the "Headless Honda-kun"! The watermelon is a replacement for his head! Don't you think it fits with the season for summer?"

Yukio opted not to comment, lest his say something stupid while Rias nodding her head as if being convinced as she replied

"We can't help it if it is a mascot."

"Ok…?" Yukio asked, wondering if not having a head would be a problem with other students.

"The head isn't a problem." Rias replied, reading Yukio's mind as Kiyome nodded in agreement as she spoke up

"Kaichou said the same thing and agreed with it."

"Kyaa! Honda-kun! Your western armour is also shinning today!"

"A headless mascot is a new type of vibe indeed! So cute!" Yukio looked surprised at the cheers from the girls over the fences, the headless Dullahan responds back by waving his hand before the girls continued

"Hosokawa-kun! Sing us a song"

"I don't have a chance against Rias-sempai!"

"Wait for me my Hosokawa-kun!"

Yukio sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his head, Honda resting his hand on Yukio's shoulder, as the silver haired teen spoke "It seems weird to be popular"

"So then, Rias-san. What business do you have with me?" Kiyome asked, Rias taking a moment to calm herself before she explained

"The captain of the tennis club, Abe Kiyome-san. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I interview you who is a beast tamer? I would also be happy if you would tell me a few things about the monsters and youkai that you have under your control."

"No, I don't want to." Kiyome refused immediately as she continued to speak

"Why do I have to explain myself to you who is a devil? I'm grateful for having been accepted on this campus when I am from a special background, but this and that would be two different things correct? It also seems like Rias-san has connections with many people from different industries, so there won't be any reason for you to interview me specifically correct?"

"So won't having a connection with me be beneficial then?" Rias replied calmly, before Kiyome laughed loudly while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! You have quite the confidence in yourself! But having a connection with you feels like it will become scary afterwards! So at the same time I would also like to have a relationship with Kaichou while distancing ourselves. A trade with a devil needs to be done carefully or else I might have my soul taken away correct?"

"Erm…We don't do that any more Abe-sempai" Yukio spoke up, noticing Rias' astonished look before replying

"Yukio's right. Nowadays, we don't do such serious things you know? I will just invite you for tea or dinner normally. Will you still not accept it?"

"The tea made by Akeno-san is the best" Yukio added, part of him hoping she accepted as Kiyome turned thoughtful for a short while before a lecherous smile appeared on her face as she replied

"Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Rias-san and the Occult Research Club? How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

"Ara, that seems interesting. I also know how to play tennis. So if we win, how about you cooperate with the interview for our report then? So what would you desire if you win, Kiyome-san?" Rias agreed immediately, Yukio getting a bad feeling as Kiyome looked towards him and asked

"…By the way, are you the famous [Welsh Dragon] rumoured in the business world who is also known as Sekiryuutei?"

"Eh….. Yes, I am." Yukio replied, nervously inching back slightly at her dangerous collector eyes as she spoke

"I have decided. If I win, then can I borrow him? A rare dragon would be the best indeed! He is a servant of a devil, so having him would be impossible. But how about borrowing him for a while-"

"No." Rias and Yukio spoke in sync, the former with a scary atmosphere while the latter didn't like how she said borrow as Rias added

"This is my important servant. If it's a wish like that, then I won't let you touch him."

Kiyome sighed as she retorted "Then, let's make it that we never had this discussion"

"We agree with your condition." Yukio whirled around to see Akeno there smiling, shocked himself as she continued

"If we win, we will have Kiyome-san help us with our report. If Kiyome-san wins, then you will borrow Yukio-kun temporarily. You are okay with those conditions, correct?"

"Akeno-san! I don't want to be passed about like an object" Yukio shouted annoyed, Honda patting his shoulder out of sympathy before finding himself engulfed in Akeno's hug as she spoke quietly

"Don't you want to help Rias?"

"Yes…but I don't want to be a bargaining tool" Yukio grumbled back, feeling Akeno's arms tighten around him as Rias spoke up

"Hold on Akeno!"

"Buchou, we just have to win. If we win, then everything will be solved." Akeno spoke, her head resting on Yukio's shoulder as Rias tried to come up with something to say before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, I understand." Kiyome laughed loudly at Rias' agreement, speaking up

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"I will show you how high-class devils play tennis. I won't hand over my adorable Yukio to you!"

"I'm looking forward to it! Ufufu. Oh yes, if I get Hosokawa-kun, then I will adore him in a different way."

Both of them put their faces closer and laugh, Yukio gulping nervously at how Kiyome had said that while Ddraig laughed pervertedly.

"I'm sorry, Yukio-kun. If I didn't say that, then Buchou's objective wouldn't progress at all. I will also do my best for the tennis match."

"You and Buchou owe me one" Yukio grumbled as he tried to avoid enjoying the warmth of the hug, Akeno giggling as she whispered into his ear

"Anything you want, Yukio-kun…" Yukio's cheeks reddened as Ddraig took the opportunity to run a few ideas past him.

…

The day of the match quickly came around, Yukio only slightly happier that this would hopefully be the last time such a thing happened and that Akeno had agreed to do something for him later on with Rias although what he didn't know yet.

"Ufufu. I will applaud you for not running away." Kiyome spoke as the ORC stepped onto the tennis cour, the suspicious smile putting Yukio off before he noticed a red haired lamia waving frantically at him before getting tapped by the blonde haired centaur next to her as other youkai and monster were glaring at the whole group, aside from Honda's body who was waving friendly to Yukio.

"We will have ourselves win today." Rias declared confidently, Yukio knowing that she didn't want to lose him for any amount of time as Kiyome started to explain the rules

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories wins. Rias-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots."

The drawing lot was prepared by Kiyome and meant if a person drew a blue one they had to play a singles match while red meant doubles. Yukio hoped he could play as he'd gotten quite good at Tennis after having Keiko training his hand-eye coordination by throwing tennis balls at him which he had to hit back with a training sword, which had resulted in a few bruises and black eyes but he soon got a hang of it.

"Singles."

"Singles."

Akeno and Xenovia spoke, each holding a blue tipped stick from the drawing lot, meaning there was the two doubles in there

"Doubles." Rias spoke holding a red tipped stick as Asia, Kiba, Koneko and Yukio took there own before looking at the tips, the former three were clear of anything while Yukio's was red.

"Looks like my partner is Yukio. Let's do our best!" Rias spoke with a smile, Yukio smiling himself as he nodded and replied

"Right, Buchou"

…

"Let's do our best." spoke the monster girl that was stood opposite Akeno, both her arms were wings which Yukio understood made her a Harpy.

"So it's a harpy. It's a winged monster. Majority of them are females." Rias explained, Yukio giving a small nod of understanding as he noticed claws growing from out of her legs

**[Don't forget her Oppai…Ow!]** Ddraig piped up lecheriously before getting hit by Sparda as Yukio mentally sighing and retorted

'Shut up Oppai Dragon'

"Akeno-san, do your best!" Yukio called over, Akeno turning to waving to him before she started her match with the Harpy girl.

"Ara ara. You are full of openings, Harpy-chan!"

"Iyaaan! This devil onee-san is so strong!"

Akeno dominated the match against the Harpy girl which made Yukio feel happier over being nearer to avoiding whatever Kiyome was planning to do to him if she won.

"Now, it's my turn." Xenovia spoke as she headed to the court, spinning her racket as she went.

"I'm pleased to have you challenging me." The red haired lamia spoke, glancing over to Yukio as she called out

"Darling! Soon I'll be able to pamper you!" Rias gave a small glare to Yukio who blushing red out of embarrassment, sweatdropped in surprise before speaking

"Never met her Buchou…" Akeno giggled, Rias turning to regard her childhood friend who spoke

"Araara, Jealous Buchou?"

"Of course not Akeno" Rias replied annoyed, shuffling slightly over to Yukio before claiming his hand in her own, her cheeks darkening at Yukio's subconscious squeeze of her hand.

"Mggh! You are pretty good!" Xenovia spoke having a hard time keeping up with the Lamia seemed to stretch easily around the court.

"Over there!" Yukio called, trying to help Xenovia to get to where the ball would hit the ground but it was a lost cause as Xenovia lost her match.

"I'm sorry; it was due to me being weak." Xenovia spoke sadly, the match had been long and pushed her to move a lot more then her Lamia opponent.

"It won't be a problem since Yukio and I will settle this! So all of you don't to have to worry about anything!" Rias spoke full of spirit with a smile.

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is…Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!" Kiyome spoke towards the crowd of monsters which soon parted to allow a white haired girl to come out from the crowd. White fur covered her arms and legs from the elbow and knees down and animal paws replaced her hands and feet while she was wearing an icy blue yukata was wrapped tightly around her.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti."

"Nice to meet you Christie-san…" Yukio greeted her with as friendly a smile as he could muster, Christie smiling with a faint blush as she looked away. Kiyome speaking up

"Christie is a splendid Yuki-onna! This girl's mother was a very fine Yuki-onna that drove away groups of mountain climbers to protect the mountain!"

"Yuki-onna's freezing breath is powerful! If you get hit by it, you will turn into a statue of ice!" Rias explained, Yukio nodding as he remembered reading it in the monster encyclopedia as he spoke

"Alright Buchou…" Getting ready to start as he heard from off the side

"Yukio-san, I will be cheering for you! Please don't lose against Christie-chan!"

"Do your best, Yukio-kun. I'm waiting to see your amazing side." Asia and Akeno cheered

"Let's do this Buchou!" Yukio spoke as he spun his tennis racket in his hand, Rias smiling as she spoke

"Well said Yukio! To be expected from my servant-devil!" Yukio's eyes widened as the boom of air drew his attention to the racket Christie was holding, it was bigger then herself and she seemed to be using it with ease.

"What the heck is that giant racket?" Yukio asked shocked before Kiyome simply replied

"It's a specially made racket."

"It's a blunt weapon! I mean…it's so huge that it seems like it can even beat down enormous monsters! That isn't a racket! Eh!? Am I going to be slammed down with that thing!?" Yukio spoke panicingly, dreading to think what would happen if he got hit by it.

Rias won the coin toss and chose to serve order while Kiyome got the right to choose which side of the court to use.

Rias bounced the ball on the ground a few times, readying to serve it as she threw it high into the air before smashing it as the ball came down. It bounced once in the opponent's court before Kiyome hit it back to Rias.

Yukio managed to track the ball's movements as he and Christie did nothing but watch until Kiyome called out

"Christie! The ball went to your way!" The yuki-onna swung her racket an explosive sound echoing out as she hit the ball, Yukio quick to react as he moved to hit it back only to hear an large bang go off behind him. He turned gingerly to see there was a huge crater formed before his eyes trailed down to see his racket had a large hole through the wiring.

"Yukio-kun! Watch out! The ball blew up with that hit!" Kiba called, Yukio waving his racket as he called out

"I need a replacement!" Koneko threw a new racket to him, Yukio discarding the broken one before turning back to the game as it started again. Christie opened her mouth wide and launched a blizzard towards them, Yukio shaking coldly before noticing his racket was frozen to his hand.

"Ohohohoho! Looks like it is our victory!" Kiyome laughed loudly while putting her hand to her mouth, Yukio wondering how he could overcome it before he noticed Honda approaching him

"Honda, what are you doing?" Yukio asked confused, the headless knight separating his armour in the air before pointing at them with his thumb

"Are you telling me to wear the armour?" Yukio asked, Honda putting his thumb up to say Yukio was correct

"Why? Aren't you on Sempai's side?" Yukio asked, Honda taking out a white board and a marker pen as he wrote down

[You don't want to know what the others are planning to do to you if you lose] Honda then signalled over to the watching monsters, Yukio noticing that the lamia was holding a pair of fluffy handcuffs as she looked lustfully at him.

**[You should lose Yukio, imagine all the things you cou-Ow!]** Ddraig spoke up, Sparda hitting him again as Yukio mentally thanked him before turning back to Honda

"Alright…Thank you for helping me" Yukio spoke as he pulled on the armour, finding it super hot once he was inside as he stepped onto the tennis court.

"Buchou, I still have my head! There's nothing to fear when 'we' have a head!"

"Y-Yes, you are right….." Rias spoke, being pushed back by the pressure Yukio was giving out

"A dragon-knight with a head! It's burning with something passionate!"

"To be expected from Yukio-sempai! He sure does unexpected things, like wearing the armour of Dullahan!"

"….It looks cool but also uncool."

Xenovia and Gapser were getting heated up by Yukio's appearance while Koneko was tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Let's do this!" Yukio called as the next serve was made.

…

"It is our loss. It can't be helped; I will participate in your interview." Kiyome spoke with a dull tone, Yukio smiling as he tried to pull of Honda's armour before speaking confused

"…Honda, it's not coming off." His hand moved by itself and wrote on the whiteboard [Sorry. Because of the curse of wearing me, it won't come off for a while….And you should get moving]

"What you mean by that Honda…? And you could've told me about the curse to start with!" Yukio shouted annoyed before Kiyome spoke up

"That would be a problem. Because of the agreement for being a mascot, we need to have Honda-kun remain in the tennis-club until Dullahan's head is cured."

"So what are you telling me to do about it!"

"Then, how about we have Hosokawa-kun work in that state… Will that be okay, Rias-san?"

"Yes, I don't mind if it is to help the tennis club. In that state, Kiyome-san won't be able to do anything with Ise so I can feel safe about it." Rias replied at Kiyome's suggestion, Yukio taking a second look at what Honda had written on the white board

[The curse also draws in other monster girls based off of the wearer's power and mating season is soon]

Ddraig started to laugh pervertedly inside Yukio's head as he noticed that Christie was looking him red faced, Koneko also seeming to be affected as Yukio mentally asked

'Please tell me I can use my Shinigami powers without breaking Honda?'

**{No can do…}** Sparda replied, Yukio gulping before speaking to Rias

"I'm going to excuse myself for now…I'll see you once I've gotten this armour off" With that Yukio started to run, the rush of monster girls after him forcing the silver haired teen to move faster then he was use to.

...

Sitting atop of the school building a young man of about twenty sat laughing wildly, his scruffy white hair billowed slightly in the faint breeze as he watched Yukio run away from the group of monster girls. He was dressed in black slacks and shirt with a blue knee length leather jacket, his right hand holding tightly the sheathed katana he held as he laughed out "I think it'll be worth letting you enjoy yourself some more…Yukio Hosokawa"

...

Author's Note

Sorry for the long delay but between getting use to work, the hot temp affecting my laptop and playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate I kinda got distracted. Anyway its done now and next chapter will see the descendants of Dante and Vergil go at it which will most likely piss off Sona given how much damage I'm planning for them to cause ^^.

**Harem List: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Serafall, Le Fay, Abe Kiyome (Work In Progress)**

As for including OC sisters for Grayfia and Diodora, I'm unsure about the idea at the moment although if someone would give me a few ideas for there personalities then I may give them a shot and include them into the story.

Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	26. Chapter 26

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

**[] - Ddraig**

**{} - Sparda**

...

He was glad that he'd managed to avoid getting ravaged by the group of monstergirls although now he had a pile of numbers and contact info from when he'd managed to get out of the headless knight after they had calmed down.

Since then Yukio had noticed that he was being watched, and not in the fangirl sort of way, and trying to sense them out spiritual was just too troublesome given the amount of people in the school it was near impossible with his lack of skill.

Currently it was the end of the day and he was heading to the school gates with Rias and Asia on either side of him.

"You did good today, Asia, Yukio" Rias spoke as they made there way to the gates, Yukio's eyes widening at sensing someone's power flare as they approached, pushing both girls out of the way before barely managing to miss the attacker, who fist slammed into the ground and made a crater around it.

"This should be fun…" The blue coated figure spoke, standing up as he regarded Yukio who was a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Rias asked seriously, as the white haired young man smirked as he kept his gaze on Yukio

"I am Katsu Saken…Descendant of Sparda's Son, Vergil…I am here to face the descendant of Dante, Yukio Hosokawa"

Yukio slipped into a fighting stance as Katsu pointed at him as he decided to ask "Why?"

"You are a disgrace to Sparda's name…and once I've defeated you I'm going to take Amonusen from you and then I'll have Sparda's full power" Katsu shouted as he launched himself towards Yukio faster then the silver haired teen was expecting.

"Too slow!" Katsu called, slamming a fist into Yukio's stomach and launching him back.

"Boosted Gear! Amonusen!" Yukio called flipping back and landing on his feet with both his weapons active before he shot himself forwards to slash at Katsu, the white haired young man drawing the katana and easily blocking the overhead strike.

"So…that's Amonusen" Katsu spoke, looking over the large cleaver sword as he added

"That has nothing on the Yamato" Katsu slammed a fist into Yukio's gut launching him back into the school wall and through it as Asia and Rias gasped and Katsu laughed darkly.

"What a wimp-"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Yukio called out, the red reiatsu wave blasting out as Katsu just swung Yamato to split the attack in half as he walked forwards, Yukio emerging from the rubble as he shot off towards the Descendant of Vergil.

"So you are tougher then you look" Katsu smirked, disappearing as Yukio swung at him only to reappear behind him and grab Yukio by his head and fling him into the ground behind him.

"ARGH!" Yukio shouted as the ground cratered around him as Sparda spoke up

**{Yukio, take your time and relax…his power is stronger then yours}**

**[Let's teach him what the Sekiryuutei can do]** Ddraig added, Yukio mentally agreeing as the timer for Balance Breaker appeared on the jewel of his gauntlet, a ball of destruction launched at Katsu by Rias, the white haired young man simply batting it away with Yamato.

"Fullbring!" Yukio called, his white bone like armour forming over his body as he managed to kick Katsu away, causing him to skid for a few steps.

"Tch! So you're deciding to use that disgraceful side of you" Katsu spoke, sheathing Yamato as he watched Yukio stand back up and angrily shout

"My Shinigami side isn't disgraceful! This is my father's power"

"Summoned Swords" Katsu spoke, white blades shooting at Yukio who dodged mostly with his Sonido as he calle

"Buchou, leave him to me…! Bala!" Yukio threw his free fist forwards covered in red reiatsu and slammed Katsu into the hole he'd made before, going after him as he heard his Boosted Gear call out

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Yukio's armour changed as his Scale Mail merged with his Fullbring again, dismissing Amonusen as he launched his left fist at Katsu and sending him flying across the classroom they had entered, smoke and rubble blasting out from the hole.

…

Sona and Shinra were just making there way to leave the school, having finished Council work. Both stopped with a loud rumble before Yukio was flung up through the floor of the corridor in front of them before Katsu jumped after him with a maniac grin as he pummelled punches into Yukio's chest armour which was cracking from the force.

"RAAAHH!" Yukio shouted as he managed to throw a fist back and knocked Katsu back through the hole, landing on one knee as he looked guiltily at the angry Sona before speaking

"Sorry for the mess Kaichou" Yukio then dove back down the hole before she could start shouting at him, summoning Amonusen as Katsu drew Yamato and clashing blades with Katsu who grinned as he uttered

"Devil Trigger!" The explosion of blue energy launched Yukio back, leaving another hole in the ruined wall of the school as he landed outside.

From out of the blue energy came a reptilian armoured figure, still dressed in a long blue coat with glowing green eyes and holding a wider bladed Yamato, Yukio looking surprised as Katsu spoke up "This is the true power of Sparda unlike what you are using!"

Yukio took a fighting stance as he called out "Boost!"

[Boost!] Katsu watched with a mocking smirk as Yukio's power doubled swinging his sword and unleashing several energy slashes at him which Yukio countered with a Getsuga Tensho, the two attacks exploding between them and destroying all of the windows around them.

Yukio used the smoke and light to his advantage bursting through it to swing Amonusen at Katsu, who blocked, before slamming a foot into his opponents' chest and launching him in to the windows.

Yukio took chase and the pair of Sparda's descendants clashing blades more and more as Yukio tried to get the upper hand against Katsu before they both crashed into the ground on the other side of the building.

**[Yukio…I think it's time to use that…]** Ddraig spoke up, Yukio wary about the dragon's thought as he mentally replied

'Are you sure…its going to hurt like hell?' Both combatants pulled themselves to there feet, standing a few feet from the other as they started to circle each other still in the large crater they had made.

**[Do we have much choice against this guy?] **Ddraig answered, Yukio sighing as he materialized a blue jewel in his right hand, Katsu looking oddly at him as he stabbed Amonusen into the ground

"You surrender then…?" Katsu asked with a smug grin, Yukio smirking as he retorted

"No…just need my hands to do this!" Moving the jewel to his left hand he quickly smashed it into the green jewel on his right gauntlet, much to the surprise of Rias who knew what the jewel was.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Yukio shouted in pain, soon joined by Ddraig who was laughing as well

"Respond to my feelings!" Yukio called in pain before he heard a voice inside his head

**[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]** Which was soon followed by his right hand being wrapped in light before a white gauntlet took over for the red one.

"Hehehe…So this is [Dividing Gear]?" Yukio spoke to himself, noting Katsu's surprise as he spoke

"Impossible…You would sacrifice your life for unpure power"

"I'll live…my friend before fused Holy and Demonic energy because of the bugs in the Sacred Gear System…All I did was fuse a little power from Ddraig's rival into my body" Yukio replied with a slightly pained smirk

**[It certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]** Ddraig added, Yukio dismissing the thought as he picked up Amonusen and assumed a fighting stance.

"That boy sure is reckless" Azazel spoke with a grin, making Rias and Asia jump before turning to him as he continued

"He's probably going to use that to balance the playing field…although how much it's going to make against someone using Devil Trigger…I guess we'll find out"

"Will Yukio-san be alright?" Asia asked worried, Azazel shrugging as he spoke

"Not sure…"

Yukio shot forwards swinging down Amonusen in his left which was caught by Katsu's left hand as he slashed out with Yamato only for it to clang against Yukio's right gauntlet.

[Divide!] Yukio's right gauntlet called, Katsu surprised at feeling his strength leave him through Yamato before they broke away from each other, Yukio launching himself after Katsu, surprising the devil with his speed as he swung upwards and slashed across Katsu's chest.

"This…This is nothing" Katsu spoke surprised as blood spurted out from the shallow cut, his Devil Trigger disappearing as he stumbled backwards a few steps as Yukio panted deeply.

"This is nothing for a Son of Sparda!" Katsu roared, a pulse of power being launched from his body before he shortened the distance between him and Yukio in moments, punching the silver haired teen in the stomach before knocking away Amonusen as he continued

"And you will now die!" He thrust Yamato towards Yukio's chest, the blade pulsing with blue energy as he froze an inch from sinking into the red armour as Katsu's eyes widened.

"What…? How can you defy me now Yamato!" Katsu shouted at the blade, not noticing the dull red glow in Yukio's eyes as he held his left hand out towards Amonusen.

The cleaver sword wobbled for a few moments before going flying, hilt first, towards Yukio's hand. The silver haired teen grabbing his sword before pointing the tip towards Katsu's neck as he spoke "Looks like the sword has chose a new owner"

Katsu tried to move the sword from its frozen position, only for the Yamato to break free of his grasp and embed itself into the ground away from the two combatants as Yukio continued "Go before I decide to end it"

Katsu scowled taking a few steps back from Yukio as he growled "I'll be back for my sword and Amonusen…So don't die cause I want to be the one who kills you"

With that Katsu disappeared with ease, Yukio sighing in relief as the dull glow of his eyes faded as did his armour and Amonusen before the silver haired teen moved to pick up the Yamato.

**{You did good Yukio…and my power seems to be active now}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio freeing Yamato as he looked over the katana for a few moments before deciding to put it into his pocket dimension as he wobbled tiredly.

"That was amazing, Yukio" Rias spoke, hugging her Pawn with a happy smile as Asia came over and healed what wounds he had, both girls stepping back before Yukio found himself frozen in a block of ice as Sona looked angrily at him

"How dare you damage this school so much?" Sona spoke angrily, Yukio unable to reply from his icecube prison as Rias looked annoyed at her friend as she explained

"Yukio was only defending himself from that Katsu"

"He could've at least taken this fight away from the school" Sona retorted, the two princesses continuing to argue as Yukio started to melt his way out of the block of ice.

…

He was glad that the school got repaired before summer vacation, although Sona seemed to still be annoyed with him for damaging the school so much during his fight with Katsu and had made him help with the repairs.

Luckily it was now summer vacation so he could relax to some point, his attention drawn as the doorbell rung out. Quickly answering the door, Yukio was greeted by Akeno and Xenovia carrying some big luggage

"Hey." Yukio spoke surprised, Xenovia smiling as she replied

"Hi. I'll be imposing on you from today on."

"Yukio-kun!" Akeno greeted, hugging him tightly with slightly teary eyes as she continued "I, Akeno have arrived here at your side just now. Yukio-kun…"

"…A-Akeno and Xenovia will also be living together with us in this house…I-It was Onii-sama's suggestion. Koneko also plans to come later." Rias said from behind him, a regretful tone in her voice.

From what Yukio knew, Sirzechs apparently proposed this for the sake of improving the physical relationship of the family. Rias resisted it till the end but with Keiko's consent to it Akeno and Xenovia's moving in had been arranged

It was weird that as soon as Akeno had arrived at his home she'd clung to him like glue, his cheeks red as he noticed Rias and Asia giving him painful or more scary looks.

Akeno seemed to be enjoying herself as she rubbed her breasts against Yukio as she sung "Yukio-kun~ I'll sleep together with you tonight. Ufufu~ I want to do things with Yukio-kun in bed all night just once."

"Asia, is it fine if I share the same room as you?" Xenovia tried to ask but Asia was looking at a red faced Yukio and Akeno with watery eyes, the silver haired teen aware he was going to get scolded by her later.

Rias sighed while pinching Yukio's cheek as she spoke "However, this house has rather become small, hasn't it? I've decided. I'll reconstruct it during summer vacation. I'll get in touch with my brother."

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that before another familiar voice called out through the house "Yukio-kun! It's time to train"

Yukio gulped at hearing Keiko, noticing that Xenovia looked interested in the thought of watching while Akeno giggled "Ufufufu…I get to see Yukio-kun all sweaty…"

…

Yukio panted as he stood in his now ruined training clothes, bruises over most of his body as he looked warily at Keiko who just relaxed with the shinai in her hands. They had been sword fighting for a while and his left arm was stuck behind his back so he could continue to get his right stronger.

Xenovia had a look of surprise and eagerness from where she sat off to the side, part of her wanting to spar with the blonde haired young woman herself while Akeno was licking her lips seductively.

"Let's have another…" Keiko started, her eyes turning to the distance as if picking up something as Yukio felt it a few moments afterwards as he asked

"Is that…?"

"Yeah…Strong one at that" Keiko replied

"What's wrong?" Rias asked confused, Yukio sighing as Keiko turned to the other with a bright smile

"Hm…Oh don't worry about it, Nii-kun here can take care of it" Keiko explained, Yukio freeing his left arm before using his magic to change his clothes to a pair of black slacks and boots, a black shirt and a red leather coat which reached his knees.

"It's just a Hollow…I'll be back in a few minutes" Yukio spoke with a smile as he tossed the shinai to Keiko who smiled as she looked at him. Rias and the others looking at him with blushes as Keiko spoke up

"Okaa-san's coat suits you Nii-kun"

"I guess so… Didn't you say it belonged to Ojii-san before that?" Yukio asked, Keiko nodding as Orihime hurried over to him, pulling a small bottle of clear liquid from out of her skirt pocket.

"Please take these with you, Yukio-sama" She spoke, Yukio smiling as he took the bottle and replied

"Thanks Orihime…I'll be sure to use these if I run into any trouble" With that Yukio disappeared with his Sonido. Keiko speaking up as she looked at the girls, noticing the slight worry on there faces

"Don't worry, Nii-kun isn't going to lose to a mid level Hollow…Xenovia-chan, was it? Would you like to spar for a little while?" Xenovia nodded as she grinned, picking up a shinai as she replied

"I would be honoured, Keiko-san, Yukio speaks highly of your skill" Keiko giggled happily as she took a stance opposite the blue haired knight as she retorted

"Well of course he would, I did teach him a lot of swordplay as well as Shinigami abilities"

…

Yukio covered the rooftops with ease following the spiritual energy the Hollow was giving off as he tucked the bottle of Phoenix Tears into his inside coat pocket. As he got closer he picked up a Devil's aura as well, speeding up as he noticed there wasn't anyone else nearby.

Stopping a top of a nearby roof, he looked down to see a large spider shaped hollow with large spear like tips for its front set of legs and had a long thread of silk coming from its mouth which was tied to a blonde haired girl who was probably the same age as Koneko and was trying to shoot blocks of demonic power at the Hollow and only damaging its white bone like armor slightly.

**{Seems it's got a tougher armor then typical Hollows}** Sparda spoke up, Yukio nodding as he summoned Amonusen to his left hand, using his Sonido to appear between them along with cutting the thread that was around the blonde Devil's ankle.

"You know…this town isn't on the menu for your kind" Yukio spoke as he glared at the Hollow as he pointed the cleaver sword at it threateningly. The spider Hollow thrust out both spear legs, Yukio using Amonusen to block both as he held his ground much to the surprise of the Hollow.

"How…I've killed Devils with ease?" An eerie voice echoed out, Yukio smirk growing as he forced the spear legs back before raising Amonusen above his head as he retorted

"Guess you've not met a Shinigami before" With that he allowed his Reiatsu to become apparent, a large red aura appearing around Yukio which caused the Hollow to start to back up and the blonde girl behind him to buckle slightly under the force as he swung Amonusen down. The swing rended the ground as the red wave of the Getsuga Tensho carved its way towards the Hollow before splitting it unabeited and then engulfing it in an explosion which only illuminated Yukio as he turned to regard the blonde, resting Amonusen on his shoulder as he looked her over for injuries.

Looking at her she seemed to be about a year or two younger then he was, her blonde hair plaited into a long ponytail that reached her waist. She was wearing a dark blue Victorian styled dress which reached down to her knees, black smart shoes on her feet and short white socks.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked concerned, in case he'd missed some sort of injury. She blushed slightly as she got back to her feet with ease as she replied

"Yeah…Thanks. How did you show up so quickly?"

"Oh, I picked up its spiritual energy from where I live" Yukio answered, dismissing his sword as he gave a cursory look around as he asked

"So…It's your first time in the human world right?" She looked surprised as she quickly got back to her feet and answer

"Yeah…How did you know?"

"You kinda stand out in those clothes you know and you weren't surprised when that Hollow spoke of Devils" Yukio answered with a friendly smile, the girl blushing slightly as she decided to introduce herself

"I'm Arisu Asaroth…and you're the Seishinryuutei, Yukio Hosokawa, right?"

"The Spirit Dragon, huh…?" Yukio asked curious, noticing that Arisu blushed more as she decided to explain

"Well from what I heard during the engagement party about you being the Sekiryuutei and a Shinigami…it sorta made sense"

"I guess your right…" Yukio chuckled, his Shinigami powers all relied on his spiritual energy and he had been using them on top of his Boosted Gear powers.

"So…I would've thought you'd have some sort of guard, Asaroth-sama?" Yukio asked curiously, Arisu sighing before answering sadly

"Well I did but my brother called them back for some reason…"

"Did you have anywhere else you needed to go to today?"

"No…I finished everything before that Hollow showed up" She answered, Yukio nodding as he replied

"That's good…Well I best let you go home"

"Thank you Seishinryuutei-sama" Arisu spoke with a bow, Yukio sweatdropping slightly as he replied with a wave of his hand

"Please just call me, Yukio" Arisu blushed as she spoke

"O-Okay, Y-Yukio-sama" With that she transported herself back to the underworld through her clan's magic circle, leaving Yukio to think to himself

'Seishinryuutei…Eh?'

**[Does fit and it's not like your well known as one of Sparda's descendants]** Ddraig spoke up, Sparda agreeing as Yukio smiled

"I guess your right…" With that he started to make his way home by using the rooftops and his Sonido.

…

Yukio was confused to no end at what was going on before him, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming all of this.

"Youki, carry me." The crimson haired little girl asked with her arms outstretched to Yukio while a blonde little girl was crying next to her asked

"Uu, carry me…."

He had a pretty good feeling that they were Rias and Asia if his senses were right along with how similar there features were but some part of his mind just refused to believe it at the moment, as since this morning he'd found them in the place of the usual Rias and Asia.

Someone knocked on the door, Yukio turning as he heard Akeno's voice call in "Yukio-kun, Rias, Asia-chan, it's morning you know?"

"Ara-ara…so many children." Akeno spoke having entered to see them, Yukio looking between the two young girls before speaking

"Akeno-san, I really don't understand what they did…" The two girls were pulling at Yukio's cheeks and messing his hair up while Akeno put her hand on her cheek and thought for a while before smiling as she spoke

"It's summer holiday, but let's call all the club members to this house."

…

With Vice President Akeno's single call, the Occult Research Club members gathered in the living room of Yukio's house, Keiko fawning over the two young girls while everyone else looked at them with weird expression. The blonde young girl was hiding behind Yukio while the crimson haired young girl was sitting on his lap.

"But, they sure do look like Buchou and Asia." Xenovia spoke, tilting her head as she looked at them.

"More like, I think they are Buchou and Asia-san." Kiba says, Yukio nodding as he spoke

"I thought so…there energy feels similar enough"

"…I think there was a technique that turns you into little girls." Koneko said quietly as if remembering something, Yukio looking surprised as he asked

"Koneko-san, is there really a technique like that?"

"Yes, since devils can change their appearances depending on their demonic-powers." Akeno answered as she poured a cup of tea, continuing to explain things to Yukio

"You know how it's said in legends that devils appear in the form of an old lady or small child? That is exactly true, and devils can change their appearance to their liking when they have reached a certain age. It's normal for a middle-aged woman to have a younger appearance in the World of devils. Instead, the majority of men tend to have the appearance of their true age. Though, even in those cases you don't lose your memories….."

"It rebounded then…?" Keiko asked, Akeno looking troubled.

"Yes…this is the rebound of the technique." Azazel said while drinking tea as he explained

"When someone with a high richness of demonic-power uses a technique they are not familiar with, sometimes they make a big mistake with it. So, the techniques comes back at them."

"Then Buchou failed at using the technique? It also seems like they lost their memories."

"That seems like it. Because of the kickback of the technique, they also had their memories sealed along with turning into children temporarily. But for a devil such as Rias to make a mistake. She probably imagined something else strongly while activating the technique. Anyway, to revert them back to normal we either have to wait for a certain time or we need to have someone with the power of anti-spell."

"Youki, you have a weird face." Mini-Rias spoke as she tilted her head dubiously

"Uu, Asia also wants to sit…" Mini-Asia spoke up with teary eyes as she looked at Mini-Rias with envious eyes, Yukio admitting to himself that they both looked adorable.

"B-Buchou and Asia-sempai….they are so adorable…" Gasper spoke timidly

"Yeah, Gasper. Try making both of them laugh." Yukio spoke with a smile, Gasper looking shocked before nodding and starting to search his bag and took out a paper bag.

'Uh oh…' Yukio thought as Gasper made a pair of holes in the paper bag with his index and middle finger before putting it on over his head

"Gasper, wait…!" Yukio started before Gasper spoke

"Look, Buchou, Asia-sempai. It's a paper bag~. You get a hundred times more courage when you wear this." The two sparkling red eyes which appeared from the holes in the paper bag are directed towards the two little girls.

"…Fue."

"…Iya." Mini-Buchou and Mini-Asia clung to Yukio and shook in fear as Yukio sighed

"Put it away Gasper…" Gasper nodded sadly taking the bag off as he moved to sit in the corner as he muttered

"Sorry Yukio-sempai"

"…..Uu, it was scary."

"I'm not scared! Rias never cries!"

Mini-Asia was shaking and Mini-Rias was acting strong, while clinging to Yukio.

"Oh, it's alright. It's okay now~" Yukio replied soothingly as he patted both on there heads gently.

"Uu, I'm going to shut myself in!" Gasper spoke as he escaped to his cardboard box.

"However, Buchou and Asia-chan certainly are adorable. Maybe it might be alright if Yukio-kun and I raise them like this." Akeno spoke happily

"Me and Akeno-san?" Yukio asked confused

"Yes. Yukio-kun will be the father and I will be their mother. That would make us husband and wife."

"Husband and wife!?" Yukio muttered surprised, before finding himself daydreaming

_[I'm back.]_

_I return home from work._

_[Ara-ara, welcome home, dear.] Akeno spoke from the entrance dressed in an apron_

_[Papa! Welcome home!]_

_[Papa, play with me!] Mini-Rias and Asia called out as they appeared_

_[Hey, you, two. Papa is tired from work, so you can't be reckless, okay?]_

_[No~! I'm going to play with Papa!]_

_[Asia was waiting like a good girl!]_

_[Akeno, it's okay. Now, my daughters, let's play together. Hahahaha.]_

_[Mou, you are too soft on these two.]_

**{Behave Ddraig}** Sparda spoke annoyed; Yukio sending a mental glare to the red dragon dismissed it with ease.

"…Yukio-sempai… it seemed like he went to a World of his own."

"Hahahaha, he must have experienced that lifestyle within his head. Yukio-kun sometimes goes away from the real world."

Koneko and Yuuto spoke as Yukio returned to his senses, Azazel standing up before speaking

"Well, I will look for the way to dispell it. You guys also look for a way. You guys would be in trouble if it stays like this right? Let's call each other when we find out something, so we'll split up temporarily."

[ROGER] The other club members aside from Yukio spoke, Akeno standing up as she spoke

"I will start by checking back from the traces of Rias's demonic powers. I will check Yukio-kun's room which was the place the technique was activated."

"Then, how about Koneko-chan and I start looking from other places then."

"Yes."

With that Kiba and Koneko also left the room

"Fumu. I don't understand anything about demonic powers. Then, I will train Gasper. Hey, vampire. Come out of the cardboard box. If not, I will cut you."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Xenovia-sempai is bullying me!"

"I best go make sure they don't damage anything" Xenovia then exits the room while carrying the cardboard box which is screaming, Keiko following after them with a smile.

"So then, I will leave these two to you for a bit, Yukio" Azazel spoke before leaving

"…..I-I'm a baby-sitter then huh." Yukio muttered to himself with a sigh.

"Youki, play with me."

"…..Carry me."

Yukio picked them both up as he tried to figure out what to do with the two young girls

…

Yukio sat tired in the living room, having just got the two girls back from the convenience store with there ice creams.

"It's cold."

"Yummy."

Mini-Buchou and Mini-Asia were eating their ice cream deliciously as Azazel appeared before Yukio and declared

"I found the way to dispell it." Yukio raised an eyebrow at how the Governor was dressed up in explorer gear as he explained

"We will gather ingredients with the power of darkness within them. There's a medicine which will dispell the spell on them by mixing those ingredients. That's why, Yukio, let's get going!" Azazel pointed in a direction while enjoying himself as Yukio asked suspiciously

"Go? To where?" Yuuto soon appearing as he started to explain

"We found the way to turn Buchou and Asia-san back to normal. First we found the magic-spell used from the trace of demonic-power in your room, and we are currently finding the way to dispell it by reading the spell backwards. This was also mentioned in one of the documents Sensei brought, so it would be okay if Akeno-san or I am present. It's just a matter of time."

Yukio nodded understandingly as Azazel continued to explain "That alone would be enough, but we decided to make a medicine to dispell the spell as well. But for that we need ingredients, so you and I will be gathering them."

"You say gathering ingredients but where are we going?" Yukio asked

"To various locations. Akeno, you come as well. If you and I go, we can support Yukio." Azazel spoke, Akeno putting on an unpleasant face as she retorted

"….I don't feel satisfied by having you say that to me, but this is all for Buchou, Asia-chan, and Yukio-kun. I will go with you." Akeno affirmed while crossing her arms under her breasts

"Sensei, how about me?" Xenovia asks while dragging Gasper, Keiko looking amused as Azazel answered

"You train Gasper."

"Roger. Now let's go, Gasper. Next we will train on how to dodge the wave of the holy sword Durandal."

"Hiiiiiiii! I will be vampire-hunted for real this time!" Xenovia leaves while dragging Gasper who had a pale-white face.

"Youki, where are we going?"

"…..Don't leave us."

Rias and Asia call out while they pull the cuff of his trousers, Yukio sighing as Azazel spoke up "Well, we will take them with us. I will be coming as well, so we won't get into that much of a dangerous situation."

…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!" Roared out the Minotaur that was before Yukio, the silver haired teen dressed in his Hollow hunting clothes from the previous day as he held Amonusen over his shoulder. The Minotaur was about 4 to 5 meters tall and it is very big with thick arms and chest and its head was that of a bull and also had fangs.

A sound vibrated through the air with the swing of the battle-axe it was holding, Yukio moving Amonusen to block it from cutting him in half. Apparently the first ingredient needed was a Minotaur's liver.

"Hey, Yukio, go all out!" Azazel called out as he prepared a barbeque, Yukio forcing the battle-axe back with his sword

"Why are you so laid back?" Yukio asked, drawing his sword back as he prepared to slash out at the Minotaur.

"I trust you can handle it" Azazel replied as he checked a cooking pot before Akeno spoke up

"Azazel-sensei, I have cut the ingredients."

"Oh, Akeno, thanks. We now have to wait for him to beat the bull. It would be okay if he gets its liver. Let's eat the other parts then." Azazel replied, Yukio sighing in annoyance as he dodged another slash from the Minotaur's battle-axe.

"I haven't eaten Minotaur's meat before." Akeno spoke curious

"The Minotaur from around here taste amazing. Once you eat it, you will get addicted to it. I even think it is the same as Matsusaka beef. Hey, Rias and Asia, here are your plates."

"Meat!"

"Bull-san."

"Fine…" Yukio spoke, his eyes narrowing as a slight red glow appeared in them along with a thin red aura around his body as he swung out Amonusen and sliced the Minotaur in half at the chest with ease.

"There… Rias, Asia, the butcher brought the meat. Lucky you~" Azazel spoke cheerily, Yukio wondering how he could be so laid back as he turned to look at the others

"I hope you've got a plate for me as well!" He called over before hearing the earth rumbling from a far, turning to see a group of Minotaur heading this way.

"Ara-ara, it came in a herd." Akeno spoke with a troubled face, Yukio slipping into a fighting stance while Azazel looked troubled

"Chi, so noisy." Azazel pointed his finger at the herd, shooting a ray of light from his finger and causing a giant explosion which blew away the Minotaurs and their surroundings with ease, Amonusen slipping from Yukio's grasp as he looked shocked

"Hmph. The burdens are now gone, Yukio."

Yukio turned to regard Azazel who had his thumb up to him, clenching his fists as he shouted "Why the hell did you tell me to fight if you could do that so easily?"

"I don't do fetch quests" Azazel spoke, Yukio crashing to the ground as he muttered

"Lousy lazy Governor pervert…"

…

They'd travelled to another country once they had been done with there meal and in front of Yukio was Akeno who was wearing a thin cloth

"Is this okay?" Yukio asked, trying to avoid getting distracted by Akeno's beauty as Azazel answered

"Yeah, unicorns only open up to pure virgins."

This time they were after a Unicorn's horn and they were in a forest with a beautiful lake in front of them.

"Bicorns on the other hand love harems" Azazel spoke, signalling behind him to the pair that seemed to be trying to draw Yukio's attention while he and Azazel were hiding in the shadows and killing there breathe. Apparently the thin cloth that Akeno was wearing allowed to keep in the demonic-power of a devil and was prepared by Azazel given that a Unicorn might not appear before a devil woman.

Rias and Asia are sitting on Yukio's lap quietly, while Azazel spoke quietly "Hmm, it might be weird if it's coming from me, but I do think that Akeno has quite the erotic body."

Yukio looked surprised as he turned to see Azazel looking at her like she was part of his family before deciding to answer "I agree… Why does she have such an erotic body?"

"Akeno also carries the blood of fallen-angels. There are so many erotic fallen-angel women."

"Really!?" Yukio asked surprised, remembering the other Fallen Angel women he'd met before as Azazel answered

"Yeah, it's one of the jobs to fascinate men from another kind. Their body becomes something which would be highly craved by men. But, even if you compare them, Akeno is exceptional. You, if you can get her, then definitely take her."

"I would if she wanted me that is…"

"Even if I'm like this, I also have the role to watch over her. I feel relieved after hearing you say that." Azazel started nodding by himself.

"Well I intend to look after those close to me" Yukio replied, absentmindedly patting the two girls' heads gently.

"Looks like you will have many difficulties. –Oh, it appeared." Azazel spoke, Yukio looking out to see a white skinned horse appear near the lake

"Since ancient times, a unicorn's horn has been heavily treasured as a medicine to cure everything. It also has the effect to dispell a spell. That's why we are going to take it." Azazel explained

"Is it okay? Will it grow back?" Yukio asked

"It won't be a problem, since we will put medicine on it, so it will have its horn growing back."

The Unicorn slowly approached Akeno and the moment her hand touched it…she karate chopped the Unicorn's neck and it fell on the spot.

After confirming that it was down they got out of the shadows to remove its horn.

…

Yukio's eyes twitched as he stood before the next ingredient they needed, wondering what he was going to do as a roar came from the fifteen meter tall red scaled monster in front of him with both its wings spread out wide.

'A Dragon…Why do I have to fight a Dragon' Yukio thought to himself as Azazel explained calmly

"This is a Flame-Dragon. A dragon which represents fire. The scale growing from its back is the last ingredient we are looking for,"

"Just a scale from its back then…?" Yukio asked

"Yep…" Azazel replied carefree as the dragon released a humongous amount of fire from its mouth

"Getsuga Tensho!" Yukio called unleashing his reiatsu strike to counter it before asking

"Hey, Sensei! If I think about it, you and Akeno-san came with me today to support me right!?"

"Before, you saw Akeno's erotic appearance right?" Azazel replied

"…Yes…" Yukio replied wondering what he meant before Azazel added

"With that our job is done."

"Seriously!?" Yukio shouted as he dropped to the floor in surprise, quickly pulling himself back up as he grumbled about idiot senseis and lazy bums.

"Sensei, it's too cruel no matter how I think about it." Akeno argues, Azazel shrugging his shoulders as he replied

"Who cares. You also want to see the cool side of Yukio right?"

"….T-That is certainly true, but…" Akeno replied, sounding convinced

Yukio sighed before unleashing his Reiatsu aura while dodging the tail whip from the dragon, gripping Amonusen as he dispersed a fireball.

"It can't be helped! Come ouuuuuuut!" Azazel spoke with a sigh, clicking his fingers and making a gigantic magic circle appear on the ground before something very big appears from it while emitting black pulses.

"What the heck is this!" Yukio shouted, looking at the humanoid-type super robot which was about the same size as the Dragon, before taking a hit from the Dragon's tail.

"Where did it come from!?" Yukio called once he stood back up, Azazel grinning as he replied

"From the secret basement located under Kuou Academy's pool! That's the promised setting right!"

"Don't customise our school like you want!" Yukio shouted annoyed

"Why not…you already damaged it a whole lot with your fight with Katsu" Azazel retorted

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Yukio shouted back with a stomp of his foot as Azazel started to explain from where he was standing on the robot's shoulder

"This is a devil-helping robot I created it using fallen-angels technology! It's the Maouga! I was asked by Sirzechs! It's powered by the hatred of humans which is flowing within the whole World! Hatred is overflowing in this world, so this is ecology!"

"Ma-Maouga!? It's definitely from a different series! It came out in the wrong story! More like, what do you mean by the hatred being its energy!? It's evil! No matter how you think about it, it is a weapon used by villains! Why did Sirzechs-sama ask you to make such a thing!? Why did he have to ask this evil-governor of all people!?" Yukio rambled on, not understanding what the Governor of the Fallen Angel was thinking when he made it.

"Small details are unnecessary. What's important is the flow and how you do things. Let's go, Maouga! Absorb the hate of people! You are the master piece created by this world of darkness!" Maouga aims its arm at the dragon, Yukio thinking that Azazel's imagination was evil to have come up with such a thing.

"Eat this! Rocket punch!" Azazel shouted, the arm shooting off towards the dragon, missing as it dodged the attack before disappearing to the other side of the sky, Yukio speakless as he wondered what he was going to do now.

"Sensei. U-Umm, T-The rocket punch which went flying, will it not come back?" Yukio asked curiously, Azazel closing his eyes as he pondered it before stating with a refreshing smile

"…Like this, the hatred in the World disappeared."

"I knew it…" Yukio groaned, betting the rocket punch was probably over some ocean by now given the speed it was going at.

"How sad. After all, robots are just weapons….. Sirzechs, can you hear me? How many more times do we have to taint our hands in evil to escape from this way of life….?"

"Don't say something like that with such a sad expression! By the way I will ask you just in case, but which is stronger between Maouga and Sensei?"

"Of course it's me!" Azazel pointed at himself confidently, Yukio facepalming before shouting at him

"Then don't make it! It's a waste of money! You alone would be stronger even just by firing a beam!"

"There are even days for me when I can't use beams." Azazel replied calmly

"You used it just before!" Yukio shouted back, standing on thin air next to Azazel as he continued to argue, the dragon trying to assault us while making a roar

"Gaaaaaao!"

"Shut up!" Azazel shouted, light coming from his hand.

The dragon fell on the ground from just the single hit, Azazel spoke with a smirk "Hmph. There's no way that a mere wild dragon can even lay a finger on me."

Yukio pointing to it as he continued to argue "See! You didn't even need that stupid hunk of junk to defeat that dragon"

…

Yukio sighed in relief, his whole body tired from the events of today. Rias and Asia had performed the ceremony in his room which failed and turned them into little girls. So it had been decided that to do something opposite to that ceremony they would do the spell in the same place.

Rias and Asia were sitting in the centre of a dispell magic-circle, after Yukio had convinced (read: bribed) them and got them to drink the fluid which had the ingredients we gathered crushed in it.

"Bitter~"

"Ueeeen~" Both of them drank the fluid while having teary eyes.

"Now, what's left is for me to activate the spell, and return both of them back to normal." Akeno spoke, sending her demonic-powers to the magic circle and causing it to glow

Yukio took a breath and jumped as Azazel spoke "Hey, Yukio."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you could only revert one of them back to normal, due to the medicine and solution for dispelling?"

"Double it…The Boosted Gear can just make it twice as strong" Yukio replied instantly, Azazel laughing as he reotrted

"Hahahaha! So you answer like that without thinking! Good answer! Yeah, that's exactly right. You are capable of doing that. If you are a legendary dragon, then you can save both of them."

"Hiiiiiiiiiii! Yukio-sempai! Please save meeeeeeee! I'm going to be killed by Xenovia-sempai~!" Gasper called as he ran into the room, being chased by Xenovia who called after him

"Mu! Don't run! I'm just telling you to drink a nutrient juice with lots of garlic inside!"

Yukio just knew something was going to go wrong when Gasper came running his way before crashing into him as he called "Yukio-sempai save meeeeeee!"

Yukio was pushed to the magic circle from Gasper and Xenovia's tackle before a flash of light from the magic circle filled the room, fading to reveal the usual Rias and Asia

"…..Looks like we were able to revert back to normal."

"Auuu, I'm back to normal."

"So, why did this happen?" Azazel asked them, Rias and Asia looking at each other shyly before Rias explain

"…..For quite some time, Asia and I were very interested about Ise when he was a child. And there was a spell which could turn a person into a child temporarily…."

"You tried it, and the spell rebounded huh. Geez." Azazel sighed, sounding astonished while Rias and Asia looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They bow their head down as they apologized.

"It's okay. I'm glad both of you are back." Yukio replied with a smile as he looked at both of them.

"Yukio… We still have our memory from when we were turned into children."

"Yes. Yukio-san treated us very importantly."

"You worked hard for us until you were beaten down that much….."

"I was happy…"

That was then the moment Yukio realised that something was wrong and that they were both bigger then normal before noticing all of his surroundings were larger then normal, catching Azazel smirk as he spoke "So, this time it is your turn huh. Hahahaha, you are tiny!"

"Huh?" Yukio asked, his eyes widening as he realised that he'd probably been shrunk by the spell, his mirror in the room only proving it as he found himself looking at a child like version of himself

"Whaaaaaaaaat is thisssssssss!?" Yukio screamed, Azazel looking mischeviously as he replied

"Just now, when you were pushed into the magic circle, it seems like a weird spell was activated."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? So this time it's me!? But I still have my memory!?"

"It looks like the spell worked on you properly. You are lucky, Rias, Asia."

All the club members looked joyful at hearing that from Azazel.

"Iyaaan! Yukio! You are cute like I thought!" Rias spoke as she hugged him tightly.

"Bu…Buchou-san! Please let me hug him as well!"

"Ara ara, then please allow me after Asia-chan."

Asia and Akeno spoke deeply emotional, there eyes sparkling as they looked at him.

"Yukio, I think you are cute as well."

"I….I also feel the same way."

Xenovia and Gasper said timidly while putting their hands up.

"Then, you should be alright in that state for a while. It seems like Rias, Asia and Akeno are happy as well. No one is unfortunate in this." Azazel spoke amused, Yukio's eyes widening as he asked

"Wait! What about those ingredients!?"

"There's none left." Azazel spoke with a mischevious smile, Yukio looking annoyed as he replied

"Sensei! Please go and get the ingredients! You can do that immediately with your power right!?"

"Don't wanna. I already had plenty of fun today. You just endure being in that state for a while. I'm leaving." Yukio started to fight against Rias' hold to at least him Azazel only to find his head pressed back into Rias' bust.

"Then, I will be leaving now."

"…I also have to do my research project so I will be leaving as well."

Yuuto and Koneko spoke with a wave as Yukio called out "No, I don't want this! Keiko-nee!"

"Yukio-kun what's going on in here?" Keiko asked as she peered into the room, her eyes widening as she looked at him before starting to gush out

"Aww! Nii-kun looks so cute"

...

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Part of Yukio's Dark Knight power is a low level telekinesis power which he uses with Amonusen during his fight with Katsu. Also he's fused the Albion's jewel into his armor which work like in canon, meaning its not much use to Yukio. Also I've introduced Diodora's little sister Arisu Asaroth and I'm thinking of including Grayfia's sister in when they meet Grayfia in the underworld.


End file.
